Liebe und Schmerz
by Dugbog
Summary: Das 7. Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Lupin ist wieder Lehrer und Hermine schwärmt seit dem Sommer heimlich für ihn. Allerdings hat Lupin noch andere Probleme.
1. Default Chapter

Dies ist meine erste Fanfic, also seid nicht allzu kritisch ;). Trotzdem sind reviews, ob sie gut oder schlecht oder einfach nur "kritisch aber nicht zu kritisch" **g** sind gern gesehen :)

J.K. Rowling gehören alle Charaktere und Orte und was sonst noch so alles vorkommt. Eine einzige Figur gehört bisher mir (sie kommt im nächsten Kapitel vor). Bisher habe ich noch keine Ahnung, wohin sich diese Geschichte entwickeln wird. Ich weiß auch noch nicht wie sie enden wird. Ich bin selbst ein bisschen gespannt **g**, aber ich hoffe, sie gefällt ein paar Leuten da draußen :).

PS: Ich mag "Dialoge" und weniger die anderen Beschreibungen. Ich denke, dass sieht man.

* * *

Lord Voldemort lief im düsteren Raum umher. Vor ihm knieten drei vermummte Todesser. 

„Ihr seid unfähig!" schnaubte der Lord zornig. „_Unfähig!_"

Immer wieder hatte er sie mit Cruciatus-Flüchen gestraft, doch er hatte sich noch nicht beruhigt.

"Wegen eurer .. Dummheit, muss ich länger darauf warten das Experiment durch zu führen! Er ist in Hogwarts!"

Ein Cruciatus traf erneut einen der Männer, der darauf hin zum dritten Mal stöhnend auf dem Boden zusammen brach.

"Er ist der einzige, der diese Schmerzen aushalten kann! Wie _oft_ habe ich euch gesagt, ihr sollt vorsichtig sein und ihn mir bringen?! Er ist eine unschätzbare Waffe!"

"Ein Auror hatte ihm geholfen, mein Lord."

"Das sagtest du bereits!" fauchte Voldemort. Seine roten Augen sprühten vor Wut. "Das ist keine Entschuldigung! Bei den anderen fünf Werwölfen hattet ihr doch auch keine Probleme! Verschwindet! _Verschwindet!_"

Die Todesser ließen sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen, erhoben sich und taumelten aus dem Zimmer.

Der Lord tippte sich mit seinem langen bleichen Zeigefinger an die Lippen.

„Ich muss deine Dienste doch schon eher in Anspruch nehmen, als ich wollte," erklärte Voldemort einem Schatten, der reglos in einer Ecke verharrt hatte, als die Todesser bestraft wurden.

„Ich bin bereit." flüsterte die Gestalt. Ein weiterer maskierter Anhänger des Lords löste sich aus dem Schatten und trat ins dämmrige Licht der Fackeln.

„Wie auch immer du es anstellst, ich will diesen Werwolf haben!" sagte der Lord kalt. „Freiwilligkeit seinerseits würde ich in diesem Fall Gewalt vorziehen. Achte darauf, dass man dich nicht verdächtigt. Sollten sie dich enttarnen, wäre das ... sehr bedauerlich!"

„Ich werde ihn dir bringen, mein Lord," sagte der Todesser unterwürfig. „Man wird mich nicht verdächtigen. Dumbledore vertraut mir."

„Lass dir von Wurmschwanz helfen. Diese Kreatur ist einer seiner alten Freunde. Und O'Shee ist sicher auch eine große Hilfe, wenn Wurmschwanz Recht hat. Enttäusche mich nicht!"

„Das werde ich nicht, mein Lord."

* * *

In einer Woche war Vollmond. Doch im Moment schien die Oktobersonne durch die Fenster des Klassenzimmers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. 

Prof. Lupin gähnte ausgiebig hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Das Geräusch, das er dabei machte, war etwas zu laut gewesen, denn mehrere Schülerköpfe sahen von ihren Prüfungspergamenten hoch und grinsten amüsiert.

„Entschuldigung," murmelte Lupin und bedeutete ihnen weiter zu schreiben.

Sie waren in ihrem siebenten Jahr. Der Krieg gegen Lord Voldemort war in vollem Gange, doch Hogwarts schien noch immer wie eine kleine Insel in den tosenden Wassermassen zu sein. Eine eigene Welt.

Prof. Dumbledore hatte am Anfang des Schuljahres erneut Lupin den Job als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angeboten und er hatte ihn freudig angenommen.

Nebenbei war er noch oft für den Orden des Phönix unterwegs. Eine zeitlang hatten sie mit Hilfe des Ministeriums erfolgreich das Zauberergefängnis Askaban gegen Voldemorts Angriffe geschützt. Doch vor ein paar Monaten mussten sie sich der Übermacht geschlagen geben. Viele Gefangene konnten fliehen und zurück blieb ein Gefängnis, das nur noch eingeschränkt nutzbar war.

Der Lord ging genau so vor wie früher. Er scharrte freiwillige und unfreiwillige Todesser um sich und übte Druck auf das Ministerium, auf Gringotts und auf das St. Mungos aus. Hogwarts ließ er noch in Ruhe. Doch das würde vermutlich nicht mehr lange andauern.

Lupin selbst musste sich vor Schulbeginn vor drei Todessern retten, die ihm einen Imperius anhexen wollten. Zum Glück war Moody in seiner Nähe gewesen und hatte ihm helfen können.

Nun war er also wieder hier. Er ließ seinen Blick über seine siebente Klasse der Gryffindors schweifen. Alle waren wieder in ihren Aufgaben vertieft und kritzelten eifrig ihre Antworten aufs Pergament. Alle außer - Prof. Lupin sah Hermine mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Sie nahm den Kopf aus den auf dem Tisch abgestützten Händen und blinzelte kurz einige Gedanken fort. „_Fer-tig._" formulierte sie stumm eine Antwort mit den Lippen.

„Dann bring es her, Hermine!" sagten seine Gesten mit den Händen.

Leise stand sie auf und brachte ihm ihren Test.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du gehen, Hermine," flüsterte Lupin und betrachtete ihre Antworten flüchtig.

„Ich warte, bis die anderen fertig sind," antwortete sie ebenso leise und lächelte ihn an. Mit den „anderen" meinte sie besonders Harry und Ron, die beide noch mit ihren Tests beschäftigt waren. Eigentlich hatte sie noch einen anderen Grund hier zu bleiben, aber diesen versuchte sie schon seit Wochen erfolglos aus ihren Träumen zu verbannen.

„Gut." Remus begann ihr Pergament intensiver zu lesen, als sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz gesetzt hatte. Hermine beobachtete ihn nachdenklich dabei.

Er mochte ihre Handschrift. Sauber und leserlich, das erleichterte ihm immer das Lesen, denn korrigieren musste er kaum bei ihr. Allerdings hatte er sich schon damals, als er ihr drittes Jahr unterrichtet hatte, angewöhnt, Hermine zumindest ein paar Anmerkungen darunter zu schreiben.

Zehn Minuten später klingelte die Schulglocke. Zögerlich gaben die anderen Schüler nacheinander ihre Antworten bei ihm ab und neugierig überflog er sie dabei bereits ein bisschen.

„Und, wie habe ich abgeschnitten, Prof. Lupin?" fragte ihn Hermine. Ron und Harry warteten in der Tür auf sie. „Ich habe gesehen, dass Sie meinen Test bereits gelesen haben."

„Ich habe keine Fehler bemerkt, Hermine, aber vielleicht entdecke ich noch einen," antwortete er augenzwinkernd.

„Fünf Schokofrösche, dass Sie keinen entdecken," wettete sie.

„Das ist zwar nicht meine Art, aber ich halte dagegen," lachte Lupin und schüttelte ihre ausgestreckte Hand. „Der Wetteinsatz ist einfach zu verführerisch."

„Von mir gibt es zehn Schokofrösche, wenn Sie einen Fehler bei _unserer Schulsprecherin_ entdecken, Prof. Lupin!" rief Ron von der Tür aus.

Harry rammte ihm seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Fang nicht wieder an, sonst streitet ihr euch das ganze Mittagessen darüber!"

„He, ich bin nicht derjenige, der den UTZ-Rekord brechen will," moserte Ron und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle, wo ihn Harry getroffen hatte.

„Nein, du willst den UTZ-_Unter_rekord brechen, nicht wahr _Ronald_?" gab Hermine zurück und ging mit erhobenem Kopf zwischen ihnen beiden hindurch.

„Ach ja?" fragte Ron und wurde rot. „_Ach ja?_" rief er lauter und ging ihr hinterher, verzweifelt nach einer passenden Antwort suchend.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und winkte Lupin kurz zum Abschied.

Lupin grinste. Vor dem Gesetz waren sie bereits erwachsene Männer und Frauen und doch benahmen sie sich - trotz allem was ihnen bisher passiert war - noch wie Kinder und er war froh darüber.

* * *

Zwei Tage später gab Prof. Lupin den Gryffindors kurz vor dem Ende der Stunde ihre Tests zurück. 

Als er Hermine ihren Test vor legte drehte er ihn gleich herum, so dass sie sofort sehen konnte, dass er 2 Fehler hatte.

„Was? _2?_" rief sie überrascht aus, verstummte jedoch wieder und versuchte den Test vor den neugierigen Blicken ihrer Mitschüler unter den Händen zu verbergen.

„_Ha!_" machte Ron und flüsterte Harry dann ins Ohr: „Das ist wie Weihnachten und Ostern zusammen."

„Im Großen und Ganzen war ich mit euren Antworten zufrieden," sagte Lupin und lehnte sich wie üblich vor der Klasse gegen seinen Tisch. „Dies war eine grobe Zusammenfassung der Dinge, die ihr in den letzten Jahren gelernt habt. Die nächsten Monate werde ich versuchen euch so gut wie möglich auf eure UTZ-Prüfungen vor zu bereiten. Die Stunde ist zu Ende. Ihr könnt gehen."

Die Schüler packten ihre Bücher und Pergamente in ihre Taschen und tauschten ihre Prüfungsergebnisse unter einander aus.

„Kein einziger Fehler," hörte Hermine Neville stolz zu Dean und Seamus sagen.

Sie wollte vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versinken.

'_2 Fehler._ Da sollte doch nur einer sein!' dachte sie verärgert über sich selbst und las Lupins Anmerkungen bei ihren beiden Fehlern. Den offensichtlichen, den sie extra eingebaut hatte, hatte er gefunden.

Sie hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ein Flusstroll _behaart_ sein kann? Dafür hatte sie die verschiedenen Hautfarben doch richtig aufgezählt! Und darum ging es doch bei dieser Frage, oder?

Als alle außer Harry, Ron und Hermine gegangen waren, sah Lupin Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

„Bist du mit meiner Korrektur nicht einverstanden, Hermine?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Doch, doch." sagte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 2 Fehler, was solls, dafür schuldete sie ihm die 5 Schokofrösche, so wie sie es gehofft hatte. „Aber Sie müssen morgen mit nach Hogsmeade kommen, Professor. Ich habe keine 5 Schokofrösche mehr."

„Nein, nein." wehrte er ab. „Mir reicht, dass ich die Wette gewonnen habe. Ihr schuldet mir gar nichts." Er sah zu Ron.

„Für das Gefühl, dass Hermine nicht unfehlbar ist, sind 10 Schokofrösche nicht zu wenig, Professor." meinte Ron und grinste breit. Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Eine Wette ist eine Wette," sagte sie. „Sie können es auch als kleines Dankeschön für Ihre Hilfe bei unseren Apparierübungen im Sommer nehmen. Ohne Sie hätten wir die Prüfungen sicher nicht bestanden."

"Ja, genau!" stimmte Ron ihr zu. „Gute Idee, Hermine."

„Also gut," Lupin schlug seine Hände zusammen. „Morgen in Hogsmeade dann."

* * *

wird (demnächst) fortgesetzt ... 


	2. Hogsmeade 1

Bevor er sich der Schüler- und Lehrerschar, die aufgeregt auf dem Schulhof mit einander sprachen anschloss, nahm Prof. Lupin noch den Werwolfsbanntrank in Snapes Büro zu sich. Er fühlte sich eindeutig besser danach. Der Vollmond rückte immer näher und viele Dinge bereiteten ihm bereits Probleme. Die Konzentration ließ nach, er fühlte sich oft müde und abgeschlagen.

Seit letztem Jahr gingen immer mindestens 5 Lehrer mit den Schülern nach Hogsmeade, nur um sicher zu gehen. Neben Lupin standen auch Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Vector, Prof. Sinistra und Prof. Flitwick auf dem Schulhof.

Außerdem war immer jemand vom Orden in der Nähe der Gruppe, um auf Harry auf zu passen. Lupin vermutete Moody oder Tonks irgendwo am Wegesrand.

Sie gingen los. Die Professoren gingen mit gezückten Zauberstäben vorne, an den Seiten und am Ende und schauten sich aufmerksam um.

„Also was gibt es?" fragte Ginny Hermine, als sie endlich am Ende angelangt waren und nur noch Prof. Sinistra hinter ihnen her ging.

Hermine drehte sich unsicher um. „Vielleicht sollte ich in Hogsmeade mit dir sprechen," meinte sie dann.

„So geheimnisvoll, Hermine?" lachte Ginny.

„Okay, dann hör gut zu," Hermine holte tief Luft und senkte ihre Stimme. „Glaubst du Prof. Lupin hat eine Freundin? Tonks vielleicht?"

Ginny riss erstaunt ihre Augen auf und suchte in Hermines Gesicht nach den Anzeichen eines Scherzes. Doch es schien ihr ernst zu sein.

„Also, ich weiß nicht. Du hast ihn doch alles mögliche bei euren Apparierübungen gefragt, Hermine. Wenn du es nicht weißt, ich weiß es auch nicht." antwortete sie langsam. „Warum?"

„Woher weißt du, dass ich ihn im Sommer ausgefragt habe?" fragte Hermine.

Ginny lachte. „Ich habe gehört wie er sich ein bisschen bei Mom beschwert hat." Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich zu erinnern. „_Mit Harry und Ron geht es schneller voran. Hermine stellt andauernd Fragen, die rein gar nichts mit dem Apparieren zu tun haben. - Sie ist eben wissbegierig, Remus. -_ Prof. Lupin hat gelacht und gemeint, wenn du durch die Apparierprüfung fällst, dann weil du mehr über ihn als übers Apparieren weißt."

„Pah!" entfuhr es Hermine. „Er hat mir nicht einmal jede dritte Frage beantwortet. Er ist gut darin persönlichen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen."

„Warum interessiert dich das?" fragte Ginny.

„Nur so." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und warf Ginny einen Seitenblick zu.

Ginny riss den Mund auf. „_Nein!_"

„Shhhh!" zischte Hermine. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Prof. Sinistra, die jedoch nicht in ihre Richtung sah.

„Wir sprechen von _Prof. Lupin_, ja?" fragte Ginny konsterniert. „Der Mann ist dein _Lehrer_, Hermine! Noch dazu so alt, dass er dein _Vater_ sein könnte, _20 Jahre älter!_ Selbst wenn du es versuchen würdest, hättest du keine Chance!"

„Das weiß ich auch," knurrte sie. „Aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich habe die letzten Wochen versucht, ihn nicht zu mögen, aber es ging nicht. Er geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, verstehst du?"

„Nein, das verstehe ich überhaupt nicht, Hermine! Du ... das ist doch gar nicht deine Art! Du bist doch sonst die Vernünftige." Ginny war vollkommen außer sich. Wie konnte Hermine auch nur daran _denken_?! Das war doch vollkommener Schwachsinn!

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her.

„Was ist mit Viktor?" fragte Ginny sie.

„Wir haben uns im Sommer freundschaftlich getrennt." sagte Hermine lässig.

„Was? Und wieso erfahre ich das erst _jetzt_?" fragte Ginny.

„Ich habe mit Prof. Lupin darüber gesprochen. Er hat mir zu gehört und gemeint, ich wäre ein kluges und hübsches Mädchen, dass sicher schnell jemand anderen findet." sagte Hermine verträumt.

„Hallo!" Ginny schnippste mit den Fingern vor Hermines Gesicht. „Er ist einfach nur nett, _mehr nicht_. Da gibt es nichts zum hinein interpretieren."

„_Leider._" brummte Hermine. „Er hat gleich danach gemeint, dass seiner Meinung nach, Ron in mich verliebt ist."

„Das sieht doch ein Blinder." Ginny kickte einen Stein aus dem Weg. „Lieber Ron als jemanden, den du nicht erreichen kannst, Hermine."

„Mit Ron kann ich nicht so reden wie mit Lupin und wer sagt, dass ich ihn nicht erreichen kann?" Hermine grinste spitzbübisch.

Ginny schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. „Wenn ich nicht neugierig wäre, würde ich dir sagen, du sollst mich da heraus halten. Also was genau hast du vor?"

Hermine seufzte. "Die einzige Idee, die ich habe ist ... gegen das Gesetz."

"Warum nicht auch noch das _Gesetz_ brechen, wenn du schon die _Schulregeln_ brichst," sagte Ginny sarkastisch.

"Ich habe mir ein Aphrodisiakum besorgt." flüsterte Hermine verschwörerisch.

"Du hast sie nicht mehr alle, Hermine! Ich glaube nach Percy und dir, dass das an diesem Schulsprecherbutton liegt. Da dreht man vollkommen ab, wenn man den hat." Ginny machte kleine Kreise mit ihrem Zeigefinger an ihrer Schläfe.

Nachdem sie ein paar Wortfetzen aufgeschnappt hatte und sich dazu entschlossen hatte sie schleunigst zu vergessen, da sie sich verhört haben musste, rief Prof. Sinistra: "Remus, können wir die Plätze tauschen, ich müsste eben kurz mit Minerva sprechen!"

"Natürlich." Lupin blieb stehen und ließ sich zurück fallen. Prof. Sinistra warf ihm einen dankbaren und mitleidigen Blick zu und ging nach vorn.

Ginny und Hermine verstummten augenblicklich.

"Na ihr zwei, ich hoffe, ich störe nicht," sagte Lupin, als er hinter ihnen her ging und sich immer noch aufmerksam umsah.

"Nein, gar nicht," sagten seine beiden Schülerinnen schnell wie aus einem Munde und schwiegen dann wieder.

"Also störe ich doch. Ihr sprecht doch nicht über mich?" fragte er scherzhaft und wandte den Kopf vom Wegesrand ihnen zu.

Hermine lief rot an und Ginny lachte etwas. Der Professor scheint ein Gespür für peinliche Momente zu haben, dachte die Jüngste der Weasleys amüsiert.

"Wir hatten wirklich über Sie gesprochen, Professor," sagte sie grinsend. Hermine sah sie schockiert an. 'Halt bloß die Klappe, Ginny!'

"Wir haben uns darüber unterhalten wie schön es ist, dass Sie uns wieder unterrichten." erklärte Ginny ruhig.

"Dankeschön. Ich bin wirklich sehr gerne wieder hier." sagte Lupin geschmeichelt, nahm seinen Zauberstab in die linke Hand und sah sich wieder um.

"Und ..." sprach Ginny weiter. "Wir finden, dass Sie der beste Lehrer sind, den wie hier haben. Wußten Sie, dass Hermine nach Ihrem Abschluß auch Lehrerin werden will?"

"Nein, ich dachte, du wolltest Heilerin werden, Hermine. Das sagtest du zumindest noch im Sommer." Lupin sah sie wieder an und Hermine sah Ginny an. Was sollte das? Sie hatte nie gesagt, dass sie Lehrerin werden wollte.

"Sie hat ihre Meinung geändert," sagte Ginny, bevor Hermine irgendetwas sagen konnte. "Sie sieht Ihnen gern bei der Arbeit zu, Professor. Sie möchte einmal eine Klasse genau so gut unterrichten können wie Sie."

"Wirklich?" fragte Prof. Lupin.

Hermine nickte nur langsam. Worauf Ginny auch immer hinaus wollte, sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen mit zu spielen.

"Nun jaaah, vielleicht könnte ich Prof. Dumbledore fragen, ob du mir auch in anderen Klassen zu sehen darfst, Hermine," meinte Lupin nachdenklich. "Du könntest mir über die Schulter schauen, wenn ich die Pläne für die nächsten Stunden mache, wenn ich Tests korrigiere oder du könntest auch mal mit ins Lehrerzimmer kommen, wenn du willst. Allerdings _nur_, wenn du neben diesen Sachen nicht eigene Stunden hast und du dein Studium für die UTZ-Prüfungen nicht vernachlässigst."

Sie blinzelte überrascht. Hatte ihr Ginny, die von der ganzen Sache weniger hielt als von Flubberwürmern, eben eine Möglichkeit verschafft mehr Zeit mit Prof. Lupin zu verbringen?

Sie sah zu Ginny, die ihr zu nickte und wieder grinste, dann blickte sie zu Lupin hoch.

"Das wäre ... _toll_," brachte Hermine schließlich hervor.

"Ich spreche mit dem Direktor nach dem nächsten Vollmond und dann versuchen wir es irgendwie einzurichten. Ah, wir sind da." Sie erreichten die ersten Häuser von Hogsmeade. Die Schüler schwärmten in kleinen Gruppen aus. Die Lehrer steckten ihre Zauberstäbe weg und steuerten die "Drei Besen" an.

"Viel Spaß beim Schokofrösche kaufen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Lupin von den beiden und ging ebenfalls in die "Drei Besen".

"Seid ihr endlich fertig mit euren Heimlichkeiten?" fragte Dean. Er umarmte Ginny von hinten und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Kann ich dich jetzt wieder haben?"

"5 Minuten noch, Dean. Bitte." bat Hermine.

"Ich seh auf die Uhr!" Er entfernte sich widerwillig von ihnen, stellte sich neben Seamus und Neville, die warteten, dass der Honigtopf leerer wurde und sie endlich hinein konnten.

"_Danke, danke, danke!_" Hermine umarmte Ginny überschwenglich. "Wie bist du nur auf die _Idee_ gekommen! _Das war genial!_"

"Schon gut," seufzte Ginny. "Ich bin trotzdem der Meinung, dass du das lieber lassen solltest."

"Zu spät," sagte Hermine fröhlich, umarmte Ginny noch einmal und ging dann ebenfalls zum Honigtopf. Ron und Harry drängelten sich bereits zwischen den Süßigkeiten und als ein Schwarm Drittklässler den Laden verließ, versuchten Dean, Seamus, Hermine, Neville und Ginny ebenfalls ihr Glück.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	3. In den Drei Besen

Der Titel "Liebe und Schmerz" ist im übrigen ein Song von den Ärzten. Ich habe ihn geklaut, weil mir kein passender Storytitel einfiel.

* * *

"Hallo Remus," begrüßte Madame Rosmerta Lupin hinter dem Tresen. 

"Hi Rosie! Wo sind die anderen?" fragte er und sah sich im vollen, dunklen und verrauchten Pub um.

"Dort!" Madame Rosmerta deutete auf einen Tisch, an dem die restlichen Lehrer saßen. "Da sind jedoch zwei Fremde, die sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile nach dir erkundigt haben. Sie würden gern mit dir sprechen." Rosmerta nickte zu einem Tisch, der in einer der hinteren dunklen Ecken stand.

Lupin sah hinüber, dann wieder zu den Professoren und schließlich seufzte er. Vielleicht war es wichtig, vielleicht betraf es den Orden. "Würdest du mir in zehn Minuten ein Butterbier an den Tisch dort bringen, Rosie?"

"Kommt sofort, Remus." Die Inhaberin der Drei Besen wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab.

"Nicht sofort. _Zehn Minuten_ wären genau richtig," meinte er betont langsam.

"Oh, ich verstehe. Es geht dir nicht um mein _köstliches_ Butterbier." Rosmerta klang gespielt beleidigt.

"Es ... du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das nicht so meinte," sagte er, bemerkte ihr schelmisches Grinsen und realisierte, dass er mal wieder eine Bemerkung viel zu ernst genommen hatte.

Während Remus sich durch den vollen Schankraum auf die Ecke zu bewegte, versuchte er die beiden Gestalten, die nebeneinander am Tisch saßen und miteinander sprachen auszumachen. Leider trugen beide ihre Umhangkapuzen weit ins Gesicht gezogen. Das einzige, was er erkannte war, dass die eine Gestalt Handschuhe zu tragen schien. Er konnte es sehen, als sie einen Schluck aus einem Butterbierglas nahm. Außerdem war sie recht klein und dicklich. Die zweite war eher schlank und um einiges größer als der Mann mit den Handschuhen.

Lupin trat an ihren Tisch heran. "Err ... hallo, Madame Rosmerta, die Besitzerin des Pubs, meinte, Sie wollten mit mir sprechen?"

Die Männer wandten sich ihm zu und er konnte ihre taxierende Blicke unter ihren Kapuzen spüren.

"Setzen Sie sich, Professor," sagte der kleinere von beiden. "Wir würden wirklich gern mit Ihnen sprechen." Seine Stimme kam Lupin merkwürdig bekannt vor. Er setzte sich und versuchte einen Blick auf die Gesichter seiner Gegenüber zu werfen, doch sie waren zu gut unter den Kapuzen versteckt.

Aber er brauchte nicht lange warten, denn der kleinere der Männer schob sich die Kapuze aus der Stirn und Remus keuchte.

"Peter!" würgte er zornig hervor, steckte seine Hand in seinen Umhang, um nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen.

"Ruhig Blut, wir wollen nur reden, Remus. Im Übrigen ist mein Stab bereits auf dein Knie gerichtet und wenn du dein Bein behalten willst ..." Er ließ den Satz offen und lachte piepsig.

Lupin kniff grimmig seine Lippen auf einander und legte seine Hände zitternd auf den Tisch. Nur zu gern wäre er Peter an die Kehle gesprungen, aber er spürte dessen Zauberstab tatsächlich an seinem rechten Knie.

"Was willst du?" 'Verräter!' knurrte der Werwolf in Remus. 'Lass ihn mich zerfetzen! Lass ihn uns für das Unglück büßen lassen, dass er über uns alle gebracht hat!'

"Wir wollen, dass du dich uns anschließt, Moony. Der Dunkle Lord will dich und er gibt dir hiermit die _einzigartige_ Chance es freiwillig zu tun," erklärte Wurmschwanz ruhig und nippte wieder an seinem Butterbier.

"Dir sollte klar sein, dass sich der Lord immer nimmt, was er will. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen über dieses Angebot," sagte die andere Gestalt mit unverkennbar weiblicher Stimme. Auch sie war Remus bekannt, aber er hoffte noch sich den deutlichen irischen Akzent nur eingebildet zu haben.

Morrigan O'Shee schob sich die Kapuze in den Nacken und Lupin stöhnte innerlich. Nicht _sie_.

"Hallo Remus," sagte die rothaarige Frau, ihre tiefblauen Augen musterten ihn und sie lächelte.

"Mor," sagte er schwach als Antwort. Ihr Lächeln war wie immer ansteckend, aber der Werwolf in Remus wehrte sich erfolgreich dagegen. 'Sie hat dich verlassen wegen mir! Sie war zu feige sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden! - _Sie war jung genau wie wir._'

Sie war immer noch wunderschön, hatte sich kaum verändert. Aber der bittere Zug um ihre Mundwinkel war genau so neu hinzugekommen wie die Härte in ihren blitzenden Augen.

"Also, was sagst du?" fragte Wurmschwanz ungeduldig in dieses Wiedersehen hinein. "Der Lord wird dich _reichlich_ belohnen. Er belohnt alle seine Anhänger."

Lupin löste sich von Morrigans hypnotisch schönen Augen und blinzelte.

"Ich bin nicht so unentschlossen wie manch andere hier, ich habe mich bereits beim ersten Krieg für eine Seite entschieden - _die richtige Seite._"

"Autsch," kommentierte seine Ex-Freundin trocken diesen Seitenhieb. "Ich habe mich ebenfalls entschieden, Remus - für die Seite, die _ich_ für _richtig_ halte. Etwas später als du, aber besser spät als nie, nicht wahr?"

"Wenn du gehofft hast, dass mich deine Anwesenheit umstimmen würde, irrst du dich gewaltig, Mor!" knurrte Remus angriffslustig.

"Überschätze dich nicht, mein kleiner Werwolf," antwortete sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. "Für den Dunklen Lord mögst du interessant sein - _für mich nicht._" Sie beugte sich über den Tisch und legte ihre grazile Hand auf seine. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie ihn so berührte. "Aber es ist offensichtlich, dass _du_ mich _nicht_ vergessen hast." Sie lachte und er entzog ihr seine Hand mürrisch.

"Können wir wieder zu den _wichtigeren_ Dingen kommen?!" Wurmschwanz nahm den Zauberstab von Lupins Knie und steckte ihn weg. Dann zog er sich den Handschuh von der rechten Hand, sie war silbrig weiß.

"_Was ist das?_" fragte Remus erstaunt und beeindruckt.

"Die ist von _ihm_. Er hat mehr Macht, als jeder andere Zauberer, Remus. Wenn du dich uns anschließt, dann befreit er dich auch von dem, _was du am meisten fürchtest_." Peter zog den Handschuh wieder über bevor er noch Aufsehen erregte.

"Diesem _Ding_ in dir," fügte Morrigan an. Sie trank einen Schluck von einer klaren gelben Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas.

"Wieso sollte er das tun?" fragte Lupin. "Was hätte er davon?"

"Natürlich wäre es nicht uneingennützig, aber du mußt verstehen, dass wir dir nicht alles verraten können. Schließt du dich dem größten Magier aller Zeiten an?" Wurmschwanz beugte sich beschwörend ein wenig über den Tisch.

"Warum gerade ich? Es gibt noch andere Werwölfe." Auch wenn er einen Wechsel der Seiten selbst dann nicht in Betracht ziehen würde, wenn man ihn vom Werwolfdasein befreite, bestand doch die Chance einen Einblick in Voldemorts Pläne zu werfen und so eine Chance ließ man lieber nicht ungenutzt.

"Du bist zäher als alle anderen, weil du die Verwandlungen schon länger über dich ergehen lassen musst," gab seine frühere Freundin bereitwillig Auskunft.

"_Schluß jetzt!_ Er weiß schon viel zu viel! Ich will eine Antwort, Moony," keifte Peter.

"Meine Antwort ist: _Nein, niemals. Lieber sterbe ich!_" Lupin sah beide ruhig an. Der Werwolf in ihm schwieg, von ihm selbst zur Ruhe gezwungen.

"Dein Butterbier, Remus, tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Der Laden brummt heute." Madame Rosmerta trat an ihren Tisch und Wurmschwanz versteckte sein Gesicht mit einer kurzen Handbewegung wieder unter seiner Kapuze.

"Danke, Rosie." Lupin stand auf und nahm sein Bier in die Hand.

"Ihr habt eure Zeit verschwendet." Er nahm Madame Rosmerta am Ellenbogen und ging mit ihr in den etwas helleren Teil des Schankraumes zurück. "Nochmal danke. Perfektes Rettungstiming."

"Immer wieder gern," lachte sie und wuselte weiter, um andere Gäste zu bewirten.

Remus setzte sich nachdenklich zu seinen Kollegen und trank sein Bier. Er beteiligte sich kaum am Gespräch und veranlasste Prof. McGonagall dadurch zu einem: "Ist alles in Ordnung, Remus?"

"Oh ja ja. Ich glaube, ich brauche nur ein bisschen frische Luft. Entschuldigt mich."

Dieses Treffen mit gleich mehreren schlechten Erinnerungen aus seinem früheren Leben hatte ihm mehr zu schaffen gemacht, als er es sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Vor den Drei Besen lehnte er sich gegen eine Hauswand, füllte seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff und fuhr sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und durch die Haare.

"Sieh ihn dir an," seufzte Hermine und stupste Ginny an. Die Jungs waren bereits beim Scherzartikelladen. Ginny hatte Dean ihre Bestellung mitgegeben, um noch ein bisschen mit Hermine sprechen zu können. "Er sieht so verletzlich aus. Ich möchte ihn am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und trösten. Schokolade hilft. Ich bringe ihm seine Schokofrösche."

Ginny sah zu den Drei Besen hinüber. "_Warte!_" Sie hielt ihre Freundin am Arm fest. Eine Frau mit langem roten Haar war um die Hausecke getreten. Hermine und Ginny beobachteten sie und ihren Professor aus der Ferne.

"Remus," Morrigan sah zu ihm auf. "Ich habe mit Wurmschwanz gesprochen. Wir geben dir eine Woche Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Nächsten Samstag kannst du uns deine entgültige Antwort wieder hier in den Drei Besen geben."

Lupin sagte nichts, er sah sie nur traurig an. Sie hatte sich für die falsche Seite entschieden, sie hatte ihn verlassen und er war damals bereit gewesen für sie zu sterben. Sie hatte ihm weh getan wie nie ein Mensch zuvor und doch konnte er sie immer noch nicht hassen.

"Nach dem Vollmond denkst du vielleicht anders über dieses Angebot," fuhr sie fort. Sie hob ihre Hand und strich ihm sanft über die Wange und seine Narben im Gesicht. "Es tut mir leid. Ich ... habe versucht tough zu sein. Alle Todesser sind tough, weißt du? Das ist nötig ... Aber ... ich ..." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

Remus schloß seine Augen. Dann packte er sie an der Taille und drückte sie von sich fort.

"Hör auf damit!" murmelte er. Sein Herz klopfte noch stärker als vorhin im Pub. "Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du das wieder mit mir tust."

Morrigan lächelte ihn an. "Ich versuche nur einen alten Fehler wieder gut zu machen, Remus. Ich war zu jung und wußte es nicht besser. Vielleicht können wir noch mal von vorn anfangen."

"Zu spät."

"Wirklich?" Sie küsste ihn erneut, legte dabei ihre Hände um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Er spürte wie sich ihr Körper an seinen schmiegte.

Der Werwolf schrie in ihm, doch Remus ignorierte ihn. Morrigans Zunge teilte seine Lippen ohne Probleme und wenig später hatte sie seine Zunge leidenschaftlich wieder in ihren eigenen Mund zurück gedrängt. Er genoß dieses längst vergessene gute Gefühl, strich zärtlich mit der Zungenspitze über ihren Gaumen. Es war so lange her, er hatte es vermisst - er hatte _sie_ vermisst.

Ein Räuspern erklang. "Ähem, Professor Lupin."

Morrigan und Remus trennten sich und rangen nach Luft.

"Oh äh, Hermine," sagte er peinlich berührt.

Ginny war beim Honigtopf stehen geblieben. Sie hatte lange genug versucht Hermine fest zu halten.

Hermine musterte Morrigan abschätzend. Die rothaarige Frau lächelte leicht.

"Ich wollte Ihnen die Schokofrösche geben, die Sie gewonnen haben, Professor. Aber der Zeitpunkt war wohl ungünstig," sagte Hermine unschuldig.

"_Sehr_ ungünstig," bestätigte ihr Morrigan und wischte Remus demonstrativ etwas Lippenstift aus dem Mundwinkel.

"Äh Hermine, dass ist Morrigan O'Sheen, eine .. alte Freundin. Mor, das ist Hermine Granger, die beste Schülerin, die Hogwarts zur Zeit hat."

"Freut mich sehr dich kennen zu lernen, Hermine." Morrigan streckte ihre Hand aus und Hermine schüttelte sie.

"Ganz meinerseits. Sie scheinen Prof. Lupin gut zu kennen. Komisch, er hat sie _nie_ erwähnt."

"Das ändert sich vielleicht jetzt, wo ich wieder da bin. Ich muss los." Morrigan gab Remus einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wir sehen uns spätestens nächsten Samstag wieder, Remus. Vielleicht besuche ich dich schon eher in .. Hogwarts. Und vergiss nicht darüber nach zu denken!" Sie verschwand wieder um die nächste Hausecke und wenig später ertönten zwei laute Knallgeräusche.

"Worüber sollen Sie nachdenken, Professor?" fragte Hermine neugierig, nachdem er einfach nur stumm Morrigan nach geschaut und Hermine offenbar total vergessen hatte.

"Nichts wichtiges .. " sagte er immer noch halb in Gedanken.

"Prof. Lupin? Die Schokofrösche." sagte Hermine nun lauter.

"Oh ja, dankeschön." Er nahm ihr den Beutel ab und lächelte.

"Rons sind auch mit drin," erklärte sie.

Lupin nickte.

Hermine war schon wieder auf dem Weg zu Ginny, als sie ein ersticktes "_Verdammt_, warum ist sie wieder aufgetaucht?!" von Prof. Lupin hörte. Es kam äußerst selten vor, dass er fluchte und Hermine fragte sich, warum er es jetzt tat.

"Und?" fragte Ginny sie sofort.

"Eine _alte_ Freundin," brummte Hermine, die ihrer Eifersucht endlich freien Lauf lassen konnte und deutete Anführungszeichen mit ihren Fingern an.

"Ohjee, schlechte Karten," meinte Ginny. "Sie war verdammt hübsch und um einiges älter als du."

"Warten wir es ab. So froh war er über ihr Erscheinen nicht gerade." Hermine stand trotzdem davor förmlich zu explodieren. "Warum stellt man mich immer als _'beste Schülerin von Hogwarts vor'_? Als wenn ich nicht noch andere Vorzüge hätte!"

Ginny kicherte.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 

Danke für die netten reviews :). Ich schreibe so schnell ich kann ;).


	4. Hogsmeade 2

Auf dem Rückweg nach Hogwarts lief Hermine wieder am Ende der Gruppe. Dieses Mal jedoch ohne Ginny. Die hatte sich dazu entschlossen ihre Zeit lieber mit Dean zu verbringen. Jemanden der "wenigstens meinem Alter entspricht". Harry und Ron hatten sich zu Hermine gesellt und Prof. Lupin ging erneut hinter ihnen.

"Dieses Jahr muss ich es noch mal so richtig krachen lassen. Es ist schließlich das letzte," sagte Ron und klopfte zufrieden auf seine Tüte voller Scherzartikel.

"Warum hast du dir nicht welche von Fred und George schicken lassen?" fragte Harry, einen Schokofrosch kauend.

"Hab ich ja, aber ... ähh die sind schon aufgebraucht." Ron grinste. "Ich hab sie zu höheren Preisen wieder verkauft."

"Wenn du auch nur _eine_ Stinkbombe zündest, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du dein _ganzes letztes Jahr_ nachsitzt, Ron," sagte Hermine mißgelaunt.

"Du bist eine ganz schöne Miesmacherin, Hermine. Du musst denselben Schulsprecherbutton erwischt haben wie Percy," murrte Ron. "Komm, lass uns woanders weiterreden, Harry. Bevor sie mich wegen Dinge anschwärzt, die ich noch nicht begangen habe."

Harry seufzte und folgte Ron zu Seamus und Neville.

"Die Tatsache, dass du Schulsprecherin bist, Hermine, berechtigt dich nicht nur Strafen zu verhängen, sondern auch ab und zu ein Auge zu zudrücken," sagte Lupin, der einen Meter hinter ihr ging.

"Bei den beiden habe ich schon viel zu oft _beide_ Augen zu gedrückt, Professor." Hermine war nicht in der Stimmung über Ron und Harry oder ihr Amt als Schulsprecherin zu reden. Sie hatte es satt ständig mit Percy verglichen zu werden. Sie war keinesfalls wie Percy!

Kurz nach ihren Worten ließ sie deshalb ihren Fuß an einem großen Stein auf dem Weg hängen bleiben, stolperte gekonnt zuerst nach vorn und dann nach Gleichgewicht suchend fiel sie hinten über.

Wie sie vermutet und gehofft hatte fing Prof. Lupin sie auf.

"Hey, hey, Vorsicht!"

Sie hatte ihre Hände um seinen Hals schlingen können und wie schon so oft im Sommer beim Apparieren (als sie das Stolpern und Fast-Umfallen zur Perfektion entwickelt hatte) war sie so in der Lage seine grau-braunen Haare zu berühren. Ihr Herz schlug wild, doch sie konnte nichts als Besorgnis in Lupins Augen sehen.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und stellte sie wieder auf ihre eigenen Beine.

"Ja, danke," murmelte Hermine. Dieser kurze Moment war viel zu schnell vorbei und seine Hände hatten sie schon wieder los gelassen. Ganz langsam zog auch sie ihre Hände von seinem Nacken.

Die anderen Schüler waren bereits um mehrere Meter weiter gelaufen.

"Okay, dann lass uns schnell weiter gehen," sagte er.

"Tut mir leid, ich bin so ungeschickt," meinte Hermine. Ihr Pulsschlag normalisierte sich.

"Hak dich unter, dann passiert dir das nicht noch einmal." Er streckte ihr seinen Unterarm entgegen und nahm seinen Zauberstab in die andere Hand.

Sofort fing Hermines Herz wieder an schneller zu schlagen. Er bot ihr seinen Arm an! Stolz hakte sie sich unter. So geadelt nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und fragte:

"Wie lange kennen Sie Miss O'Shee schon, Professor?"

Lupin sah Hermine von der Seite an. "Ich habe sie vor 16 Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen," antwortete er.

"Das ist lange her. Deshalb war die Wiedersehensfreude vermutlich auch so groß," meinte sie grinsend.

Der Professor lachte. "Entweder derwegen oder ... es ist noch nicht genug Zeit vergangen," sagt er wieder ernst.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

"Professor?"

"Ja?"

"Können Sie nicht heute schon mit Prof. Dumbledore sprechen, Sir?" Hermine wollte lieber heute als morgen damit anfangen "Lehrerin zu werden".

"Nun jaah, ich kann, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind, nachschauen gehen, ob er da ist. Aber er hat momentan eine Menge zu tun, also erhoffe dir nicht zu viel, Hermine," sagte Lupin. "Außerdem wäre es vielleicht gut auch mit Prof. McGonagall darüber zu reden. Sie ist schließlich deine Hauslehrerin."

"Das können wir doch gleich tun!" sagte Hermine aufgeregt. "Sie ist doch da vorn!"

Prof. Lupin lachte erneut. "Wir reden mit ihr in ein paar Minuten, okay? Wir sind ja gleich in Hogwarts."

* * *

Prof. McGonagall war schnell überredet. Hermine war nun einmal eine sehr gute Schülerin und ihrer Meinung nach, gäbe es auch keinen Besseren als Lupin, um ihr einen Einblick in den Beruf des Lehrers zu ermöglichen. 

Da sie außerdem wußte, dass Prof. Dumbledore erst morgen früh wieder da sein würde, erklärte sich Prof. McGonagall bereit mit ihm zu sprechen und sein Okay für Hermines Unterrichtung einzuholen. Allerdings könne sie sich nichts vorstellen, was der Direktor dagegen haben könnte, hatte sie noch mit einem leichten Lächeln gemeint.

Hermine und Lupin gingen danach in die Bibliothek. Außer Ihnen waren nur wenige Schüler und Lehrer anwesend. An einem Tisch saßen Malfoy (mit einem blitzblanken Schulsprecherbutton an seinem Umhangkragen), Crabbe, Goyle und Parkinson, sahen mißtrauisch zu ihnen hinüber und blätterten dann weiter in einem großen schwarzen Buch. Auch ein paar Hufflepuffs saßen verstreut an 2 Tischen. Prof. Sprout stand bei Madame Pince. Sie sprachen über die neueste Ausgabe der "Fleischfressenden Pflanzenzüchtungen".

"Du musst dich nicht gezwungen sehen, diese Bücher zu lesen, Hermine." sagte Lupin und zog ihr den dritten Wälzer aus einem Regal. "Dies sind nur Bücher, die die Unterrichtung speziell von defensiver Magie erklären. Sie sind also für mein Fach wichtig. Aber ich finde, die Erklärungen kann man durchaus auch in anderen Fächern anwenden. Psychologie behandelt dann dieses Buch hier." Er lud sich ein viertes auf den Arm. "Das dürfte für den Anfang genügen."

Sie gingen zu einem der Tische und Lupin legte ihr die Bücher darauf. "Es ist Wochenende, du kannst sie dir auch ausleihen."

"Ich denke, ich schaue gleich hinein, Professor. Bleiben Sie auch noch hier?" fragte ihn Hermine.

"Ja," Lupin sah zu der Verbotenen Abteilung hinüber. "Ich hatte vor, dort noch etwas nach zu sehen. Wenn du Fragen hast bin ich noch eine Weile dort."

"Danke." Sie sah ihm nach und seufzte. Dann nahm sie sich Pergament und Federkiel und begann die Bücher nach Interessantem zu durchforsten.

Nach einer halben Stunde kritzelte sie bereits verträumt auf einem anderen Pergament herum.

Lupin stand in der Verbotenen Abteilung und las in einem Buch über Flüche und Werwölfe. Aber das, was er sich erhofft hatte zu finden, war bis jetzt noch nicht dabei.

"Lupin," schnarrte eine Stimme hinter ihm. "Man sieht Sie nicht oft hier."

"Hallo Severus," grüßte Remus Prof. Snape freundlich und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Der Trank heute war wirklich gut. Er hat wie immer geholfen."

"Haben Sie etwas anderes erwartet?" schnaubte Snape hochnäsig. Neugierig hob er das Buch an, in dem Lupin las. "_Schreckliche Verwandlungen von Werwölfen_ - was haben Sie vor, Lupin?"

"Nichts," antwortete er. "Severus, könntest du dir vorstellen ... dass Voldemort vielleicht ... etwas mit Werwölfen vor hat? Weißt du da etwas darüber?"

Snape zuckte unmerklich zusammen. "Nein, mir ist nichts darüber bekannt." Er kam Lupin noch etwas näher. "Wissen _Sie_ etwas, was _ich_ .. vielleicht nicht weiß, Lupin?" Seine schwarzen Augen durchbohrten Lupins braune.

Remus sah ihn gelassen an. Wenn er es Snape erzählte ... oder sollte er es Snape nicht erzählen? Möglicherweise war es besser morgen Prof. Dumbledore davon zu berichten. Doch dann müßte er auch von Morrigan erzählen und er war sich nicht sicher, wie er ihr jetzt gegenüber treten sollte. Eigentlich würde es ein Leichtes sein den Orden zu alarmieren und Peter und sie am Samstag zu überwältigen und fest zu nehmen. Ja, spätestens am Freitag musste er es Dumbledore sagen.

"Nein, ich weiß nichts genaues. Ich dachte nur .. das es möglich wäre," sagte er ausweichend.

"Möglich ist alles, aber nur _ich_ werde Ihnen sagen, was der Dunkle Lord _wirklich_ vor hat. Denn nur _ich_ nehme die größte Gefahr aller auf mich," sagte Snape mit tiefer Stimme.

'Zerfetze ihn, diesen arroganten eingebildeten Arsch!' tönte der Werwolf. 'Er ist Schuld daran, dass ich mich nicht entfalten kann! Er ist es, der diesen scheußlichen Trank braut!'

"Äh .. ja, genau." Lupin klappte das Buch zu und verließ eilends die Abteilung.

"Hermine," sprach er sie an. Sie ließ schnell das bekritzelte Pergament im Buch verschwinden.

"Ja, Professor?"

"Ich werde jetzt gehen. Also wenn du Fragen hast, ich bin noch etwas in meinem Büro und .. lese ein Buch," sagte Lupin und klopfte auf den dicken Schinken unter seinem Arm.

"Okay, danke Professor." Sie lächelte ihn an und erhielt wie erwünscht auch ein kleines Lächeln von ihm. 'Wenn er doch nicht immer so verdammt höflich wäre!' dachte sie frustriert. 'Ihm kommt noch nicht einmal der Gedanke, ich könnte ihn mehr als mögen.'

Prof. Lupin ging zu Madame Pince Tisch und sie notierte sich das Buch, das er sich auslieh. Dann verließ er die Bibliothek.

Hermine saß noch eine Weile da, dann packte auch sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie nahm drei der vier Bücher und legte sie auf Madame Pince Tisch, damit sie sie aufschreiben konnte.

Als Hermine die Bibliothek verließ merkte sie nicht, wie das kleine bekritzelte Pergament aus einem der Bücher fiel und langsam auf den Boden segelte.

Jemand bückte sich und hob es auf, betrachtete es und steckte es sich in den Umhang.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	5. Sonntag

Es war bereits viertel 9 als Hermine am Sonntag aufwachte. Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen. In ihren Träumen sah sie immer wieder ihren Lieblingsprofessor und seine neue alte Freundin küssend in Hogsmeade.

In der Großen Halle saß die gesamte Gryffindor-Quidditchmannschaft beim Frühstück. Unter ihnen auch Ginnys Freund Dean. Am Tisch der Ravenclaws aß Luna Lovegood verträumt und verpeilt wie immer ihr Müsli. Hermine setzte sich zu Harry und Ginny.

"Guten Morgen."

"Moschen ´ermin, ´uksch du bei Quiddisch schuh?" fragte sie Ron mit vollem Mund und besprühte seinen Tee mit kleinen Krümeln.

"Wie bitte? Ron, du bist total eklig, weißt du das?" Hermine verzog angewidert ihr Gesicht.

"Er fragt, ob du uns beim Training zuschaust, Hermine," übersetzte ihr Harry grinsend.

"Ich weiß nicht," antwortete sie lustlos, sah zum Lehrertisch hoch und steigerte ihre Laune dadurch um ein paar Prozent. Dort oben saßen Prof. Lupin und Prof. McGonagall neben Prof. Dumbledore und redeten auf ihn ein. Dumbledore bemerkte ihren Blick und trotzdem er weit entfernt war, glaubte sie, ihn ihr zu zwinkern zu sehen.

"Lupin wollte vielleicht auch zuschauen," sagte Ginny wie beiläufig. "Hat er jedenfalls vorhin gesagt."

"Und ich schaue auch zu," sagte Dean lächelnd.

"Das will ich dir auch geraten haben!" lachte Ginny und knuffte ihn liebevoll in die Seite.

Zehn Minuten nach 9 drehten die Gryffindors ihre Runden auf dem Quidditchfeld. Ginny verordnete sich selbst eine Pause und setzte sich neben Hermine und Dean. Hinter ihnen saß Luna und feuerte - ausschließlich Ron an. Ein paar Plätze neben ihr guckten Neville, Parvati und Lavender dem Training zu.

"Luna ... Luna ... _LUNA!_" schrie Ginny in die permanenten Rufe des Ravenclaw-Mädchens hinein. "_Mach mal ne Pause!_"

"Bin ich zu spät?" Prof. Lupin setzte sich neben Hermine, die ihn freudig anstrahlte. Nur bekam er nicht viel davon mit, weil er zu den Ringen hinaufstarrte und einen spektakulären Fang von Ron beklatschte. "Sehr gut, Ron!" Eine Krähe und ein paar Eulen zogen ihre Kreise über diesem Schauspiel.

"Warum fliegst du nicht mit, Ginny?" fragte sie Lupin ohne seinen Blick vom Spielfeld zu nehmen.

"Pause," murmelte sie und küsste Dean geräuschvoll weiter.

"Oh, verstehe." Lupin sah grinsend zu den beiden hinüber. "Hermine, Prof. Dumbledore hat zugestimmt. Du bist also ab sofort meine Assistentin. Mein Büro ist dein Büro und mein Klassenzimmer auch deins. Prof. McGonagall und ich arbeiten am Mittwoch mit dir einen Zeitplan aus. Vielleicht mußt du ab und zu eine Stunde eines anderen Fachs opfern, um in meinem Unterricht zu sein." Er sah wieder hoch. "Klasse, Harry!" Neville pfiff. "Du ... müßtest diese Stunden nachholen, anhand der Mitschrift eines Mitschülers. Deine Hauslehrerin möchte nicht, dass der Time Turner dafür benutzt wird."

"Das ist kein Problem, das schaffe ich, Professor," sagte Hermine aufgeregt. Sie durfte einfach so in sein Büro! Wenn Dean nicht noch immer an Ginnys Lippen hängen würde, hätte Hermine sie geküsst.

"Das waren auch in etwa die Worte von Prof. Dumbledore," lachte Lupin. "Hey Seamus, guter Wurf!" Finnigan hatte gerade Ron verladen und ein Tor gemacht. Luna war die einzige, die diese Aktion mit Buh-Rufen belegte.

Die Krähe über ihren Köpfen segelte heran und setzte sich auf Lupins Schoß.

"Was?" Prof. Lupin entdeckte die kleine Pergamentrolle, die ihm der Vogel an seiner Kralle entgegenstreckte. "Ah, danke." Er nahm die Rolle vom Bein der Krähe und öffnete sie.

"_18 Uhr an der Nordseite des Schloßes - Morrigan._" stand dort kurz und knapp geschrieben. Lupin starrte auf diese Worte hinab. Dass er sie so früh wieder sehen würde, hatte er nicht gedacht. ´Aber du hast es insgeheim gehofft. Gestern Abend hatte er die ganze Zeit in seinem Büro gesessen und nach erfolglosem Durchforsten des Buches aus der Verbotenen Abteilung in alten Fotos mit ihr gestöbert. Er wollte sie nicht wieder sehen, aber er wußte, dass er hingehen würde.

"Morrigan .. ist das ihre Freundin aus Hogsmeade, Professor?" fragte Parvati ihn neugierig.

Überrascht tauchte Lupin aus seinen Gedanken wieder auf. Parvati, Lavender, Hermine und auch Dean und Ginny sahen ihm über die Schultern.

"Ihr haltet nicht viel vom Briefgeheimnis, oder?" tadelte er seine Schüler gespielt sauer und rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen. "Außerdem ist sie nicht .. _direkt_ meine Freundin, auch wenn es in Hogsmeade vielleicht so ausgesehen hat."

"Aber sie waren einmal zusammen," vermutete Hermine. "Warum haben sie sich getrennt?"

Lupin seufzte. "Es gibt eben Menschen, die ein Problem damit haben, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Sie war einer davon. AU!"

Die Krähe, die noch immer auf seinem Schoß gesessen hatte, hatte ihm in den Zeigefinger gehackt und war dann laut krächzend davon geflogen.

"Bravo Ron! Weasley ist unser King!" sang Luna hinter ihnen in das leicht peinliche Schweigen hinein. Sofort waren alle wieder mit dem Training der Gryffindors beschäftigt und sahen hinauf. Nur Hermine bedachte Prof. Lupin mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, während er an seinem blutenden Zeigefinger saugend Harrys Sturzflug mit den Augen folgte.

Beim Abendbrot fehlten 2 Menschen in der Großen Halle. Lupin, der sich mit einem gemischten aber ins Ungute hinein gehenden Gefühl aus dem Schloß stahl und Hermine, die mit einem nicht minder unguten Gefühl gegen 18 Uhr Lupins Büro betrat.

'Ganz ruhig, er hat es dir erlaubt. Du tust nichts Unrechtes. Es ist nur ein zufälliger Zufall, dass du genau dann hier bist, wenn er gerade mit seiner Ex - was auch immer. Denk nicht darüber nach, Hermine!'

Sie setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und fuhr mit den Fingern über das Holz. Dann stand sie wieder auf und inspizierte das alte Grammophon auf einem anderen Tisch.

'Ich frage mich, wo du deinen eigenartigen Musikgeschmack her hast, Remus. Nicht schlecht, aber doch eigenartig.' dachte Hermine und stellte kichernd die Jazzplatten zurück. Vielleicht erlaubte er es ihr ja irgendwann ihn nicht nur in Gedanken beim Vornamen zu nennen. Schließlich durfte Harry ihn nennen wie er wollte.

Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf sein Bücherregal setzte Hermine sich wieder und schlug das Buch "Schreckliche Verwandlungen von Werwölfen" auf. Sie fand es komisch, dass sich Lupin mit so einem Buch befasste. In ihm wurde hauptsächlich verbotene anzuwendende Schwarze Magie auf Menschen, die Werwölfe waren oder sich gerade in ihrer Werwolfform befanden beschrieben. Nach ein paar zu realistischen Bildern schloß sie es wieder und griff zu einer kleinen Kiste, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand.

Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. In dieser Kiste befanden sich alte Fotos von Prof. Lupin (damals noch ohne sichtbare Narben im Gesicht und ohne graue Haarsträhnen) und seinen Freunden. Da waren Bilder mit James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Potter und Peter Pettigrew, Bilder mit einem viel jüngeren Prof. Dumbledore und Alastor Moody, der schon damals düster in die Kamera blickte. Ganz unten befanden sich Bilder von Morrigan und Remus, wie sie sich küssten, dem Fotobetrachter zu winkten oder sich liebevoll kabbelten. Hermine wünschte sich, sie hätte Lupin damals schon gekannt. Ein Bild, wo Lupin dem Fotografen einen Handkuss schickte, hatte es ihr besonders angetan. Kurzentschlossen steckte sie es sich in ihren Umhang.

Dann klopfte es energisch an Lupins Bürotür.

* * *

Remus zog seinen Umhang enger um sich. Es war bereits dunkel und kühl draußen. Fünfzehn Minuten nach 18 Uhr stand er immer noch frierend an der Nordwand und wollte schon gehen, als er Schritte hörte. 

"Lumos!" Morrigans Zauberstab leuchtete auf und kam näher.

Wie sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte, es stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Lupins Lippen, was jedoch bei näherem Betrachten ihres Gesichtsausdrucks erstarb.

Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihm. Noch bevor er seinen Mund öffnen konnte, um sie zu begrüßen, verpasste Morrigan ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige, die seinen Kopf zur Seite wirbeln ließ.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 

- jess Das Romantische kommt sicher bald. Ich gebe mir Mühe :).

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass diese Geschichte länger als ein paar Kapitel gehen wird. Vollkommen ungeplant, aber ich schreibe auch sehr ungeplant darauf los ;).


	6. Begegnungen 1

"Du hast über 15 Jahre lang Zeit gehabt, um darüber nach zu denken und du schiebst es auf den Werwolf und auf _mich_?!" rief sie erbost. "Ich habe einen Fehler begangen, ja, aber der größere Mistkerl warst doch _du_, Remus!" Sie musste sich zurück halten, damit sie seiner anderen Wange nicht auch noch eine scheuerte. Statt dessen verwandelte sie sich vor seiner Nase in eine Krähe und wieder zurück. In Lupins Augen glomm Erkenntnis. Seine Wange brannte vor Schmerz. Er war sich sicher, dass man den Abdruck noch eine Weile sehen würde.

"Ich? _Du_ bist einfach verschwunden und hast dich mit einem Brief von mir getrennt, nachdem ich dir gesagt habe .. was ich bin!" knurrte er.

"Ich gebe zu, dass ich Angst hatte. Angst vor diesem Tier in dir, Angst ... du kennst meine größte Angst! Aber das hätte ich vielleicht noch überwunden. Denk nach, du .. du ... Warst du so voller Selbstmitleid und Zorn, dass du nicht einmal daran gedacht hattest, dass du vielleicht auch etwas falsch gemacht haben könntest? ... Nein? .. 3 Jahre, Remus, wir waren fast 3 Jahre lang zusammen. Die ganze Zeit über hast du mich _belogen_, hast Ausreden erfunden, die deine Verletzungen erklärten ... Du hast dich bei der Arbeit für diese geheime Gesellschaft verletzt?! Jetzt weiß ich es besser! Und das Schlimmste war .. ich habe dir geglaubt, Remus! Ich habe dir geglaubt und vertraut .. weil ich .. dich .. geliebt habe, _du verlogener Bastart_!"

Wie vom Donner gerührt stand er ihr nach dieser Eröffnung gegenüber. Sie hatte Recht. Er fühlte sich wie ein Idiot 'Ich _bin_ ein Idiot!' dachte er.

"Es tut mir leid, Mor," stammelte Remus. "Es tut mir so leid, du hast vollkommen Recht. Es war _meine_ Schuld, ich hätte es dir früher sagen sollen."

"Nein, Remus, es war _nicht allein_ deine Schuld, aber du hast Mitschuld gehabt! Wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich einfach nur mit dir reden müssen .. aber ich wollte nicht. Ich war jung und ich hatte Angst. Hättest du es mir am Anfang gesagt, als wir uns kennen lernten ... dann wäre es vielleicht anders gekommen. Aber .. du hast es mir erst gesagt, nachdem ich .. dachte .. du wärst der Richtige .. nachdem wir so verliebt in einander waren, dass es .. weh tun musste .." Sie verstummte. Die Stille zwischen ihnen legte sich wie Blei auf Lupins Gewissen.

"Hier sind Sie, Lupin!" Prof. Snape trat um die Hauswand mit seinem leuchtenden Zauberstab in der einen und einem dampfenden Becher in der anderen Hand. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich amüsiert, als er Lupin ins Gesicht leuchtete und den roten Handabdruck bemerkte.

"Severus, was -?"

"Sie haben Ihren Trank heute noch nicht genommen, Lupin. Zum Glück befand sich _Miss Granger_ in Ihrem Büro und konnte mir sagen, wo Sie sind," erklärte Snape und drückte Lupin den Becher in die Hand. Seine schwarzen Augen musterten Morrigan mit unverholener Neugier. "Sie kommen mir bekannt vor Miss .."

"O'Shee," sagte Remus. "Morrgian O'Shee, das ist Prof. Severus Snape."

"Wir sind uns noch nie begegnet, soweit ich weiß," sagte Morrigan unsicher und schüttelte Snape kurz die eiskalte Hand.

Lupin trank den Becher in einem Zug aus und schauderte. "Danke, Severus. Das nächste Mal mit Zucker bitte."

"Das macht ihn _nutzlos_, Lupin," sagte Snape irritiert.

"Ich weiß, nur ein Scherz. Nur ein Scherz, der genau so lustig war wie es hier draußen warm ist," seufzte Remus trübsinnig.

Snape runzelte die Stirn, nahm den leeren Becher wieder in Empfang und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon.

"Der ist unheimlich," fand Morrigan.

"Unheimlicher als Voldemort?" fragte Lupin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Touché."

Sie schwiegen wieder.

"Eine Krähe," sagte er leise. "Seit wann bist du ein Animagus?"

"Ich habe es vor 5 Jahren geschafft. Frei wie ein Vogel, Remus. Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl." Sie fröstelte und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

"Willst du vielleicht .. mit rein kommen? Wir könnten in meinem Zimmer weiter reden am warmen hellen Feuer oder auf neutralerem Boden .. in meinem Büro?" fragte Lupin sie schüchtern.

Morrigan zögerte, doch dann nickte sie. "Ja, lass uns in deinem Zimmer weiter reden. Denn laut Prof. Snape ist dein Büro gerade von _deiner Verehrerin_ besetzt." Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und er winkelte seinen Arm an.

"Meiner Verehrerin? _Hermine?_" Sie schlugen den Weg zum Schloßportal ein.

"Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen? Sie schwärmt total für dich," sagte Morrigan und blickte zu ihm hoch. "Sie ist 17, 18? So alt waren wir damals auch, Remus."

"Aber .. _Hermine_? Du musst dich irren. Ich meine ... das ist _nicht irgendwer, das ist Hermine!_" sagte Lupin abwehrend. "Sie will Lehrerin werden, deswegen ist sie vermutlich auch in meinem Büro."

"Um 18 Uhr an einem Sonntag, wo sie genau weiß, dass du nicht im Büro sein würdest? Aber ich lasse dir deine Vorstellung, wenn du meinst, Remus." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Remus hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie gingen die Marmortreppe hoch, während in der Großen Halle noch zu Abend gegessen wurde. In der Zeit, die sie bis zu seinen privaten Räumen brauchten, gingen ihm diverse Bilder von seinen letzten Zusammentreffen mit Hermine durch den Sinn, doch er schüttelte sie wieder ab. _Das konnte nicht sein._

Morrigan setzte sich auf das Sofa und zog sich den Umhang aus. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes entzündete Lupin den Kamin.

"Hast du Hunger oder möchtest du etwas trinken?" fragte er sie.

"Hast du Rotwein da?"

"Hogwarts hat _alles_ da, Mor," sagte er leicht lächelnd. Er warf ein schwarzes Pulver in die Flammen und sagte laut und deutlich: "Küche, bitte eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläser in Prof. Lupins Zimmer."

Nur einige Sekunden später erschien das Verlangte auf seinem Tisch.

"_Wow_, was für ein Service. Als Professor wird man hier verwöhnt, oder?" merkte Morrigan beeindruckt an.

"Ja, das kann man so sagen." Mit etwas Anstrengung öffnete er die Flasche und goß ihnen ein. Dann gab er ihr ein Glas.

"Worauf stoßen wir an?" fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

"Darauf, dass wir endlich mit einander sprechen und die alten Mißverständnisse klären?" fragte Remus und hielt sein Glas kurz vor ihrem in der Luft.

"Wir haben es schon geklärt und ich glaube, so begriffsstutzig bist du nicht, dass du mich nicht verstanden hast," sagte Morrigan etwas barscher als sie wollte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass uns auf einen Neuanfang trinken, Remus!"

Er atmete tief ein. "Mor, ich ... "

"Keine Sorge, ich werde heute nicht versuchen, dich in irgendeiner Weise zu beeinflussen. Und ich weiß auch, dass deine Meinung so gut wie feststeht. Lass uns einfach die Zeit bis Samstag genießen .. wie auch immer." Lupin nickte zustimmend und sie stießen an. Dann setzte er sich in seinen Sessel.

"Ich beiße nicht," sagte sie grinsend und nippte an ihrem Wein. "Dafür bist du zuständig."

"Ich bleibe trotzdem hier sitzen," meinte er nervös nach einem Blick in ihre Augen. "Wie bist du auf diese Seite gekommen, Mor? Warum hast du dich so entschieden?"

Sie seufzte. "Ich dachte, das Thema lassen wir außen vor, aber nun gut. Nachdem der Dunkle Lord jetzt wieder da ist, hat sich herum gesprochen, dass er den Tod besiegt hat."

"Natürlich, deine größte Angst ... der Tod. Hat er dir versprochen, dich davor zu bewahren? Du willst doch nicht etwa ... die Verwandlungen durchführen, die er auch hinter sich hat?" fragte er erschrocken.

"Du weißt davon? Ahh ja, er hat es Harry Potter erzählt, nicht wahr?" Morrigan nahm einen größeren Schluck aus ihrem Glas. "Er hat mir tatsächlich versprochen mich unsterblich zu machen und sobald er seine Macht gefestigt hat, diese Flüche an mir auszusprechen, die ihm auch geholfen haben."

"_Und du glaubst das?_" Unruhig stand Remus auf, stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch und ging ein paar Schritte durch den Raum. "Er verspricht dir _alles_ so lange er sich nur deiner Dienste bemächtigen kann!"

"Remus, setz dich zu mir!" forderte sie ihn auf und deutete mit ihrer Hand neben sich.

Bevor er ihrer Aufforderung nachkam, nahm er sich wieder seinen Rotwein, nur um etwas in der Hand zu haben. Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um mit dir die eine oder die andere Seite zu diskutieren. _Zumindest heute nicht._"

"Aber es gehört zu uns, ist ein Teil unseres Lebens. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mal auf der anderen Seite stehen könntest," sagte er leise.

"Es ist nun mal wie es ist. Nimm es einfach so hin, ja?" Sie nippte wieder an ihrem Glas, nahm ihm dann seines weg und stellte beide auf den niedrigen Couchtisch. Vorsichtig als würde sie vermeiden wollen, ihn zu verletzen, fuhr sie mit einem Finger seine zwei Narben im Gesicht nach. Lupin ließ sie gewähren, weil er viel zu verwirrt über das Gefühl war, das sie damit in ihm auslöste.

"Die sind neu," murmelte sie.

"8 Jahre alt," sagte er und lächelte schief.

Morrigan atmete tief durch und zog ihre Hand zurück. Der Moment zärtlicher Zweisamkeit versuchte zu entwischen, wurde jedoch schnell von Remus wieder eingefangen, als er nun seinerseits eine Hand an ihre Wange legte. Sein Daumen streichelte sie behutsam. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoß Morrigan diese Streicheleinheiten.

"Ich habe Männer gesucht, die dir ähneln, doch keiner konnte meinen Vergleichen mit dir standhalten," gestand sie fast unhörbar, die Augen immer noch geschlossen haltend. "Dann dachte ich, Männer, die das genaue Gegenteil von dir sind, wären der Schlüssel zum Glück ... aber ich wurde nur enttäuscht." Ganz langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder, diese tiefblauen Augen, die Remus immer so geliebt hatte. "Ich war zu stolz, um zu dir zurück zu kehren. Wenn es der Lord nicht befohlen hätte, wäre ich dir vermutlich nie wieder begegnet, Remus."

"Ich sollte ihm dankbar sein," sagte er sarkastisch und nahm seine Hand wieder herunter.

"Ich habe dich nie vergessen, nie aufgehört .. dich zu lieben." Sie überging seine bittere Antwort und suchte in seinen Augen nach einer Reaktion auf ihr Geständnis, das ihr nur schwer über die Lippen gekommen war. Lupin senkte seinen Blick und stand wieder vom Sofa auf. Erneut ging er ein paar Schritte durch den kleinen Raum, fuhr sich mit den Händen verzweifelt durch die Haare.

"Du liebst mich nicht mehr." Halb war es eine Frage, halb eine Feststellung.

Remus blieb auf seiner Wanderung stehen und sah sie traurig an.

"Ja .. nein, ich weiß es nicht, Mor. Ich .. war so wütend, zornig und enttäuscht. Es ist so lange her. Und jetzt bist du wieder da und ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Ich kann nicht einfach so vergessen .. wo du jetzt stehst, was du jetzt bist."

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, doch sie schluckte sie entschlossen hinunter und stand ebenfalls auf. "Ich verstehe. Du stellst den Anspruch an _andere Menschen_ nicht auf deine Herkunft zu achten, sondern deinen Charakter zu beurteilen .. nur an _dich_ nicht."

Hatte sie ihn gerade einen Rassisten genannt? Lupin blinzelte überrascht. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend fühlte er sich überrumpelt. Zum zweiten Mal hatte sie ihm eine Charakterschwäche vor Augen geführt, die er nie an sich vermutet hätte.

Morrigan ging mit energischen Schritten Richtung Tür. Als sie jedoch an ihm vorbei wollte, verstellte er ihr intuitiv den Weg.

"Bitte geh nicht!" sagte er lahm.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ...

Ich hoffe, ihr könnt noch folgen ;).


	7. Begegnungen 2

Ich freue mich riesig, dass die Story doch einigen gefällt :). Das spornt mich an, sie auch zu Ende zu schreiben und nicht mittendrin auf zu hören **g**.

- **Tash** Ich weiß ein bisschen mehr, da ich ca. 1,2 Kapitel vor dem bin, was ich gerade veröffentliche. Trotzdem bin auch ich immer noch ein bisschen gespannt. Und ich find es schön, dass dir das Chapter gefallen hat.

- **jess **Danke, danke danke :) Ich habe fast 10 Kapitel geschafft, so viel sollte es eigentlich nicht werden. Wer weiß, woran das liegt ..

- nun zu dir **Abe **;) Ich fand Dugbog besser als das deutsche "Sumpfkrattler", aber es ist wirklich kein normaler Nick, das stimmt **g**. "_Du deutest in deiner Story an, dass Sev doch zur Dunklen Seite gehört"_ Das war gemein von dir! **gg **Gut, ich gebe zu, ich schreibe ungeplant darauf los, aber es gibt doch ein paar klitzekleine Dinge, die ich schon geplant hatte, bevor ich angefangen habe zu schreiben. Zu meinen Andeutungen sage ich ... nichts. Ich kann nicht, ich darf nicht, ich sollte nicht. Nur eins: Alles geplant _muhaha_!

**Warnung:** Dieses Kapitel rechtfertigt das Rating zum ersten Mal.

* * *

"Geh mir aus dem Weg, Remus," forderte sie hart und versuchte erneut an ihm vorbei zu kommen. 

Ohne Nachzudenken hielt er sie fest, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie.

"Mmpfhh!" Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie sich aus seinem starken Griff zu befreien, doch er ließ sie nicht los.

Sein Kuss wurde fordernder. Immer wieder stupste seine Zunge animierend an ihre Lippen bis Morrigan aufgab und sich nicht mehr wehrte. Ihr Mund öffnete sich bereitwillig und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Minutenlang standen sie im Raum, tief versunken in diesen Kuss. Danach sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und sagte: "Es tut mir leid. Wenn du gehen willst ..."

"Du warst schon immer ein unverbesserlicher Dummkopf, Remus," unterbrach sie ihn und küsste ihn wieder.

"Und du warst schon immer atemberaubend schön, klug, sexy .. dickköpfig, ängstlich, unentschlossen." Nach jedem Wort küsste er ihren schlanken weißen Hals.

Ihr Hände vergruben sich in seinem Haar. "Sorry, nach 'sexy' habe ich nicht mehr zugehört, war es wichtig?"

Sie sahen sich grinsend an. Mit kleinen Küssen kehrten sie zum Sofa zurück. Morrigan schubste Remus darauf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Küssend zog sie das Hemd aus seiner Hose, begann es aufzuknöpfen.

"Du trägst immer noch diese hässlichen alten Hemden," stellte sie dabei naserümpfend fest.

* * *

Hermine hatte eine Stunde lang in Lupins Büro herum gestöbert und sich dann gefragt, ob sein Treffen mit Miss O'Shee schon vorbei war. Dann schlich sich der Gedanke in Hermines Kopf, dass sie womöglich dort weiter machten, wo sie gestern in Hogsmeade aufgehört hatten. Diese Vorstellung gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Aber den Gedanken einfach bei ihm zu klopfen und es nachzuprüfen verwarf sie wieder. Schlimm genug, dass Snape sie hier überrascht hatte. 

Wenig später verließ Hermine das Büro und das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

"Granger!" Malfoy beschleunigte seine Schritte, um sie einzuholen. "Ist das wahr, dass du jetzt die Assistentin von _diesem Werwolf_ bist?"

Woher wußte er das schon wieder? fragte sie sich resignierend, aber dann kam ihr in den Sinn, dass vermutlich einer der Zuschauer vom Gryffindor-Training etwas mitbekommen und sich verquatscht hatte.

Sie blieb stehen und sah Draco vernichtend an.

"Ich bin Prof. Lupins Assistentin, ja. Hast du ein Problem damit, Malfoy?"

Er grinste arrogant. "Nein, mich hat nur interessiert, ob du gute Noten wirklich so _dringend nötig_ hast, dass du dich bei einem Lehrer _wie dem_ einschleimen mußt."

"Gerade du mußt mir was von Einschleimen vorhalten!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie drehte sich um und setzte ihren Weg fort. "Faß dir an deine eigene Nase!"

Malfoy folgte ihr. "Ich will dich nur warnen, dass du deine neuen Privilegien als ... was auch immer nicht gegen mich oder einen meiner Freunde einsetzt, Granger, sonst werde ich .. "

Hermine stoppte wieder ab, sah Draco fragend an und vollendete seinen Satz: "Zu Prof. Snape gehen und dich dort ein bisschen _einschleimen und beschweren_?" Sie zeigte ihm wieder ihre kalte Schulter. "Du bist so leicht zu durchschauen, versuch das nächste Mal eine neuere Drohung, Malfoy!"

"Ich behalte dich im Auge, _Schlammblut_!" rief er ihr nach und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihren Rücken kurz bevor sie um die Ecke verschwand.

* * *

Das Hemd fiel auf den Boden. Morrigan begann zärtlich seine Brust zu küssen und ihre Hände streichelten seinen vernarbten Oberkörper. 

Schwungvoll nahm Remus seine ehemalige Geliebte auf die Arme, ging mit ihr in sein Schlafzimmer, legte sie auf das Bett und sich daneben. Küssend zog er ihr Bluse und BH aus. Seine Augen leuchteten. Sie war so makellos schön. Außer .. er küsste den kleinen Leberfleck neben ihrem Bauchnabel, der sich deutlich von ihrer porzellanweißen Haut abhob.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf das schwarze Mal an ihrem linken Unterarm. Er versuchte sich zu beherrschen, aber er konnte nicht vermeiden, dass sie mitbekam wie sehr es ihn erschrak.

Morrigan zog sich einen ihrer Nylonstrümpfe aus und gab ihn Remus.

"Bind ihn darüber," sagte sie leise.

Der Strumpf wurde um den Arm gewickelt und mit einem Knoten befestigt. "Besser?" fragte Morrigan ihn.

"Ja, viel besser," antwortete er und küsste sie.

Gefühlvoll massierte er ihre eine Brust, während er am steifen Nippel ihrer anderen saugte und ihn mit der Zunge umspielte.

Morrigan stöhnte und grub ihre Hände in seine Haare. Es war schön ihn nach all den Jahren wieder so zu spüren. Nachdem er auch ihre andere Brust mit seinem Mund verwöhnt hatte, kam er wieder höher und sah ihr traurig in die Augen. Er wollte ihr so gern sagen, dass er sie liebte .. aber er konnte es nicht, weil es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

"Ich .."

"Shhhhhhh, nicht mehr reden, Remus."

Sie lächelte ihn an und strich ihm über die Wange. Dann öffnete sie mit zitternden Händen seine Hose. Ihr Lächeln wuchs in die Breite, als sie die deutliche Beule in seinen Shorts berührte. Zumindest diesen Effekt übte sie noch immer auf ihn aus.

Fünf Minuten später hatten sie es geschafft alles auszuziehen.

Morrigan saß nackt auf seinen Beinen. Immer wieder streichelte sie sein steifes Glied mit den Fingern entlang. Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Spitze. Remus hatte das Gefühl explodieren zu müssen.

"Mor, bitte," flehte er atemlos und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus.

Sie lachte leise. "Ich sagte doch _nicht reden_, Remus," flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, als sie sich auf seinen Bauch gesetzt hatte. Zungenkuss folgte über Zungenkuss und der Griff seiner Hände, die wieder ihre festen Brüste kneteten wurde stärker. Ihr Po rieb sich immer wieder aufreizend an seiner bereits schmerzenden Männlichkeit und er spürte ihre erregte Nässe auf seinem Bauch. Morrigan konnte es selbst kaum aushalten, aber sie genoß es ihn so wahnsinnig wie möglich zu machen. Sie wollte, dass _er sie wollte_. Sie wollte die alte Leidenschaft ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

Mit einem Ruck warf Remus sie schließlich auf den Rücken und ergriff die Initiative. Der Werwolf in ihm ließ sich nicht mehr bändigen. Morrigan grinste ihn höhnisch an. Sie hatte gewonnen.

Aber als er sich zwischen ihre weit geöffneten Beine legte, grinste er widerum und verharrte kurz vor ihr. Sie keuchte erstaunt. Doch dann lächelte sie diabolisch und steckte sie sich zwei Finger zwischen ihre Beine. Sie wußte ganz genau wie wild sie ihn damit machen konnte. Das Grinsen verging Remus auch sofort wieder, als er mitansah wie sie sich selbst stimulierte. Morrigan zog die Finger wieder aus sich heraus und hielt sie ihm vors Gesicht. Er leckte sie ab und knurrte vor Verlangen. Dann drang er endlich in sie ein. Sie stöhnten auf und genossen jede Sekunde des ersten festen Stoßes.

Wie von Sinnen stieß er immer wieder in sie. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und krallte ihre Finger in seinen Rücken. Es war nichts Zärtliches mehr, es war die pure Lust, die sich in den letzten Minuten aufgestaut hatte. Schnell waren ihre Körper schweißüberströmt. Mit ungeheurem Tempo und Härte drang er tief in sie. Ohne sich von ihr zu trennen wechselte er die Position. Remus richtete sich auf, packte ihre Taille und hob sie an. Auf Knien versuchte er noch tiefer in sie einzudringen, als er es bis jetzt schon geschafft hatte. Morrigan wäre die letzte gewesen, die gegen diese Maßnahme protestiert hätte. Sie leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen und streichelte ihre Brüste, während er sie immer schneller, tiefer und härter nahm. Die Stille des Schlafzimmers wurde nur unterbrochen von ihrem Stöhnen, Keuchen und ab und zu ein Schrei von Morrigan, wenn er den kleinen Punkt tief in ihr traf.

"Jahh, Remus!" rief sie aus und kurz danach durchfuhr sie das wohlige Zittern eines Orgasmus. Drei Stöße später kam auch Remus und ergoß sich heiß in ihr. Schwer atmend legte er sich auf sie.

"Du bist unglaublich," sagte Morrigan nach ein paar Minuten und entspannte sich ganz langsam wieder. Verliebt streichelte sie seinen Nacken. Lupin küsste sie sanft und rollte sich von ihr herunter.

"Du hast mich verrückt gemacht, Mor," murmelte er.

"Das war auch so geplant," lachte sie leise. Zufrieden rutschte sie näher zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Hast du mich wenigstens vermisst, Remus?"

"Mhh," machte er schon im Halbschlaf. "Es wurde weniger, aber ganz zu Anfang hatte ich dich vermisst wie die Luft zum Leben."

"Das ist gut."

Sie schliefen erschöpft ein.

* * *

Harry und Ron saßen an ihren Hausaufgaben und warfen sich ab und zu fragende Blicke zu. Jeder versuchte dem anderen stumm anzudeuten, dass er auch nicht wußte, was mit Hermine los war. 

Sie starrte unkonzentriert in ihr Arithmantik-Buch. Es war fast elf und in ihr kochte immer mehr die Ungewissheit und die Eifersucht. Sie wollte nur zu gern wissen, ob Lupin alleine schlief ... oder nicht.

Um elf waren sie die letzten, die den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen und ins Bett gingen.

Gegen Mitternacht rüttelte jemand an Harrys Schulter.

"Harry, Harry," flüsterte Hermine, um die anderen Jungen nicht aufzuwecken.

"Was ..ist denn?" Harry gähnte, angelte nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf. Gerade eben war er erst richtig eingeschlafen.

"Kann ich mir deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen?" fragte ihn Hermine.

"Wofür?" fragte Harry verständnislos. "Ist irgendwas?"

"Nein, ich brauche ihn nur für ein paar Minuten. Darf ich?"

"Ja, nimm ihn." Harry ließ sich wieder auf sein Kissen sinken.

Ganz leise schlich Hermine wenig später durch Hogwarts zu Lupins Zimmer. "Alohomora!" Sie ging hinein und tastete sich vorsichtig durch die Dunkelheit.

Die Tür vom Schlafzimmer stand offen. Mit klopfendem Herzen schlüpfte sie hindurch.

Remus lag mit dem Rücken zu ihr allein in seinem Bett. Die dünne Decke wickelte sich seine Hüften abwärts um seinen Körper.

Allein. Das war das Wichtigste. Trotzdem ... wenn sie schon mal da war. Hermine streifte sich den Umhang ab und trat näher an das Bett heran. Ganz vorsichtig, damit sie ihn nicht weckte, berührte sie seinen nackten Rücken. Plötzlich ging die Tür hinter ihr knarrend auf.

"Ich bin wieder .. da," sagte Morrigan, in einem groben Bademantel gekleidet, und starrte Hermine einen Herzschlag lang entgeistert an.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	8. Manipulation

Hermine glaubte, ihr Herz müsse still stehen, schnell nahm sie ihre Hand vom Rücken des Professors und sah erschrocken auf ihn hinunter. Doch er blieb ruhig liegen.

"Ich hatte das Gefühl, du wärst schon längst wieder da, Mor," sagte er und gähnte müde.

Morrigan kniff ihre Augen zusammen und stellte das Tablett, das sie trug, auf das Nachttischchen. "Die Küche war genau da, wo du gesagt hattest. Schnell und ohne Probleme zu erreichen durch die Abkürzungen. Aber .. ich glaube, ich habe ein paar Weintrauben verloren. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie bedeutete Hermine mit ihr zu kommen. Den Tarnumhang unter den Arm geklemmt folgte Hermine Miss O'Shee ins andere Zimmer.

"_Was glaubst du, was du hier tust?!_" herrschte Morrigan Hermine leise an. "Schwärme ruhig für ihn, aber der Rest ist tabu, _verstanden_!"

"Es ist keine Schwärmerei, _ich liebe ihn_!" blaffte Hermine lauter als geplant zurück.

"Mit wem sprichst du, Mor?" rief Remus aus dem Schlafzimmer.

"Mit mir selber. Ich war so dämlich, dass ich die Trauben verloren habe," rief Morrigan zurück, dann senkte sie ihre Stimme wieder. "Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu .. Hermine? Das war doch dein Name? Gut, Hermine, also, dieser Mann da drin ist bei weitem zu alt für dich und er gehört mir, also lass ihn in Ruhe, kapiert?"

Doch Hermine wäre nicht Hermine, wenn sie sich durch so etwas ins Bockshorn jagen lassen würde. "Ich habe nicht Ihren Namen auf ihm stehen sehen!"

"Die Abdrücke meiner _Fingernägel_ dürften dir aber nicht entgangen sein," sagte Morrigan genüßlich und grinste als Hermine zusammen zuckte. "Wen glaubst du liebt er? Jemanden, mit dem er eben _drei _Orgasmen erlebt hat oder jemanden, der ihm hinterher rennt wie ein _kleines Hündchen_?"

Hermine schwieg. Natürlich, warum auch sonst würde diese Frau so selbstverständlich in seinem Schlafzimmer auftauchen. 'Ich bin so dumm,' dachte sie deprimiert. Sie wollte am liebsten losheulen, doch den Gefallen würde sie Miss O'Shee nicht tun.

"Und jetzt geh in dein eigenes Bett und suche dir jemanden in deinem Alter, Kleine," sagte Morrigan und schob sie zur Tür. "Du kannst froh sein, dass Remus nicht mitbekommen hat, das du hier warst."

Als sie sich den Tarnumhang schon halb wieder über den Kopf gezogen hatte, sagte Hermine trotzig: "Ich glaube nicht, dass er sie wirklich liebt!" Dann verschwand sie leise durch die Tür, die Mor wütend hinter ihr wieder schloß.

* * *

Lupin saß auf dem Bett und kaute an einem Hühnchen-Sandwich. 

"Wo sind die Weintrauben?" fragte er.

"Ohh, nun ... vermutlich habe ich doch keine verloren," sagte Morrigan und setzte sich neben ihn. "Remus?"

"Ja?" Irgendwie wußte er, dass sie eine ernste Frage an ihn richten würde, so wie sie seinen Namen aussprach.

"Es ist jetzt nach Mitternacht, also ... nach allem was passiert ist ..." Sie streichelte versonnen seinen Arm. "Könntest du dir vorstellen, wegen mir die Seiten zu wechseln? Könntest du dir vorstellen, dich wieder in mich zu verlieben?"

Lupin legte das Sandwich aus der Hand und drehte sich ihr vollständig zu. "Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich für dich empfinde, Mor, aber Liebe ist es nicht. Es ist nicht das gleiche Gefühl wie vor 16 Jahren, verstehst du? Ich mag dich sehr und vielleicht .. möglicherweise könnte ich dich wieder lieben. Ob ich für die Liebe die Seiten wechseln würde? Ich denke, dass die Frau, die mich liebt, mich nie dazu überreden würde meine Prinzipien zu verraten."

"Ich verlange doch nicht, dass du deine Prinzipien verrätst, Remus! Nicht jeder Todesser ist ein Mörder!" brauste Morrigan auf.

"_Ach, nicht?_ Das wäre mir neu," sagte er sarkastisch. "Dein neuer Freund Peter hat gleich mehrere Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Darunter auch 3 meiner besten Freunde! Kannst du dich überhaupt noch an _Lily und James_ erinnern? Wie ist es mit _Sirius_, hast du ihn schon vergessen?"

"Lestrange hat Sirius getötet," knurrte sie. "Und Peter ist nicht _'mein neuer Freund'_ oder bist du _eifersüchtig_?"

"Lestrange .. Peter .. als wenn das einen Unterschied macht! Peter hat genau so viel Anteil an Sirius Tod wie Lestrange!" Wütend stand er auf, packte das restliche Sandwich und feuerte es auf das Tablett zurück. "Du hast gut reden, du warst nicht dabei. _Du warst die ganze Zeit nicht dabei, Mor!_ Du hast dich ängstlich in Irland versteckt, also warum bist du wieder da? Deine ewige Angst vor dem Sterben! Wir müssen letztendlich jeder einmal sterben! Und wenn _ich_ sterbe, dann für eine _gute Sache_ und nicht für jemanden wie deinen _Herrn und Meister_!"

"Du bist dem Dunklen Lord ähnlicher als du denkst, Remus," sagte Morrigan und schluckte seine verletzenden Worte hinunter. "Auch du bist eine Kreatur der Nacht und auch dich will niemand in der Gesellschaft haben! Ob du es willst oder nicht, _du bist ein Ausgestoßener_, jemand, dem man alles zutrauen würde und jemand, den man nur ungern in die Nähe seiner Kinder läßt."

"_Ich bin keinesfalls wie er. Ich töte nicht aus Spaß!_"

"Woher willst du wissen, wen der Werwolf tötet, wenn du den Trank nicht hast, oder auch sonst keine Vorkehrungen vornimmst?" fragte sie und legte sich auf sein Bett. "_Unfälle_ passieren schon mal."

"War das eine Drohung?" fragte er. "Willst du mir drohen, Mor?"

"Nein." Sie lachte und streckte sich. "Drohungen hören sich bei mir anders an, Remus."

"Bist du nur deswegen hier? Sollst du mich überreden freiwillig zu euch zu kommen?" fragte Remus schlecht gelaunt.

"Jetzt wirst du aber paranoid! Niemand weiß, dass ich heute hier bin, Remus! Ich bin wegen _dir_ hier, wegen _dir und mir_." antwortete sie.

Lupin setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und atmete tief durch. "Nun gut, was hätte Voldemort mit mir vor, wenn ich die Seiten wechseln würde?"

Morrigan richtete sich hellhörig ein wenig auf. "Bist du interessiert?"

"Vielleicht," sagte er schwammig. "Also, was genau hat er vor?"

"Genau das, was wir dir gesagt haben, er will dich vom Werwolf befreien," antwortete sie und began wieder ihn zu streicheln. Sehnsüchtig nahm sie seine Hand und versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen auch zärtlich zu ihr zu sein. Lupin ließ sich darauf ein und streichelte sanft ihren Bauch.

"Das reicht mir nicht. Theoretisch ist das nämlich genau so wenig möglich wie praktisch. Wie will er das machen? Warum will er es machen und warum nimmt er nicht einen x-beliebigen Werwolf?"

"Der Dunkle Lord hat einen Weg gefunden es möglich zu machen, Remus." Morrigans Augen leuchteten voller Bewunderung. "Er kann alles. Er ist der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten! Wie er es macht hat er nicht verraten und er will dich, weil es mit anderen Werwölfen nicht geklappt hat. Sie waren alle sehr viel später in ihrem Leben gebissen worden als du. Was glaubst du, wird er mit dir machen wollen, wenn er dich vom Werwolf getrennt hat? Denkst du er will dich .. oder ..?" Sie ließ den Satz offen und schob seine Hand zu ihren Brüsten hoch.

"Natürlich! _Er will den Werwolf!_ Aber wie ..? Ich meine, _es gibt keinen Werwolf_, es gibt nur mich _als_ Werwolf! Das ist .. unmöglich. Er kann das eine nicht vom anderen trennen, um sich eines Werwolfes zu bemächtigen. _Das geht nicht!_" Lupins Gedanken bewegten sich im Kreis, während er lieblos und abgelenkt Morrigans Brust massierte.

Sie schnurrte, zog ihn an sich und murmelte: "Lass uns wieder zu angenehmeren Dingen kommen, ja? Früher hattest du Kraft für vier Runden. Ich hoffe, du bist noch genau so fit."

Da Morrigan ihre eigenen Art hatte Remus zu überreden, liebten sie sich ein viertes Mal in dieser Nacht.

* * *

Morrigan stand in Lupins Bad und kämmte sich die Haare. "So hat mich noch _niemand_ rausgeworfen!" 

"Ich habe es dir doch erklärt. Jetzt schlafen noch alle. Außerdem kenne ich die Schulregeln nicht auswendig, aber du bist hier bestimmt nicht erlaubt und ich will meinen Job nicht verlieren." An einem Sandwich kauend stand er im Türrahmen und schaute ihr zu. "Wer sagt euch eigentlich, dass ich euch am Samstag nicht verhaften lasse?"

Sie lachte amüsiert auf. "Du sagst uns das, Remus. Denkst du, wir hätten nicht daran gedacht? Aber wir sind uns sicher, dass du Hogsmeade nicht willentlich zum Kriegsschauplatz machen und _Unbeteiligte in Gefahr_ bringen wirst. Wer sagt dir, dass wir dich nicht einfach mitnehmen, solltest du ablehnen?"

"Habt ihr das vor?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

"Vielleicht," sagte sie und stellte sich ganz nah vor ihn hin. "Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich dich schon_ heute_ mitnehmen, Remus."

Ihm wurde unwohl, nachdem er den Ernst in ihren Augen sah, als sie es sagte.

"Vielleicht komme ich heute abend wieder," sagte sie, als sie sich an seiner bereits offenen Tür verabschiedeten.

"Morgen habe ich eine schwere Verwandlung vor mir, Morrigan. Mittwoch und heute brauche ich Ruhe. Sicherlich wirst du mir die nicht gewähren, solltest du herkommen."

"Wirklich schade," sagte sie und blitzte ihn schmollend an, nachdem sie sich vor seiner Tür noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte. Dann bemerkte sie einen Schatten am Ende des Korridors. Stürmisch umarmte Morrigan Remus zum Abschied und sagte laut und deutlich: "_Ich liebe dich auch!_" Sie verschloß seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen und gab ihm damit keine Möglichkeit zu fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Danach lief sie schnell den Gang zu den Treppen hinunter. Mit Genugtuung hörte sie noch hastige Schritte und ein Schluchzen, bevor sie wenig später das Schloß verließ.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 

- **jess** Hermines Zeit kommt noch **g** und es dauert auch nicht mehr lange bis dahin.

Was habt ihr nur alle gegen Morrigan? Ich mag sie ;).

****


	9. Tränen

Ich komme mit den Kapiteln nicht hinterher, aber ich will euch natürlich auch nicht so lange mit updates warten lassen :). Ich schreibe seit ein paar Tagen schon am nächsten Kapitel und ich ändere tagtäglich etwas daran. Hoffentlich dauert der nächste update dadurch nicht so lange. Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon dafür, sollte es so kommen.

Ich liebe eure reviews! Ich freue mich wie ein kleines Kind, wenn mein Postfach meldet, dass wieder eine da ist :) und sie sind auch alle so positiv und gar nicht kritisch ;) **noch mehr freu**.

- **ranko** Danke :) Aber ich mag Mor immer noch **gg**

- **jess** Ja, ja, wie wird er reagieren? Warte auf das nächste Kapitel, das mich wie oben gesagt zur Verzweiflung bringt **g**. Danke für das Lob :)

- **Abe** Auch dir ein Dankeschön :) Ich denke, es ist klar, was ich will. Sonst hätte ich die FF nicht nach den beiden ausgerichtet. Aber nachdem ich Mor geschrieben hatte, habe ich wirklich kurz daran gedacht gehabt ... vielleicht ändert sich ja noch mal alles am Ende ;). Wäre ich so gemein? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich zerbreche mir schon eine Weile den Kopf über das Ende, weil ich deswegen auch ein bisschen mit den Kapiteln hinterherhinke.

- **Jacky's Wings** Jemand Neues **wink** ;) Danke für deine liebe review. Snape wird noch eine Rolle spielen, die größer geplant ist. Obwohl ich hoffe, euch da noch zu überraschen **Hand vor Mund schlag**.

Dann viel Vergnügen beim nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

Montag. Ron hasste Montage. Aber heute hasste er diesen Tag besonders. Triefend vor Nässe stand er mit anderen Schülern vor dem Klo der Maulenden Myrthe. 

"Komm schon, Hermine, der Unterricht beginnt in einer Viertel Stunde!" rief Harry, dessen Umhang ebenfalls nass war.

"SIE WILL EUCH NICHT SEHEN! VERSCHWINDET!" kreischte Myrthe durch die Tür.

Ginny, die dritte im Bunde der nass gewordenen, grummelte böse: "Es kann doch nicht sein, dass wir nicht an ihr vorbei kommen. Sie ist doch _nur_ ein Geist!"

Die anderen um die drei herum wichen einen Schritt zurück, als Ron erneut die Tür öffnete und ein Schwall kalten Wassers sein Gesicht traf. Wütend knallte er die Tür wieder zu.

"Das war's! Ich gebe auf! Myrthe ist _komplett durchgedreht_ und Hermine auch!"

"Was ist hier los?" Lupin kam bei dem Schülerauflauf an und ließ seinen Blick fragend durch die Menge schweifen. Er war unterwegs zum Lehrerzimmer, da sein Arbeitstag heute erst nach der zweiten Stunde began.

Harry bahnte sich einen Weg durch die anderen. "Hermine hat sich im Klo verschanzt und will nicht mehr heraus kommen. Die Maulende Myrthe lässt niemanden zu ihr durch." Er senkte seine Stimme und flüsterte: "Ich glaube, es hängt damit zusammen, dass sie sich gestern Nacht meinen Tarnumhang ausgeliehen hatte, Remus. Aber ich weiß nicht, was sie damit gemacht hat und wo sie war."

"Vermutlich hat Ihre neue Assistentin _Tollwut_, Professor. Möglichweise haben Sie sie gebissen," erklang die höhnische Stimme von Malfoy aus der Gruppe von Schülern. Ein paar Slytherins lachten.

Prof. Lupin richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er war froh, dass er die großgewachsenen Jungen der siebenten Klasse mindestens noch um einen halben Kopf überragte. Seine Schüler machten ihm Platz als er auf Malfoy zuging und dessen Nacken mit einer Hand packte, um ihn von den anderen wegzuführen. Sie drehten den neugierigen Mitschülern von Draco den Rücken zu.

"Zügeln Sie Ihre Zunge, Mr. Malfoy," zischte Remus ihm ins Ohr. "Sie ist schneller als Ihr Vater, denn als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, versuchte er mit seinem steifen Bein vor mir weg zu humpeln."

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten, " sagte Draco und drehte seinen Kopf zu Lupin, um ihn finster und hasserfüllt anzustarren. "Sie sabbernd am Boden liegen zu sehen _wie all die anderen dreckigen Werwölfe_!"

"Was?" fragte Lupin perplex. Die Hand in Malfoys Nacken drückte fester zu. "Was weißt du darüber?"

"Gar nichts," log der blonde Slytherin hämisch grinsend. "Und wenn Sie nicht gleich Ihre Hand von meinem Nacken nehmen, _Professor_, werden sicher mehrere Slytherins bezeugen, dass Sie mich _mißhandelt_ haben!"

Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nahm widerwillig die Hand von Draco, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging zurück zur Klotür.

"20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen Beleidigung eines Lehrers!" sagte er laut und deutlich.

"_Was?!_" rief Malfoy aus. "_Das können Sie nicht tun, ich bin Schulsprecher!_"

"Auch Schulsprecher haben Lehrer zu respektieren, Mr. Malfoy. Ich soll Miss Granger gebissen haben .. das war eindeutig eine Beleidigung. Das nächste Mal denken Sie darüber nach, was Sie zu mir sagen _bevor_ Sie es sagen! Und das ich es tun kann, können Sie gleich bei Ihrem Stundenglas in der Großen Halle nachprüfen." Lupin widmete sich wieder dem aktuellen Problem und Draco schnaubte zornig.

"Ihr drei," Remus deutete auf Harry, Ron und Ginny. "Geht euch etwas anderes anziehen und dann schnell in den Unterricht. Ich möchte, dass ihr anderen auch alle in eure Unterrichtsräume geht."

Murrend löste sich der Auflauf auf.

"Einen Moment noch, Harry. Was für Stunden habt ihr jetzt?" fragte ihn Lupin.

"Doppelstunde Verwandlung," antwortete er und versuchte zum wiederholten Male seine Brillengläser trocken zu reiben.

"Dann sagt Prof. McGonagall bitte, dass Hermine nicht kommt .. und sagt ihr, dass .. ich Hermine gerade unterrichte." Lupin lächelte flüchtig.

"Okay, wir sagen es ihr," sagte Ron. "Aber wenn Sie es rauskriegt, haben _Sie_ gelogen .. nicht _wir_!"

"Schon gut. Nun schnell, sonst kommt ihr zu spät!" Die drei Gryffindors rannten den Korridor entlang und ließen Remus allein vor dem Mädchenklo zurück.

"Myrthe. Ich bin ein _Lehrer_ und ich komme jetzt herein!" sagte Lupin in der Hoffnung, dass diese Worte irgendetwas bewirken würden.

Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Sofort wurde er von einem Wasserschwall getroffen. Myrthe kam kreischend und keifend auf ihn zu geschwebt.

"SIE WILL NIEMANDEN SEHEN!"

"Myrthe, Myrthe, ich bin's Remus. Erinnerst du dich an mich?" Mit geschlossenen Augen und abwehrend von sich weggestreckten Armen stand der Professor in der Toilette in Erwartung von noch mehr Wasser.

Das Geistmädchen schwebte ganz nah an ihn heran und Lupin öffnete langsam seine zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Ich glaube schon, dass ich dich _kenne_," sagte Myrthe, sauste um ihn herum und schloß durch den Windzug die Tür. "Du bist der Junge, der Lily getröstet hatte, nicht?"

Er nickte.

"_Du_ bist aber _alt_ geworden!" Sie musterte ihn wieder nahe vor seinem Gesicht. "DU HATTEST GESAGT, DU KOMMST MICH WIEDER BESUCHEN, REMUS!"

"Das ..äh .. tue ich doch gerade, Myrthe," sagte Remus, dem eben eine Idee kam. "Wenn du mich mit Hermine reden lässt, dann komme ich dich ab jetzt jeden Monat einmal für 10 Minuten besuchen."

Myrthe rückte sich die Brille zurecht. "GLAUBST DU, DU KÖNNTEST MICH DAMIT BESTECHEN!? _2 Mal im Monat für eine halbe Stunde._" fügte sie dann mit erhobenem Kopf an.

"1 Mal im Monat für 20 Minuten," feilschte Prof. Lupin.

"Abgemacht!" Myrthe summte fröhlich und zeigte auf den hinteren Bereich der Mädchentoilette. "Sie sitzt gleich dort hinten neben dem letzten Klo." sagte sie mit Grabesstimme.

"Danke, Myrthe." Mit quietschenden nassen Schuhen ging er zu der Stelle und sah um die Ecke.

Hermine saß mit dem Kopf auf ihren Armen und diese auf ihren angezogenen Knien auf dem Boden. Ihr Gesicht war nicht zu sehen. Ab und zu durchfuhr sie ein Schluchzen, als wenn der große Weinkrampf gerade vorbei und keine Tränen mehr vorhanden waren.

Ohne etwas zu sagen setzte er sich neben sie. Es schmerzte ihn sie so zu sehen. Gefühlvoll legte er ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter.

"Hermine." Sie antwortete nicht.

"Hermine, was ist los?" Wieder ein Schluchzen und keine Antwort.

"Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst. Außerdem habe ich eben Ron und Harry Prof. McGonagall anlügen lassen, dass ich dich in den ersten beiden Stunden unterrichte und ich bin pitschnaß und habe ein Abkommen mit Myrthe geschlossen nur damit ich mit dir reden kann. Habe ich dafür nicht wenigstens eine Antwort verdient?" Hermine kippte ein Stück zur Seite und lehnte sich dadurch ein wenig gegen ihn. Prof. Lupin lächelte leicht und streichelte ihren Nacken.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir Fragen stelle und du nickst oder schüttelst den Kopf?" fragte er. Hermine nickte andeutungsweise, das hieß sie bewegte den Kopf nach vorn und nach hinten.

"Es geht vermutlich nicht um deine Noten oder die Fächer?" stellte Lupin die erste Frage. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hat es was mit Harry oder Ron zu tun?" Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. Er streichelte ihr immer noch beruhigend den Nacken und den Kopf.

"Ist vielleicht etwas mit deinen Eltern?" Kopfschütteln.

"Hat dich jemand beschimpft oder geärgert?" Erneut ein Kopfschütteln.

"Hat es mit jemanden zu tun, den du gern hast?" fragte er langsam am Verzweifeln. Kopfnicken.

"Ahhh. Jemanden den du vielleicht sogar _sehr_ gern hast, in den du verliebt bist?" Unwillkürlich musste er an Morrigan denken. _Sie schwärmt total für dich._ Er verdrängte diesen Gedanken schnell. Hermine nickte wieder.

"Du bist also unglücklich verliebt?" Nicken. "Warum?" fragte er verständnislos.

"Er liebt eine andere," kam es dumpf und näselnd aus Armen und Knien hervor.

Lupin seufzte. "So ist das nun mal. Man kann gegenseitige Liebe nicht erzwingen, Hermine. Du weißt schon, dass Ron sehr gern mehr als dein Freund sein würde? Du bist nur manchmal _zu schnippisch_ zu ihm. Gib ihm eine Chance!"

"Ich bin gar nicht _schnippisch_!" näselte sie wieder.

"_Du willst den UTZ-Unterrekord brechen, nicht wahr Ronald?_" imitierte er ihre Stimme.

Hermines Schultern bewegten sich und es hörte sich wie ein ungewolltes Lachen vermischt mit einem Schniefen an. Sie stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

"Das war überhaupt nicht _schnippisch_! Und eine schlechte Imitation war es noch dazu!" grummelte sie widerwillig amüsiert. Prof. Lupin grinste und drückte sie kurz an sich.

Die Schulglocke ertönte.

"Könnten wir dieses Gespräch in .. unserem Büro weiterführen? Du kannst uns schon mal eine Tasse Tee kochen und ich gehe mich schnell duschen und etwas Neues anziehen. Wäre das okay?" fragte Remus sie und hörte auf sie zu streicheln.

Sie konnte die neuen Tränen nicht aufhalten, als sie daran dachte, dass sie die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe sein würde und wissen würde, dass er diese .. Frau liebte.

"Shhh," Lupin nahm sie ganz vorsichtig in den Arm und schaukelte sie wie ein kleines Kind. "Wir können auch noch fünf Minuten hier sitzen bleiben."

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	10. Lass es Liebe sein

Da ist es, Kapitel 10. Ich habe es geschafft. Ich bin zwar nicht endgültig damit zufrieden, aber dafür update ich doch noch im zulässigen Bereich **g**. Allerdings gilt weiterhin: Ich weiß nicht wie schnell und wie zuverlässig ich weiter schreiben kann und updaten kann, aber wie immer gebe ich mir die allergrößte Mühe :). Denn mein Name ist Dugbog und ich bin süchtig nach reviews **verneig**.

- **Jacky's Wings** :) Was soll ich zu deiner review sagen? Am besten ich beschreibe meine Reaktion: rot werden, freuen, freuen, freuen, freuen und äußerst motiviert sein weiter zu schreiben ;) Fragen zu Snape beantworte ich besser nicht **grins**. Mit Lily sollte eigentlich nichts weiter kommen. Es war ein Seitenhieb auf Film 3 **g**. Aber wenn du willst, dann baue ich gerne etwas ein, wo ich etwas zu Lily und Remus schreibe. Vielleicht tue ich das auch so ...

- **jess** Wenn ich jemandem ein Kapitel widmen würde (was ich nicht tue **g**), dann wäre es dieses Kapitel dir ;). Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es dir gefällt. Ich bete, dass es dir gefällt, denn dein Drängen darauf hat mich dazu angespornt es immer wieder umzuschreiben und vielleicht noch besser zu machen **g**.

- **Ranko** Gib ihn her, ich brauch ihn noch! **ggg**

**- Abe** Remus hat definitiv eine lange Leitung ;). Aber dafür ist Hermine ja da **g**. _Wie_ nennst du meinen eigenen entwickelten Charakter, auf den ich so stolz bin? _Wie_ nennst du Morrigan? tzetzetze ;)

Es geht los ...

* * *

Über die Hälfte der ersten Stunde war in etwa vorbei. Total müde nach der Dusche schlich sich Lupin durch die Korridore zu seinem Büro. Hermine saß noch genau so da, wie er sie hingesetzt hatte. Allerdings kam sie ihm noch kleiner und trauriger vor als vor zehn Minuten. Wie ein Häufchen Elend hatte sie sich in seinem Bürostuhl zusammen gekauert. Sie hatte noch auf der Toilette versucht sich das Gesicht sauber zu waschen, damit die roten Augen verschwanden, aber trotzdem merkte man ihr an, dass sie geweint hatte. 

Prof. Lupin setzte Kamillentee auf, der magisch schnell zum Kochen kam und goss ihr eine große Tasse davon ein. "Hier trink das, das beruhigt dich vielleicht etwas."

"Ich bin ruhig," murmelte sie und sah ihn direkt und trotzig an. Die ganze Zeit über war sie seinen Blicken ausgewichen, jetzt schaute sie ihm in die Augen.

Remus brach den Augenkontakt ab, holte sich einen anderen Stuhl und setzte sich neben sie.

"Du solltest nicht so traurig darüber sein, Hermine. Der Junge weiß doch gar nicht, was er verpasst, weil er dir einen Korb gegeben hat." Aufmunternd nahm er ihre Hand und drückte sie, nur um sie danach sofort wieder loszulassen.

"Er hat mir keinen Korb gegeben. Er weiß gar nicht, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin," sagte sie offen. Ihre braunen Augen waren die ganze Zeit unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet.

"Das ist vielleicht besser so, wenn du genau weißt, dass er eine andere liebt," meinte er und konnte ihrem Blick schon wieder nicht stand halten.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, während sie nachdachte. "Er hat .. nein, ich habe nur _sie_ sagen gehört, dass ..."

Wäre Lupin ein fetthaariger Meister der Zaubertränke gewesen, hätte seine Logik sofort eins und eins zusammengezählt. Nur Lupin war Lupin. Er sah zwar den Zusammenhang, der passte, aber er ignorierte ihn, weil er sich weigerte die entsprechenden Schlußfolgerungen daraus zu ziehen.

"Soll ich vielleicht mal mit ihm reden?" bot er ihr an.

Mit grimmig zusammengekniffenen Lippen war Hermine zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass Morrigan sie möglicherweise ausgetrickst hatte. Außerdem war jetzt sowieso alles egal. Sie stand auf und steckte eine Hand in ihre Umhangtasche.

"Ja, red mit ihm, _Remus_," sagte sie, zog das bereits etwas zerknitterte Bild von Lupin heraus und ließ es in seinen Schoß segeln. Er nahm es in die Hand, seine Augen wurden größer und er schluckte.

Dann stand auch er auf und sagte: "Dieser Mann ist .. 15 Jahre jünger."

"Aber ich habe mich nicht in den Jüngeren sondern in den Älteren verliebt," sagte sie mit fester Stimme. "Außerdem spielt das Alter dabei keine Rolle."

"_Hermine_, du weißt doch gar nicht wovon du da sprichst." Er hielt sie an den Schultern fest und sah ihr ins Gesicht. "Ich könnte dein Va.. "

"Ich habe schon einen Vater, dankeschön, ich brauche nicht _zwei_!"

"Du hast noch dein ganzes Leben vor dir, Hermine, du bist noch jung und unsch ..."

"Wenn du jetzt _unschuldig_ sagst, schlage ich dich! Was denkst du, habe ich mit Viktor getan, Fangen gespielt? Ich bin kein Kind mehr und auch kein Mädchen!"

"Ich weiß," sagte er und schloß kurz seine Augen. "Ich weiß. Ich bin dein Lehrer, die Schulregeln ... "

"Ich kenne die Schulregeln! Da steht rein gar nichts darüber. Die haben vermutlich nicht angenommen, dass so etwas je passieren würde." Sie musste grinsen.

"_Verdammt_, ich könnte weder Ron und Harry, noch deinen Eltern geschweige denn Dumbledore wieder in die Augen sehen!" fluchte Lupin und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, nachdem er ihre Schultern wieder losgelassen hatte.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und sah zu ihm hoch. "Weißt du, du hörst dich wie jemand an, der verzweifelt nach Ausreden sucht. Du _windest_ dich wie eine Schlange. Warum sagst du nicht einfach, dass du mich _nicht liebst_?"

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte kurz. Tief durchatmend ging er zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. "Also gut, Hermine, ich bin _nicht_ in dich verliebt."

"Bist du in Morrigan verliebt?" fragte sie.

"Nein! Wie kommst du darauf?" Er drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um.

"Weil .. sie heute Nacht .. bei dir war .. und ich auch. Ich habe mir Harrys Tarnumhang ausgeliehen, um nachzusehen, ob du mit ihr zusammen bist. Es tut mir leid." Schritt für Schritt ging sie auf ihn zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen.

Lupin steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen. "Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich schätze, wenn man verliebt ist tut man ... _verrückte Dinge_."

"Würdest du mir jetzt bitte ins Gesicht sagen, dass du nichts für mich empfindest? Ich will dir dabei in die Augen sehen, damit ich mir nicht weiter Hoffnungen mache." Sie lächelte ihn bitter an.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und machte sich etwas kleiner, um ihr ernst in die Augen schauen zu können.

"Hermine, ich verbringe meine Zeit wirklich sehr gerne mit dir, lache gerne mit dir und bin immer für dich da .. aber nur als ein guter Freund. Ich will dir nicht weh tun." Widerwillig und mit sich selbst ringend hob er die Hand, strich ihr eine Haarlocke hinter ihr Ohr und streichelte ihre gerötete Wange. "Du sollst nicht weinen .. wegen mir, hörst du?"

Den letzten Satz sprach er schon nicht mehr so sicher aus wie die davor, seine Stimme war leise und brüchig geworden. Sie waren nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt, so nah waren sie sich noch nie zuvor gewesen. Sein Blick wanderte von Hermines Augen zu ihren Lippen. Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine, um sie in ihrem Gesicht festzuhalten. Ganz langsam näherten sie sich noch ein bisschen. Sie roch die herbe Seife, mit der er sich gewaschen hatte und stellte fest, dass ihr dieser Geruch sehr gefiel. Sie konnten den Atem des anderen bereits auf der Haut spüren, als sie ihre Augen schlossen.

Keiner von beiden konnte nachher sagen, wer von ihnen der erste war, der dem Impuls nachgegeben hatte.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich sacht und unsicher. Es war ein vorsichtiger, fast eingeschüchterter Kuss. Hermines Herz machte Luftsprünge und sie wurde von noch stärkeren Gefühlen für Lupin übermannt, als sie sie so schon hatte.

Remus konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Sie schmeckte gut, viel zu gut. Die Wärme ihrer weichen Lippen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus und erreichte kurz darauf sein Herz und seinen Magen. Ihm wurde schlecht, als sein Verstand wieder einsetzte und sie den Kuss beendeten und sich anschauten.

"_Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!_" fluchte er dann ungehemmt darauf los und sah zur Decke des Büros. "Das darf nicht wahr sein! Ich muss _verrückt_ sein!" Ein gänzlich ungewohnter Ausbruch von Wut auf sich selbst erfasste ihn. Wie ein eingesperrtes Tier ging er im Zimmer auf und ab und sprach mit sich selber, während Hermine ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen dabei beobachtete. "_Das geht nicht, das geht einfach nicht! Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!_" Er gestikulierte wild mit den Händen. "Was ist los mit dir, Remus, seit wann denkst du nicht mehr nach bevor du etwas Dummes tust? Bin ich in der _Midlife crisis_? Es ist kurz vorm Vollmond, ja, _daran_ muss es liegen! _Der Vollmond!_"

Mit einem verliebten Lächeln im Gesicht ging Hermine wieder auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, sagte: "Ach weißt du, ich schätze, wenn man verliebt ist tut man ... _verrückte Dinge._" und küsste ihn. Er erwiderte den Kuss sofort und seufzte dabei ergeben in ihren Mund. Ganz fest drückte er sie an sich.

"Das wird nicht funktionieren. Das wird nicht gut gehen. Dich wirft man von der Schule und ich verliere meinen Job .. _und das war eine ganz schlechte Imitation!_" Lupin seufzte wieder und küsste ihre Nasenspitze.

"Ich dachte immer, du wärst ein Optimist. Es ist doch nur noch bis zum Sommer. Wir könnten es geheim halten."

Er verzog gequält das Gesicht und ging zu seinem Schreibtischstuhl hinüber, um sich schwer darauf zu setzen. Seine Augen blieben auf dem Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung haften und unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob es für ihn überhaupt noch einen Sommer geben würde.

"Ja, wir müssen es geheim halten, Hermine, vor jedem," sagte er ängstlich. "Du darfst es _niemandem_ verraten!" Wenn Peter herausfand, dass .. wenn Morrigan es herausfand .. 'Du hast nicht nur etwas Dummes getan, du bringst sie dadurch auch noch in Gefahr, du Idiot! Und es ist zu spät, um sie anzulügen, denn du würdest es nicht ertragen können, wenn sie wieder weinen würde.'

Hermine setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und legte beide Arme um ihn. "Ginny weiß, dass ich .. mich in dich verliebt habe. Aber sie wird es bestimmt nicht weiter erzählen." Sie begann mit seinem Haar zu spielen und konnte nicht glauben, dass ihre Träume nun Wirklichkeit geworden waren.

"Hoffentlich," sagte Remus. "Das ist von größter Wichtigkeit, dass es niemand erfährt, Hermine. Es .. geht dabei um mehr als nur einen Rausschmiß aus Hogwarts." Hermine sah ihn besorgt fragend an. "Mehr kann ich dir nicht erzählen. Ich kenne dich zu gut, du würdest dich einmischen und das will ich nicht."

"Weißt du," Hermine erhob sich und setzte sich jetzt breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß und gab ihm wieder einen Kuss. Doch dieses Mal viel intensiver und leidenschaftlicher als vorher. "Damit machst du mich noch viel neugieriger und ich finde es auch ohne dich heraus!" Die Schulglocke klingelte. Hermine grinste schelmisch und nestelte an Remus Umhangkragen. "So wie ich das sehe, haben wir noch eine Stunde Zeit, damit ich dich davon _überzeuge_, mir alle deine Geheimnisse zu verraten." Sie ließ ihre Hände ganz langsam über seinen Umhang zu seinem Bauch wandern, doch er hielt sie fest.

Lupin küsste jeden einzelnen ihrer Finger und meinte dabei: "Es mag sich zwar eigenartig anhören, wenn _ich_ derjenige bin, der das sagt, aber lass mir bitte etwas Zeit, okay?"

"Wieso? Bin ich dir nicht hübsch genug? Ich kann zwar nicht mit Miss ..."

Lächelnd legte er ihr zwei Finger auf den Mund und brachte sie damit zum Schweigen. "Es liegt _nicht_ an dir, Hermine, es ist nur .. Mein Verstand kann mit diesen Gefühlen zu dir .. mit dem Gefühl, dass ich .. mich .. in .. dich .. irgendwie .. eine Art von .. du weißt schon.. ver-liebt .. habe ...... nichts anfangen. Mein Herz muss ihn erst davon überzeugen, dass alle seine Ausreden und Ausflüchte hier nicht gelten. Ich habe noch Sperren in meinem Kopf, die mir ständig zuflüstern: _'Sie ist deine Schülerin, sie ist sehr viel jünger als du, Ron ist in sie verliebt.'_ Außerdem sollte das erste Mal .. ja ich weiß, es ist nicht _dieses_ erste Mal, Hermine, aber zwischen uns sollte es trotzdem .. etwas Besonderes sein." Remus war vollkommen durcheinander und versuchte verzweifelt sich wieder zu fassen.

Resignierend legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Aber du sagst es doch Miss O'Shee?" fragte sie dann leise.

"Das kann ich nicht," murmelte er und streichelte sie zärtlich.

"Wieso nicht? Hat dir drei Mal nicht gereicht? Willst du dir _2 Optionen_ offen halten?!" Mit einem Satz war sie von seinem Schoß gesprungen und sah ihn wütend und eifersüchtig an.

Verblüfft starrte er zurück und stand dann ebenfalls auf. "Hermine, ich würde mir nie _'2 Optionen offen halten'_ und was meinst du mit drei Mal?"

"Gestern Nacht! Ihr habt es drei Mal miteinander getrieben!" rief sie mit ersten Tränen in den Augen.

"Wie lange warst du unter Harrys Tarnumhang im Zimmer?" fragte er und wurde bleich.

"Nicht lange. Sie hat mich erwischt und .. wir haben gestritten .. wegen dir. Da hat sie es mir gesagt."

Remus nahm sie in den Arm und küsste ihr liebevoll die erste Träne von der Wange. "Ich verspreche dir, dass Morrigan nie wieder bei mir übernachten wird. Wir dürfen ihr nur nicht sagen, dass wir zusammen sind, das ist wichtig!"

"Warum?" fragte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

"Weil sie zur anderen Seite gehört. Sie ist .. eine Todesserin. Wenn sie erfahren, dass du .. mir viel bedeutest, dann werden sie _dir_ weh tun, damit sie _mir_ weh tun, Hermine. Bitte hör auf zu weinen!" flehte er mit schwerem Herzen.

"Ich versuch's. Das .. ist nicht .. so einfach ... wenn man erstmal .. damit angefangen .. hat."

Immer wieder streichelte Lupin ihren Kopf und küsste ihre nassen Wangen. "Du solltest nicht auf Morrigan hören. Nimm dir nicht alles zu Herzen, was sie sagt. Sie hat sich sehr in ihrem Wesen verändert."

Hermine nickte und suchte seine Lippen. Lächelnd stupste er ihre Nase mit seiner an und gab ihr dann den ersehnten, langen, tröstenden Kuss. Danach umarmten sie sich eine geraume Zeit lang.

"Ich schlage vor, du gehst jetzt nach Gryffindor zurück, nimmst eine Dusche und versuchst dich zu beruhigen. Dann nimmst du deine Schultasche und gehst zu deiner nächsten Stunde. Und nach deiner letzten Stunde kommst du wieder her und wir reden in Ruhe weiter," sagte Lupin und gab ihr ein Taschentuch aus seiner Robe.

"Warum bist du immer so .. so .. _vernünftig?_" fragte Hermine ihn, während sie sich die Wangen und die Augen wischte.

"Ist es vernünftig .." Remus küsste sie. " ..sich in eine 20 Jahre Jüngere .." Er küsste sie noch einmal. " .. in die Schülerin, die man kennt seit sie 13 Jahre alt ist .." Noch ein Kuss. Hermine gefiel das Spiel und sie grinste. " ..zu verlieben?" Er küsste sie jetzt etwas länger und zärtlicher. "Du hast mich _verwirrt_ und das wird noch eine Weile anhalten. Ich bin froh, dass ich ab und zu noch einen vernünftigen Gedanken zustande bringe."

Hermine seufzte glücklich. "Du hast Recht. Dann bis heute nachmittag?" Sie küsste ihn.

"Bis heute nachmittag," sagte Lupin und küsste sie auch noch ein Mal.

Eine Minute später: "Aber _vorher_ musst du mich _loslassen_ und _gehen_, Hermine." Er zwinkerte und lachte.

"Muss ich?"

"Meine vierte Klasse Hufflepuff wird mich sonst nachher fragen, was da an mir hängt," meinte er grinsend.

"Sag ihnen, ich bin dein böser Zwilling und mit dir verwachsen."

"Sie werden den Unterschied merken, denn du bist viel hübscher als ich," sagte Remus und nahm ganz vorsichtig Hermines Arme von seinem Hals.

"Dann hättest du ihnen sagen können, ich wäre dein _hübscher_ böser Zwilling," sagte Hermine, als sie zur Tür ging und sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Sie lächelten sich an und er küsste seine Handinnenfläche und pustete ihr zum Abschied, wie auf dem alten Foto von ihm, einen Kuss entgegen.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt .. 


	11. Wahrheit und Lüge

Entweder meine Kapitel werden länger oder ich versuche die Anzahl der Kapitel damit klein zu halten **g**.

Wie immer zuerst ein paar nette Worte für die, die auch nette Worte für mich haben :):

- **Ranko** Dann rück ihn wenigstens für Hermine raus, wenn schon nicht für mich ;)!

- **Abe **Dankeschööön für deine wieder liebe review :)! Lupin ist ja nicht direkt ratz fatz in sie verliebt. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass es so ein bisschen klar wird, aber du hast Recht, es kommt schon etwas eigenartig rüber. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe eine Erklärung darüber sowieso geplant gehabt und ein bisschen ist es auch schon in dieses Kapitel mit eingeflossen.

PS: Ich lasse mich gern ärgern und bin auch sicher nicht böse darüber ;). Dafür teile ich selber auch viel zu gern aus **evilgrin**.

- **jess** Ich glaube, das ist das Schönste, was mir passieren kann. Wenn jemand ein Kapitel nicht nur ein Mal sondern sogar zwei Mal liest **Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wisch und verschämt ins Taschentuch schnäuz**. Danke :)

- **Nadine** Hi! Bist du neu oder hast du dir gedacht: Ooch dann review ich erst bei Kapitel 10, wo es romantisch wird? **grins** Letzteres würde mir sagen, dass auch welche mitlesen, die nicht reviewen, es also noch mehreren gefällt **freu**. Der Gesprächsteil am Ende ist auch mein Lieblingsteil :). Ich habe ein noch viel größeres Gespräch zwischen Lupin und Hermine geplant und hoffe, dass es genau so schön und lustig wird wie das Ende von Kapitel 10.

Weiter im Text ...

* * *

Beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle sahen sie sich wieder. Mit auf eine Hand gestütztem Kopf stocherte Lupin lustlos in seinem Essen herum und starrte zum Gryffindortisch. Hermine sah sehr selten und wenn auch nur flüchtig zum Lehrertisch hoch. 

"Remus," sagte Prof. McGonagall und setzte sich neben ihn.

Doch er hörte sie nicht und hing denselben Gedanken hinterher, die ihn schon während seinen Unterrichtsstunden abgelenkt hatten.

'Iss endlich, ich habe Hunger!' knurrte der Werwolf. '_Ich habe keinen Hunger, ich will nichts essen. Warum verliebe ich mich Hals über Kopf in sie? Wie geht das, vollkommen ohne Vorwarnung?_ - Ich habe dir schon im Sommer klar machen wollen, dass sie eine begehrenswerte Frau geworden ist, aber du wolltest ja wie immer nicht auf mich hören! Du ignorierst mich ständig! - _Im Sommer wäre sie auf die Nase gefallen, wenn wir sie nicht aufgefangen hätten. _- Und bei der Prüfung hat sie alles richtig gemacht. Sie wollte dich von Anfang an, du hättest auf mich hören sollen! Wir hätten sie uns schon viel früher nehmen können! - _Das ist verdammt noch mal Hermine! Ich hätte nie im Traum daran gedacht ... _- Ich schon, mehrmals. - _Halt den Mund! _- Maul. - '

"Remus!!!"

"Maul!"

"Was??"

"Entschuldigung, Minerva, ich war .. in Gedanken," stammelte Lupin bestürzt darüber laut gesprochen zu haben.

Prof. McGonagall zog ernst ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. "_Das_ ist mir aufgefallen. Genau wie mir aufgefallen ist, dass Miss Granger heute morgen nicht in meinem Unterricht war. Mr. Weasley und Mr. Potter erzählten mir, dass _Sie_ gesagt hätten, Sie würden sie unterrichten."

"Ja, das habe ich gesagt," gab er zu und runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist jedoch nicht die _ganze_ Wahrheit."

"So?" Prof. McGonagall tat sich etwas Püree auf den Teller. "Hat die _ganze_ Wahrheit damit zu tun, dass Sie Slytherin 20 Punkte abgezogen und eine Versammlung von Schülern vor dem Mädchenklo in der dritten Etage aufgelöst haben?"

"Ja." Remus rührte verlegen mit der Gabel in seinen Bohnen. "Miss Granger ging es heute morgen nicht besonders gut und ich habe nur versucht ihr zu helfen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie habe anlügen lassen, Minerva."

"Das nächste Mal, Remus, sagen Sie mir gleich was los ist. Ich verabscheue nichts mehr als Lügen! Was war mit Miss Granger?" fragte sie.

"Ich weiß es nicht," log er prompt und hustete. "Sie .. äh .. sagte, es sei ein _Frauenproblem_ und sie wolle es lieber zusammen mit Miss Weasley lösen als mit mir."

"_Frauenproblem?_" Auch Prof. McGonagall hüstelte unangenehm berührt. "Nun ja, da sind Sie vermutlich wirklich nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner dafür."

Für den inneren Seelenfrieden aß Lupin ein Stück Steak und sah wieder sehnsüchtig zu den Schülern hinunter. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann lächelte Hermine breit Harry an, der ihr gegenüber saß und führte ihr Gespräch mit den anderen fort.

Remus seufzte tief. Dieses Lächeln hätte _ihm_ gehören sollen.

"Stimmt etwas nicht mit Ihrem Essen? _Essen Sie_, morgen ist Vollmond!" forderte ihn McGonagall eine Spur freundlicher auf. Gehorsam steckte er sich noch ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund und kaute langsam darauf herum.

"Bevor ich es vergesse, Prof. Dumbledore möchte Sie heute nachmittag nach Ihrer letzten Stunde sprechen, Remus," sagte die stellvertretende Direktorin.

"Warum? Wegen der Sache mit Miss Granger heute morgen?" fragte er und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft.

"Nein, er hat nicht gesagt weswegen, aber es klang .. ernst," sagte sie, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und begann eine Unterhaltung mit Madam Pince.

* * *

Es war aufregend, es war ein bisschen Nervenkitzel, aber vor allem war es pures Glück und fühlte sich grandios an. 

Hermine konnte gut schauspielern, aber es erforderte ihre ganze Beherrschung sich nicht auf jeden einzelnen Schüler oder Lehrer zu stürzen und ihn oder sie zu umarmen. Dafür schenkte sie Mr. Filch, der ihr miesepetrig wie immer über den Weg lief, ein breites Lächeln und kicherte, als er sie mit offenem Mund erstaunt anstarrte.

Gut gelaunt betrat sie Lupins Büro und musste feststellen, dass es leer war. Enttäuscht legte sie ihre Schultasche in eine Ecke und ging zum Schreibtisch. Dort fand sie eine Notiz von ihm.

"Prof. Dumbledore wollte mich sprechen. Ich komme gleich danach hierher zurück. Remus."

Hermine wußte, dass jeder in dieses Büro kommen konnte, der wollte. Die Tür war immer offen. 'Vermutlich hat er es deshalb so sachlich wie möglich geschrieben.' dachte sie und setzte sich, um auf ihn zu warten.

* * *

Immer wenn er vor dem großen Schreibtisch des Schulleiters saß, fühlte sich Lupin in seine eigene Schulzeit zurück versetzt. Wie damals fühlte er eine gewisse Schuld auf alles Verbotene, was er je angestellt hatte. Dieses Mal schwirrte Hermine in seinem Kopf herum, aber nicht nur da. Sie war überall. In seinen Gedanken und in seinem Herzen. Konnte Prof. Dumbledore schon davon wissen? Nein, das war unmöglich. 

'Aber er sieht nachdenklich aus und nicht besonders gut gelaunt', dachte Lupin stirnrunzelnd. 'Vielleicht weiß er es doch und muss mich jetzt rauswerfen. Ich weiß doch selbst nicht _wie_ das passieren konnte. Gratulation, du verlierst deinen Job für etwas, was du dir nicht erklären kannst, Remus!'

Prof. Dumbledore stützte seine Hände auf die Lehne seines Stuhles und sah ihn über seine Halbmond-Brillengläser hinweg an.

"Gibt es _irgendetwas_, das du mir vielleicht sagen möchtest, Remus?" fing er die Unterhaltung mit der schlimmsten aller Fragen an. Er setzte sich und faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch.

"Schon .. möglich," antwortete Lupin wie ein kleiner eingeschüchterter Schuljunge. Erstmal abwarten, was er wußte, bevor man etwas zugab. 'Das war immer Sirius Devise gewesen,' durchfuhr ihn eine schmerzvolle Erinnerung.

Dumbledore nahm ein Pergament zur Hand, das die ganze Zeit auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte.

"Nun, ich habe heute morgen diesen Brief von Madame Rosmerta erhalten, Remus. Sie ist sich nicht ganz sicher, aber sie glaubt, am Samstag Peter Pettigrew in Hogsmeade gesehen zu haben. Und sie teile es mir erst jetzt mit, da sie meint, ihn gestern erneut gesehen zu haben," sagte der Schulleiter mit ernstem Blick. "Du warst am Samstag mit den Schülern in Hogsmeade. Du bist Peter nicht zufällig begegnet?"

'Nicht nur das, wenn er mich gelassen hätte, hätten wir seinen toten verräterischen Körper mitgebracht!' murrte der Werwolf. 'In Einzelteilen.'

"Ich wollte es Ihnen noch sagen, Professor," sagte Lupin froh darüber, dass es _nur_ diese Sache betraf. "Ich bin ihm begegnet und habe auch mit ihm gesprochen."

Remus erzählte Dumbledore alles von seinem Zusammentreffen mit Peter und Morrigan. Außerdem fügte er die Informationen an, die er noch zusätzlich von Morrigan bekommen hatte, sagte aber nicht, wo er sich mit ihr getroffen und dies dabei herausgefunden hatte.

Dumbledore schwieg nach Lupins Erzählung eine zeitlang. "Es ist wahr. Fünf registrierte Werwölfe sind in den letzten drei Monaten verschwunden. Aber da es im Krieg nicht ungewöhnlich ist, dass Menschen verschwinden, habe ich dem bis heute keine Bedeutung beigemessen."

"Fünf," murmelte Remus. "Und jetzt bin ich dran. Ist es überhaupt möglich mich vom Werwolf zu trennen, Professor?"

"Bis jetzt hat er es offensichtlich noch nicht geschafft, aber er hat schon andere _unmögliche Dinge_ getan, Remus," sagte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. "Am Samstag werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ein paar vom Orden in den Drei Besen sind, um auf dich aufzupassen."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt wichtigeres als mich, Direktor."

"Für Voldemort zur Zeit augenscheinlich nicht. Ein Werwolf ist nur schwer zu töten, Remus. Er wäre eine _mächtige Waffe_ im Kampf gegen uns. Es bleibt dabei, am Samstag wirst du überwacht."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine viertel Stunde, wobei Remus seinem Schulleiter auch erklären musste, warum er nicht sofort mit der Sprache rausgerückt war.

* * *

Ein typisches Oktobergewitter zog auf, als Lupin die Gänge zu seinem Büro entlang ging. 

In einem Korridor traf er auf Peeves und Filch. Peeves gackerte fröhlich und stieß ein Fenster nach dem nächsten auf, während Filch zeternd hinter ihm herrannte und die Fenster wieder schloss.

Morgen war Vollmond, Samstag war Peter und heute .. heute musste er unbedingt über Hermine nachdenken. 'Wie konnte mir das nur passieren?' fragte er sich zum wiederholten Male.

Als er in seinem Büro ankam, schlief Hermine tief und fest. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seinem Schreibtisch gebettet und atmete ruhig. Die ganze letzte Nacht hatte sie nicht geschlafen und sie wollte bis zu seiner Rückkehr eigentlich nur ein kleines Nickerchen machen. Draußen war es düster, dick bewölkt und der Regen trommelte gleichmäßig gegen die Fensterscheiben.

Remus schluckte und betrachtete sie mit klopfendem Herzen im Licht der Kerzen und Fackeln. Er fragte sich, wie blind er gewesen sein musste, um ihre Schönheit so lange nicht zu bemerken. Hermine hatte ein bezauberndes Lächeln auf den Lippen und er hätte nur zu gern gewußt, wovon sie in diesem Augenblick träumte. 'Ich weiß zwar nicht _wie_ es passieren konnte, aber es _ist _passiert.'

Er zauberte aus dem Papier unter ihrem Kopf ein bequemes Kopfkissen und verwandelte einen Briefbeschwerer in eine warme braune Decke, die er um ihre Schultern legte.

Er war verliebt, das Wie und Warum war jetzt egal.

Sie schlief durch bis es Zeit zum Abendbrot war, dann schreckte sie hoch und sah ihn aus müden Augen an. Lupin lächelte und richtete sich in dem Stuhl, in dem er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, um ihr beim Schlafen zu zusehen, auf.

"Wie lange bist du schon hier?" nuschelte Hermine verschlafen.

"Etwa eine Stunde," antwortete er, streckte sich und gähnte.

"Hast du auch geschlafen?" Blinzelnd besah sie sich das Kopfkissen und schien sich zu fragen, ob es vorhin auch schon da gewesen war.

"Nein, ich habe dir dabei zugeschaut," sagte Remus kurz, ging zu ihr und verwandelte das Kopfkissen wieder in die Pergamente zurück.

"Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" Hermine rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah ihn anklagend an.

"Weil du so ein zauberhaftes Lächeln hattest. Das wollte ich so lange wie möglich sehen. Und du sahst so schön und friedlich aus wie ein junges Einhorn." Er küsste ihre Wange, doch sie hielt ihn fest und gab ihm einen heißen Zungenkuss für diese Worte.

"Sag noch mehr solcher Sachen!" bat sie.

"Ich kann das nicht besonders gut," wehrte er verlegen ab. "Außerdem sollten wir jetzt in die Große Halle gehen. Ich habe den ganzen Tag kaum etwas gegessen. Zumindest nicht genug."

"Du kannst das gut, ich weiß es," behauptete sie und küsste ihn wieder.

Danach sah er sie ernst an. "Wenn ich könnte würde ich es sofort beenden, denn es wird nicht gut ausgehen, Hermine."

Sie rollte mit den Augen und knuffte ihn in die Seite. "Okay, gehen wir etwas essen und hoffentlich bist du mit vollem Magen kein solcher Pessimist, Remus J. Lupin. Selbst wenn es nicht gut ausgehen wird, dann gehört es eben dazu! Versuche doch wenigstens die guten Seiten daran zu sehen! Ich könnte vor Glück die ganze Welt umarmen und du haderst mit dir selber."

"Wie von Shakespeare persönlich geschrieben," grinste er leicht. "Ich sollte wirklich versuchen mich zusammenzureißen."

"Ja, das solltest du," stimmte sie zu. "Du hörst dich schon an wie Prof. Trelawney. _'Ich sehe Schliihiiimmes auf uns zukommen! Etwas Bööööhheses wird geschehen!'_"

Sie lachten. "Das war mal eine gute Imitation, Jane," sagte er und küsste sie zärtlich.

"Wie gemein! Du kennst meinen zweiten Namen!" rief sie empört aus. "Nenn mich bloß nicht noch einmal so .. äh .. Jack?"

"Keine Punkte. Wie soll ich dich nicht nennen, _Jane_?" fragte er provozierend und ging zur Tür.

"Hör auf damit!" schmollte Hermine und folgte ihm mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen nur zögerlich. "J..Jason? .. Jim?"

Lupin küsste sie und öffnete die Tür. "Immer noch falsch."

Sie gingen die Treppen zur Halle hinunter und trafen auf viele Lehrer und Schüler, die denselben Weg hatten.

"Ich werde nach dem Essen noch kurz in den Kerker zu Prof. Snape gehen und meinen Trank trinken, Hermine. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Du kannst inzwischen im Büro auf mich warten," sagte er in seinem normalsten Tonfall.

"Julius? .. Jamal?"

"_Jamal?!? Das ist doch nicht dein ernst!_" Remus lachte laut auf und selbst Hermine musste kichern.

"Hermine! Prof. Lupin!" Ron und Harry kamen ihnen hinterher gerannt.

"Hallo ihr beiden!" begrüßte Remus sie freundlich.

"Du fehlst uns .. bei den Hausaufgaben," sagte Ron und grinste Hermine schief an.

"Dann seid ihr ab jetzt wenigstens _gezwungen_ von euren _eigenen_ Leistungen zu leben," sagte sie schnippisch und überhörte gewollt die Pause in seinem Satz.

"Sie meint, dann lernt ihr mehr," relativierte Lupin ihre Antwort in etwas Positiveres und sah Ron kurz mit einem klammen Gefühl in der Magengegend an. Dann legte er Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wir sehen uns später."

"Ich dachte, ihr macht erst Mittwoch einen Plan für deine Unterrichtung, Hermine," sagte Harry, als Ron Lupin schnell folgte.

"Prof. Lupin!" rief er und hielt ihn vor der Tür der Großen Halle auf. Er packte ihn am Arm und führte ihn in eine Nische.

"Ja, Ron?"

"Was war heute morgen mit Hermine, Professor? Sie wollte es uns nicht sagen."

"Tut mir leid, Ron, sie hat es mir auch nicht gesagt," sagte Lupin und biß sich unwohl auf die Unterlippe.

"Naja, wenigstens weint sie nicht mehr," sagte Ron und kratzte sich am Nacken. Lupin nickte nur und schwieg. "Professor, wissen Sie noch, dass ich Sie im Sommer gebeten habe ein gutes Wort für mich bei ihr einzulegen?"

"Ja, nur ..."

"Sie werden jetzt viel mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen, Sir, vielleicht .. könnten Sie ihr wieder versuchen klar zu machen .. dass ich sie mag?" fragte Ron und sah Prof. Lupin hilfesuchend an.

Sein Lehrer atmete tief durch. "Ron, ich denke, das wird nichts nützen. _Glaube mir_, ich habe es _wirklich_ versucht. Aber sie will dich nur als guten Freund. Es tut mir leid für dich, wirklich." Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte ihn anzulächeln, was ihm jedoch gründlich mißlang. "Vielleicht solltest du dich nach einer anderen umschauen. Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit Luna aus der sechsten Klasse Ravenclaw? Sie kritzelt im Unterricht immer kleine Herzchen um einen Namen, der deinem sehr ähnlich ist."

"Ich will nichts von Luna," brummte Ron niedergeschlagen und senkte den Kopf.

"Und Hermine will nichts von dir, so hart es sich anhört," sagte Lupin, drückte Rons Schulter mitfühlend und ging danach in die Große Halle.

"Ja, am Mittwoch machen wir den Plan mit Prof. McGonagall, aber .. er bringt mir jetzt schon etwas bei. Am Samstag hat er mir ja auch schon Bücher aus der Bibliothek geholt," sagte Hermine und sah zu Ron und Lupin hinüber.

"Willst du nicht endlich sagen, was heute morgen mit dir los war, Hermine?" fragte Harry sie.

"Nein, aber mir geht es besser. Ich will _nicht _darüber reden, Harry," sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der keine weiteren Fragen dahingehend dulden würde.

Die drei Freunde gingen zum Essen und setzten sich an den Gryffindor Tisch, der wieder einmal mit den köstlichsten Gerichten beladen war.

Sobald sich Lupin an den Lehrertisch gesetzt hatte, fing er an alles Mögliche in sich hineinzustopfen. Er wußte, dass er essen musste, wenn er den morgigen Tag einigermaßen gut überstehen wollte.

'Na endlich wirst du vernünftig!' flüsterte der Werwolf zufrieden.

"Sie müssen noch Ihren Trank zu sich nehmen, Lupin!" sagte eine leise Stimme seitlich über ihm. Snape war, wie es aussah, schon fertig mit dem Essen.

"Ich komme sofort nach dem Abendbrot vorbei, Severus," versprach Remus und nickte ihm zu.

"Das werden Sie auch müssen. Ich bin es leid, Ihnen Ihren Trank _ständig_ hinterher zu tragen!" schnarrte der Zaubertranklehrer mürrisch und ging.

'Vergiss den Trank und lass uns lieber die Kleine da unten nehmen!' lachte der Werwolf anzüglich. 'Überlasse mir die Kontrolle und sie wird das ganze Schloss zusammenschreien! - _Halt den Mund.. dein Maul.. was auch immer!_'

Lupin fühlte sich weniger als Werwolf als vielmehr als dickes gesättigtes Faultier, nachdem er sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben und seinen Weg durch die Haustische zur Tür machte. So kurz wie möglich lächelte er erst Harry und Ron und dann Hermine an.

* * *

"Wirst du meine Stunden morgen und übermorgen übernehmen, Severus?" fragte er Snape während er am Trank schnüffelte und sich wünschte nicht _vorher_ gegessen zu haben. 

"Natürlich, wer sonst?" gab dieser zurück. "Ich könnte das _gesamte Fach_ übernehmen, wenn Sie nicht wären, Lupin!"

Remus trank den Becher aus und schauderte. "Und wer würde dann Zaubertränke unterrichten? Wärst du wirklich bereit, auf Zaubertränke zu _verzichten_, um Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu bekommen?"

"Ich kann beides!" behauptete Snape grießgrämig.

"Für beides hast du aber nicht die Zeit," sagte Lupin mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. "Nun denn, vielen Dank und Gute Nacht, Severus!"

"Nacht, Lupin."

Nur Sekunden nachdem er Snapes Büro verlassen hatte, drehte sich alles um Lupin und er musste sich an der Kerkerwand festhalten. Er schloß die Augen und fasste sich an die Stirn, blinzelte und der Schwindel verschwand. Ohne Probleme konnte er seinen Weg fortsetzen.

"Eigenartig," murmelte er irritiert.

Bevor er die Treppe erreicht hatte, schien ein Mensch direkt vor ihm aus dem Boden zu wachsen. Wurmschwanz grinste hämisch nach seiner Rückverwandlung von einer Ratte zum Humanoiden.

"Hallo Moony," sagte er locker und griff in seinen Umhang nach dem Zauberstab.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	12. Erste Verdächtigungen

Jetzt wird es schwer meine Ideen umzusetzen. Ich habe zwar Pläne mit dieser Story, aber zur Zeit fällt es mir schwer zu schreiben, sie in Worte zu fassen. Woran auch immer das liegen mag .. Deswegen update ich auch nicht besonders pünktlich. Zwei Mal die Woche werde ich, denke ich, nicht mehr schaffen. Aber ein Mal müsste möglich sein :).

- **Jacky's Wings** Du bist eine Unke! ;) Wahrscheinlich liegt es an deinem Update-Lob, dass ich jetzt eine leichte "Ladehemmung" habe **gg**. Ich versuche mit den updates mein Bestes, weil ich die "andere Seite" kenne. Wenn man etwas liest, dann fällt es einem schwer nach einer längeren Pause wieder in die Geschichte reinzufinden und dadurch verliert man einfach irgendwann das Interesse daran (ist mir zumindest schon passiert). Du vermisst Morrigan? **fiesgrins** Sie wird noch richtig schön gemein werden, wenn ich es so schreibe wie ich es mir jetzt vorstelle. Also vermisse sie lieber nicht, aber sie ist ja in diesem Kapitel kurz dabei. Und danke für das Lob :) Immer wieder Dank :).

- **Ranko **Grübel nicht zu lange ;)

- **Abe** Ich habe bei den Zwiegesprächen Remus Antworten kursiv gemacht und den Wolf gerade und ich denke, ich zieh das jetzt so durch und belasse es dabei ;) :p, aber trotzdem danke für die konstruktive Anmerkung :). Die Story wird eher noch länger, weil mir beim Schreiben immer wieder neue Sachen einfallen, die ich noch einbauen könnte bis letztendlich der Showdown kommt. Also wenn ich die Story und die Kapitel und die Wortanzahl so sehe, werde ich bestimmt die 20 Kapitel noch voll bekommen ;). Das Tier in Remus, ja ja **grins**, ich weiß was du meinst **bg**. Ich liebe Cliffhanger auch (wenn ich sie selber schreibe **ggg**), aber beim Lesen sind sie schrecklich, ich weiß. Allerdings versucht man eben so seine Leser an sich zu binden **evilgrin**.

Und weiter ...

* * *

Doch der Werwolf, der durch den Trank eigentlich gebändigt sein sollte, war schneller.

Zornig und rachsüchtig hob Lupin den rechten Arm, ballte seine Faust und schlug sie mit aller Kraft in Peter's Gesicht. Er konnte spüren wie Knochen splitterten und es knirschte unter seinen Knöcheln, deren Schmerz er allerdings nicht fühlte. Wurmschwanz heulte mit krampfhaft unterdrückter Stimme auf.

Noch in der Bewegung erschlafften Remus Muskeln plötzlich und ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Er fiel wie ein nasser Sack einfach da um, wo er stand und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Schritte einer zweiten Person vermischten sich mit Wurmschwanz Heulen und Fluchen.

"Er had bir die Nase bebrochen! Er had bir die Nase bebrochen!" wimmerte er immer wieder, während Blut unter seinen ins Gesicht gepressten Fingern hervorquoll. "Bu verfluchder .. Oberlehrer!" Peter trat Remus wütend zwei Mal kräftig in die Seite.

"Vorsicht! Wir brauchen ihn noch!" knurrte Morrigan und hielt Wurmschwanz fest. "Du solltest das Eigentum des Lords nicht beschädigen! Und du solltest .. bessere Schimpfwörter lernen."

"Aber er had bir die Nase bebrochen!" protestierte Peter mit Tränen des Schmerzes in den Augen erneut.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es eine _schlechte Idee_ ist, aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören," sagte Mor mitleidlos und ging zu Lupin hinüber, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.

Remus versuchte angestrengt sich zu bewegen, doch seine Muskeln nahmen die Befehle des Gehirns nicht auf. Er konnte nicht einmal sprechen.

"Sagte ich _Samstag_? Ich meinte _Montag_, _Darling_," säuselte Morrigan, lachte gekünstelt und küsste ihn. "Sollte uns nicht jemand helfen?" Entnervt schaute sie sich um. "Wo ist der Geheimgang, den er uns wieder begehbar gemacht hat?"

"Dord düben!" Wurmschwanz deutete auf ein harmlos wirkendes Wandstück neben einer Ritterrüstung. "Nieband hilfd ubs. Schon schwer genug, dass bit deb Trank zu organisieren."

"Mobilcorpus!" Morrigan ließ Remus Körper in die Luft schweben, um ihn zu dem Geheimgang zu transportieren.

"Remus?" fragte jemand besorgt, der die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter kam. Peter und Morrigan schauten sich gehetzt an.

"Du nennst ihn Remus? Bin ich der _einzige_ der ihn noch beim Nachnamen nennt?" ertönte eine zweite Stimme.

"Komisch, jetzt höre ich niemanden mehr reden," sagte ein dritter. Aus den zögerlichen Schritten wurden schnellere.

Als Harry, Ron und Hermine im Kerkergang ankamen, kam ihnen eine Krähe entgegen und verschwand krächzend die Treppe hoch.

"Prof. Lupin!" Ron sah ihn als erster auf dem Boden liegen und sie rannten zu ihm. Alle drei knieten sich neben Remus. Hermine kontrollierte seinen Puls und registrierte erleichtert, dass er noch atmete. "Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

"Natürlich ist er _nicht_ in Ordnung, Ron!" keifte Hermine voller Angst. "_Schnell! Holt jemanden! Madam Pomfrey! Prof. Dumbledore!_"

Harry und Ron sahen sich an und liefen sofort los.

"Das wird schon wieder, alles wird gut," murmelte Hermine und streichelte Lupins Haar. Sie versuchte damit gleichermaßen ihn zu beruhigen wie auch sich. Sie nahm seine erschlaffte Hand auf ihren Schoß und drückte sie fest. "Sag, dass das nicht dein Blut ist!" Jetzt hatte sie Peters Blutstropfen auf seinem Umhang und auf dem Boden bemerkt und wurde blass um die Nase.

Er wollte ihr gern sagen, dass es ihm gut ging und sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte, aber er konnte sich noch immer nicht bewegen und lag nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass unendlich viel Zeit verging bis sich ein großer Tumult um sie beide zu entwickeln begann. Mehrere Lehrer und Schüler bildeten einen Kreis um sie. Dumbledore's gewohnt ruhige Ausstrahlung ordnete an, Prof. Lupin sofort in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Mit sanfter Gewalt konnte man Hermine, deren Gesicht kreidebleich war, davon überzeugen, Lupin's Hand loszulassen und Madam Pomfrey befahl Harry und Ron sie ebenfalls zu ihr zu bringen, da sie womöglich unter Schock stand.

Tatsächlich setzte ihr Denken erst wieder ein, als sie auf einem Krankenbett sitzend an einem Stück Schokolade knabberte.

"Was.. ?" Sie sah Ron und Harry verwundert an, die neben ihr saßen. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. "Remus? Was ist mit ihm?"

"Alles okay, Hermine. Madam Pomfrey sagt, ihm geht es besser," beruhigte Harry sie. "Gut, dass du auch wieder da bist. Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!"

"Tut mir leid," murmelte sie und stand mit zittrigen Beinen auf. "Wo ist er?"

"Shhh," sagte Ron und wedelte mit der Hand. "Dumbledore und die anderen sprechen gerade mit ihm. Hier." Er gab ihr ein Langziehohr. Ohne zu Überlegen steckte sie sich das eine Ende ins Ohr und konnte alles so gut verstehen, als wenn sie direkt daneben stehen würde.

" .. irgendetwas am Wolfsbann-Trank verändert, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Nein, nichts." antwortete Snapes kalte Stimme.

"Ich kann es nur immer wieder betonen. Prof. Lupin wurde ein betäubender Trank eingeflößt, der dieselbe Wirkung wie ein Stupor hat," sagte die geschäftige Stimme von Madam Pomfrey.

"Ich weiß, Poppy, ich weiß," sagte Dumbledore ruhig, aber besorgt.

"Kann er es nicht schon beim Abendessen zu sich genommen haben?" fragte Prof. McGonagall.

"Nein, dann wäre er bereits nach der Einnahme umgefallen wie ein Stein," sagte Pomfrey entschieden. "Es muss Prof. Snapes Trank gewesen sein!"

"Minerva, bitte gehe mit Severus in den Kerker und bringe eine Probe des Trankes hier herauf," ordnete der Direktor an.

McGonagall und Snape verließen den Krankenflügel und kurz darauf ertönte endlich die Stimme auf die Hermine so lange gewartet hatte.

"Ich würde gerne in meinem Bett schlafen," sagte Lupin leise.

"Und ich möchte Sie heute noch hier behalten, Professor!" antwortete Poppy bestimmt.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. "Du kannst keinen mündigen Erwachsenen dazu zwingen im Krankenflügel zu schlafen so lange er noch gehen kann, Poppy. Wie ist es mit dem Schutz des Wolfsbann-Trankes, ist der gegeben?"

"Ich denke nicht. Prof. Lupin sollte die Verwandlung morgen in der Heulenden Hütte vornehmen. Nur zur Sicherheit. Mit einer angeknacksten Rippe, die bis morgen nur teilweise wiederhergestellt sein dürfte und mit leicht verstauchten Fingerknöcheln und einer Beule am Hinterkopf ist es morgen sowieso kein Zuckerschlecken," erklärte Madam Pompfrey kühl.

"Danke, Poppy. Ich würde jetzt gerne mit Prof. Lupin alleine sprechen," sagte Dumbledore.

"Fein, dann sehe ich nach Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey klang eingeschnappt.

"Was ist mit ihr?" hörte Hermine Remus noch fragen, bevor sie, sowie Harry und Ron sich eilends die Langziehohren aus den Ohren nahmen und sie versteckten.

Madam Pomfrey zog den Vorhang beiseite und sah Hermine an. "Wie geht es dir, Kind?"

"Schon etwas besser, danke," sagte Hermine lächelnd. "Aber ich würde gern noch ein bisschen hier sitzen bleiben."

"Wenigstens jemand, der nicht gleich wieder gehen will. Iss die Schokolade auf und wann immer du dich besser fühlst, kannst du gehen," sagte Poppy. "Und ihr zwei Schläger könnt auch gehen." Damit verschwand sie in ihrem Büro.

"Schläger?" fragte Hermine und sah erst jetzt, dass Rons Umhang aufgerissen war und Harry eine Schramme an der Wange hatte.

"Wir haben Gryffindor 30 Punkte gekostet," seufzte Ron und setzte einen entschuldigenden Blick auf.

"10 Punkte für jeden, als Neville, Ron und ich uns dazu entschieden, dass Malfoy lange genug gelacht hat," fügte Harry in bedauerndem Tonfall an.

"Habt ihr ihn erwischt?" fragte Hermine.

"Naja, Neville hatte danach einen ziemlich großen Büschel blonden Haares in der Hand. Harry und ich waren uns leider eher selber im Weg bevor Crabbe und Goyle uns von ihm runter zogen."

"Gut gemacht," sagte sie und lächelte flüchtig. Dann stöpselte sie ihr Langziehohr wieder ein.

Sofort wurden die anderen beiden Langziehohren auch erneut in Betrieb genommen.

" .. schwanz und O'Shee," sagte Dumbledore gerade. "Und sie haben wirklich gesagt, jemand hätte ihnen einen Geheimgang im Kerker frei geräumt?"

"Ja," sagte Lupin. "Wurmschwanz meinte dann aber, dass ihnen dieser jemand nicht hilft und dass es schon schwer genug war, den Trank zu organisieren."

"Mhhhhhhhm," brummte Dumbledore nachdenklich. "Das hört sich an, als wenn sich jemand in Hogwarts aufhält, der nicht hier sein sollte."

"_Snape!_" flüsterte Ron. "Hab ich es euch nicht immer gesagt?!"

"Ich hatte vergessen Ihnen etwas zu sagen, Direktor," gestand Remus ein. "Als ich am Samstag aus Hogsmeade kam, traf ich .. Severus in der Bibliothek." Ron sah Hermine und Harry triumphierend an. "Ich fragte ihn, ob er wisse, ob Voldemort etwas mit Werwölfen vor hat und er verneinte."

"Glaubst du, Severus hätte dir einen falschen Trank gegeben, Remus?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich .. würde ihn nicht als ersten verdächtigen, wenn es .. nicht so _offensichtlich_ wäre," sagte Lupin stockend.

"Ich schon," sagte Ron grimmig.

"Ich vertraue Severus, Remus. Er würde so etwas nicht tun. Wie er schon sagte, es wäre nicht der erste Einbruch in sein Büro."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Dann sprach Dumbledore weiter: "Ich werde Mr. Filch auf Ratten- und Krähenjagd schicken müssen."

"Krähen? Wir haben eine..."

"Shhh!" zischte Hermine.

"Deine Verabredung am Samstag dürfte damit abgesagt sein. Tonks wird morgen bei der Heulenden Hütte aufpassen." brummte der Schulleiter.

"Warum holen sie sich nicht gleich Harry, wenn es so einfach ist?" fragte Prof. Lupin.

"Weil es eben _nicht_ einfach ist. Das heute abend war gut geplant, aber nicht gut genug. Hätte Miss Granger nicht beschlossen dir hinterher zu gehen und wären Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley _ihr_ wiederum nicht gefolgt, dann hätten sie es womöglich geschafft. Nun wird der Geheimgang wieder geschlossen und alle werden nicht nur Harry sondern auch dich im Auge behalten."

"Na toll!" flüsterte Hermine.

"Außerdem sollten wir beide _unauffällig_ nachforschen, wer der Verräter innerhalb dieser Mauern sein könnte," sagte Dumbledore leise.

"Snape, Snape und nochmals Snape!" knurrte Ron böse.

"Ruhe! Du hast ihn doch gehört. Er vertraut Snape!" erwiderte Hermine.

"Deshalb müssen _wir_ es noch lange nicht tun," sagte Harry und schlug sich damit auf Rons Seite. "Das Ganze ist _direkt_ vor seiner Bürotür passiert und er will nichts gehört haben bis die anderen Lehrer und Schüler mit uns ankamen!"

"Dabei hat Lupin Wurmschwanz Nase gebrochen," fügte Ron an. "Der muss wie am Spieß rumgebrüllt haben!" Harry und er lachten voll böser Schadenfreude.

"Da wäre ich zu gern dabei gewesen. Ich hätte ihm auch noch eine verpasst!" sagte Harry. "_Bevor_ ich ihn getötet hätte."

Ron und Hermine sahen sich viel sagend an.

Snape und McGonagall brachten die Probe aus dem Kessel mit dem Wolfsbann-Trank und Dumbledore überließ es Madam Pomfrey sie zu untersuchen.

Hermine, Ron und Harry konnten nicht mehr vorschützen, dass es ihnen noch nicht gut ging, also verließen sie widerstrebend den Krankenflügel.

Die Jungs beschlossen Snape zu beobachten und Beweise zu sammeln, dass er der Verräter war. Hermine hatte andere Pläne.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	13. Ein Tag geht zu Ende

An diesem Kapitel habe ich eine ganze Weile herumgepfuscht. Es ist wieder etwas für die Romantiker (ohne R Rating ;) :P) unter euch. Das angekündigte Gespräch zwischen Hermine und Remus.

- **Ranko** Jetzt geht's weiter **g**

- **Abe** **rofl** Das ist irgendwie das einzige, was mir zu deiner review einfällt momentan ;). Zu deinem PS: Hermine und Sev? Gehört eigentlich nicht _so_ zu meinen Favoriten, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin. Sev schon, aber alleine, nicht mit Hermine ;). Aber ich verspreche, ich gucke rein und schreibe dir meine Meinung dazu :) bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, wo ich dann nicht mehr hinschauen kann ;).

- **Jacky's Wings** Murphys Gesetz. Das ist das schlimmste Gesetz von allen ;). Ha! Einen Fisch am Haken **muahaha**. Jetzt update ich nur noch einmal im Monat **fiesgrins**! 123 Dankööö :) 1) Sie darf ihm nichts antun? Aber Hermine darf sie doch, oder? Naja, zumindest hat sie eine kleine Intrige vor, von der ich das Ende selbst noch nicht absehe. 4) Ich mag Snape auch, er ist so schön zwielichtig. Bist du dir sicher, dass er es nicht war? Hat Snape überhaupt Ehre? Er war ein Slytherin .. haben Slytherins Ehre? xD

Romanticise ...

* * *

Umständlich hatte Remus es endlich geschafft sich seinen Pyjama anzuziehen ohne dabei große Schmerzen in seiner rechten Seite zu verspüren, da klopfte es an seiner Tür. Er öffnete sie nur einen Spaltbreit, doch das genügte für Hermine, um schnell hinein zu schlüpfen. Verblüfft schloß er sie wieder und sie schauten sich an. 

"Wie geht's dir?" fragten sie unisono.

"Gut," sagten sie wieder zugleich und grinsten sich beklommen an.

"Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!" Hermine umarmte ihn fest und drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust.

Lupin sog scharf die Luft ein. " .. mine .. icht .. so .. fest," brachte er mühsam zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"O entschuldigung," sagte sie erschrocken und ließ ihn los. Geräuschvoll stieß er den angehaltenen Atem wieder aus und lächelte tapfer.

"Darf ich heute bei dir bleiben?" fragte sie mit großen, großen bittenden Augen.

"Wie könnte ich da _nein_ sagen," sagte er und strich ihr durchs Haar. "Danke."

"Wofür?" fragte sie erstaunt.

"Dafür, dass du nicht im Büro gewartet hast, sondern mir in den Kerker hinterher gegangen bist."

"Ich wollte nicht warten und dann vielleicht wieder einschlafen. Wir haben den ganzen Tag nicht richtig miteinander reden können," sagte Hermine und nahm seine Hände, wovon die rechte bandagiert war.

"Ein verrückter Tag," murmelte Lupin und streichelte zärtlich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. "Ich bin froh, dass er zu Ende geht."

"Aber er hat doch gut angefangen, oder?" fragte sie schüchtern, ließ seine Hände wieder los und zog sich ihren Umhang aus. Darunter trug sie ein seidig glänzendes, ziemlich kurzes rotes Nachthemd, das mehr zeigte als das man es hätte erahnen müssen.

"Wow, du bist .. bildschön," flüsterte er beeindruckt und starrte sie an. Mit einem Ruck bekam er sich wieder ein wenig unter Kontrolle. "Nein, er hat verrückt angefangen und geht auch verrückt zu Ende," beantwortete Remus ihre Frage. "Ich bin noch gar nicht richtig zum Nachdenken gekommen."

"Dann lass uns kuscheln und reden," grinste Hermine, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer. Er folgte ihr ohne Widerrede.

Sie schlüpften unter die Decke und Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Lupin stöhnte angestrengt. "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, dich auf die andere Seite zu legen?" fragte er. "Meine gesamte linke Seite ist okay."

"Kein Problem." Sie rutschte unter der Decke über ihn rüber zur anderen Seite.

"_Okay_ .. und jetzt etwas schneller," ächzte er.

"Wieso, deine Rippen sind doch .." sagte sie auf ihm.

" .. _viel weiter oben._ Ganz genau." vollendete Remus ihren Satz bedeutungsvoll und lächelte schief.

"_Ooohh!_ Ups." Hermine kicherte und landete schließlich auf seiner linken Seite, wo sie wieder ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte. Sie drückte sich fest an ihn und fuhr mit der Hand über den Stoff seines gestreiften Pyjamas. "Als ich mich in dich verliebt habe, hattest du auch einen Pyjama an."

"Wann war das?" fragte er. Zärtlich streichelte seine Hand ihren Arm hinunter und wieder hinauf.

"Du hast das erste Mal im Fuchsbau übernachtet," sagte sie und schaute ihn an.

"Ahhh, als wir uns nachts in der Küche getroffen haben," erinnerte Lupin sich.

"Du standest da in deinem kurzen Pyjama mit dem Rücken zu mir," fuhr Hermine fort. "Ich war überrascht wie sexy deine nackten Beine aussahen .. "

"Meine Beine? Sexy?" fragte er dazwischen vollkommen perplex.

" .. und erst dein knackiger Po," seufzte sie.

"Mein Po und knackig?"

"Das war total niedlich wie du dir Schokoeis mit Keksen auf einen Teller geschaufelt hast und dabei _'Probier's mal mit Gemütlichkeit'_ aus dem Dschungelbuch gesummt hast," schwärmte Hermine. "Und dann hast du dich zu mir umgedreht und hattest diese süßen verwuschelten Haare."

Lupin lächelte breit. "_So_ habe ich mich noch nie gesehen. Ich weiß nur noch, dass du jede Nacht in der wir zusammen einen Mitternachtssnack gegessen haben einen ziemlich _hässlichen pinkfarbenen_ Morgenrock von Molly an hattest und du hast dabei nicht viel gesprochen."

"Wie auch? Ich war genau so durcheinander wie du heute morgen," antwortete sie in Erinnerungen schwelgend. "Es hat ein paar Tage und Nächte gedauert bis ich mich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hatte, dass ich mehr von dir wollte als nur Freundschaft."

"_Probier's mal mit Gemütlichkeit. Mit Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit wirfst du die dummen Sorgen über Bord. Und wenn du stets gemütlich bist und etwas appetitlich ist, greif zu, denn später ist es vielleicht fort."_ Sein Zeigefinger hob ihr Kinn zu ihm hoch und er küsste sie. "Ich glaube, ich habe erzählt, dass ich den Film damals mit meinem Vater gesehen habe, nicht wahr?"

Hermine küsste ihn auch liebevoll. "Du musst ihn oft gesehen haben, wenn du den Text des Songs noch kennst oder aber er hat dich sehr beeindruckt."

"Beides," grinste er.

"Erzähl! Du sprichst so wenig über dich und wenn, dann lässt du etwas weg oder du verdrehst die Wahrheit," sagte sie leicht schmollend. "Dein Vater war Muggel und ihr wart im Dschungelbuch als du 7 oder 8 Jahre alt warst."

"Ja, mein Vater war Muggel. Sein Name war _John Lupin_." Remus musste nur wenige Sekunden warten bis er die Reaktion von ihr erhielt, die er erwartet hatte.

"John!" rief Hermine auch schon aus. "Dein 2. Name ist John! Wieso bin ich nicht auf so einen _simplen_ Namen gekommen?"

"Volle Punktzahl, Miss Granger," lächelte er und küsste sie erneut. "Wir sind insgesamt 3 Mal in diesem Film gewesen. Das erste Mal ging von ihm aus, die anderen beiden Male wollte ich ihn nochmal sehen. Mein Vater hatte irgendwie gehofft, ich würde mich freuen Wölfe zu sehen, die nicht bösartig sind, sondern sogar einem kleinen Menschenkind helfen. Aber ich wollte in diesen Film wegen Balu, dem Bären. Ich liebte ihn! Ich wollte genau so sein wie er oder aber einen Freund haben, der wie er war."

"Was war dein Vater von Beruf?" fragte sie und rutschte etwas höher, um Remus besser ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

"Lehrer. _Hermine! Du hast Eisfüße!_" rief er aus.

Sie grinste unschuldig. "Deswegen habe ich sie ja auch unter dein Hosenbein gesteckt, um sie mir zu wärmen. Dein Vater war also Lehrer und du bist es jetzt, fast schon eine Familientradition. Bist du vor Hogwarts auf die Schule deines Vater gegangen?"

"Nein. Sie konnten mich nicht auf eine Muggelschule schicken. Jeden Monat hätte ich für ein paar Tage gefehlt und wäre am nächsten Tag mit Bisswunden und Kratzern wieder aufgetaucht. Spätestens im Sportunterricht hätten sie es gemerkt. Die Muggelbehörden wären nur unnötig aufmerksam geworden und hätten mich womöglich meinen Eltern weggenommen. Meine Mum und mein Dad haben mich zu Hause unterrichtet."

"Hast du Geschwister?" fragte sie weiter.

"Nein, ich bin ein Einzelkind."

"Du musst einsam gewesen sein," sagte sie. Ihre Füße wurden langsam wohlig warm und sie spielte versonnen mit seinen grauen Haarsträhnen.

"Ein bisschen. Meine Eltern haben ihr Möglichstes getan und ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar dafür." Lupin drehte sich auf die Seite und streichelte mit seiner bandagierten Hand ihre Wange. "Ich fasse immer noch nicht, dass ich mit einer Schülerin in meinem Bett liege .. nicht nur irgendeiner Schülerin, sondern dir, Hermine."

"Du wolltest dich zusammenreißen!" erinnerte sie ihn.

"Ja, aber das ist nicht so einfach, wenn man so ist wie ich," erklärte er ihr stirnrunzelnd. "Mein Gewissen schmerzt noch mehr, als die Beule an meinem Kopf."

"Eigentlich bin ich ja nur zur Hälfte deine Schülerin. Die andere Hälfte ist seit Neuestem deine Assistentin, die zwar bei dir lernt, aber sicher auch bald einmal selbst unterrichten darf und die, wie ich betonen möchte, volljährig ist! Eine Hälfte von mir ist also Lehrerin, deine Kollegin, und diese Hälfte kuschelt sich gerade an dich." Hermine grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

"Was für eine Logik! Ich habe zwar nur .. _die Hälfte_ verstanden .." Sie knuffte ihn in die unversehrte linke Seite und er lachte. "Au au, Lachen ist verboten."

Ein paar Minuten lang sagten sie nichts, lächelten sich an, küssten sich sanft und streichelten unverfängliche Körperstellen des anderen.

"Ich wüßte nur zu gern wie mir das passieren konnte, Hermine," murmelte Remus atemlos. "Wie konnte ich mich so plötzlich in dich verlieben?"

"Ich habe da eine Theorie," sagte sie nachdenklich.

"Ist die genau so verworren wie deine _vier-Hälften-Logik_?" fragte er sie neckend.

"Okay, wenn du sie nicht hören willst .." Gespielt schmollend ließ Hermine sich auf den Rücken in die Kissen sinken.

"War doch nur ein Scherz," sagte er und begann zärtlich zuerst ihr Kinn und dann ihren Hals zu küssen. "Du riechst so gut." Hermine zitterte erregt, als er anfing dabei seine Zungenspitze einzusetzen. Sofort hörte er auf und sie sahen sich wieder betreten an.

"Ich glaube," sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme und räusperte sich. "Du hast dich auch im Sommer in mich verliebt."

"So, glaubst du?" fragte er und zog seine Augenbrauen spöttisch nach oben.

"_Hey!_ Nimm mich ernst oder ich sag gar nichts mehr!" grummelte Hermine.

"Tut mir leid," sagte er sichtlich geknickt, weil er wohl zu weit gegangen war.

"Weißt du noch bei unserem dritten nächtlichen Treffen, als du mir erzählt hast, was Ron alles an mir liebt? Du hast versucht mich mit ihm zu verkuppeln." Sie kitzelte sein Ohr mit ihren Haaren und blickte überall hin, nur nicht in seine Augen.

"Er ist sehr verliebt in dich, Hermine," sagte Remus ernst. "Damals hat er mich darum gebeten, es dir zu sagen und .. heute hat er es wieder getan."

"Lass uns jetzt nicht über Ron reden, ja?" bat sie. "Du hast da nachts in der Küche wunderschöne Dinge gesagt, als wir zusammen Erdbeereis gegessen haben. Ich habe mir dabei insgeheim vorgestellt gehabt, dass nicht Ron das über mich gesagt hat, sondern es deine Worte waren."

"Nun jaaah," sagte er langgezogen und grinste schief. Hermine sah ihn an. "In gewisser Weise .. habe ich schon .. _improvisiert_."

"Ich wusste, dass Ron so etwas nie einfallen würde!" rief sie aus. "Aber ich konnte mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass du es ernst meinen könntest, sollte es von dir kommen. _'Deine Augen sind wie glänzende braune Perlen und deine Haare so weich wie Seide .._'"

" _.. und dein Mund so rot wie ein Sonnenuntergang am Meer_," vollendete Lupin nachdenklich. "Du kannst Recht haben, Mine, vielleicht ist es damals schon passiert. Ich muss es verdrängt haben."

'Natürlich hast du das, du Idiot! Nun nimm sie dir schon endlich! Dazu ist sie da! Die Verwandlung morgen wirst du trotzdem schaffen! Du hast sie bisher immer geschafft .. weil du keine andere Wahl hast.' sagte der Werwolf und feixte schadenfroh.

"Mine?" lachte sie. "Niemand nennt mich Mine."

"Jetzt schon," behauptete er lächelnd. Wieder sahen sie sich mit leuchtenden Augen an und streichelten sich ohne Unterbrechung.

"Ich werde morgen auf dich aufpassen, Remus, ich werde Tonks helfen." Sie küsste ihn zuerst auf seine Augenlider und dann auf den Mund.

Remus seufzte tief. "Du warst im Krankenflügel und hast gelauscht."

"Harry und Ron haben mich dazu _gezwungen_," behauptete Hermine.

"Bitte, was auch immer du gehört hast, bitte unternimm nichts! Versuche dich da herauszuhalten, _versprich mir das!_" bat er sie eindringlich.

"Das kann ich nicht. Da will jemand dem Mann, in den ich mich unsterblich verliebt habe, an den Kragen. Das kann ich nicht zulassen und nichts kann mich davon abhalten alles zu tun, um dich zu beschützen," antwortete sie ernst.

"Mine, bitte." Lupin küsste sie immer wieder. "Wie soll ich dich vor Gefahren bewahren, wenn du sie willentlich eingehst? Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert! Ich kann mir selber sehr gut helfen .."

"Das hat man heute gesehen," unterbrach sie ihn mürrisch.

"Sie werden dich fassen und mich damit erpressen, Mine. Darauf wird es hinaus laufen. _Sei bitte vernüftig!_" Verstimmt unterließ er alle Zärtlichkeiten ihr gegenüber. Aber nichts in ihrem Blick verriet, dass sie sich seinem Willen beugen würde.

Schlecht gelaunt drehte er sich auf seine andere, die rechte Seite, und ihr damit seinen Rücken zu. Der stechende Schmerz, der sofort auftrat, sagte ihm, dass dies eine schlechte Wahl war seinen Unmut zu äußern. Störrisch biß er sich fast seine Unterlippe blutig, um keinen Schmerzeslaut von sich geben zu müssen.

Ein wenig später spürte er ihren Atem an seinem Ohr und ihren Körper an seinem. "Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht anders. Du würdest es auch tun, wenn du in meiner Position wärst, Remus," flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Dann begann sie zärtlich daran zu knabbern.

"Du hast einen verdammten Dickkopf, Hermine Jane Granger," murmelte er längst besänftigt.

Ihre Hand fand einen Weg unter seinem Arm hindurch zu seiner Brust, er hielt sie dort fest und streichelte sie. Sie rückte immer näher an seinen Rücken heran und der Werwolf, den Lupin die ganze Zeit verzweifelt unter Kontrolle gehalten hatte, tobte in seinem Inneren noch wilder vor Lust und Verlangen.

"Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass ich es herausfinden werde," sagte sie leise. "Außerdem bin ich nicht so verrückt wie Harry und Ron, die jetzt Snape hinterherschnüffeln wollen."

"Er war es nicht, der Direktor vertraut ihm," sagte Remus schlicht. "Das wäre zu einfach, zu offensichtlich."

"Aber er spioniert doch für den Orden und wusste nicht, dass Voldemort dich kidnappen lassen will?" fragte Hermine.

"Er bekommt leider nicht alle Informationen bei seiner Spionagetätigkeit. Genau diese Sache hatte er nicht in Erfahrung bringen können." Er gähnte leise. "Du denkst doch nicht auch, dass er es war?"

"Ich weiß im Moment nicht genau, wen ich verdächtige und wem ich vertraue, außer dir," murmelte sie schläfrig. "Ich weiß nur, dass ich heute das erste Mal seit Wochen gut schlafen werde."

Lupin grinste still vor sich hin. "Pass auf, dass dich morgen früh keiner hier heraus kommen sieht!"

"Keine Sorge. Ich werde so früh wieder in meinen Schlafsaal verschwinden, dass es weder du noch jemand anderes merkt." Hermine lehnte ihre Stirn an seinen Hinterkopf und schloss müde die Augen.

"Ich werde es merken," flüsterte er. Die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte würde ihm fehlen. Da er sich jedoch aufgrund des nahenden Vollmonds schon schlecht fühlte, war er sich nicht ganz so sicher, dass er es wirklich merken würde, wenn sie weg war.

Ganz langsam traten beide ins Traumland über, wo es keine Barrieren und keine Sorgen gab.

Eine halbe Stunde später drehte sich Remus im Schlaf wieder auf die linke Seite und Hermine drehte sich mit ihm, so dass er nun sie vor sich im Arm hielt.

* * *

Vorsichtig löste Hermine jeden Finger einzeln von ihrem Bauch. Doch als sie beim letzten angekommen war, packten alle fünf wieder fest zu.

Sie seufzte. "Wie oft willst du das Spielchen noch mit mir machen? Ich muss los, wenn mich keiner sehen soll!"

"Nur noch fünf Minuten," sagte Lupin verschlafen und zog sie wieder näher zu sich heran.

"Das hast du vor zehn Minuten auch schon gesagt!"

"Was war verkehrt daran? Es waren doch jedes Mal fünf Minuten, oder?" kam es unter der Bettdecke hervor.

Hermine konnte nur schwer ein Lachen unterdrücken. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und er achtete darauf sie dabei nicht los zu lassen.

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten mit dir zu schlafen," sagte sie geradeheraus. Augenblicklich ließen seine Finger ihre Taille los und sein zerstrubbelter Kopf tauchte aus den Kissen und der Decke auf. Da es aber so dunkel war, konnten sie einander kaum sehen. Hermine rückte von ihm weg und setzte sich im Bett auf. "So einfach ist das," murmelte sie etwas enttäuscht.

"Hör mal, ich sagte dir doch bereits, dass es nicht an dir liegt," sagte er leise.

"Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass ich nicht in dein Frauenprofil passe?" fragte sie ihn.

Remus lachte nervös. Der Schmerz in seiner Rippe war zum Glück nur noch hintergründig. "Natürlich. Ich habe mich noch nie in eine 20 Jahre jüngere Schülerin von mir verliebt."

"Das meine ich nicht. Als ich mir am Sonntag die Bilder auf deinem Schreibtisch angeschaut habe, ist mir eine große Ähnlichkeit aufgefallen." Sie machte eine Pause, doch er nutze sie nicht für eine Erwiderung. "Wenn die Sonne in einem bestimmten Licht fällt, hat Morrigan fast grüne Augen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, aber .. Hermine, das hat doch nichts mit dir zu tun," stammelte er verwirrt.

"Aber mit dir," sagte sie. "Ich würde es gern genauer wissen. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es damals im ersten Krieg war und ich würde gern wissen, warum deine damalige Freundin genau wie die Mutter von Harry aussah. Sie hätten Schwestern sein können!"

"Ich erzähle es dir morgen, okay? Du hast gesagt, du musst gehen," sagte Remus abwehrend.

"Du bist einfach unverbesserlich!" grummelte sie jedoch ohne vollem Ernst.

"Wieso? Was habe ich nun schon wieder falsch gemacht?" fragte er und gähnte erneut.

"Nichts! Das ist dein Naturell. Du gehst persönlichen Fragen aus dem Weg," seufzte sie, kroch auf ihn zu und traf mit ihren Lippen zur Hälfte seine Wange und zur Hälfte seinen Mund.

"Ich rede nun mal nicht gerne über mich," sagte er nur wenige Zentimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt. "Außerdem ist das eine lange Geschichte, für die wir keine Zeit haben."

"Frag mich etwas persönliches! Los! Mach schon!" forderte sie ihn auf. "Accio Umhang!" Ihre Robe kam aus dem anderen Zimmer in ihre Hand geflogen und sie streifte sie sich über.

"Ich kann nicht denken," brummte er.

"Spielverderber, du hast noch drei Minuten für eine Frage."

"Also gut .. äähhh ..wie oft hast du mit Viktor geschlafen?" fragte der Werwolf durch Remus und lachte in seinem Inneren hämisch. Endlich hatte er wieder für ein paar Sekunden die Oberhand gehabt. Ohne Trank würde es heute abend sogar einen ganzen Vollmond lang sein.

Überrascht klappte Hermine ihren Mund auf und grinste dann in die Dunkelheit. Zu gern würde sie jetzt seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen. "Zwei Mal."

"_Was?!_" rief er aus. "Aber du hast doch .. er hat dir doch .."

"Nein, ich hatte bisher keinen _Orgasmus_, Remus. Niedlich, wie du in einem Moment so etwas fragst und im nächsten nicht einmal _Or-gas-mus_ sagen kannst," lachte sie und küsste ihn erneut. "Viktor und ich hatten einfach nicht genug Zeit für .. _Sex_. Aber das werde ich alles mit _dir_ nachholen!" Sie lachte wieder leise und hätte zu gern sein Gesicht gesehen.

"Das sagst du mit Absicht so!" grollte er und tastete nach ihr.

"Natürlich, hab ich eine andere Wahl bei dir? Man könnte meinen, du wärst verklemmt!" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich werde dich vermissen. Bis morgen früh! Ich muss heute nachmittag ein paar Hausaufgaben nachholen, aber ich werde nachts bei dir sein."

"Hermine," sagte er schnell. "Komm _ihm_ nicht zu nahe! Das da in der Hütte bin ich nicht mehr! Halt dich fern von ihm und er tut dir nichts! Pass auf dich auf!"

"Du hörst dich an, als würdest du noch ein Geheimnis haben," sagte sie und runzelte die Stirn. "Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich auf _dich und auf mich_ aufpasse."

"Gut, bis morgen, Mine!"

"Bis morgen, .. Moony?"

Jeder lächelte in sich hinein und dann verließ sie leise Lupins Zimmer und er hörte die Tür klappen.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	14. Vollmond 1

Dieses Kapitel ist wenig spektakulär, aber es gehört nun mal zur Story an sich ;), also lest es gefälligst **g**! Diese Woche hatte ich kaum Zeit und Lust zu schreiben, deswegen update ich erst im letzten Augenblick und deshalb ist dieses Kapitel auch ein wenig "lasch".

- **Charly** Hallo neue treue Leserin :)! Ich freue mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt. Dafür gefällt mir deine review :). Wie eigentlich alle reviews. (Ich kann es nicht oft genug sagen ;) ). Ich checke öfter meine Mailbox nach reviews, als dass ich mich an die Story zum Schreiben setze **ggg** (Habe ich das schon mal erwähnt? Bei inzwischen 14 Kapiteln verliere ich leicht den Überblick).

- **Abe** Du hast ein ziemlich gutes Gefühl für meine Geschichte, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf **grins**. Das ist mir schon vorher mal aufgefallen :). Der "Knall" ist natürlich vorprogrammiert und wird noch kommen. Und was das Auffliegen betrifft: Das ist in der Tat schon eingeplant (zumindest das "Wie" und teilweise auch das "was dann passieren wird" und "wie es bestimmte Leute aufnehmen", aber so _direkt_ noch nicht). Was ich dir schon sagen kann: Es wird hauptsächlich am "Donnerstag" auffliegen und wir sind jetzt noch beim "Dienstag" und es hat auch einen "Knall" in sich ;).

- **Namida **Hallo zweite neue Leserin :)! Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob! Leider ist diese Story zweigeteilt. Teilweise romantisch und teilweise Action. Ich versuche beides nicht zu kurz kommen zu lassen. Ich finde es schwer, das romantische zu schreiben, aber andererseits macht es auch unheimlich viel Spaß, wenn ich endlich damit zufrieden bin.

- **Jacky's Wings grins** Bevor man mich zwingt update ich doch lieber freiwillig ;)! Der _ehrenvolle Snape_ .. darüber muss ich erst noch _gründlich_ nachdenken **fiesgrins**.

The show must go on ...

* * *

"Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht erfreut," sagte die maskierte Gestalt mit wütender Stimme. "Und ich auch nicht! Ich habe so viel auf mich genommen!" 

"Es war allein Wurmschwanz Plan gewesen," sagte Morrigan hochnäsig. "Auf meine Idee wollte er nicht hören."

Peter sagte nichts. Er war notdürftig versorgt worden und das reichte nicht, um den Schmerz in seiner Nase zu beruhigen. Seine kleinen Augen huschten von Morrigan zu dem Maskierten, dessen Identität ihnen bisher verborgen blieb.

"Wir machen es jetzt so wie ich es will!" sagte der Todesser grimmig. "Der Lord ist mit meiner Vorgehensweise einverstanden, denn dadurch fliegt uns vielleicht nicht nur diese eine Fliege ins Netz." Er trat auf Morrigan zu und streckte ihr eine behandschuhte Hand entgegen, in der ein Pergament steckte. "Was weißt du darüber?"

O'Shee sah auf das Papier hinunter und kniff die Augen zusammen, um es bei diesem wenigen Fackellicht zu entziffern.

"Ooooh." Sie lachte leise. "Das ist nur ein Mädchen, das ein wenig zu viel in ihn verknallt ist."

"Ist das alles?"

"Naja, sie kennen sich gut. Ist sie nicht auch mit Harry Potter befreundet?" Morrigan sah zu Peter.

"Granger?" Er nickte. "Ja, isd sie. Er isd nur ihr Lehrer, aber .." Wurmschwanz runzelte die Stirn. " ..had sie ihn heude im Kerker nichd beim Vornamen genannd?"

"Das .. hat nichts zu bedeuten," sagte Mor ungläubig erheitert und blickte leicht lächelnd von einem zum anderen. "Ihr könnt doch nicht allen Ernstes glauben, dass er irgendwas mit der Kleinen anfangen würde?!" Sie lachte auf. "Dazu ist er doch viel zu .. konservativ."

"Ich will es genau wissen! Finde es heraus und dann besprechen wir den weiteren Plan!" Die Gestalt verschwand genau so schnell wie sie vorher neben ihnen aufgetaucht war.

"Wer glaubst du, ist das?" fragte Mor nachdenklich.

"Isd mir egal, so lange er uns mit Informadionen versorgd," brummte Peter.

* * *

Es regnete auch den ganzen Dienstag hindurch. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben passte Hermine in Geschichte der Zauberei nicht auf und starrte gedankenverloren in den Regen hinaus. Wer mochte der Verräter sein? Harry und Ron hatten einen Plan aufgestellt, der alle Tätigkeiten von Snape auflisten sollte. Sobald sie ihm im Schloss begegneten und Zeit hatten, folgten sie ihm möglichst unauffällig. Hermine belächelte sie derwegen etwas, aber da sie nun darüber nachdachte, fragte sie sich, ob die Beiden vielleicht nicht doch Recht hatten. Was wollten sie überhaupt von Remus? Warum wollten sie ihn kidnappen? Warum hatte sie ihn das nicht gefragt? Warum benahm er sich wie ein 14-jähriger, als er mit ihr im Bett lag? 

'Ich könnte mir die Haare rot färben,' dachte sie. 'Vielleicht sieht er dann endlich eine Frau in mir.' Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Was für ein unsinniger Gedanke! Es war klar, dass er sie mochte, sich in sie verliebt hatte und doch .. sie wollte ihm noch immer imponieren und war bereit alles Mögliche zu unternehmen, um ihm zu gefallen. 'Aber es liegt nicht an mir, es liegt nicht an mir. Okay, Hermine, unternimm nichts, warte einfach nur ab. Er wird sich schon noch einkriegen.'

Nachdem Geschichte der Zauberei, die letzte Unterrrichtsstunde des Tages, endlich vorbei war und Prof. Binns sie entließ, gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten sie Lupin, der sie, aschfahl im Gesicht, kurz anlächelte und dann die Stufen hinunter in die Eingangshalle nahm. Sie sahen ihm nach.

"Ich werde heute abend zur Heulenden Hütte gehen," sagte Harry entschlossen. Hermine und Ron sahen ihn an. "Er hat auf mich geachtet, jetzt tue ich dasselbe bei ihm."

"Ich komme mit," sagte Hermine leise.

Ron nickte. "Ich auch."

"Wir haben nicht alle Platz unter dem Tarnumhang," sagte Harry, als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten. "Der reicht nur noch für eine Person."

"Was wächst du auch wie ein Irrer," lachte Ron, der um einiges größer war als Harry. "Aber kein Problem. Ich habe heute Fred und Georges neueste Entwicklung geschickt bekommen. Erinnert ihr euch noch an die komischen Hüte aus unserem fünften Jahr? Sie funktionieren jetzt sehr viel länger und das Tarnfeld erstreckt sich inzwischen auf den gesamten Körper des Tragenden!"

"Die beiden haben es wirklich drauf," meinte Hermine und erntete ungläubige Blicke von ihren Freunden. So sprach sie nicht oft über die Zwillinge. "Wieviele davon hast du bekommen, Ron?"

"Drei," grinste er.

Sie stiegen durch das Portraitloch der Fetten Dame und trafen auf mürrische Sechstklässler. "Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!" fluchte Ginny gerade. "_Vier_ Pergamentrollen über die Verbotenen Flüche! Was bitteschön soll ich vier Rollen lang schreiben?!"

"Du musst groß schreiben, Ginny," empfahl ihr Ron. "Dann sind die Rollen schnell voll."

"Snape?" fragte Harry.

"Wer sonst? Seit froh, dass ihr ihn erst morgen habt! Er hatte heute sehr schlechte Laune!"

Ron nahm ein Pergament aus seinem Umhang und notierte sich etwas. Hermine rollte mit den Augen. "Ron, Snape ist _immer_ schlecht gelaunt!"

"Aber nach gestern hat er einen besonders großen Grund dafür, Hermine," brummte er.

"Wißt ihr," sie senkte ihre Stimme, damit nur Harry und Ron sie verstanden. "Wenn ich euch wäre, würde ich mich fragen, wer sich - außer Snape - leicht Zutritt zu seinem Büro verschaffen könnte."

Die beiden Jungs runzelten die Stirn. "Filch!" - "Ein Slytherin? Malfoy!" - "Einer der Lehrer, vielleicht." - "Einer der Geister?" - "Ein Elf!"

Hermine sah Ron bitterböse an. "Kein Hauself würde so etwas tun," schnaubte sie. "Aber ihr seht, dass es nicht unbedingt Snape sein muss, oder? Eure Liste der Verdächtigen ist jetzt um einiges länger geworden. Die zweite Frage ist, der Wolfsbann-Trank ist so kompliziert, dass derjenige, der ihn mit einem Lähmtrank mischt und dieses Gemisch sogar funktioniert, über sehr gute Kenntnisse der Zaubertrankbrauerei verfügen muss."

"Wo wir wieder bei Snape wären, Hermine," sagte Ron stur.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er es war," sagte sie nachdenklich. "Er sagt selbst, dass er es nicht war. Dumbledore und Lupin glauben ihm."

"Auf welcher Grundlage? Warum sollte man ihm glauben?" fragte Harry verständnislos.

"Weil er bereits seit 2 Jahren in diesem Krieg und schon im ersten für den Orden spioniert hat, Harry, das liegt doch auf der Hand!"

"Das reicht mir nicht. Hat er je etwas getan, damit wir Voldemort zu fassen bekommen? Nein! Dabei tönt er doch immer so, wie gefährlich es ist! Dann soll er dem Ganzen ein Ende machen und uns seinen Aufenthaltsort verraten!" Harry schleuderte seine Tasche neben einen Sessel und setzte sich.

Hermine sah von ihm zu Ron und erschrak im selben Augenblick über den eigenartigen Glanz in dessen Augen. Dasselbe hatte sie gestern bei Remus gesehen. Sie mußte unbedingt mit Ron reden. Er hatte bisher nicht den Mut gehabt, ihr zu sagen, was er für sie empfand und sie wollte ihm nicht weh tun und ihm sagen, dass sie diese Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Aber nicht heute, nicht jetzt, das hat sicher noch Zeit bis morgen oder übermorgen, dachte sie.

"Ich werde meine Hausaufgaben im Schlafsaal machen," sagte sie stattdessen zu den beiden Jungen. "Wann wollen wir gehen?"

Harry sah zu ihr hoch und begegnete dann dem Blick von Ron. "Nach dem Abendbrot? Dann können wir zumindest das Schloss noch verlassen ohne das einer etwas sagt. Obwohl der Vollmond bereits aufgegangen sein dürfte." Alle drei schauten sie zum Fenster hinaus. Dicke Regenwolken verdeckten jeden Ausblick auf den Himmel.

* * *

Die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung schrieb Hermine schnell und in krakeliger Schrift. Sie war unzufrieden damit, aber in ihrem Kopf schwirrten so viele andere Sachen herum, dass sie dachte, dass es genügen müsste. Die anderen waren alle woanders, so dass sie sich alleine wenigstens teilweise gut konzentrieren konnte. 

"Hermine?" Ginny betrat den Schlafsaal.

"Ja?" Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und brütete bereits über den nächsten Aufgaben.

"Kann ich mal mit dir reden?" fragte sie Ginny und setzte sich schon ans Ende des Bettes, um Hermine gut im Blick zu haben.

"Was gibt es?" Eigentlich kam ihr diese Unterbrechung gerade Recht. Sie verspürte keine Lust an weiteren für sie momentan unwichtigen Dingen zu arbeiten.

"Harry und ich haben uns heute morgen unterhalten gehabt, Hermine. Er hatte mich gefragt, ob ich wüßte, warum du gestern so ausgerastet bist und er hat mir verraten, dass du dir seinen Tarnumhang ausgeliehen hattest." Ginny stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände.

"Und was hast du ihm gesagt?" fragte Hermine sie nervös.

"Ich sagte ihm, dass ich nicht genau wüßte, was mit dir los ist, aber er wollte mir die Tarnumhanggeschichte nur erzählen, wenn ich auch etwas preisgebe, weißt du?" Plötzlich fand Ginny die Bettdecke sehr interessant und strich mit den Fingern darüber ohne Hermine anzusehen.

"Du hast es ihm doch nicht gesagt, oder?!" fragte ihre Freundin sie mit schriller Stimme.

"Was war mit dir los, Hermine? Hast du es Lupin schon gesagt?" fragte sie Ginny im Gegenzug.

"Ohhh ich verstehe, ich soll dir etwas sagen und dann sagst du mir etwas? Das gleiche wie bei Harry?" fragte sie Hermine wütend. "_Das kannst du vergessen!_ Wenn es Harry wüßte, dann hätte er sicher etwas gesagt, denke ich .. "

Ginny grinste schüchtern. "Reg dich nicht auf! Es hätte ja klappen können. Ich habe Harry erzählt, dass du ääh dich, nun ja, äähh für einen Jungen aus einem anderen Haus interessierst, ich aber nicht wüßte welchen. Mehr nicht."

"Das ist auch nicht besser," seufzte Hermine. "Trotzdem danke, Ginny."

Sie sahen sich an und Ginny bewegte bedeutungsvoll ihre Augen, die Hermine von fordernd bis unterwürfig bittend anblinzelten.

"Okay, okay," Hermine atmete tief durch. "Den Tarnumhang hatte ich mir ausgeliehen, um mich in Lupins Zimmer zu schleichen."

"Was!?" rief Ginny leicht erschrocken, leicht beeindruckt aus.

"Er hatte Besuch, Ginny!" brummte sie versucht so enttäuscht wie möglich zu klingen. "Seine Freundin war da und .. sie lieben sich und deshalb bin ich am Montag so ausgerastet."

"Seine Freundin ist doch aber dieselbe, die ihn gestern entführen wollte," sagte Ginny nachdenklich.

Es erstaunte Hermine immer wieder wie schnell jeder in Hogwarts über so ziemlich alles was in der Schule geschah informiert war.

"Ja, das ist dieselbe, irgendwie. Das stimmt," sagte sie leise.

"Dann hast du ja noch gute Karten, oder?" Ginny zwinkerte verschwörerisch. "Was bringt er dir eigentlich bei, wenn du diese Lehrersonderstunden hast? Die hast du doch schon, nicht?"

"Ähh ja ja, wir diskutieren meist über die psychologischen Aspekte des Unterrichtens und so. Der eigentliche Plan wird erst morgen mit Prof. McGonagall gemacht."

"Hast du .. es Lupin schon gesagt?" fragte Ginny sie neugierig. "Das du ihn magst? Am Montag hat er dir ja geholfen wie ein .. strahlender Toilettenreiniger." Sie kicherte überdreht.

"Nein," log Hermine und sortierte dabei ihre Pergamentrollen. "Ich habe es ihm noch nicht gesagt. Und er ist _kein Toilettenreiniger_!" Sie streckte Ginny die Zunge raus.

"Aber du wirst es ihm doch bald sagen? Wirst du das Aphrodisiakum benutzen?"

"Ich weiß noch nicht genau," antwortete Hermine ausweichend.

"Du verschweigst mir etwas!" befand Ginny und sah sich nach einem Kissen zum Werfen um. Leider liegen die meist nicht am Ende eines Bettes, so dass ihre Suche erfolglos blieb.

"Ich verschweige dir nichts, vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit, aber ich werde es dir sicher später erzählen, okay?" versprach Hermine lächelnd.

"So lange du mich auf dem Laufenden hältst, nehme ich dir das nicht übel," grinste Ginny und stand auf. "Du solltest aber bald mal mit Ron sprechen, Hermine! Ich glaube, er steigert sich da immer mehr hinein."

"Sicher, das werde ich!"

* * *

"Warum ist Regen so nass?!" moserte Ron leise, als sie über den Rasen an Hagrids Hütte vorbei liefen. 

Sie hatten sich dazu entschlossen schon jetzt ihre Tarnung anzulegen, um nicht zufällig von Hagrid entdeckt zu werden.

"Wenn wir hier apparieren könnten, wären wir schneller," schimpfte er weiter.

"Du hättest auch im Schloss bleiben können, Ron! Also hör auf mit der Meckerei!" schalt ihn Hermine unwirsch.

Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg fort bis sie an der Heulenden Hütte ankamen. Drinnen war ein lautes Jaulen und Knurren zu hören, dass sich ihnen die Nackenhaare aufrichten ließ.

"Sollten wir Tonks sagen, dass wir hier sind?" fragte Ron die anderen, obwohl sie einander nicht sehen konnten. "Wo könnte sie sein?"

"Genau hinter euch!" rief Nymphadora Tonks. Sie drehten sich um. Tonks deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die drei Unsichtbaren. "Ziemlich dumm im Regen einen Tarnumhang zu benutzen! Zeigt her, wer ihr seit!"

Harry zog den feuchten Umhang von seinem Körper, an dem der Regen vorbeigeregnet war. Ron und Hermine nahmen die Hüte ab.

"Ach ihr seit es nur!" Tonks steckte den Stab weg, trat auf sie zu und rutschte dabei auf dem matschigen Boden aus. "Verdammter Mist!"

Lachend halfen ihr Ron und Harry wieder hoch.

"Das ist nicht witzig!" grummelte Tonks. In der Heulenden Hütte war es verdächtig ruhig geworden. "Kommt! Weg hier, bevor er merkt, dass es sich lohnen würde aus der Hütte auszubrechen!" Sie scheuchte sie zu ein paar Bäumen, unter denen sich eine Art offenes Zelt befand. Tonks hatte eine Plane von einem Baum zum anderen gespannt und es sich darunter augenscheinlich gemütlich gemacht.

"Was wollt ihr hier? Das ist nicht ganz ungefährlich, besonders für dich, Harry!"

"Wir wollen dir helfen auf Prof. Lupin aufzupassen, Tonks," sagte er und sah sie durch die Tropfen auf seiner Brille an. "Und du wirst uns hier nicht weg bekommen bevor der Vollmond nicht untergegangen ist!"

Tonks sah von einem zum anderen. Dann nahm sie aus einem grünen Rucksack eine zweite Plane hervor und gab sie Ron.

"Hier! Setzt euch auf die andere Seite der Hütte und viel Spaß! Hermine, du kannst bei mir bleiben."

"Vielleicht sollten Hermine und ich auf die andere Seite .. und Harry, du bleibst hier," sagte Ron und wischte sich den Regen aus dem Gesicht.

"Nein, geht nur! Ich bleibe hier bei Tonks." Hermine gab Harry einen leichten Schubs in Rons Richtung. Dieser ließ sich dann nur widerwillig von Harry mitziehen.

Nachdem die Jungen außer Sichtweite waren, krochen Tonks und Hermine unter die Plane und Tonks begann augenblicklich damit ihre Kleidung zu trocknen.

Hermine hingegen hockte sich auf die Decke, stützte ihr Gesicht auf ihre Hände und starrte düster in den Regen hinaus zur Hütte. Der Werwolf dort drinnen heulte, jaulte und knurrte. Ab und zu war ein Winseln zu hören, aber nur sehr undeutlich, da ihnen hauptsächlich der Dauerregen in den Ohren rauschte.

Als Tonks schließlich endlich eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte, von wo sie Hermine und die Heulende Hütte gut sehen konnte, sagte sie nachdenklich: "Du bist ganz schön verknallt in ihn!"

"Wie bitte?" fragte sie Hermine irritiert.

"Du bist ganz schön ..."

"Ich hab dich schon verstanden! Was meinst du damit? Ich bin doch nicht in Ron verknallt!" brummte sie unwirsch.

Tonks lachte und änderte ihre Haarfarbe in violet. "Nicht _Ron_! Ich meinte, _Remus_! Wie kann man sich in _den_ verknallen, Hermine?"

"Ich ääh weiß nicht, was du meinst." Hermine lächelte unsicher und schaute Tonks nicht in die Augen.

"Hey, das hat doch wohl jeder gesehen. Sobald er im Fuchsbau auch nur an dir vorbei gegangen ist, hast du ihn regelrecht angeschmachtet! Das sahen nur Männer und Mütter nicht und du kannst froh sein, dass es Molly nicht spitz gekriegt hat! Sie hat für Ron und dich doch schon bereits das Aufgebot bestellt." Tonks kicherte wieder. "Sie ist so glücklich, dass sich ihr Jüngster gerade in dich verguckt hat. Sie hält viel von dir, weißt du?"

"Bitte sag nichts mehr!" bat Hermine verzweifelt und legte die Hände über ihre Ohren. "Ich will das nicht hören!"

"O entschuldigung, das war wohl wieder ein Fettnäpfchen. Tut mir echt leid." Sie schwiegen und nach fünf Minuten nahm Hermine ihre Hände wieder herunter.

Auf der anderen Seite hatten Ron und Harry es ebenfalls unter das provisorische Zelt geschafft und starrten stumm in den Regen. Harry war der erste, der das Schweigen brach.

"Du solltest dir Hermine aus dem Kopf schlagen, Kumpel," sagte er leise.

"Das kann ich nicht. Ich werde es ihr schon noch sagen und dann .. dann .. dann weiß ich auch nicht," antwortete Ron.

"Ich glaube, ich sollte dir sagen, dass sie sich in einen Typ aus einem anderen Haus verliebt hat."

"Woher weißt du das?" Ron blickte Harry von der Seite aus an.

"Ginny hat es mir gesagt. Aber sie weiß nicht in wen. Im Grunde wußte sie es auch nicht _genau_, aber .. alles deutet darauf hin, Ron. Versuche sie zu vergessen, ja? Dann geht's dir auch wieder besser." Er tätschelte seinem Freund die Schulter und sie schwiegen wieder.

"Er ist nett, freundlich, hört einem aufmerksam zu und gibt einem dabei das Gefühl man sei der Mittelpunkt der Welt und er ist witzig, immer für einen da, wenn man ihn braucht, er sieht gut aus, ist einfühlsam, zärtlich, sexy, süß und kann sehr gut küssen, wenn er will," murmelte Hermine leise und verträumt. Wie auf Zuruf erklang ein langgezogenes lautes Heulen vom Werwolf.

Tonks starrte Hermine mit offenem Mund an. "Er .. kann .. gut .. _küssen_?" fragte sie erstaunt.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und grinste ertappt. Sie war müde und unvorsichtig geworden.

"Wow," sagte Tonks beeindruckt. "Ich hätte nie gedacht .. _du und er_? _Wow!_ Dabei kommt er mir so unnahbar, wenig risikobereit und .. konservativ vor und .. _du und er_? _Wow!_ Das hätte ich _nie _gedacht! Weder von dir noch von ihm. Erst recht nicht von _ihm_! _Du und er_? _Irre_!"

Spontan änderten sich ihre Haare in knallrot.

"Das ist lustig! Gerade die beiden Kopfmenschen, die sich keine Flausen ausdenken, gerade _die_ .. tun so etwas vollkommen .. _Unglaubliches_!" Tonks konnte sich nicht mehr einkriegen.

"Bitte, sag es niemanden! Das darf keiner erfahren, Tonks!" sagte Hermine eindringlich.

Tonks lachte schrill. "Wie wollt ihr _das _geheim halten? Ich glaub's einfach nicht! Remus Lupin! Der Mann, dem _'Zurückhaltend und Nett'_ irgendwo auf dem Körper tätowiert sein muss! .. Ist es das?" Sie grinste spitzbübisch.

"Naja, so genau weiß ich das noch nicht," sagte Hermine schüchtern.

"Ha! Ich wußte doch, dass es einen Haken hat." Sie goss sich ungläubig kopfschüttelnd heißen Tee aus einer Kanne in einen Becher. "Willst du auch?"

"Ja, bitte."

Tonks gab ihr einen zweiten Becher mit Tee und Hermine wärmte sich zuerst ihre kalten klammen Hände daran, bevor sie ihn trank.

"Es hat erst gestern gefunkt. Deswegen weiß ich es noch nicht. Aber ich kann es gar nicht abwarten mit ihm .."

"Keine Bilder! _Keine Bilder!_ Geh aus meinem Kopf! Geh _sofort_ aus meinem Kopf!" unterbrach sie Tonks schnell und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Hermine boxte ihr leicht in die Seite und sie lachten gemeinsam.

"Sie muß es mir sagen, erst dann kann ich glauben, dass sie mich nicht so sehr mag wie ich sie," murmelte Ron niedergeschlagen.

"Das versteh ich, Kumpel," Harry lächelte verhalten. Und erneut breitete sich Stille über sie beide aus.

Durch den dichten Regen, die Dunkelheit und die dicken Wolken flog ein Vogel ein paar Stunden später auf die Heulende Hütte zu und durch deren Schornstein hinein.

Die vier übermüdeten Menschen unter den Planen bekamen es nicht mit und waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gegen den Schlaf anzukämpfen.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	15. Vollmond 2

Da mir die Fäden immer mehr aus der Hand zu rutschen drohen und ich oft verzweifelt vor einer doc-Datei sitze, habe ich eine gute Freundin dazu bekommen mir zu helfen. Vielen lieben Dank A. :). Sie ist sowieso der Anstoß für diese FF gewesen und sie ist auch einer der Gründe dafür, warum Morrigan aus Irland stammt. Sie wird mir demnächst sicher einen guten Tipp geben und vor allem, wird sie mir bei einer bestimmten Sache helfen ;) - ich bin gespannt _wie_ sie es tut - und ich werde es euch sicher mitteilen, wenn etwas nicht von mir stammt, denn ich bin im Grunde genau so ehrlich wie Lupin **g**. Moment, er lügt ja oft, ups.

- **Namida **Danke danke :) Ich gebe mir wirklich große Mühe, jeden so darzustellen wie er auch im Buch ist und wie er/sie reagieren würde :) Ich gebe zu, ich hatte dieses Kapitel 'Vollmond 2' etwas fürchterlicher geplant, als es dann letztendlich geworden ist. Ich hoffe zumindest, euch ein _klitzekleines bisschen_ Angst gemacht zu haben ;). Ron und Hermine wird (geplant) im nächsten Kapitel sein. Ich liebe Ron, weil ich immer an Rupert Grint denken muss **grins**, so _süss_. Der tut mir jetzt auch schon leid **g**.

- **Charly** _Wow_, wegen meiner Geschichte _Sex and the City_ verpasst? **geschmeichelt fühl** Ich verspreche, mir nie zu viel Zeit zu nehmen für das nächste Kapitel. 1 Woche, nie mehr. Also zumindest innerhalb der jeweils nächsten Woche ;). Ich will diese Story genau so zu Ende bringen wie ihr sie zu Ende lesen wollt. Das einzige Problem ist wirklich nur, dass ich ständig Ideen für diverse Intermezzo zwischen bestimmten Personen habe, was vielleicht für die Geschichte an sich nicht so wichtig ist, was ich aber schreiben _muss_ ;). Deswegen nimmt es auch viel mehr Kapitel in Anspruch als am Anfang geplant, aber so weit ich das verstanden habe, stört das keinen **g**.

- **Jacky's Wings** Dich und deine Kommentare könnte man auch nur ständig durchknuddeln ;). Hach, ich stehe wirklich auf eure reviews, das ist _Doping_. Du stehst auf Alan Rickman?! Ich auch! Und wie! Der ist Snape schlechthin und einfach der sexieste Bösewicht der Filmgeschichte **schwärm**. Ob es Snape ist oder nicht, das verrät euch am Ende das Licht **lach**. Ich bin genau so schlecht im Witze machen wie Lupin in meiner FF ;).

- **Abe** **grins **Snape war in der Nähe, das ist richtig. Der Zettel, sehr guter Gedanke und sehr gut gemerkt :). Ich liebe solche Spielchen. Da steh ich genau so drauf wie das die Meisterin, J.K. persönlich, es wohl auch tut ;). Freu dich weiter auf Donnerstag, da freue ich mich selber auch drauf, denn der hat es in sich **ggg**. Aber dazwischen kommt mindestens noch 1 Kapitel. Höchstens vielleicht auch, denn der Mittwoch gibt außer McGonagall und Ron nicht so viel her ;).

- **Oisin** Meine FF zieht sogar jemanden an Land, der HP nicht so mag? Super **freu** :). Sie sollen sich zoffen? ;) Ich würde da ja jetzt gern eine allgemeine **Frage an alle Mitleser** stellen wollen, danke für deinen Kommentar, Oisin: **Wie sieht es aus, wollt ihr ein Happy-End oder ein trauriges beeindruckendes Ende oder lasst ihr euch gern überraschen?** Nicht, dass ich auf euch hören würde **fies grins**, es ist rein interessehalber. Ich persönlich mag ja Überraschendes und vielleicht auch lieber ohne Happy-End-Sachen ;).

Hooooooooooowl ...

* * *

Es war düster, kalt und miefig in der Heulenden Hütte. Der Werwolf hatte seine Ohren gespitzt, schnüffelte mit seiner feuchten Nase in der Luft und schlich sich durch die Räume. Er hatte sein Opfer gewittert und war begierig darauf es zu erlegen. 

Seine Augen brauchte er nicht dafür. Das sensible Gehör und die unverwechselbare Nase, mit der er jeden Geruch zuordnen konnte, waren mehr als genug. Ganz vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich bewegte er sich unaufhaltsam auf seinen vier Pfoten auf sie zu.

Nicht mehr weit, schon fast da. Roch er da Angst? Fürchtete sie sich vor ihm? Er sog den Geruch genußvoll tief ein. Jaaa, es war Furcht - Todesangst.

Endlich Rache. Nach so langer Zeit. Endlich jemanden, den er zerfleischen konnte. Niemand, der ihn davon abhielt. Besonders nicht _er_, ganz besonders nicht .. _er_! Er hatte so lange darauf gewartet und konnte sich nur schwer von einer Unvorsichtigkeit abhalten. Nichts überstürzen, ganz ruhig und bedacht.

Er hörte bereits ihren schnellen, furchtsamen Atem, konnte das Blut in ihren Adern rauschen hören, wie es gemeinsam mit viel Adrenalin durch ihre menschliche Hülle jagte. Jagen, beißen, töten.

Sie musste direkt vor ihm sein, in eine Ecke gepresst wie ein eingesperrtes Tier. Aber sie war kein Tier. Ein Mensch, alles was er jagen konnte und wollte waren Menschen. Er spannte seine Muskeln an, fletschte die messerscharfen Zähne und .. _sprang_.

Morrigan landete mit einem Aufschrei auf dem harten Holzboden. Doch zu mehr war sie nicht mehr fähig, denn nur Sekunden später hatte er ihr den dünnen Hals durchgebissen, während seine Vorderpfoten ihre Brust zerfetzten. Eine riesige Blutlache breitete sich von ihrem toten Körper aus, sprudelte Blut aus ihrem offenen Hals und aus etlichen anderen Verletzungen. Der Werwolf auf ihr knurrte voll befriedigter Mordlust.

Speichel lief ihm die Lefzen herunter in ihre Wunden und er leckte sich seine Schnauze, auf der Morrigans Blut klebte. Siegreich setzte er zu einem lauten und langen Heulen an.

Es regnete immer noch draußen und der Vollmond ging hinter den Wolken unter.

Schmerz, blutroter Schmerz. Lautes Jaulen, das in ein Schreien überging und Knacken von sich verformenden Knochen. Remus gewann wieder die Oberhand, aber aufgrund höllischer Schmerzen, die ihm jedes Mal fast den Verstand raubten. Dabei gewann er diesen ohne Hilfe des Zaubertrankes erst dadurch wieder zurück.

Erschöpft und splitterfasernackt erwachte er im warmen, nassen See aus dunkelrotem Blut. Er konnte es sogar noch auf seinen Lippen schmecken und riß zutiefst geschockt die Augen auf.

"Was hast du getan?" murmelte er mit zittriger, anklagender Stimme. Remus sammelte alle Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, zusammen und stemmte sich ein wenig in die Höhe.

Die fast total entstellte Frauenleiche erschien unwirklich vor seinen vor Horror weit aufgerissenen Augen. Es war nicht Morrigan ..

"Hermine! NEIN!"

Schweißgebadet erwachte Lupin erneut und sah verwirrt auf ein Kopfkissen hinunter. Schritt für Schritt erinnerte er sich an die reale Rückverwandlung und das er danach mit weichen Knien zum alten Bett der Hütte gewankt war, um sich etwas auszuruhen.

Trotzdem drehte er sich und sah zu der Stelle aus seinem Traum - nichts. Alles war so wie es sein sollte. Kein Blut, kein Leichnam.

"Pfffffffffff." Beruhigt ließ er sich wieder auf das Kissen sinken. "Was für ein Alptraum!"

"Sehr interessant. Du hattest einen Alptraum von mir und dieser kleinen Schlampe?" fragte Morrigan neben ihm.

Erschrocken blickte er zu ihr. Sie lag neben ihm, den Kopf seitlich auf einen Arm gestützt und sah ihn ernst an.

Lupin wurde sich bewußt, dass er nackt war und sprang aus dem Bett, um zu seinen Sachen zu gehen. Augenblicklich erfasste ihn leichter Schwindel und jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schmerzte und pochte. Er verzog das Gesicht und besah sich stirnrunzelnd ein paar blutende Kratzer an seinem Körper und einen Biss in seinem Arm.

"Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich eine Verwandlung von dir gesehen habe, Remus, und ich frage mich, warum du zögerst solche körperlichen und offensichtlich auch seelischen Schmerzen loszuwerden," sagte Morrigan.

"Das muss meine masochistische Ader sein," brummte er, während er sich so schnell wie möglich anzog. "Deswegen schütte ich mir auch Lähmtränke in meinen Wolfsbann-Trank, damit mir jemand kräftig in die Rippen treten kann." Remus knöpfte sich das Hemd zu. "Ein erneuter Versuch mich gefangen zu nehmen?"

"Leider nicht, dabei war dieser Zeitpunkt mein Favorit gewesen. Außerdem kann ich es allein nicht mit vier Auroren gleichzeitig aufnehmen." Sie stand vom Bett auf und streckte sich müde.

"Vier?" Lupin ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus.

"Ja, sie kamen eine Stunde bevor der Mond anfing unter zu gehen hier an. Diese drei Schüler und diesen pinken Tollpatsch hätte ich leicht überwältigt, aber so .. muss ich noch warten. Wie wär's mit einem Kuss bis dahin?" Grinsend ging sie auf ihn zu.

"Äh, weißt du, ich muss gehen. Sie warten sicher schon draußen auf mich." So schnell er konnte zog er sich seinen zweiten Stiefel an. Aber er war nicht schnell genug.

"Was hast du geträumt, Johnnyboy?" fragte Mor ihn und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. "Bist du scharf auf das kleine superkluge Flittchen?"

"Sie ist kein Flittchen, Mor!" brauste Remus auf und fuhr dann in gezwungen gemäßigterem Ton fort: "Sie ist nur eine sehr gute Schülerin, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Träume sind Schäume."

"Träume spiegeln unsere geheimsten Wünsche wieder, Remus," säuselte sie und küsste seinen Hals.

Lupin befreite sich von Morrigan und trat so beiläufig wie möglich ein, zwei Schritte von ihr weg. "Wenn das so wäre, dann wäre mein geheimster Wunsch dein Tod."

"Soll ich geschmeichelt oder geschockt sein?" fragte sie und näherte sich ihm wieder. "Ich mag zwar nicht immer die Wahrheit gesagt haben, ähnlich _deinen_ Lügen, aber eines stimmt: Ich will dich und die alte Zeit zurück! Ich habe dem Lord sogar die Zusage abgerungen, dass er dich am Leben läßt, sobald er das hat, was er haben will."

"Mor," sagte Remus und ging wieder zwei Schritte rückwärts, während er beruhigend die Hände hob. "Das, was Sonntag geschehen ist, war ein großer Fehler. Wir sollten es dabei belassen. Die alten Zeiten werden nicht zurückkommen. Außerdem hält jemand wie Lord Voldemort keine 'Zusagen'."

"Du hast gesagt, dass du dich womöglich wieder in mich verlieben könntest .."

"Ich habe mich geirrt."

"Mangelnde Liebe hat dich am Sonntag trotzdem nicht davon abgehalten, Remus," sagte Morrigan erneut auf ihn zu gehend.

Lupin erreichte eine Holzwand hinter ihm. "Das war falsch von mir. Es tut mir leid."

Sie sah zu ihm hoch. "Ich frage mich, wie sie es geschafft hat."

"Wie wer was geschafft hat?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Wie sie dich in so kurzer Zeit einfangen konnte, diese kleine Hure," schnaubte Morrigan böse.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten wütend und seine Fäuste schlossen und öffneten sich. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Mor."

"Du hast dich verknöpft, Darling." Morrigan hob ihre Hände zu seinem Hemd und er schaute an sich herunter.

Sie küsste ihn, doch er drehte sich rechtzeitig weg und sie traf nur die Wange. Ihre feingliedrigen Finger packten sein Kinn, an dem die Bartstoppeln des Morgens kratzten, und zwangen ihn sie anzusehen.

"Sie hat dich verhext. Deswegen glaubst du, du liebst sie!"

"Unsinn!" knurrte er.

"Sie ist doch deine klügste Schülerin, oder?" schnaubte Morrigan. "Aber ich werde dich nicht aufgeben! Nicht, nachdem ich so kurz davor war dich zurück zu gewinnen!"

Lupin fühlte sich schrecklich unwohl. Er hätte dem Ganzen aus dem Weg gehen und am Sonntag nicht damit anfangen sollen. Es war seine Schuld, dass die Lage jetzt so verzwickt war.

"Du hast dich verändert, Mor. Das ist der Grund. Du bist .. kälter und berechnender geworden. Ich werde mich nie wieder in dich verlieben, egal was du tun wirst. Laß Hermine da heraus, sie ist unschuldig an der Situation. Das haben ganz allein wir zwei zu verantworten."

"Du gibst also zu, dich in sie verliebt zu haben?" fragte sie.

"Nein! Nein, ich bin nicht in .. sie verliebt," sagte er, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und befreite sich so aus der Lage an die Wand gedrängt zu sein.

"Weißt du, wie sich das anhört?" fragte ihn Morrigan herausfordernd. "Wie _'Ohh, die äh haben mir Tiere auf den Hals gehetzt und die haben mich dann gebissen, so ähh Löwen, weißt du?'_ Ich war so verdammt dumm, dir das abzukaufen, Remus! Aber jetzt bin ich klüger geworden."

Er versuchte so ausdruckslos wie möglich zu gucken, doch seine Wangenknochen mahlten unaufhörlich, während er nach einer Lösung suchte.

"Egal, was ich dir sage, du wirst weiterhin annehmen, ich wäre in Hermine verliebt?"

"Ich nehme es nicht an! _Ich weiß es!_ Warum streitest du es ab? Hast du Angst ich würde ihr etwas antun? Nun, nicht das es nicht ganz unbegründet wäre." In ihren Augen erschien ein gemeiner Glanz. "Oder nimmst du an, wir würden sie vor dir holen, um dich damit zu erpressen? Ich glaube, da hat jemand einen anderen Plan, aber auch das wäre sicher eine Möglichkeit."

"Jemand? Wen meinst du? Ihr habt jemanden im Schloss, nicht wahr?" fragte er hellhörig geworden.

Sie lachte. "Also hast du es doch mitbekommen. Wir waren uns nicht ganz sicher, ob du geistig klar warst nach diesem Trank. Ein unbedeutender Fehler. Ja, es gibt jemanden im Schloss, der uns hilft, aber bevor du fragst: Ich weiß nicht, wer es ist. Es wäre doch auch fahrlässig, wenn ich es wüßte, oder? Schließlich würde ein Kuss von dir genügen und ich würde es ausplaudern."

Das Ganze war bizarr. Jahrelang hatte Remus Probleme überhaupt eine Frau zu finden, die sein Werwolfdasein akzeptieren würde und nun erschienen gleich zwei auf einmal auf der Bildfläche. Jeder andere Mann würde es genießen, sich geschmeichelt fühlen, aber ihm war es unangenehm und Morrigans Sprüche dahingehend machten es nicht besser.

"Ich würde dich viel glücklicher machen, Remus," sagte sie, als würde sie seine Gedanken kennen. "Du würdest den Werwolf loswerden und mich dafür bekommen." Er schwieg weiter und verzog nur etwas einen Mundwinkel. "Was findest du an diesem jungen Ding? Seit wann bist du ein _Pädophiler_? Seit wann _vergehst_ du dich an _Schutzbefohlenen_?"

Er schnappte nach Luft. Morrigan verkniff es sich zu grinsen. Die Worte _'Pädophiler'_, _'vergehen'_ und _'Schutzbefohlene'_ hatten voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Sie vergifteten sofort Lupins Gedanken und sein Gewissen.

"Ich .. _vergehe_ .. mich .. nicht .. an ihr," stammelte er bleich. "Ich .. tue .. nichts .. was .. sie .. nicht .. auch .. will."

"Das sagt sicher _jeder Lehrer_, der sich das erste Mal an eine seiner Schülerinnen _ranmacht_," sagte Morrigan mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Wirst du es morgen dann bei einer noch Jüngeren versuchen?"

"_Nein, nein!_" rief er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dann zeigte er mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf sie. "_Du_ wirst mich nicht beeinflussen! Ich habe mir _nichts_ vorzuwerfen, Morrigan!" Trotz dieser Worte, hatte sie ihn bereits manipuliert, aber er kämpfte dagegen an.

"Wie du willst," sagte sie kühl. "Die Kleine hat dich schon ganz schön im Griff. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich wirklich fragen, ob _sie_ dich nicht vielleicht _magisch beeinflusst_."

"Remus?" rief eine tiefe angenehm klingende Männerstimme von draußen vorsichtig. Lupin atmete auf. Er musste raus hier, brauchte frische Luft, da kam ihm der Ruf von Shacklebolt gerade recht.

"Ich komme sofort, Kingsley," rief er zurück.

Morrigan legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. "_Ich liebe dich, Remus._ Du wirst mir irgendwann vergeben, wenn ich dich von _ihr _befreie."

"_Nein!_"

Seine Ex hatte sich vor seinen Augen wieder in eine Krähe verwandelt und flog hinaus. Er lief die Treppe hinunter und aus der Heulenden Hütte, während er im Umhang nach seinem Zauberstab suchte.

Vor der Hütte standen Tonks, Hermine, Ron und Harry zusammen und redeten. Kingsley Shacklebolt und drei seiner Kollegen waren mit gezückten Stäben in deren Nähe und sahen sich aufmerksam um. Als der Vogel direkt auf die kleine Gruppe zusteuerte schossen die Auroren Lähmflüche auf Morrigan ab. Die roten Blitze verfehlten sie nur knapp.

Morrigan schlug Hermine mit den Flügeln ins Gesicht und zerkratzte es mit ihren Krallen. Die Auroren hatten aufgehört ihr Flüche hinterher zu schicken, um die anderen nicht zu treffen. Hermine schrie und wehrte sich mit ihren Händen. Nur Sekunden später flog O'Shee mit ein paar fehlenden Federn in den Himmel erneut verfolgt von Lähmflüchen.

"_Mistvieh!_" schimpfte Hermine und wischte sich etwas Blut aus einem Auge.

Remus wollte zu ihr, aber Kingsley verstellte ihm plötzlich den Weg. "Alles in Ordnung, Remus?" fragte er ihn besorgt.

"Ja, ja, mir geht es gut," sagte Lupin. "Was suchen Harry, Ron und Hermine hier und warum seit _ihr_ hier?"

Kingsley erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln. "Dumbledore dachte, es wäre gut, Tonks zu unterstützen bevor der Vollmond untergeht und .. was das _Trio Tunichtgute_ angeht, ließen sie sich nicht von uns vertreiben. Ich schwöre dir, wir haben alles versucht."

"Danke," sagte Remus und schlug Shacklebolt freundschaftlich seitlich gegen den Oberarm.

"Keine Ursache. Können wir euch jetzt wieder alleine lassen?"

Lupin nickte. "Wir kommen klar."

Der Auror nickte den anderen drei zu und sie verschwanden mit vier lauten Knallen.

Bedrückt sah er noch einmal in den bewölkten Himmel zu der Stelle, an der die Krähe verschwunden war. Zum Glück hatte der Regen vor ein paar Stunden aufgehört. Danach gesellte Remus sich zu den anderen, die sich um Hermine kümmerten.

"Das tut mir leid, Hermine," sagte er.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Remus, mir geht's gut," antwortete sie, aber die tiefen blutenden Kratzer in ihrem Gesicht straften sie Lügen. Tonks grinste wissend von einem Ohr zum anderen.

"Ich hätte diesen _scheiß Vogel_ fast erwischt!" grummelte Ron böse. "Das nächste Mal schieße ich auf alles, was nicht wie eine Eule aussieht."

"Ron, manche Schüler haben auch andere fliegende Briefboten als Eulen," sagte Hermine genervt.

Lupin besah sich Hermines Gesicht näher und Harry runzelte dabei die Stirn. "Du solltest mit mir zu Madam Pomfrey kommen. Sie wird uns beide verarzten."

"Das wird allmählich zur Gewohnheit," sagte Hermine sarkastisch.

"Prof. Lupin hat Recht. Du wirst danach genau so _hübsch_ wie vorher aussehen. Madam Pomfrey macht das schon," sagte Ron aufmunternd lächend.

Tonks sah ihn mitleidig an und Harry musterte alle Beteiligten immer noch nachdenklich. Er fragte sich, warum es diese Krähe ausgerechnet auf Hermine abgesehen hatte. Täuschte er sich oder sah er in Remus Augen noch andere Gefühle als pure Besorgnis? Und Hermine hatte keinen von ihnen auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt seit ihr Lehrer aus der Hütte getreten war, oder?

"Ich muss jedem von euch leider 20 Punkte für Gryffindor abziehen," sagte Prof. Lupin, als sie auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts waren.

"Remus!" Tonks verdrehte die Augen. "Du lässt wirklich in den _unmöglichsten Augenblicken_ den korrekten Lehrer raushängen!"

"10 Punkte Abzug für jeden," feilschte Hermine, die sich ein Taschentuch von Lupin ins Gesicht drückte.

"5 Punkte!" rief Ron übermütig. "Kommen Sie, Professor, wir haben das doch für _Sie_ getan!"

"Nenn mich _'Remus'_, Ron," sagte er und grinste leicht. "Ich gebe zu, dass es mildernde Umstände gibt. Aber Prof. McGonagall wird mir die Hölle heiß machen, wenn ich unter 20 Punkten Abzug für jeden von euch bleiben würde."

Seine Schüler seufzten gemeinsam mit Tonks gespielt laut auf.

"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut," lachte er verhalten. "15 Punkte Abzug für jeden und einen Rüffel von Prof. McGonagall für mich."

"Du könntest uns noch Strafarbeiten verpassen," sagte Hermine dumpf hinterm Taschentuch.

"_Hermine!_"riefen Ron und Harry geschockt aus. Tonks kicherte.

"Vielleicht gibt Prof. McGonagall euch noch eine plus Standpauke, aber von mir gibt es 15 Punkte Abzug für jeden, der Rest fällt unter mildernde Umstände, Danke und Fürsprache von .. " Sein Blick wanderte über Hermine zu Tonks. "von Tonks."

Harry biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Wie kam er nur dazu solch kranke Gedanken zu haben? Er fühlte sich mies derwegen. 'Ich bin der größt mögliche Arsch auf dieser Welt!'

Kurz vor der Grenze zu den Hogwarts-Gründen trennten sie sich von Tonks und gingen zurück ins Schloss.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	16. Aussprache

Weiter geht's! **alle reviewer mal knuddel** Ihr seit spitze! So viele reviews, ich bin wirklich begeistert :). Ich hätte am Anfang nicht gedacht, dass die Geschichte so viele Anhänger finden wird.

- **Abe** Na du ;). Ich schaue nach dem hier gleich mal wieder bei deiner Story vorbei. Vielleicht schaffst du es ja mich von S/H zu überzeugen g. Soo zu **1)** Laut **hp-lexicon. org** liegt die Heulende Hütte auf einem Hügel nahe Hogsmeade und nicht mehr auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände (die haben da auch eine schöne Zeichnung dazu) und **harrypotter.fassbar.de** sagt Ähnliches. Aber ich habe gerade Buch 3 nicht da (deutsche und engl. Version sind leider ausgeliehen), so dass du durchaus doch Recht haben könntest :). **2)** **grins** Okay, das ist vielleicht zu heftig, aber Mor weiß wie Remus auf sowas reagiert und sie versucht alles, damit sie ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen machen kann. Im Übrigen habe ich das mal in einer engl. H/R-FF gelesen, da hat Lupin es sich sogar in Gedanken selber vorgeworfen. Wenn hier mal etwas von anderen FFs auftaucht nicht böse sein ;) ich habe viele davon gelesen und mich sicher teilweise davon beeinflussen lassen. **3)** Sie gibt mir hauptsächlich Anregungen. Ich schätze, mit einem Beta-Leser wäre ich nicht so ganz glücklich, dafür habe ich zu viele eigene Vorstellungen und Gedanken. Prof. und Professor, na da habe ich jetzt was gelernt ;). Danke :).

- **ankhsunamun **Dein Nick ist so schwierig, dass ich ihn kopiert und eingefügt habe **lach** ;) Danke für dein review, denn du sprichst mal etwas an, was mir beim Schreiben ungeheuren Spaß macht. Wer ist nun der geheimnisvolle Verräter? **grins** Tjaja, ich weiß es, ich weiß es ;). In den nächsten Kapiteln werden noch ein paar Andeutungen auftauchen. Die nächsten Kapitel werden hoffentlich auch gut werden, weil ich sie schon lange in meinem Kopf mit mir herum trage ;). Aber eins ist klar: Es ist leider noch lange kein Ende in Sicht, zuerst will ich euch noch ein bisschen actiongeladen verwirren und romantisch schwelgen sehen :).

- **jess **Halloo, okay 1 mal ein Happy-End ist notiert **ggg**. Eigentlich ist ein Happy-End auch ganz schön, aber es bleibt einem nicht so im Kopf wie ein weniger gutes Ende, über das man sich länger ärgert **grins**. Mal sehen, wie ich das Ende gestalte. Ich habe ja noch ein bisschen Zeit, um darüber nach zu denken.

- **Namida** Dankeschön für dein wirklich langes review ;) So langsam machen sich viele Gedanken über den Verräter **Hände reib**. Das gefällt mir! Ach ja: Du bist wirklich gut **grins**. Das Aphrodisiakum? So so. Hermine würde so etwas nicht tun? **lach** Nun ja, es spielt noch eine Rolle, obwohl ich das zu Beginn nicht so geplant hatte und das ist das Schöne daran ;). Welche Rolle es spielt, werdet ihr im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel erfahren.

- **Seraphine** Die Story macht süchtig? _Wow_, das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gedacht. Zumal ich süchtig nach reviews bin, was wieder auslöst, dass ich schreibe, schreibe, schreibe ;). Vielen lieben Dank auch dir! **freu** :)

Da kommt die Fortsetzung ..

* * *

Madam Pomfrey hatte die gelbe stinkende Wundsalbe gerade auf Lupins letzten Kratzer geschmiert, als die Tür zur Krankenstation aufsprang. 

Zwei Schüler wurden von Professor Snape am Schlafittchen herein gezerrt. Lupin erkannte Brad, einen streitsüchtigen Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff und Colin Creevey aus Gryffindors Sechster Klasse. Aus Colins Nase und Ohren wuchsen unaufhaltsam Haare und Brads Augen bluteten ständig.

Die Krankenschwester seufzte. "Die Schulstunden haben noch gar nicht angefangen und die ersten Verletzten kommen schon." Sie drückte Lupin die Salbe in die Hand. "Vielleicht können Sie sie bitte ganz vorsichtig auf Miss Grangers Gesicht tupfen, ja?"

Er nickte zustimmend. "Für Sie _immer_, Poppy." Sie errötete leicht.

Snapes neugierige schwarze Augen erhaschten einen Blick auf Remus und Hermine, bevor Madam Pomfrey den Vorhang um sie zuzog.

"Du _flirtest_ mit Madam Pomfrey?" fragte Hermine ihn leise erheitert.

Vorsichtig zog er sich sein Hemd wieder über und setzte sich dann neben sie auf das Krankenbett.

"Das ist kein _Flirten_," grinste er. "Ich _liebe _diese Frau! Schließlich hat sie mich jahrelang verarztet und sich immer um mich gekümmert." Er tunkte ein Wattebällchen in die Salbe und näherte sich dann damit Hermines Gesicht.

Sie verzog angeekelt den Mund. "Das stinkt ja bestialisch!"

"Aber es hilft und tut auch nicht weh," sagte er und tupfte gefühlvoll etwas in den ersten Kratzer, der sofort aufhörte zu bluten. "Innerhalb eines halben oder eines Tages wird nichts mehr zu sehen sein. Ich glaube, sie hat sie selbst erfunden in meinem ersten Jahr hier. Sehr effektives Zeug, man sieht danach nicht die kleinste Narbe. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es später auch zur Verfügung gehabt."

Mit starkem Herzklopfen sahen sie sich in atemloser Spannung in die Augen, genossen die Nähe, die ihnen gerade ermöglicht wurde. Ein Kuss lag in der Luft, aber Lupin erinnerte sich widerstrebend daran, wo sie waren und zog sich zurück. Dann tat er erneut etwas Salbe auf die Watte.

"Was hat sie gewollt? Sie weiß von uns, nicht wahr?" fragte ihn Hermine. Es war klar, wen sie damit meinte.

"Ja, sie weiß es." Remus atmete tief durch. Er hatte inzwischen die drei Wörter, mit denen Morrigan ihn kalt erwischt hatte, tief in sich vergraben und hoffe inständig, dass sie dort blieben. "Ich .. hatte einen Alptraum nach der Rückverwandlung und sie muss mich im Schlaf reden gehört haben." Zärtlich strich er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen und lächelte. "Sie hat versucht mich zu manipulieren. Aber ich weiß, dass du mich nicht verhext hast, jedenfalls nicht im _wörtlichen Sinne_ und du .. du bist kein Kind mehr. Du bist .."

Der Vorhang wurde wieder zur Seite gezogen und sie schreckten mit schuldbewußten Mienen auseinander. Hermine hätte zu gern von ihm gehört, was sie für ihn war. Warum mußten sie immer in den schönsten Augenblicken wieder von einander getrennt werden? Gab es in diesem riesigen Schloss nirgendwo ein bisschen Privatsphäre?

Professor McGonagall stand neben dem Bett und stemmte sich resolut die Hände in die Hüften.

"Miss Granger, Sie haben die Schulregeln auf _massivste_ Weise gebrochen!" wetterte sie auch gleich los. Im Hintergrund konnten sie Colin und Brad, die von Madam Pomfrey nicht gerade zimperlich behandelt wurden, jammern hören. "Von einer Schulsprecherin hätte ich mehr erwartet!"

"Sie wollten mir nur helfen, Professor," sagte Lupin und stand vom Bett auf, um Partei für seine drei Schüler und Freunde zu ergreifen. "Sie haben es nicht böse gemeint."

McGonagall's fuchsteufelswilder Blick richtete sich nun auf ihn. "_15 Punkte?_ Für so ein Vergehen hätten Sie ihnen jeweils _50 Punkte_ abziehen müssen!" Dann wandte sie sich wieder Hermine zu. "Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?! Das war _gefährlich_ und _unverantwortlich_! Sie werden Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley Gesellschaft leisten und gemeinsam bis zu den Weihnachtsferien jeden Sonntag ohne magische Zuhilfenahme die Treppen, die hinunter in die Kerker führen, fegen und wischen! Mr. Filch wird Sie dabei beaufsichtigen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. So schlimm war diese Strafarbeit gar nicht, sie hatte etwas viel Schlimmeres vermutet. Wie das Folgende zum Beispiel.

"Wäre ein _Rauswurf_ aus Hogwarts nicht die _gerechtere_ Strafe?" schnarrte Snape hinter McGonagall's Rücken. Lupin und Hermine warfen sich einen amüsierten Blick zu, als die stellvertretende Schulleiterin genervt mit den Augen rollte.

"Die Strafe für Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger ist von mir und Professor Lupin zu verhängen, Professor Snape," sagte sie eisig und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich arrogant. "Es ist kein Wunder, dass diese drei Unruhestifter ständig die Schulregeln brechen, wenn Sie sie behandeln wie rohe Eier! Solch _lasche_ Strafen sind doch nur ein Ansporn für jeden Schüler, es ihnen gleich zu tun."

"Wenn Sie mit meiner Entscheidung nicht einverstanden sind, _Professor_, dann beschweren Sie sich bei Professor Dumbledore! Ich kann einen Moralverfall, den Sie hier andeuten, in Hogwarts _nicht _erkennen."

"Ich habe nichts _angedeutet_, _Professor_. Ich habe lediglich auf Fakten hingewiesen," knurrte Snape leise und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Zudem befindet sich dieser Moralverfall fast ausschließlich im _Gryffindor Haus_."

McGonagall platzte fast vor Wut und Empörung. "Ich korrigiere Ihre Strafarbeit, Miss Granger. Sie werden mit ihren Mitschülern die letzte Treppe oben im Nordturm putzen. Denn laut Professor Snape gibt es keinen .. _Dreck_ .. im Kerker," sagte sie mit krampfhaft zurückgehaltenem Zorn.

Es war immer erhebend, diesen beiden beim Wortduell zu zu hören und Hermine bedauerte es ein wenig, dass Madam Pomfrey sich gerade jetzt ihrer erinnerte und die Professoren aus dem Krankenflügel scheuchte. Zu ihnen gehörte leider auch Lupin. Danach behandelte sie Hermines Verletzungen zu Ende und schickte auch sie hinaus zum Unterricht.

* * *

Snape ließ alle Gryffindors in seiner Vertretungsstunde für Verteidigung spüren, was er von McGonagalls verhängten Strafen hielt. Genüßlich zog er besonders Harry, Ron und Hermine Punkte ab. Wobei Hermine sich am Ende über sich selbst wunderte, wie viel Anlaß sie ihm unkluger Weise dafür gegeben hatte. 

Nach dem Abendbrot war das Zusammentreffen mit Lupin und McGonagall zur Absprache über die Extra-Stunden. Den ganzen Tag über hatten sie sich vermisst und sehnsüchtig nach dem anderen Ausschau gehalten. Vor McGonagalls Bürotür lächelten sie sich verliebt an und schalteten dann widerwillig auf so normal wie mögliches Benehmen um.

Allerdings hatte Hermine bei der Besprechung große Probleme nicht ab und zu einen Blick auf Remus zu werfen, der direkt neben ihr auf einem Stuhl saß und sich besser beherrschen konnte.

Ängstlich bemerkte sie einen scharfen verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck von ihrer Hauslehrerin, nach solch einem Seitenblick.

Hermine sollte jede Woche mindestens für eine Stunde nach ihren regulären Stunden zu Lupin, um dort den üblichen Alltag eines Lehrers zu beobachten und Fragen zu stellen. In einer Freistunde sollte sie ihm beim Unterricht der vierten Klasse Ravenclaw zuschauen und jede Woche außerdem noch wechselnd eine Stunde eines anderen Fachs für Lupins Unterricht opfern. Die Planung war klar und sie überließ es ihren beiden Professoren das Konzept auszuarbeiten. Sie freute sich auf diese vielen gemeinsamen Stunden mit ihm und dem Eifer, mit dem er McGonagall dabei half den Plan auf einem Pergament festzuhalten, war anzusehen, dass Remus sich genau so freute wie sie.

Zufrieden blickten sie schließlich nach anderthalb Stunden auf den fertigen Plan.

"Das wär's," sagte McGonagall, nahm ihre Brille ab und rieb sich müde die Augen. "Wenn Sie weiteren Unsinn vermeiden, Miss Granger, könnten Sie die Zukunft Hogwarts sein. Denken Sie daran und nehmen Sie sich mit Ausflügen zurück, verstanden?"

Hermine nickte zurückhaltend lächelnd und sah Remus so unauffällig wie möglich an. Er grinste und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Ich würde jetzt gerne noch ein paar Minuten allein mit Miss Granger sprechen," sagte Professor McGonagall überraschend.

"Äh, ja, natürlich. Wir sehen uns dann morgen, Hermine. Auf Wiedersehen, Minerva," sagte Professor Lupin, stand auf und ging.

Hermine fragte sich, was ihre Lehrerin jetzt noch wollte. Bekam sie doch mehr Punkte abgezogen oder eine weitere Strafarbeit für heute morgen?

Professor McGonagall rückte nervös ihre Brille auf ihrer Nase zurecht und sah Hermine ernst an. Sie räusperte sich und schien sich ein wenig vor den nächsten Worten zu fürchten oder sie nicht gern aussprechen zu wollen.

"Nun, Miss Granger, ich möchte nur, dass Sie wissen, dass Sie mit mir über _alles_ sprechen können," begann sie drucksend. "Professor Lupin erzählte mir, Sie hätten am Montag ein gewisses _'Frauenproblem'_ gehabt, dass Sie ihm nicht näher erklärt haben." In Hermine dämmerte es. Zweifellos hatte McGonagall davon erfahren und Lupin hatte sich eine Geschichte für sie ausdenken müssen. "Heute abend ist mir aufgefallen, dass Sie .. ähem .. nun ja, wenn Sie _nicht _mit Professor Lupin zusammenarbeiten möchten, kann ich das verstehen. Vielleicht wäre es sogar die beste Lösung, nicht wahr?"

'Ohjee, sie hat es gemerkt!' Hermine lächelte flüchtig. "Ich äh würde trotzdem gern Lehrerin werden, Professor und ich glaube, dass ich ähh dadurch auch gewisse Gefühle err .. _überwinden_ könnte." Sie kratzte sich an ihrer juckenden Nase. "Deswegen sehe ich äh keine Probleme damit bei Professor Lupin zu lernen."

McGonagall schob sich erneut ihre Brille höher, um ihre Unsicherheit in dieser Situation zu überspielen. "Sie sind ein kluges Mädchen, Miss Granger. Ich weiß, dass Sie sich gerade in einer .. _jugendlichen Phase_ befinden, durch die Sie hindurch müssen und ähh Sie wissen, dass dies nur bei Phantastereien bleiben wird."

"Ja, ja, das ist mir vollkommen klar, Professor," beeilte sich Hermine schnell zu versichern. Innerlich grinste sie über dieses Gespräch. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Sachlage direkt angesprochen. Im Grunde konnten sie alles Mögliche damit meinen.

"Fein, fein. Wenn Sie .. darüber reden wollen, wissen Sie, wo Sie mich finden," beschloß McGonagall diese kurze eigentlich nichtssagende Unterhaltung und schenkte Hermine ein seltenes aufmunterndes Lächeln.

"Dann werde ich _sofort_ zu Ihnen kommen," versprach Hermine, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und verabschiedete sich von ihrer Hauslehrerin.

* * *

Lustlos betrat Hermine den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein paar Schüler arbeiteten an den Tischen an ihren Hausaufgaben, aber sie verspürte nicht die geringste Motivation es auch zu tun. Außerdem hatte sie zum Glück erst zu Freitag welche auf. Die konnte sie genau so gut auch noch morgen machen. 

Also ging sie nach einer halben Stunde Alibi-Aufenthalt vor dem Kamin die Treppe hoch und warf sich komplett angezogen auf ihr Bett und träumte vor sich hin bis eine Schuleule durch das offene Fenster flog und ihr einen Brief brachte.

Lavender, die gerade ihre Kleidung inspizierte, guckte interessiert zu Hermine hinüber. Diese entfernte den Brief vom Fuß der Eule und betrachtete ihn. "Hermine Jane Granger, Gryffindor Mädchenschlafraum" stand schlicht auf dem Kuvert, doch sie erkannte diese gewundene, etwas altmodische Schrift sofort und öffnete ihn breit lächelnd. Remus schickte ihr einen Brief? 'Es muss ihn diebisch gefreut haben, meinen vollständigen Namen auf's Kuvert zu schreiben,' dachte sie. Die Eule zupfte an ihrem Ärmel, doch sie schob sie abgelenkt weg von sich.

_"Ich eil' ins Bett, ermüdet von Beschwer,_

_Zur holden Ruhstatt weitgereister Glieder;_

_Doch auf den Weg macht sich das Haupt nunmehr,_

_Wach wird die Seele, sinkt der Leib darnieder._

_Denn jetzo suchen die Gedanken dich,_

_Aus weiter Fern' auf frommer Pilgerschaft;_

_Weit offen halten Augenlider sich,_

_Ich blick' in Dunkel, wie ein Blinder gafft._

_Nur meines Geistes Aug' einbildsamlich_

_Stellt dein Phantom unsehenden Augen dar;_

_Dort hängt's in Nächten ein Juwel für mich,_

_Verklärt das alte Dunkel wunderbar._

_Sieh, wie am Tag den Leib, nachts das Gemüt,_

_Um dich und mich, ersehnte Ruhe flieht!_

_Mit dem alten Shakespeare hört es sich schöner an, als wenn ich dir nur schreiben würde, dass ich dich sehr vermisse und an dich denke, Mine. Du raubst mir den Schlaf. Ich freue mich darauf, dich morgen wieder zu sehen! In Liebe R. PS: Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber falls du Krummbein suchst, er hat es sich in einem meiner Sessel gemütlich gemacht."_

Seufzend presste sie das Pergament an die Brust. 'Nein, du musst es nicht unbedingt mit Shakespeares Sonetten sagen, Remus, deine eigenen Worte sind viel schöner, weil sie mir mehr bedeuten,' dachte sie verträumt. Nachdem sie die Eule ein drittes Mal von sich fort scheuchte, erhob sich diese kreischend in die Luft und verschwand aus dem Fenster hinaus.

"Bist du verliebt?" fragte Lavender sie neugierig in ihre romantische Stimmung hinein.

"Nein, bin ich nicht," giftete Hermine schroffer als gewollt zurück.

"Hey, war ja nur eine Frage. Du brauchst nicht gleich auszuflippen," grummelte ihre Mitschülerin und schloß das Fenster.

'Ich muss zu ihm!' Dieser Gedanke schwirrte die ganze Zeit durch Hermines Kopf und setzte sich dort fest. Sie wollte ihn umarmen und sie wollte die Worte aus seinem Mund hören, die er so wundervoll aufs Papier geschrieben hatte.

Spät in der Nacht, als alle anderen Mädchen schon schliefen, verließ sie leise den Schlafsaal und ging die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Dort war das Kaminfeuer noch an und Ron saß in einem der Sessel davor. Sie versuchte unbemerkt hinter seinem Rücken zum Portraitloch zu schleichen, erstarrte aber kurz davor, als er sagte: "Du willst zu _ihm_, richtig?"

"Zu wem?" fragte Hermine und drehte sich zu Ron um, der sie nun auch anblickte.

"Zu diesem Typ, in den du dich verliebt hast." Er klappte seine beeindruckende Größe aus und stand auf.

"Woher willst du wissen, dass ich verliebt bin?" Ihre Stimme klang wie immer abweisend. Irgendwann musste sie einen Abwehrmechanismus gegenüber Ron entwickelt haben, als sie gemerkt hatte, dass mehr hinter seinen freundschaftlichen Gefühlen für sie steckte.

"Bist du nicht?" fragte er aufgeregt und überbrückte den Raum zwischen ihnen mit nur zwei großen Schritten.

"Was willst du, Ron?" knurrte sie ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. Alles in ihr wollte zu Remus und nicht mit Ron darüber sprechen, was sie so schön hinausgeschoben geglaubt hatte.

"Ich will .. ich will .." begann er und wurde rot. "Ich will dir etwas sagen, Hermine. Ich wollte es dir schon _so lange_ sagen."

Hermines verschlossenes Gesicht wurde weich, als sie in seinen Augen sah wie schwer es ihm fiel darüber zu sprechen. Es nahm ihn wirklich mit. 'Und ich dumme Kuh habe einen meiner besten Freunde die ganze Zeit leiden lassen,' seufzte sie in Gedanken. "Ron, ich .."

"Bitte .. lass mich aussprechen! Ich muss es jetzt los werden, bevor mich wieder der Mut verläßt." Er grinste verhalten und kratzte sich unsicher am Nacken. Damit erinnerte er Hermine irgendwie an Remus. Sie verabschiedete sich von der Idee heute noch zu ihm zu gehen. Ron war ihr Freund und er war .. wichtiger als Remus, auch wenn sie es ab und zu verdrängt hatte in den letzten Tagen.

"Hermine, du bist wirklich wunderschön und .. und wunderschön und sehr klug, ja klug bist du schon immer gewesen." Sie musste grinsen und verkniff sich ein spitzes 'Und seit wann bin ich wunderschön?' in seine Liebeserklärung hinein zu fragen und ihn damit aus dem Konzept zu bringen. "Wir kommen zwar nicht immer gut miteinander aus und streiten uns manchmal, aber .. ich hab dich wirklich sehr gern, _sehr sehr gern_. Vielleicht streiten wir uns nur deshalb, weil .. wir uns sehr gern haben. Ich ähhh war ganz schön eifersüchtig, weil du mit Viktor zusammen warst." 'Das hat man gemerkt, Ron,' dachte Hermine. "Zum Glück .. äh für mich, habt ihr euch getrennt, weil .. weil ich denke .. ich würde .. " Urplötzlich beugte er sich hinunter und küsste sie. Hermine war darauf überhaupt nicht vorbereitet gewesen und starrte ihn mit offenen Augen an, während er sie mit geschlossenen Augen küsste.

Nachdem sie sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte, schob sie seine Hände sanft aber bestimmt von ihren Hüften und ihn von sich fort.

"Ron, ich .."

"Ich bin verliebt in dich, Hermine," sagte Ron endlich. "Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen, aber jetzt .. ist es raus."

Sie seufzte traurig. "Und ich bin _nicht_ in dich verliebt, Ron. Ich konnte es dir bisher leider auch nicht sagen. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde und du wärst der letzte, dem ich hätte weh tun wollen."

Aber genau das hatte sie eben getan. Rons Kopf sank etwas herunter und seine Schultern sackten enttäuscht nach vorn. Trotzdem sah er auf eine liebenswürdige Weise immer noch groß und schlacksig aus.

"Wer ist dein neuer Freund? Goldstein? Oder jemand aus Hufflepuff?" fragte er, wobei er sich wieder aufrichtete und seine Augen angriffslustig funkelten.

"Wozu willst du das wissen?" erkundigte sich Hermine wieder gereitzt.

"Ich will wissen, ob er besser ist als ich und worin er besser ist als ich," erklärte er wie selbstverständlich.

"_Ron!_" Sie verdrehte die Augen, kam ihm einen Schritt näher und legte ihm ihre Hände an die Wangen. "Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, ja? _Du_ und _Harry_ braucht euch mit _keinem_ meiner .. err Liebhaber vergleichen, okay? Ihr zwei seit mir _mehr wert_, als irgendein Mann, in den ich mich verliebt habe!"

"Heißt dass, irgendwann .. später vielleicht .. du und ich ..?" fragte er schüchtern.

"Ach Ron!" Hermine umarmte ihn fest. "Ich will nichts mehr als deine Freundschaft, denn mehr kann auch ich dir nicht geben."

"Ohh, du gibst mir schon genug," murmelte er und tätschelte ihren Po.

"_Hey!_" Sie drückte ihn wieder von sich fort, gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm und lächelte schwach. "Denkst du .. du überlebst es?"

"Naja," sagte Ron und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. "Irgendwann vielleicht."

Sie hockte sich neben ihn, drückte seine Hand und fragte weiter: "Und du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich .. jemand anderen liebe?"

"Nein, dir nicht .. _ihm_. Er war schneller als ich und wenn er dir jemals weh tut, werde ich ihn mir vorknöpfen!" In seinen Augen spiegelten sich die Flammen aus dem Kamin.

Es mauzte. Krummbein schlich um seine Besitzerin herum und schmiegte sich an ihr Bein. Um seinen Hals hatte er einen kleinen Brief gebunden und es schien ihn ungemein zu stören. Sein plattes Gesicht sah Hermine immer wieder erwartungsvoll an und er mauzte herzerweichend. Ron beobachtete ihn mit fragendem Blick.

"Armer, Krummbein," sagte Hermine, nahm ihm das Pergament ab und streichelte ihn. Doch dafür hatte sie nicht mal eine Sekunde Zeit, denn sobald er den ungeliebten Ballast los war, stürzte der Kater wieder fort zu neuen Untaten. Allerdings kam er nicht weit und stand miauend vor dem Portraitloch.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, folgte ihm und öffnete den Brief._ "Tut mir leid, Mine. Als ich Krummbein vor die Tür setzte, schrie er so laut und ununterbrochen, dass ich mir dachte, er würde nur mit einer Nachricht zu dir zurück gehen. Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist. In Liebe R."_ Sie steckte den Brief in ihren Umhang.

"Was ist los mit dir, Krummbein?" fragte sie ihren Kater. "Ich kann dich nicht raus lassen."

Ron ging zu ihr. "Warum läßt du ihn nicht raus? Er will doch nur Mäuse fangen. Viel besser, als wenn er hier herumjault!"

"Mäuse," sagte Hermine und dann ging ihr plötzlich ein Licht auf. Hatte Krummbein nicht in ihrem dritten Jahr ständig Krätze gejagt und hatte sich dann nicht herausgestellt, dass Krätze eigentlich Peter Pettigrew war? Sie hob Krummbein hoch und drückte ihn an sich. "Du bist ein _sehr sehr kluger_ Kater! _Los, fang Ratten!_" Nach einem liebevollen Kuss in sein rotbraunes Fell, öffnete sie ihm das Portraitloch und setzte ihn auf den Boden. Krummbein fauchte und rannte los.

"Ich denke .. ich gehe jetzt auch ins Bett und du .. kannst zu deinem _Freund_ gehen," sagte Ron, mit einem bitteren Ton in seiner Stimmlage. Sie blickte ihn an und war sich sicher, dass er so - wenn vielleicht auch ungewollt - noch eine ganze Weile mit ihr reden würde.

"Nein, heute treffe ich mich nicht mit ihm, Ron," antwortete Hermine. "Ich fühle mich viel zu mies, weil ich dir weh getan habe."

Ihr Freund seufzte, sagte aber nichts. Sie sollte sich ruhig so fühlen, schließlich ging es ihm auch nicht gut! 'Verdammt, mir würde es besser gehen, wenn ich wüßte mit wem sie sich trifft!' dachte er schlecht gelaunt.

"Warum sagst du mir nicht, wer es ist, Hermine? Ich meine, wenn wir sowie so schon dabei sind endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann kannst du mir das ja jetzt auch verraten."

"Ich kann nicht, Ron," sagte sie. "Ich habe dich heute schon genug verletzt, wie fertig wirst du erst sein, wenn du wüßtest, wer es ist?"

'Fertig? Ich werde ihn windelweich prügeln!' dachte er grimmig. "Tiefer geht's nicht mehr, Hermine. Also los! Ich bin auf alles vorbereitet." In Erwartung eines Namens schloß Ron die Augen und begann in Gedanken zu zählen.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete war Hermine bereits die Treppen hoch im Mädchenschlafsaal verschwunden.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	17. Fragen und Antworten

Die Kapitel werden wirklich immer länger :). Ich würde ja behaupten, dass ist der Fall, weil ich euch etwas Gutes tun will, aber ihr erkennt diese schleimige Lüge sicher ;), also lasse ich es **ggg**. Ich habe die Geschehnisse eines Kapitels im Kopf - zumindest die dieses Kapitels und die der beiden folgenden. Weiter habe ich noch nicht geplant. Aber es geht noch etwas weiter. Hoffentlich bleibe ich unter 30 Kapitel **lol**, langsam bekomme ich da wirklich Angst, es wüde zu viel werden. Aber wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mir vorher schon bei 20 Sorgen gemacht habe ... ;)

5 reviews für ein Kapitel, ich glaube, das ist Rekord bei dieser Geschichte :) **freu**. 4 Seiten voll von reviews und knapp an der 50 review-Marke, das ist so super von euch! :)))

- **jess **Uhhh, "Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende.."? Das ist _schrecklich_ **lach**! Ich hoffe nicht, dass ich zu so einem profanen Märchenende greife ;). Aber vielleicht sehe ich mich ja doch gezwungen, der Nachfrage nachzugeben und euch glücklich zu machen **grins**. Ihr wickelt mich ja schon jetzt um den Finger mit den suchtmachenden reviews. Weißt du, was ich mochte? Die Enden der Serie "Akte X". Ich hasste die Storyschreiber dafür, aber im Grunde liebte ich sie **g**. Verwirrend, aber wahr.

- **Namida** Ich bin wirklich sehr stolz :). Danke! :) _"Er klappte seine beeindruckende Größe aus" -_ du hast Recht, es klingt seltsam. Das ist mir auch beim Schreiben aufgefallen, aber ich habe es trotzdem so gelassen **g**. Keine Ahnung warum eigentlich, mir gefiel es, obwohl es irgendwie eigenartig war ;). Ich finde es gut, wie ihr über bestimmte Aspekte der Story rätselt und euch eure Gedanken macht ;). Manchmal bringt selbst mich das auf Ideen. Ok, für das Aphrodisiakum habe ich bis jetzt noch keine Änderung in Planung :) und der Verräter bleibt auch derselbe.

- **Charly** Einfühlsam von Namida, gefühlvoll von dir, haaach das geht runter wie Öl :). Freut euch was das betrifft auf das nächste Kapitel. Ich denke, es ist das, worauf ihr alle seit Kapitel 10 wartet **summ**.

- **Seraphine** Das wäre eine Überlegung wert ;). Aber leider wird die Story schlechter, je schneller ich schreibe. Und von guten netten reviews habe ich auch mehr als von vielen **g**. Also muss ich wohl auf die Masse verzichten, auch wenn ich danach sehnsüchtel und auf die Klasse setzen, die diese Story bis jetzt am Leben gehalten hat :). Huh, wenn das nicht ein gut gelungenes Kompliment von mir an euch alle war, dann weiß ich auch nicht **lach**. Ein zweiter Wunsch für ein Happy End ist notiert .. ihr macht mir Angst. Ihr werdet doch nicht etwa revoltieren, falls ihr euer Happy End nicht bekommen solltet, oder?

- **Abe Dich noch tiefer in den Staub tret** Nein, Scherz **grins**! **dich aus dem Staub hochzerr** Du hattest mich dazu bekommen zu zweifeln, denn ich muss zugeben, dass mit der Hütte hatte ich einfach angenommen ohne es vorher nachzuprüfen ;). Da habe ich einfach nur Glück gehabt. Keine Entschuldigung nötig :). Ok, es ist Donnerstag und es wird noch ein sehr langer Tag werden .. 3 Kapitel lang, denke ich **ggg**. Im Übrigen habe ich Shakespeare nur rausgeholt, weil mir die sehr guten gefühlsmäßigen Darstellungen in deiner Story so gefallen haben und ich mich irgendwie gezwungen sah, da mithalten zu wollen ;).

Lang, länger, ich glaube, am längsten ...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen packte Hermine leise ihre Schultasche, weil alle anderen Mitschülerinnen aus ihrem Zimmer noch schliefen. Die beiden Briefe von Remus steckte sie auch ein, denn sie war viel zu stolz auf sie und hoffte, sie heute noch ein paar Mal in Ruhe lesen zu können. 

Vor der Großen Halle wartete ein übermüdeter Professor Lupin auf Hermine und sie strahlten sich an. Es war so früh, dass außer ihnen niemand zu sehen war. Doch -

"Hui, Miss Superklugesprecheriiin!" rief Peeves und warf scheppernd eine Ritterrüstung um. "Luuusche Lupin, Luusche Lupin!"

"Ignorier ihn einfach!" Remus zog sie zu einer dunklen Nische, in der sie keiner auch nur zufällig sehen konnte. "Krummbein war gestern Nacht wieder bei mir. Ich musste ihn herein lassen, sonst wäre noch jemand aufge -"

Hermine küsste ihn sanft. "_Guten Morgen_, Remus! Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen."

"O ähh, guten Morgen, Mine, ich habe wenig aber gut geschlafen. Danke." Er grinste verlegen.

"Krummbein wollte nur auf dich aufpassen. Du weißt doch, dass er ein großes Interesse an einer bestimmten Ratte hat," sagte sie.

"_Natürlich!_" Lupin fasste sich an die Stirn. "Das habe ich total vergessen!"

'Himmel, er sieht so süß aus, wenn er sich an etwas erinnert. Ich würde am liebsten hier und jetzt mit ihm schlafen,' dachte Hermine liebevoll. Gleichzeitig schalt sie sich, dass sie auch immer nur an das Eine denken konnte. 'Aber er macht es mir mit seiner Zurückhaltung auch nicht gerade leicht an etwas anderes zu denken.'

"Dein Gesicht sieht wieder aus wie neu," stellte er fest und besah es sich von Nahem. "Keine einzige Narbe mehr zu sehen."

"Doch hier," sagte sie und deutete auf eine beliebige Stelle auf ihrem Kinn.

"Wirklich?" Er ging noch näher mit seinen Augen heran. "Eine klitzekleine, kaum zu sehen. Warte, ich weiß, wie man sie wieder weg bekommt." Lupin küsste die Stelle. "O jetzt seh' ich auch all die anderen kleinen Narben. Das haben wir gleich." Hermine lachte unterdrückt, als er ihr Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte. Danach berührten sich ihre Lippen leidenschaftlich.

"Laaaangweilig!" tönte Peeves, der inzwischen die gesamte Rüstung auf dem Boden verteilt hatte. Hoffentlich stolperte irgendjemand darüber, das würde ein Spaß werden. Leider war es noch zu früh dazu. "Wo seit iiihr?" Der Poltergeist schwebte zu ihnen in die Nische und grinste hämisch.

"_Verschwinde, Peeves!_" befahl ihm Professor Lupin.

"Heimlichkeiten? Au fein!" Peeves, setzte sich in der Luft auf einen imaginären Stuhl und schlug die Beine übereinander.

POLTER.

"_PEEVES!_" schrie Filch erbost. Er war das erste Opfer gewesen und lag nun naselang auf dem Boden in der Eingangshalle.

"Ihr seit nicht besonders lustig!" brummte der Geist. Dann lachte er lauthals, schwebte hinaus zu Filch und verhöhnte ihn.

Remus und Hermine konnten die beiden noch zetern und lachen hören bis sie sich aus der Halle entfernt hatten. Vermutlich würde Filch Peeves wieder durch einen Teil des Schlosses jagen, entnervt aufgeben und sich bei Dumbledore beschweren. Und irgendwann würde sich dieses Spektakel wiederholen, so wie es sich immer wiederholte.

"Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" fragte Hermine lächend und küsste Lupin auf die Wange.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine weitere Nacht mit Krummbein in meinem Zimmer überstehe, Mine. Er ist sehr .. _nachtaktiv_. Heute Morgen saß er auf meiner Bettdecke und starrte mir _direkt _ins Gesicht!"

Sie lachte. "Tiere haben ein gutes Gespür für Menschen und Gefahren. Er scheint dich zu mögen und ich kann ihn da verstehen." Sie küssten sich wieder. "Sag mir was Schönes .. so wie in deinem Brief, Remus, bevor wir uns wieder trennen müssen!"

"Wir sehen uns doch heute nachmittag wieder. Aber ich muss dir auch ein bisschen beibringen sonst wird Professor McGonagall noch misstrauisch," sagte er ausweichend.

"Sie ist schon misstrauisch, aber ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich meine Gefühle für dich sicher in den Griff bekommen werde," meinte Hermine locker.

"Du hast _was_?"

"Sie hat mitbekommen, dass ich dich gestern Abend angestarrt habe. Keine Sorge, sie weiß nicht mehr, als dass ich für dich schwärme." Irgendwie schien sich Hermine bei der ganzen Sache weniger Sorgen zu machen als Remus. Sie fühlte sich so stark und gut, dass sie meinte, auch damit fertig zu werden, sollte es ganz heraus kommen. Auch wenn sie es am liebsten ein Leben lang vor Ron geheim halten würde. "O bitte bitte bitte, sag mir etwas Liebes," flehte sie und sah ihn mit Schmollmund und großen Augen an.

"Mich so anzusehen ist nicht _fair_. Du siehst wie ein kleines Mädchen aus," sagte er provozierend.

"Das _kleine Mädchen_ fährt gleich seine Krallen aus und dann kannst du ganz Hogwarts erklären, woher du diese menschlichen Kratzer hast," grinste sie.

"Also gut, lass mich nachdenken." Remus runzelte die Stirn und schien sich zu konzentrieren. "Gestern Nacht hätte ich gerne Krummbein gegen dich eingetauscht. Es war so schön dich im Arm zu halten und mit dir einzuschlafen, dass ich es jetzt schon vermisst habe. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dich zu küssen. Deinen Hals entlang zu küssen und an der Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter innezuhalten, dich dort mit meiner Zunge zu streicheln und dann leicht hinein zu beißen." Hermine hatte während seiner Worte die Augen geschlossen und seufzte nun gedankenverloren. Er grinste und küsste ihr Ohrläppchen. "Bis heute nachmittag im Büro, Mine," flüsterte er und trat aus der Nische heraus.

Sie wollte ihm noch etwas hinterher rufen, aber da bemerkte sie wie Malfoy und seine Clique die Treppen aus den Kerkern hinauf in die Eingangshalle kamen. Noch ein bisschen verträumt blieb sie wo sie war bis die Slytherins ohne sie zu sehen an ihr vorbei gegangen waren. 'Seit wann stehen die so früh auf?' fragte sie sich noch, dann ging auch sie in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.

* * *

"Sag mal, Harry, denkst du, Hermines Freund ist vielleicht Anthony Goldstein aus Ravenclaw?" fragte Ron, als sie zur zweiten Stunde Zauberkunst gingen. 

"Niemals!" lachte Harry.

"Aber er hat sie das ganze Frühstück lang angestarrt," behauptete Ron.

"Ich glaube, Goldstein ist nicht ihr Typ, Kumpel," meinte er und zog sich seine Büchertasche höher auf die Schulter.

"Was ist denn ihr Typ? Ich bin's jedenfalls nicht!"

Harry warf Ron einen betroffenen Blick zu. Das war heute nicht das erste Mal, dass er so einen Satz voller Selbstmitleid von ihm gehört hatte.

"Naja, ich denke, sie mag den stillen Typ .. wie Krumm einer war," sagte er nachdenklich.

"O ja, der _göttliche _Krumm!"

"Er war ein bisschen älter und liebte Bücher, so wie Hermine auch," sprach Harry weiter.

"So alte Typen wie Krumm gibt es hier nicht," brummte Ron und schubste einen Zweitklässler aus seinem Weg. Nachdem dieser Rons grimmiges Gesicht sah, hielt der Zweitklässler lieber den Mund und haute ab. "Und Bücher .. vielleicht treffen sie sich ja in der Bibliothek, was meinst du?"

"Ich meine, Hermine hat jetzt ihre Extra-Stunden mit Remus. Da wird sie kaum Zeit haben für ihren _ominösen_ neuen Freund." Harry grinste etwas und steckte Ron damit an.

"Du hast Recht! Du hast _so_ Recht, Kumpel!" Sie klatschten sich ab. "Ein Hoch auf extra Lehrerstunden! Und ein Hoch auf den guten alten Remus!" Rons Laune hatte sich schlagartig gebessert, dafür versank Harry plötzlich wieder in Grübeln nach dessen letztem Satz.

'Der gute alte Remus, der manchmal ganz schön still ist und jede Menge weiß, der in Snape's Erinnerung seinen Kopf tief in ein Buch gesteckt hatte .. der gute alte Remus.'

"Ich muss _verrückt_ sein!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte so diese weit hergeholten Gedanken aus seinem Gehirn zu verbannen.

"Alles okay mit dir?" fragte ihn Ron.

"Ja, ja, lass uns rein gehen!"

Sie waren beim Klassenraum von Professor Flitwick angekommen. Hermine saß schon längst auf ihrem Platz und begrüßte sie mit einem scheuen Lächeln.

* * *

Mit den drei Büchern von Sonntag im Gepäck betrat Hermine Lupin's Büro. 'Meins, es ist auch meins. Nein, das klingt zu komisch. So weit bin ich doch noch gar nicht,' dachte sie. 

Remus saß tief versunken in ein paar Pergamente hinter dem Schreibtisch und korrigierte, wie es aussah, Tests.

"So viel Arbeit?" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

"Hey, da bist du ja!" freute er sich und lächelte sie breit an. Seufzend legte er eine Hand auf einen der Stapel. "Severus war fleißig. Er hat in fast jeder Vertretungsstunde Arbeiten schreiben lassen und .."

" .. du musst sie jetzt korrigieren. _Wie nett_," sagte Hermine sarkastisch. "Bei uns hat er keine geschrieben. Aber er hat mal wieder deine _unmögliche _Art Aufzeichnungen von den Stunden zu hinterlassen und deine _Unordnung_ angeprangert."

"Ich bin eben ein sehr schlechter Lehrer," meinte er zwinkernd.

Hermine legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. "Deswegen lieben dich auch fast alle hier. Weil du so unglaublich fies und gemein bist."

"Du bist nicht zum Spaß hier, _Miss Granger_," sagte er und drückte sie lächelnd von sich weg. "Nimm dir fünf Arbeiten und korrigiere sie! Danach gucke ich sie mir an."

"Ja, _Professor_!" Hermine salutierte, nahm sich von fünf Stapeln eine Arbeit und setzte sich Remus gegenüber an den Schreibtisch.

Zuerst überflog sie sie nur und sah sich Fragen und Antworten an. Irgendwas stimmte daran nicht. Sie raschelte mit den Pergamenten und fand schließlich das Eigenartige daran, was sie so gestört hatte.

"Remus," sagte sie zögerlich. "Das hier sind fünf verschiedene Klassen. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass Professor Snape in allen Klassenstufen und Häusern drei gleiche Fragen gestellt hat? Obwohl die Klasse das vielleicht noch gar nicht durchgenommen hat?"

"Nein, welche Fragen meinst du?" fragte er sie stirnrunzelnd über den Tisch hinweg.

"_'Wie kann man einen Werwolf erkennen? Wie kann man einen Werwolf töten? Und gibt es eine Möglichkeit den Werwolf von seinem menschlichen Ich zu trennen?'_"antwortete Hermine. "Er hat wirklich was gegen dich."

Lupin's Mund klappte auf und wieder zu. "Das .. ist .. _unmöglich_! Ich habe es ihm nicht erzählt! Nur Professor Dumbledore weiß davon."

"Was hast du ihm nicht erzählt? Was Voldemort von dir will? Ist es das?" Hermines Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, wie immer, wenn sie sich einem fast gelösten Rätsel gegenübersah.

"Ja, ja, das ist es. Voldemort hat angeblich etwas gefunden, wie man den Werwolf von mir trennen könnte. Er will diese Kreatur, wie auch immer sie sich manifestiert, für seine Zwecke nutzen."

"Aber du und der Werwolf seit _eine Person_! Man kann euch doch nicht trennen," sagte sie besserwisserisch. "Man könnte dich vielleicht von ihm befreien, aber man _keine Trennung_ vornehmen."

"Das waren auch meine ersten Gedanken, Mine." Er lächelte sie verliebt an. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Voldemort das machen will, aber laut Morrigan kann er es."

"Er hätte auch fragen können: _'Gibt es eine Heilung für Werwölfe?'_ Die Antwort ist dieselbe. Warum hat er das nicht gefragt? Warum hat er genau _diese_ Worte gewählt und warum hat er in unserer Klasse keinen Test geschrieben?" Nachdenklich drehte sie ihren Federkiel in den Händen und starrte auf die ausgebreiteten Tests vor sich.

"Professor Dumbledore muss es Severus gesagt haben. Sie haben sich bestimmt noch mal unterhalten und zum Spionieren braucht er mehr Informationen."

"Das ist die logischste Erklärung," nickte sie zustimmend. "Puuuh, ich glaube fast, Harry und Ron haben mich angesteckt."

Lupin lachte, griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. "Ich kann auch noch morgen und am Wochenende diese Arbeiten kontrollieren. Lass uns in die Bibliothek gehen, ich muss das Buch noch zurück bringen! Wie waren denn die vier Bücher, die ich dir empfohlen habe?"

Jetzt war es an Hermine zu lachen. "Außer einem waren sie alle gut. Bei dem einen haben sie Schüler zur Strafe in Esel verwandelt oder sie in eine kleine Kiste gesperrt. Das habe ich am Sonntag gleich in der Bibliothek gelassen."

"Ohh, nun ja, das war vermutlich die Ausgabe von letztem Jahrhundert oder aber ich wollte dir zeigen, wie man es _nicht_ macht," sagte Remus und grinste schief.

"Um keine Ausrede verlegen," sagte sie, sammelte die Arbeiten wieder zusammen und packte sie auf die vorherigen Stapel zurück.

Danach machten sie sich mit ihren Büchern auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

* * *

Dort angekommen zeigte sich ihnen ein eigenartiges Schauspiel. Ron sprach intensiv auf Madam Pince ein und scheuchte sie von einem Regal zum nächsten, während Harry den kleinen Kasten mit den Karteikarten auf ihrem Schreibtisch durchwühlte. 

Professor Lupin und Hermine blieben konsterniert an der Tür stehen. Keiner der anderen Schüler oder Lehrer an den Lesetischen schienen Harry oder Ron besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Nicht einmal Malfoy und seine Gang beachteten sie.

Hermine packte ihre Schultasche auf einen freien Tisch und ging dann zu Harry. "Seit ihr jetzt vollkommen irre geworden?" zischte sie ihm zu. "Was soll der Quatsch?"

"Das ist kein Quatsch," knurrte er, hielt inne und zog triumphierend eine Karte aus dem Kasten. "Sieh dir das an! _Sieh dir das an, Hermine!_ Und jetzt sag' noch Mal, Ron und ich wären irre!"

Ungläubig starrte sie auf die Ausleihkarte und drehte sich dann zu Remus um, doch der stand schon hinter ihnen und blickte über ihre Schulter. "Gleich drei Bücher über Werwölfe, Remus, _drei_! Und zwar in den letzten vier Wochen," sagte sie leise. "Wenn du mich fragst, sind mir das inzwischen zu viele _'Zufälle'_!"

Lupin deutete auf zwei der Bücher. "Nach Professor Snape hat Madam Pomfrey sich diese beiden ausgeliehen und das dritte hatte sie direkt vor ihm. Sie wollten nur ihr Wissen bezüglich Werwölfen auffrischen." Er wandte sich Harry zu. "Ihr solltet damit aufhören, Harry. Es ist nicht Snape, okay? Wenn er es wäre, wärst du längst nicht mehr in Hogwarts."

"Vermutlich will er mich deshalb auch immer hier rauswerfen, sobald ich auch nur ein Pergament fallen lasse," grummelte Harry.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" ertönte die genervte Stimme von Madam Pince. Harry steckte die Karte schnellstens unbemerkt zurück.

"Äh ja, ja, ich wollte das Buch zurück geben," sagte Lupin und schob den dicken Wälzer auf ihren Schreibtisch.

Die Schulbibliothekarin ging zu ihrem Stuhl, setzte sich und notierte sich etwas auf einer Karteikarte. "In Ordnung, Professor Lupin." Dann sah sie Hermine und Harry fragend an.

"Ich wollte auch Bücher zurückgeben, Madam Pince," sagte Hermine, ging zum Lesetisch und holte sie aus ihrer Tasche. Beim Zurückgehen wäre sie vor Aufregung fast mit Madam Pomfrey und Professor Sprout zusammengeprallt, die beide mit einer Handvoll Zeitschriften einen gemeinsamen Tisch ansteuerten.

Da selbst Harry und Ron klar war, dass man eine Diskussion über einen Spion in Hogwarts nicht gerade öffentlich in der Bibliothek führen sollte, verabschiedeten sie sich und ließen Remus und Hermine allein.

Nachdem er zwei weitere Bücher aus einem Regal geholt hatte, setzte sich Lupin zu Hermine an den Tisch und sie blätterten gemeinsam darin.

"Wann kommt denn endlich die Praxis?" fragte sie zehn Minuten später. "Dieser theoretische Kram erinnert mich immer an Professor Um -"

"_Hem hem,"_ hüstelte er. "Sag bloß nicht den Namen dieser .. dieser .." Er nuschelte ein Schimpfwort.

"Sag das noch Mal!" Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. "So kenne ich dich gar nicht, Remus."

Eine leichte Röte überzog Lupins Wangen, verschämt kramte er in seinen Umhangtaschen und zog einen Schokofrosch heraus. Er wickelte ihn aus und begann daran herum zu knabbern.

Bevor Hermine ihn warnen konnte, rief Madam Pince von ihrem Schreibtisch schon mit scharfer Stimme herüber: "_Keine Schokolade_ in der Bibliothek, _Professor Lupin_!"

"Oh, ohh, ohhh. Tut mir leid, Madam Pince, das hatte ich vergessen. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen," sagte er und steckte den angefangenen Frosch zurück in seine Robe.

Sie sah noch eine zeitlang immer wieder böse zu ihnen herüber, bis Remus sich entschloß, in der Verbotenen Abteilung erneut nach einem Buch zu suchen, das von Trennungen von Werwölfen vom menschlichen Ich handeln könnte.

"Kann ich mitkommen? Ich könnte eine Pause gebrauchen," sagte Hermine erschöpft.

"Gern, vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei," antwortete er lächelnd.

Als sie zielstrebig an Madam Pince Tisch vorbei zu der Kordel gingen, die den normalen Bereich von der Verbotenen Abteilung trennte, sprach sie die Bibliothekarin erneut an: "Zeigen Sie mir Ihre Erlaubnis diesen Bereich betreten zu dürfen, Miss Granger!"

"Err .. ich habe keine," sagte Hermine perplex.

"Sie geht mit mir da hinein," sagte Professor Lupin grinsend. "Also braucht sie keine Erlaubnis."

"Doch," widersprach ihm Madam Pince stur. "Kein Schüler darf _ohne_ schriftliche Erlaubnis eines Lehrers in die Verbotene Abteilung!"

Remus lachte kurz amüsiert auf. "Sie verstehen mich nicht, Irma. Miss Granger geht doch _mit mir_, _einem Lehrer_, zusammen dort hinein. Deswegen ist eine Erlaubnis vollkommen _überflüssig_!" Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, stützte er seine Arme auf den Tisch und sprach langsam und deutlich.

Madam Pince starrte ihm weiterhin unnachgiebig in die Augen. "Wollen Sie ungesehen Schokolade essen?" fragte sie Lupin, der daraufhin überrumpelt blinzelte.

"_Was?_"

Hermine, die merkte, dass Remus das Ganze nun nicht mehr komisch fand, lief schnell zu ihrem Lesetisch und holte Federkiel und Pergament.

"Hier, stell' mir einfach eine Erlaubnis aus!"

Schlecht gelaunt kritzelte er eine Erklärung auf das Papier und gab es Madam Pince. "Dürfen wir _jetzt_ da rein?" fragte er dann mürrisch.

Sie nickte huldvoll. "Ja, jetzt geht es in Ordnung, Professor."

"Sowas _bürokratisches_ habe ich sonst nur im Ministerium erlebt!" wetterte Lupin halblaut, während sie in einem dunklen Gang in den Bücherregalen stöberten. "Hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass sie meine Einstellungspapiere hätte sehen wollen, um zu prüfen, ob ich _wirklich berechtigt_ bin diese Erlaubnis auszustellen!"

"Diese grimmige Art an dir ist wirklich .. _sexy_," sagte Hermine und umarmte ihn von hinten, als er sich streckend ein Buch aus einer höheren Ablage zog.

"Nicht hier," raunte Remus und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Es könnte uns jemand sehen!"

"Hast du denn jemanden in der Verbotenen Abteilung gesehen, als wir hier reinkamen? Also ich nicht. Und es gibt nicht viele, die hier rein gehen dürfen und können. Madam Pince hat da nicht ganz unrecht, weißt du? Du könntest jetzt wirklich _ungesehen deine Schokolade genießen_." Sie betonte die letzten Worte gewollt stark und lächelte anzüglich.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln ein wenig und gab Hermine einen kleinen Kuss. Doch als er sich wieder von ihr zurückziehen wollte, hielt sie sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen fest und verlängerte diesen Kuss zu einem Zungenkuss.

Stark atmend rang Remus danach nach Luft. "Du legst es darauf an erwischt zu werden, nicht wahr?"

"Nun, du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass die Gefahr _sehr reizvoll_ ist," grinste sie.

"Die Konsequenzen daraus sind allerdings nicht besonders _spaßig_," meinte Lupin mahnend.

"Du bist ein Miesepeter .. und das ist _nicht_ besonders sexy!" Hermine knuffte ihn in die Seite.

Er lachte. "Es wäre doch auch sehr dumm von mir, dich in dieser Stimmung auch noch zu unterstützen und zu animieren."

"Pffff. Ich frage mich, warum du so kalt bist. Was muss ich tun, um deine Hormone zu aktivieren, _meine Haare rot färben?_" fragte sie stichelnd.

Remus rutschte fast das Buch aus der Hand, also stellte er es gleich wieder zurück. Seufzend lehnte er sich dann an das Regal.

"Da du sicher nicht damit aufhören wirst bis du eine Antwort erhältst und ich sie dir ja auch versprochen hatte, erkläre ich es dir besser sofort."

"Nur zu!" forderte sie ihn auf und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich gebe zu, dass ich in unserer Zeit in Hogwarts ein bisschen in Lily Evans verliebt war," begann er zu erzählen. "Ich kannte sie bereits bevor James, Sirius, Peter und ich Freunde wurden. Wir verstanden uns sehr gut, waren uns in vielem ähnlich. Zudem war sie sehr hübsch und klug. Aber es war nie mehr zwischen uns, Hermine. Es war ziemlich früh klar, dass James und Lily das _perfekte Paar_ sein würden und sie interessierten sich auch für einander. Also habe ich diese Verliebtheit nie in die Tat umgesetzt."

"Hast du es ihr je gesagt?" fragte Hermine.

Er nickte leicht. "Nachdem sie geheiratet hatten, habe ich es ihr gestanden. Es war .. ein sehr emotionales Gespräch. Ein paar Monate später traf ich Morrigan im Ministerium. Ich muss mich in regelmäßigen Abständen dort melden und erklären, wo ich mich aufhalte, irgend so ein _Werwolfgesetz_. Als ich sie sah, dachte ich zuerst, es wäre Lily." Ein scheues Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen bei dieser Erinnerung. "Dann bemerkte ich meinen Irrtum und irgendwie .. sprach ich sie an und .. ließ sie nicht mehr in Ruhe bis sie einem weiteren Treffen endlich zustimmte. Ich war selbst überrascht wie hartnäckig ich da war. Nun, vielleicht verliebte ich mich am Anfang in Morrigans Aussehen, aber 3 Jahre lang bleibt man nicht mit jemanden zusammen, dessen Charakter man nicht liebt und respektiert. Außerdem habe ich sie unzählige Male vor den anderen verteidigt."

"Warum?" fragte sie weiter, als er verstummte und nicht weiter sprach.

"Naja, Morrigan hatte sich im ersten Krieg für keine Seite entscheiden können. Meine Freunde und ich waren, wie du weißt, im Orden des Phönix. Sie konnten Morrigan nicht verstehen und drangen oft auf sie ein endlich Stellung zu beziehen, aber sie wollte nicht. Besonders Sirius und Mor haben sich gestritten und demzufolge auch Sirius und ich. Du weißt ja, wie er ist ... war." Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. Impulsiv küsste Hermine ihn tröstend und er rang sich ein dankbares Lächeln für sie ab. "Vielleicht haben sie deshalb gedacht, ich wäre der Überläufer und nicht Peter. Jedenfalls haben sie mir manchmal vorgeworfen, ich würde mich von Morrigan einwickeln lassen und Unentschiedene würden früher oder später auf Voldemort's Seite gezogen werden. Letztendlich hatten sie Recht.."

Nach einer Weile Stille riß sich Remus wieder zusammen und aus den alten Erinnerungen zurück in die Gegenwart.

"Um deine Frage von vorhin zu beantworten, Mine: Du aktivierst meine Hormone, ich zeige es nur nicht so offen. Was meinst du würde passieren, wenn ich sabbernd hinter dir her rennen würde?"

"Vermutlich würde ich dir endlich ganz nah kommen. So nah wie in meinen Träumen," seufzte sie.

Zärtlich streichelte er ihre Wange.

"Schon wieder hier, Lupin?" schnarrte Snape. Erschrocken zog Lupin seine Hand zurück und sah an Hermines Kopf vorbei auf den Gang, wo Severus Snape im Fackellicht stand. Auch Hermine drehte sich zu ihrem Lehrer um.

"_Ahh_, Miss Granger," sagte der Meister der Zaubertränke leise und kam zu ihnen. "Wird man jetzt Lehrerin indem man in Büchern mit schwarzer Magie liest oder lernt man dadurch mehr Möglichkeiten um _die Schulregeln zu brechen?_"

"Ich helfe Professor Lupin nur nach einem bestimmten Buch zu suchen, Professor Snape," sagte Hermine abweisend. "Aber vielleicht können_ Sie_ uns auch erklären, _ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt einen Werwolf von seinem menschlichen Ich zu trennen?_" Lupin stupste ihr in den Rücken.

Wenn ihn diese Frage in irgendeiner Weise tangierte, so ließ es sich Snape nicht anmerken. "Ist die_ klügste _Schülerin Hogwarts beim ersten Korrigieren von Tests auf ihre Grenzen gestossen? Ich verrate Ihnen gerne die Antwort, Miss Granger." Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte: "Die Antwort ist: _Nein._ Aber von Professor Lupin hätte ich erwartet, dass er Ihnen diese Antwort geben kann." Sie schauderte unwohl, als sein warmer Atem ihr Ohr und ihren Hals streifte.

"Möglicherweise gibt es auch eine andere Antwort," sagte Lupin. "Magie kann einen immer wieder überraschen, besonders die Schwarze."

"Mit der kennen _Sie_ sich doch _sehr gut_ aus, oder?" fragte Hermine Snape mit funkelnden Augen. "Haben Sie sie in letzter Zeit wieder aktiv praktiziert? Am Montag? Haben Sie sie gegen Remus eingesetzt?" Ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung stöhnte innerlich auf. Was, bei Merlin, sollte das? Sie brachte sie mit ihren unbesonnenen Äußerungen noch in Teufels Küche.

"_Remus?_ So so," sagte Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und sah Lupin hämisch an. "Sie pflegen ein viel zu .. _intimes Verhältnis_ .. zu manchen Schülern, Lupin. Sie sollten aufpassen, dass das nicht überhand nimmt und es ihr Urteilsvermögen beeinflusst!"

"Ich arbeite mit Hermine zusammen, Severus. Sie ist nicht nur eine Schülerin sondern lernt etwas vom Beruf eines Lehrers."

"Das weiß ich, Lupin! _Die Zukunft Hogwarts._ Professor McGonagall spricht seit heute morgen von nichts anderem mehr," knurrte Snape. "Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr, denke ich nicht, dass Hogwarts Zukunft aus einer _besserwisserischen Regelbrecherin_, die bei einem _unordentlichen Werwolf_ lernt, bestehen sollte!"

Lupin legte Hermine beruhigend die Hand zwischen ihre Schultern, um sie von weiteren Ausbrüchen abzuhalten. "Zum Glück für uns bist du aber nicht dafür zuständig. Jetzt entschuldige uns, wir sollten zurück an die Arbeit gehen. Komm, Hermine!" Er zog sie an Snape vorbei wieder aus der Verbotenen Abteilung heraus.

"_Dieser .. arrrgh!_" Hermine setzte sich wütend auf ihren Stuhl am Lesetisch.

Lächelnd beugte er sich zu ihr hinüber. "Diese grimmige Art an dir ist _sexy_," flüsterte Remus augenzwinkernd. Sie reagierte mit einem kleinen Faustschlag gegen seinen Oberarm. "Du solltest dich trotzdem Professor Snape gegenüber etwas zurücknehmen, denn das will er durch seine provozierenden Bemerkungen ja nur erreichen." Hermine nickte. Sie wußte selbst nicht, warum sie so unbeherrscht reagiert hatte.

"Kann ich heute Abend wieder zu dir kommen?" fragte sie dann und setzte wie üblich ihren bittenden Blick auf.

"Ich weiß nicht, Mine," antwortete er durchatmend. "Es wäre schön, _sehr schön_. Aber wäre es auch klug?"

"Zum Teufel mit der Klugheit! _Ich hasse es klug zu sein! Ich habe genug davon!_" Ärgerlich schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche, um ihre Sachen einzupacken und stutzte dann merklich.

"Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Lupin.

"Vielleicht .." Hermine stöberte in ihrer Tasche und kontrollierte die Fächer. Es war alles da. Im Geheimfach steckte auch noch das Fläschchen mit dem Aphrodisiakum, das sie sicherheitshalber immer mit sich herumtrug. "Ich glaube, ich habe die Tasche zu gemacht bevor wir in die Verbotene Abteilung gegangen sind und jetzt war sie offen," sprach sie schließlich aus, was sie störte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte sie sich um und taxierte jeden, der sich in ihrer Nähe befand.

"Jetzt wirst du paranoid, Mine," grinste er kopfschüttelnd. "Es hätten doch alle gemerkt, wenn jemand an deine Tasche gegangen wäre."

"So voll wie es hier ist, hätten sie es auch für normal halten können," sagte sie nachdenklich.

"Aber du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du sie zu gemacht hast oder nicht, oder? Und es ist auch noch alles da?" fragte Remus.

"Ja, schon." Hermine kam sich wieder Mal dumm vor und nachdem sie vorher noch lauthals getönt hatte, dass sie es hasste klug zu sein, gefiel ihr das Dummsein jetzt auch wieder nicht.

Wenig später verließen sie die Bibliothek und Lupin trug ihr die Bücher galant bis zur Fetten Dame hinterher.

"Ich komme mir vor, als wäre ich wieder fünfzehn," lachte er darüber auch auf ihrem Weg dorthin. Hermine grummelte etwas Unverständliches.

Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem unverfänglichen Händeschütteln und Hermine versprach ihm sich vor dem Abendbrot noch ein Buch von ihm zu holen.

Nur hatten beide etwas ganz anderes im Sinn, jeder auf seine Weise ..

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt .. 


	18. Liebe

Bei diesem Kapitel hat mir meine Freundin A., die ich hiermit ganz lieb grüße geholfen. Ich habe zwar nicht alles von ihr übernommen, aber doch schon ein, zwei Sätze oder auch mal einen ganzen Absatz von ihr. Aber das Meiste habe ich nach meinen Wünschen umgeschrieben, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel. Danke, liebe A.! Ich werde dich vielleicht noch öfter belästigen! ;)

- **jess **Danke für dein Vertrauen! ;) Ich bin sicher .. ich werde es enttäuschen **hrhr g**. Nun, wenn es möglicherweise nicht Snape wäre, wer wäre es denn dann? (Damit möchte ich ihn aber nicht aus dem Spiel nehmen. Ich will nur eure Köpfe rauchen sehen :D)

- **Seraphine** Dankeschön für dein Vor-review :)! Schnell bin ich dieses Mal doch gewesen, oder? Aber ich hatte ja auch Hilfe und habe etwas früher mit einem Teil des Kapitels angefangen gehabt als sonst.

- **Namida** Ok, ich verspreche, ihr werdet am Ende alles wissen, was offen ist. Es sei denn ich breche mir irgendwann die Hand und kann nicht mehr weiter schreiben **gg**. Du kannst es dir denken? Also wenn du _vor_ dem Ende darauf kommst, ich glaube, dann schreibe ich nicht mehr weiter **lach**. Aber selbst wenn ihr den richtigen Namen in euren reviews nennen würdet, würde ich doch nicht so dumm (oder? **g**) sein und es bestätigen oder verneinen. Ich bin immer brav :D. Hoffe ich ..

- **Abe **Huhu! :) Wenn du keine Zeit hast, musst du nicht reviewen. Ich zwinge hier keinen dazu ;). Obwohl .. **Kalaschnikow durchlad** .. Jaaa, lassen wir es krachen! Viel Spaß dabei! ;) Und ich schaue gleich hier nach wieder bei dir vorbei :).

- **Charly hinterherschieß evilgrin** Ich erwische dich schon noch auch schwör! ;) Dann bin ich mal gespannt, ob das Kapitel auch lahm ist **g**.

**Warnung:** Dies ist ein **R-Kapitel**! Wenn du R/H nicht gerne zusammen siehst, dann lese besser nicht weiter! Oder du liest mit geschlossenen Augen weiter ..

* * *

Ihre Schultasche baumelte seitlich über ihrer Schulter und sie war froh darüber, sich dafür entscheiden zu haben sie mitzunehmen, denn sie spürte, dass ihr jemand folgte. Immer wenn sie sich umsah, war da niemand, aber das Gefühl des Verfolgt-Werdens wurde sie trotzdem nicht los. Aber was war schon dabei? Sie ging zu ihrem Lehrer, der ihr Extra-Stunden gab und das war legitim und jedem in Hogwarts bekannt.

Bevor sie an die Tür von Lupins Privaträumen klopfte, holte sie ein kleines Fläschchen mit lilafarbener Flüssigkeit aus ihrer Tasche und sah sich um. Es war niemand zu sehen. 'Tu es! Sonst wird er nie über seinen Schatten springen!' Kurz entschlossen sprühte sie sich etwas auf beide Seiten ihres Halses, ließ es wieder in ihre Schultasche gleiten und klopfte.

Er öffnete ihr und sie grinsten sich an. "Hallo, Hermine, bereit für weitere Stunden?" fragte er.

"Das bin ich immer, Professor," sagte sie ebenso laut.

Sie ging hinein und bekam ihren aufgeklappten Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu. Hermine betrachtete einen schön geschmückten Tisch, auf dem zwei Teller mit Essen, eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser standen. Dazu brannten überall im Raum Kerzen und ihre Lieblingsblumen, hellrosa Rosen, standen ebenfalls auf dem Tisch. Er hatte einen romantischen Abend geplant, seine leise Jazzmusik lief im Hintergrund. Lupin musste das Gerät aus seinem Büro hierher geschafft haben. Hermine schluckte betreten, während er hinter ihr die Tür schloss.

"Gefällt es dir?" fragte er leise, als er sie von hinten umarmte und ihre Wange, ihr Ohr und ihren Hals küsste.

Er atmete eine volle Portion des Aphrodisiakums ein und Hermine war bewusst, dass diese Wirkung nicht so schnell verfliegen würde. Weil sie so ungeduldig war und nicht abwarten konnte, hatte sie ihnen einen romantischen Abend vermasselt. Das Mittel funktionierte, denn sie hörte ihn überrascht keuchen. Seine Hände fuhren über den Stoff ihres Umhang und er stellte mit tiefer brüchiger Stimme fest:

"Du .. du.. hast nichts an."

Sie antwortete nicht, denn sie genoß das erregende Gefühl, dass seine Hände bei ihr auslösten. Endlich fasste er sie begehrend an, nicht als wäre sie ein junges Mädchen oder seine Schülerin.

Während er sie ununterbrochen küsste, öffnete er geschickt ihre Robe. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Hermine schloß ihre Augen und lehnte ihren Hinterkopf nach hinten gegen seine Schulter. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Gut und vollkommen richtig.

"Mine .. ich ..weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, aber .. ich würde jetzt gern ..," stammelte er, ging um sie herum und sah ihr in die Augen.

Sie ließ den Umhang von ihren Schultern gleiten und lenkte dadurch seinen Blick von ihren Augen ab auf ihre anderen wohlgeformten und jetzt nackten Körperstellen. "Wenn ich es nicht wollen würde, denkst du, ich wäre _so_ zu dir gekommen?" fragte sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln.

"Du bist .. so .. wunderschön!" Wieder küsste Remus Hermine, dieses Mal leidenschaftlich und auf den Mund. Sie zitterte, als seine zärtlichen Hände ihre Brüste massierten.

"_Endlich_," seufzte sie in seinen Mund. Alle Gewissensbisse fielen von ihr ab. Er hatte diesen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gebraucht - und sie auch.

Sanft zog er sie mit sich herunter auf das Bärenfell vor dem Kamin. 'Seit wann ist hier ein Bärenfell?' fragte Hermine sich. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden fallen, von wo er unter einen Sessel rutschte und zog sich schnell das Hemd aus. 'Ahhh!'

"Meine Güte!" entfuhr es Hermine ungewollt. Remus sah an sich herab und dann wieder in ihre Augen. Vorsichtig streichelte sie seinen vernarbten Oberkörper. "Das muss ungeheuer weh getan haben."

Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. "Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Es sei denn .. es schreckt dich .. irgendwie .. ab."

"Seit wann lasse ich mich von Äußerlichkeiten leiten, Remus," sagte sie gespielt beleidigt. Sie liebkoste seinen Hals und er atmete wieder tief einen Schwall des Aphrodisiakums ein, dass an ihr hing.

"Mmmmhhm," knurrte er tief vor Lust. "_Ich will dich!_"

Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. "Könnte ich dich denn jetzt noch davon abhalten?"

"Nur, wenn .. du mich mit .. einem .. Quidditch-Schläger .. k.o. schlägst," sagte er atemlos zwischen unzähligen Küssen. Ganz langsam brachte er Hermine von einer sitzenden Position zum Liegen.

Sie konnte die Wärme und die Weichheit des Fells an ihrem nackten Rücken spüren und Remus Hände an immer wieder neuen Stellen ihres Körpers. Es war, als würden alle ihre monatelangen Träume endlich wahr werden. Da sie jedoch weniger Erfahrung hatte als er, überkam Hermine plötzlich eine große Unsicherheit, die sie so nicht an sich kannte. Immer noch zittrig streichelte sie seine Brust, den Rücken und den Bauch.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm auch gefiel. Lupin, dem dies nicht entging, schaute sie lächelnd an. Dabei führte er ihre Hände in Richtung seiner Hose. Immer noch etwas unsicher, öffnete sie ihm die Hose und zog sie ihm mit seiner Hilfe aus.

Erneut überraschte er sie mit einer äußerst sauberen, modernen Unterhose, die nicht zu seiner anderen Kleidung passte. Sie fing an über das alberne Muster von grünen Drachen zu kichern.

Verwirrt zog er sich von ihren Lippen zurück. "Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Nein, alles okay. Du hast nur kein Gespür für Muster."

Er grinste und zog sich schnell den verbliebenen Stoff vom Leib. Seine Erregung war deutlich und groß zu sehen. Sein Herz klopfte mit dem ihren in einem immer schnelleren Takt. Verliebt umschlangen sich ihre nackten Körper.

„Oh Remus," hauchte Hermine ihm ins Ohr, während sie sich immer enger an ihn kuschelte. Lupin fing wieder an sie am ganzen Körper zu streicheln und auch Hermine ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihren Liebsten fast überall zu berühren. Er war außerstande auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, so sehr war er von ihr betört. Trotzdem versuchte er sich zusammenzureißen.

„Bist du .. dir _absolut_ .. sicher?"

„Remus, bitte hör auf solche Fragen zu stellen!"

Sie sahen sich sekundenlang ernst an, dann fielen sie wieder küssend übereinander her. Gekonnt arbeitete er sich mit seinen Lippen über ihre Brüste zu ihrem Bauchnabel vor. Seine Zunge umspielte ihn zärtlich. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte eine Ahnung von dem, was er vor hatte, aber Viktor hatte so etwas noch nie mit ihr getan und sie wußte nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Als Remus' Kopf zwischen ihre Beine tauchte, bäumte sich ihr Körper kurz danach bebend auf. "O mein Gott, o mein Gott, o mein Gott," stammelte sie immer wieder ohne Unterlaß. Ihre Hände krallten sich in das Bärenfell. Es war ein grandioses Gefühl. Sie wünschte sich, dass er niemals damit aufhören würde. "_Nicht aufhören!_" rief sie deshalb auch stöhnend aus, als er sich wieder nach oben küsste. "_Ich will das jetzt jeden Tag! Bitte!_"

Er lachte leise. "Keine Chance," murmelte er und gab ihr einen heißen feuchten Zungenkuss.

Mutig geworden berührte Hermine erst noch zurückhaltend, dann jedoch fester sein steifes Glied und streichelte es. Remus hielt die Luft an und unterbrach den Kuss.

"Ich will dich spüren, Remus," sagte sie ernst. Seine Augen glänzten zustimmend im Kerzenschein. Sie waren sich beide einig.

Langsam und so vorsichtig er nur konnte drang er in sie ein. Hermine stöhnte auf. Ihre Hände packten seinen Po und drückten ihn noch tiefer in sich. Das Aphrodisiakum hatte ihn so erregt, dass er sich nur schwer beherrschen konnte sofort zu kommen. Er bewegte sich behutsam in ihr. Ihre Enge erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie noch relativ unerfahren war. Die Zurückhaltung trieb Remus Schweißperlen auf die Stirn.

"_Schneller!"_ forderte Hermine keuchend.

Er folgte dieser Aufforderung sofort, steigerte das Tempo und hoffte inständig, ihr ihren ersten Orgasmus geben zu können.

Doch nachdem er ihren Hals erneut küsste, war das Zaubermittel an ihr zu viel für ihn und stöhnend kam er heiß in ihr.

"_Verdammt!_" fluchte er böse auf sich selbst. "Es tut mir leid." Remus rollte sich von ihr herunter und strich sich seine nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Seine Hand verharrte auf seiner Stirn.

Hermine kuschelte sich an ihn. "Nicht so schlimm. Ich war ganz kurz davor." Sie zeigte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger einen kleinen Abstand und streichelte dann verliebt seine Brust.

"Das macht es nicht gerade besser, Mine," seufzte er deprimiert.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile ohne etwas zu sagen eng umschlungen vor dem Kamin liegen.

„Das Essen riecht lecker," fand Hermine dann, stand nach kurzem Zögern auf, ging zum Tisch und holte etwas davon. "Es sieht auch lecker aus."

"Nicht so lecker wie du." Lupin konnte sie nur anschauen und war einfach von ihr fasziniert. Hermine stellte die Teller genau vor den Kamin, kuschelte sich wieder in seine Arme und fütterte ihn mit einem Hähnchenschenkel und anderen Sachen.

So ging es eine ganze Zeit lang. Sie wechselten sich mit dem Füttern ab, bis Remus eine Erdbeere nahm und Hermine aufforderte sich diese zu holen. Vorher steckte er sich die Beere aber noch halb in den Mund und als Hermine die andere Hälfte abbeißen wollte, wurde Lupin erneut von dem Aphrodisiakum betört und küsste Hermine wieder leidenschaftlich.

Nach einem längeren fordernden Kuss schaute er sie verlegen an. „Entschuldige, wenn ich zu .. stürmisch bin, aber irgendwie kann ich nicht anders. Es war auch alles .. anders geplant heute. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich bin froh, dass du dich endlich traust mich so anzufassen." Sie lächelte ihn an und legte ihre Arme um ihn, damit er ihr nicht ausweichen konnte. "Und auch wenn es nicht so geplant war, es war bisher ein toller Abend mit wundervollem Sex."

Hermine ließ sich von Lupin noch dichter heranziehen, bis er anfing sie zu küssen. Tief versunken trieb sie weit oben auf Wolke sieben. Sie merkte noch nicht einmal, wie er ihre Beine um sich schlug. Erst als er anfing sie vorsichtig hoch zu heben fragte sie ihn: „Was hast du vor?"

„Meiner kleinen Elfe etwas zeigen, was geplant war. Also gut festhalten." Das mit dem gut festhalten, brauchte er ihr nicht zweimal sagen. So eng wie nur möglich schmiegte sie ihren Körper an ihn, während er sie zu seinem Schlafzimmer brachte.

"Kleine Elfe," kicherte sie dabei über diesen Spitznamen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

„Sooo, jetzt mach kurz die Augen zu, bis ich sage, dass du sie wieder öffnen kannst!" Hermine gehorchte und er öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Die Tür schloss sich wieder.

„Darf ich jetzt wieder gucken?"

„Einen kleinen Moment Geduld noch." Remus legte Hermine vorsichtig auf sein Bett, welches er mit hellrosa Rosenblüten verzierte hatte und legte sich neben sie. „Jetzt darfst du schauen."

Sie öffnete die Augen und war überwältigt von dem Meer aus Rosenblüten. Denn Lupin hatte die Blüten nicht nur auf dem Bett sondern auch auf dem ganzen Zimmerboden verteilt. Überall brannten auch hier kleine Kerzen und erzeugten so eine Stimmung wie sie romantischer nicht hätte sein können.

„Hast du das alles für mich gemacht?" Er nickte und schaute Hermine in ihre strahlenden Augen.

Sie ließ sich in die Kissen fallen, schloss die Augen und genoss den Blumenduft, der das ganze Zimmer einhüllte. Er betrachtete mit Verzücken ihren jungen wunderschönen Körper. Sanft glitt seine rechte Hand über sie und berührte ihre Brust. Ihre Brustwarze richtete sich auf und ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr Hermine.

"Du bist so jung," sagte er. "So viel jünger als ich."

Ängstlich sah sie ihn an. "Machst du dir immer noch Gedanken darüber?"

"Nein .. ich .. mache mir mehr Gedanken darüber, dass ich .." Remus nahm ihre Hand und legte sie über seine linke Brust, damit sie seinen Herzschlag fühlen konnte. "Ich .. ich .." Er atmete tief durch. Es war schwer, aber das Gefühl war da, ganz eindeutig. "Ich liebe dich."

Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut und sie küsste ihn zärtlich. "Ich liebe dich auch, Remus. Mehr als mein Leben."

Streichelnd und küssend besiegelten sie diese drei wichtigen Worte.

Er nahm ein paar der Rosenblüten in seine Hände und ließ sie auf Hermine herunter rieseln. Sie lächelte ihn nur an.

Er grinste jungenhaft linkisch. "Ich könnte schon wieder.."

„Ich gehöre mit Haut und Haaren dir," raunte sie.

Mit einer Hand fuhr er ihr erst durch das Haar und dann die Konturen ihres hübschen Gesichtes nach. Immer näher kamen sich ihre Lippen. Doch kurz bevor sie sich berührten, senkte Lupin seinen Kopf und biss leicht in ihren Hals. Er merkte, wie ein erregender Schauer über ihren Körper lief und konnte sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, um nicht hemmungslos über sie herzufallen. Die Wirkung des Aphrodisiakums war zwar schwächer geworden, aber es war immer noch präsent.

Plötzlich spürte er ihre Hand zwischen seinen Beinen. Es bedurfte nicht viel und sein Glied war wieder fest und steif geworden.

Als er sich auf sie legen wollte, schubste sie ihn grinsend mit dem Rücken aufs Bett zurück. Dann setzte sie sich auf ihn. Ein bisschen unbeholfen führte sie seine Männlichkeit in sich ein. Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl als vorhin, denn jetzt konnte sie das Tempo bestimmen.

Liebevoll knetete er ihre festen Brüste, während sie sich im Einklang miteinander bewegten.

Immer heftiger wippte Hermine auf ihm vor und zurück und er versuchte ihr zu helfen, indem er seine Hände auf ihre Hüften legte und leicht die Richtung bestimmte, wenn sie zu ungestüm wurde.

Verbissen kämpfte er seinen Höhepunkt immer wieder herunter, um nicht erneut zu versagen.

Im Rausch der Leidenschaft warf er sie rücklings auf das Bett und übernahm nun doch selbst die Führung zum gemeinsamen Orgasmus. Hermine quittierte es mit einem überraschten Auflachen und gab sich bereitwillig seinen kräftigen, schnellen Stößen hin. Immer wieder verließ ein zufriedenes Stöhnen und Seufzen ihre sinnlich geöffneten Lippen und sie umschloss Remus Hüften fest mit ihren Beinen.

Ab und zu forschte er in ihrem Gesicht, ob es ihr gefiel oder ob er ihr möglicherweise ungewollt weh tat. Doch er konnte nur pure Lust erkennen. Lust und das Verlangen nach mehr. Und für ihn gab es in diesem Moment nichts Wichtigeres im Leben, als alles dafür zu tun, um ihr das zu geben, wonach sie sich so sehr sehnte.

Plötzlich keuchte Hermine überrascht und stieß kleinen Schrei aus. Es war ein fantastisches krampfhaftes Ziehen und Zittern, das sie durchfuhr. Remus beobachtete fasziniert ihren entrückten Gesichtsausdruck und spürte wie sie unter seinem Körper bebte und sich laut stöhnend hin und her warf. "O mein Gott! Nicht aufhören!" forderte sie. Mit jedem weiteren Stoss zuckte sie erneut zusammen, schrie, wand sich und kratzte ihm im Strudel des Höhepunktes den Rücken blutig.

Remus lächelte zufrieden, dann ließ auch er los, entspannte sich und kam zum zweiten Mal explosionsartig in ihr. Erschöpft legte er sich schwer atmend neben sie.

Eng an ihn geschmiegt erholte sich Hermine ein paar Minuten bevor sie mit belegter Stimme sagte: "Das war .. _gigantisch_!"

Stumm vor Glück küsste Lupin ihre Stirn, nahm wahllos ein paar Rosenblätter und streute sie auf ihren schweißnassen Körper. Dann schloss er müde seine Augen. Auch Hermine döste etwas und schlief schließlich fest ein.

* * *

Als Remus eine Stunde später wieder erwachte, betrachtete er sie zuerst eine zeitlang beim Schlafen. Er war verliebt, so richtig verliebt. Im selben Augenblick dachte er daran wie schwer es für Hermine werden würde, wenn es heraus kam.

Grübelnd stand er leise auf, zog sich seine Pyjamahose über und ging ins andere Zimmer. Er nahm sich ein Glas Rotwein und stellte sich ans Fenster. Miauend sprang Krummbein neben Lupin auf das Fensterbrett. Der Kater sah ihn klug an, dann wandte er sein plattes Gesicht der Fensterscheibe zu. Remus schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf, trank einen Schluck Wein und streichelte dann Krummbeins weiches Fell.

"Ich glaube, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie du hier herein gekommen bist," murmelte er. Krummbein schnurrte.

'Ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Es wird nicht gehen. Sie muss unbedingt ihren Abschluss und etwas Gutes aus ihrem Leben machen. Wegen mir ist das alles in Gefahr. Nicht nur das .. ich bringe auch ihr Leben in Gefahr. Das Beste wäre, ich packe meine Sachen und gehe.'

Remus seufzte, sah hinaus zum abnehmenden Mond und hing in Gedanken seinen Fluchtplänen nach. Krummbein blieb die ganze Zeit neben ihm sitzen.

"Hmmähh?" Hermine schrak schlaftrunken aus den Kissen und merkte sofort, dass Remus nicht mehr neben ihr lag. Gähnend sah sie sich um, griff sich sein Pyjamahemd und zog es an. Barfuß tapste sie zur Tür und blieb lächelnd darin stehen.

Das Licht des Mondes tauchte Lupins Silhouette in ein wunderschönes Licht. Und als wäre Krummbein schon immer friedlich gewesen, hockte er ganz ruhig auf dem Fenstersimms und ließ sich streicheln.

Besorgt registrierte Hermine die Einsamkeit und Traurigkeit, die Remus umgaben. Sie ging zu ihnen hinüber und stellte sich neben ihn. Krummbein schenkte ihr nur kurz seine Aufmerksamkeit und sah dann wieder aus dem Fenster. Lupin lächelte sie leicht an.

Sie küsste seine nackte Schulter und lächelte zurück. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und streichelte sie.

"Tu's nicht," sagte Hermine leise.

"Was soll ich nicht tun?"

"Hier einfach so verschwinden, weil du denkst, es sei das Beste für mich," erklärte sie dem verdutzten Remus.

Sein Lächeln wuchs in die Breite, er stellte das Glas ab und umarmte Hermine. "Du kennst mich gut. Bin ich wirklich so durchschaubar?"

"Ja," sagte sie trocken. "Bis auf diesen Abend, mit dem hast du mich überrascht."

"Na, danke, wenigstens bessere ich mich." Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und schaute ihr in die Augen. "Ich habe daran gedacht, aber ich werde es nicht tun. Vermutlich wärst du so dumm und würdest die Schule und damit deine Zukunft schmeißen, um mir zu folgen."

Hermine rümpfte die Nase. "Ja, vermutlich würde ich das tun."

"Und Professor Dumbledore könnte so schnell keinen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung besorgen," fuhr Remus fort. "Aber eigentlich bleibe ich hier, weil ich will, dass du deinen Abschluss machst. Den besten, den je eine Hogwartsschülerin gemacht hat. Du könntest etwas anderes werden, als nur Lehrerin, Mine."

"Vielleicht werde ich später Ministerin, wer weiß?" meinte sie.

"Du kannst alles werden, was du willst," sagte er überzeugt.

"Als Zaubereiministerin könnte ich etwas bewegen! Ich würde sofort diese rassistischen Gesetze, die Elfe, Werwölfe und andere Zauberwesen unterdrücken, abschaffen!"

"Hört, hört!" lachte Lupin. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du eine gute Politikerin wärst, Mine. Es gibt kaum ehrlichen Politiker. Irgendwann würde es auch dich erwischen. Oder sie wählen dich erst gar nicht, weil du in deiner Schulzeit ein Verhältnis mit einem Werwolf hattest, einem _zwanzig Jahre älteren Werwolf_."

Hermine nahm sich sein Rotweinglas und trank den Rest in einem Zug aus. "Weißt du, Caesar war sogar 30 Jahre älter als Kleopatra."

"Julius Caesar war auch verheiratet und ein machthungriger Feldherr, der einem Mordanschlag zum Opfer fiel," erwiderte Remus. "Mit ihm kannst du mich nicht vergleichen. Aber deine Schönheit kann man mit der Kleopatras vergleichen."

"Nur vergleichen?" fragte sie gespielt enttäuscht, nahm sich einen Apfel vom Tisch und biss hinein.

"Sagte ich vergleichen? Ich meinte, du bist viel viel schöner als die berühmte ägyptische Königin Kleopatra. Und vor allem lebst du noch, atmest, lächelst mich an .. im Grunde kenne ich Kleopatra gar nicht .. küsst mich mit deinen süßen .. nach Apfel schmeckenden Lippen. Du kannst sehr gut küssen." Remus Hände fuhren unter das Pyjamahemd und streichelten ihre Seiten hinauf zu ihren Brüsten.

"Das Kompliment gebe ich gern zurück. Du bist auch ein toller Küsser, mein Caesar," murmelte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme. Dann zuckte sie so stark erschrocken zusammen, dass Remus seine Hände herunter nahm und sie fragend anschaute. "_Wir haben vergessen zu verhüten!_"

Lupin grinste leicht. "Dann wirst du eben schwanger." Er hob unbeeindruckt die Schultern.

"Das ist _nicht komisch_, Remus!" fauchte sie und dachte angestrengt nach. "Ich habe die Pille abgesetzt, als das mit Viktor vorbei war."

"Und ich habe einen Verhütungszauber über mich gelegt bevor du gekommen bist," sagte er ruhig. "Sicher ist sicher. Obwohl ich nicht dachte, dass ich .. gleich .. du weißt schon."

Hermine küsste ihn mehrmals erleichtert. "Du bist der Beste."

"Das hoffe ich doch," zwinkerte er. Dann begann er wieder sie zärtlich zu streicheln und wieder zuckte Hermine zusammen. "Was .. ?"

Doch bevor er seine Hände wieder wegnehmen konnte sagte Hermine: "Was auch immer du gerade tust, _mach' damit weiter_! Das ist.. _wow_ .. fühlt sich das geil an!"

"Äh .. geil?" fragte er irritiert. "Du meinst, es ist schön?"

"_Mehr_ als schön, Remus. Es ist _geil_, einfach _geil_ .. _ooohhhh ja_. Merk' dir den Punkt gut, ja? _Bitte!_" Sie wand sich unter seinen Berührungen und er liebte es ihr so relativ einfach Vergnügen bereiten zu können. Aufs Höchste erregt gab sie ihm einen fordernden Zungenkuss und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. "Bring mich zurück und vergiss diesen wichtigen Punkt nicht!" bat sie.

Als wäre sie so schwer wie eine Feder hob Remus Hermine hoch und sie legte wieder ihre Beine um ihn. Küssend trug er sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten sie damit die neu entdeckte erogene Zone an ihr zu erkunden und ein drittes Mal miteinander zu schlafen.

* * *

Es war gegen 2 Uhr Nachts, als Remus müde die Augen öffnete. Hatte ihn da jemand gerufen? Starrte ihn Krummbein wieder an?

"_Professor Lupin, Sir!_" Übermenschlich große grüne Augen erschienen vor seinem Gesicht.

"Äh .. _Dobby_?" fragte Lupin verwundert und wurde schlagartig wach.

"Professor Lupin, die Miss muss hier _schnell weg_, Sir!" sagte der Elf.

"Waahs gihhips?" Auch Hermine war wach geworden und sah genau so müde wie Remus drein. "_Dobby?_"

"Miss Granger muss _schnell_ gehen bitte!" wiederholte Dobby sich.

"Warum denn?" fragte Remus verständnislos.

"Der junge Mr. Malfoy hat die junge Miss hier herein gehen sehen und seitdem mit seinen Freunden darauf gewartet, dass sie wieder heraus kommt, Sir. Doch die junge Miss ist nicht wieder heraus gekommen, also hat der junge Mr. Malfoy dies Professor Snape verraten," erklärte Dobby langatmig.

"_Snape?_" fragten Hermine und Remus alarmiert und richteten sich im Bett auf.

Dobby nickte schnell. "Dobby hat gerade im Kerker geputzt und die Unterhaltung gehört, Sir. Der junge Mr. Malfoy soll wieder hier herkommen und beobachten, während Professor Snape zu Professor Dumbledore geht und ihn auch hier her holt, Sir. Deswegen muss die junge Miss hier _sofort_ weg!"

"Wieviel Zeit haben wir?" fragte Lupin leise.

"Der junge Mr. Malfoy wird in weniger als fünf Minuten hier sein," sagte Dobby. "Die Professoren vielleicht erst in zehn Minuten."

"Das schaffen wir nicht," murmelte Remus entgeistert. "Sie werden dich im Gang aufgreifen. Das ist _unmöglich_ zu schaffen."

"Sie _muss_ hier _weg_, Sir," sagte Dobby wieder.

Die Stimme des Elfs war so eindringlich, dass Hermine Schwierigkeiten hatte ihre aufkommende Panik hinunter zu kämpfen. Dumbledore und Snape waren auf dem Weg hierher? Und dieses widerliche Frettchen Malfoy würde auch dabei sein?

Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Remus, aber auch in seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Furcht und Ausweglosigkeit.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ...


	19. Dumbledores Entscheidung

Seit ihr alle vom Duschen zurück? ;) Gut, dann geht es jetzt weiter! Dieses Kapitel trug ich schon eine Weile in meinem Kopf herum. Ich hatte mich richtig darauf gefreut es zu schreiben. Leider hatte ich aber zu wenig Zeit und Lust. Möglicherweise hat die Qualität darunter gelitten, was ich sehr schade finde. Aber ich kann und will es jetzt nicht mehr ändern.

- **jess grins** Dankeschön für den Respekt ;). Macht es J.K. nicht auch immer so? Sie lenkt den Verdacht so oft sie kann auf Snape. Ich persönlich finde das auch einen guten Schachzug von ihr. Denn dadurch verunsichert sie uns. Ständig schwankt man zwischen dem Glauben Snape sei gut und Snape sei böse hin und her.

- **Biene Maja** Danke für deine review :)! **mir das LOB über den Computer häng und darüber freu** Fang doch einfach an zu schreiben. Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich gern das schreibe, was ich auch gern lese. Daraus folgt, das was du schreibst, musst du auch selbst gern lesen. Wenn es in deinen Augen/Ohren gut klingt, dann ist das doch schon ein Anfang. Und wenn du keine Ideen hast .. die kommen meist beim Schreiben oder aus dem Leben, aus Film oder TV. Man muss nur gut genug klauen und es für neu verkaufen ;). Aber naja, das ist meine erste FF, vielleicht bin ich nicht die Richtige für solche Tipps :D.

- **Namida** Mit dem Verfolgt-Gefühl waren Malfoy und seine beiden Dummbeutel gemeint ;). Und da du deine moralischen Zweifel vergessen hast, denkt auch Hermine gar nicht mehr daran. Sie ist wie gesagt der Meinung, dass sie beide diesen "Schubs" gebraucht haben. Alles deutete zwar darauf hin, dass er es wollte - aber ein Rückzieher war trotzdem immer noch möglich. Durch das Aphrodisiakum sind einfach Hemmungen von ihm abgefallen, die er nun auch ohne Zwang nicht mehr hat. Konsequenzen für diese Aktion von Hermine? Darauf kannst du wetten! **ggg** Haach ja, wieder so ein Respekt-Lob :)). Dankeschön! Ihr verwöhnt mich total :). Naja, jeden Tag kannst du dir sparen, obwohl mich das auch stolz macht **g**. Wenn ich schnell, gut und Lust zum Schreiben habe, update ich am Freitag, sonst zieht es sich auf Samstag oder Sonntag hin.

- **Seraphine **Hallo treue Leserin! ;) Da bin ich jetzt gespannt, ob dein Nachdenken dich zu dem Ergebnis geführt hat, was du jetzt lesen kannst oder ob du es dir vielleicht anders vorgestellt hast :). Und ja, ich liebe es gemein zu sein und euch neugierig auf das nächste Kapitel zu machen. **g**

**- Abe** Huhu! Doch noch Zeit für review :) daanke :)). Nicht gut gehen? Wie man es nimmt. Je mehr etwas wissen, um so brenzliger wird es. Zum Glück weiß Malfoy im Prinzip nichts. Jedenfalls nichts Brauchbares.

Lest selbst ..

* * *

So plötzlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen nach einer Nacht voller Leidenschaft war es für Hermine und Lupin schwer schnell zu denken. Doch angetrieben von der Angst entdeckt zu werden, sprangen alle Alarmsirenen und kreativen Gehirnregionen an, während sie sich anschauten. 

Dann klärten sich ihre Blicke wieder und Remus sagte: "Hast du deine .."

" .. Schultasche mit Büchern und Pergamenten dabei? _Ja!_" ergänzte sie seine Frage und beantwortete sie sogleich damit.

Dobby trat unsicher einen Schritt zurück, als sie nun ihn scharf ansahen.

"Dobby, du hast mir doch vorhin geholfen, das Essen und den Wein zu besorgen. Wie lange bräuchtest du dafür, das alles wieder in die Küche zurück zu bringen und statt dessen Tee, Milch und Kekse hinzustellen?" fragte ihn Professor Lupin.

"Höchstens 2 Minuten, Professor Lupin, Sir," sagte der Hauself nicht ohne ein wenig Stolz in seiner Stimme.

"Könntest du mir auch eine komplette Schuluniform mit Unterwäsche aus meinem Schlafraum holen ohne das es einer merkt?" fragte Hermine.

Dobby nickte beflissen. "Dobby wäre ein schlechter Hauself, wenn man ihn bei seiner Arbeit bemerken würde, Miss," sagte er.

"Wie lange brauchst du dafür?"

"Auch höchstens 2 Minuten, Miss."

"Das könnte reichen," sagte Remus. "Dann tue es bitte, Dobby! _Schnell!_"

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verschwand der Hauself vor ihren Augen aus dem Schlafzimmer und sogleich sprangen Lupin und Hermine aus dem Bett und eilten in den anderen Raum. Das Essen und der Wein waren bereits fort.

"Wo ist mein Zauberstab?" fragte er, während er sich Socken und Unterhose anzog.

"Unter dem Sessel," antwortete Hermine, die bereits den Plattenspieler abstellte und sich Lupins Bademantel anzog.

Remus zog sich das Hemd über und holte den Stab unter dem Sessel hervor. Dann löschte er mit einem Wink sämtliche Kerzen und erhellte das Zimmer durch die Fackeln und Laternen an den Wänden. So schnell er konnte zog er sich seine Stiefel über, knöpfte sein Hemd zu und warf sich seinen Umhang über.

Hermine hatte unterdessen selbst ihren Zauberstab gezückt und damit Bücher und Pergamente auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Ihre Feder schrieb selbständig einen beliebigen Text aus einem der Bücher ab.

Neben ihren Sachen erschienen jetzt wie von Geisterhand Milch, frischer warmer Tee, 2 Gläser und Tassen und Kekse.

Komplett angezogen rannte Lupin ins Schlafzimmer zurück und löschte auch dort sämtliche Kerzen. Dann beschwor er alle Rosenblätter in die Luft und fragte sich, wo er sie hintun sollte. Schließlich öffnete er seinen Schrank und ließ sie dort hineinschweben. Kurz darauf murmelte er einen Fluch drei Mal bevor sich sein Bett selbst machte und es aussah, als ob schon lange niemand darin geschlafen hätte. Zufrieden sah er sich um und nahm sich vor, sein Bett öfter alleine magisch zu machen, damit er diesen Zauber besser beherrschte.

Zu allerletzt kämmte Remus sich seine Haare und ließ hinterher das Bärenfell mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden.

Dobby erschien wieder und gab Hermine einen Stapel Sachen, die sie sich im Schlafzimmer, außerhalb von Dobbys Sichtfeld, schnell anzog.

"Kann ich noch irgendetwas tun, Sir?" fragte der Hauself hilfsbereit.

"Nein, danke. Bitte erzähle niemanden davon und vielen Dank für die Warnung," sagte Professor Lupin.

"Immer zu Diensten!" Dobby verbeugte sich wieder tief und löste sich erneut in Luft auf.

Als Hermine aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, sahen sie sich noch einmal gemeinsam aufmerksam um. 

"Geht das so?" fragte Remus.

"Es muss," murmelte sie und setzte sich hinter ihre Papiere, stoppte ihren Federkiel vom selbständigen Schreiben.

Auf dem Ofen lag Krummbein zusammengerollt und schnarchte genüßlich vor sich hin. Hermine grinste amüsiert. "Durch dich entdecke ich ganz neue Seiten an meinem Kater, Remus."

"Tja, du hast recht, er scheint mich wirklich zu mögen."

Er küsste sie ein letztes Mal und begann gerade mit deutlicher Stimme eine gestellte Unterrichtung, als sie Schritte und gedämpfte Stimmen vor der Tür hörten.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore sah äußerst lächerlich aus in seinem langen Nachthemd mit der albernen Schlafmütze, fand Draco. Sein Hauslehrer, Professor Snape, hatte eine Laterne in der Hand, die er nun ihm reichte. 

"Ist Miss Granger noch bei ihm?" fragte Snape.

Draco nickte. "Es sei denn, sie hat das Zimmer in den wenigen Minuten verlassen, als ich bei Ihnen war, Professor."

Dumbledore strich sich seinen Bart glatt. "Sollte es stimmen, wird sich dafür schon eine plausible Erklärung finden. Ich hoffe, du bist dir im Klaren darüber, was du vorhin für eine schwere Anschuldigung vorgebracht hast, Severus."

Snape schnaubte verrächtlich. "Ich habe nur mögliche Szenarien erläutert, die Ihre Anwesenheit hier erfordern könnten, Schulleiter." Gleichzeitig sah er Draco mit einem gemeinen Ausdruck in den Augen an, der seinem Schüler klar machte, dass er genau so dran war wie er selbst falls es ein Reinfall werden würde.

"Nun gut," sagte Dumbledore. "Sie bleiben hier bis wir wieder heraus kommen, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco wandte Snape seinen Kopf zu und dieser nickte kaum merklich. Widerstrebend lehnte sich Malfoy dann schlecht gelaunt gegen die Wand. Er hätte zu gern einen Platz in der ersten Reihe gehabt und musste sich jetzt mit dem schlechtesten zufrieden geben.

Die beiden Professoren gingen die letzten Schritte zu Lupins Privaträume und Snape klopfte energisch an die Tür.

"Einen Moment. Halt den Abwehrschild aufrecht, Hermine, ich bin gleich wieder da!" Remus öffnete die Tür und sah von einem zum anderen. "Professor Dumbledore? Severus?" fragte er mit _großem_ Erstaunen.

Dumbledore räusperte sich und Snape blickte interessiert an Lupin vorbei in das Zimmer. Dort saß Hermine Granger mit ihrem Zauberstab auf einem Stuhl und hielt vor sich einen Abwehrfluch mit Anstrengung aufrecht.

"Remus," begann der Schulleiter. "Können wir rein kommen und besprechen, was Miss Granger so spät noch bei dir macht?"

"_Spät?_" fragte Lupin und sah auf seine Uhr. "_Oooh_, es ist bereits nach 2 Uhr morgens! Natürlich, kommen Sie herein! Wir müssen total die Zeit vergessen haben." Er trat zur Seite und bedeutete ihnen einzutreten.

Hermine hatte inzwischen ihre Bemühungen mit dem Schild aufgegeben und senkte den Stab. Neugierig und vollkommen unschuldig erwiderte sie die Blicke ihrer anderen Professoren.

Lupin schloss die Tür wieder. "Hermine, ich fürchte, wir haben zu lange gelernt," sagte er mit einem leicht amüsierten Unterton. "Es tut mir leid, Professor Dumbledore, es war vermutlich zu spannend und wir haben nicht auf die Uhr geschaut."

Nachdem Dumbledores gutmütige blaue Augen über seine Halbmondgläser Lupin durchdringend musterten, senkte dieser unwohl seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah wieder Hermine an.

"_Acht Stunden_, Lupin," schnarrte Snape, der sich inzwischen umgesehen hatte. "Sie haben ungefähr _acht Stunden_ lang _'die Zeit vergessen'_." Für Snape gab es unzählige Anzeichen der Lüge, aber alle waren trotz allem erklärbar und reichten leider nicht aus. Die Kanne mit der Milch war voll. Der Tee dampfte noch in den Tassen und der Teekanne und war ebenfalls kaum angerührt worden. Lupin und Hermine sahen aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Gut angezogen und mit ordentlicher Frisur und das nach _acht Stunden _Lernerei? Für wie dumm hielten sie ihn?!

"Nicht nur er, Professor Snape, ich habe ebenfalls nicht gemerkt wie spät es geworden ist. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Lehrern kann einen Professor Lupin nämlich beim Unterrichten in seinen Bann ziehen," ließ sich nun auch Hermine vernehmen.

"Fragt sich nur," sagte Snape kalt. "In was für einen Bann er unschuldige Schülerinnen zieht und mit welchen _verbotenen Mitteln_, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore hob beruhigend seine Hände, als Hermine aufbrausend aufsprang. "Ich denke, es ist offensichtlich ein Missverständnis, Severus. Miss Granger geht es gut und sie sollte jetzt in den Gryffindorturm zurück kehren, damit sie noch etwas schlafen kann. Und wir anderen sollten uns ebenfalls wieder zur Ruhe begeben."

Ein paar Sekunden lang starrte Hermine Snape noch böse an, dann begann sie mit Remus' Hilfe ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen. Nervös und fahrig darauf bedacht Lupin nicht anzuschauen oder zu berühren bildeten sich rote Flecken auf ihren Wangen. Remus versuchte freundlich und nicht verliebt zu lächeln, als sich ihre Blicke dann doch ganz kurz trafen.

Währenddessen schritt Snape leise durch den Raum, auf der Suche nach noch mehr Hinweisen, die seinen Verdacht bestätigen würden. An der leicht geöffneten Tür zu Lupins Schlafzimmer blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu den anderen um.

Hermine hatte unachtsam ihr Tintenfass umgeworfen und Dumbledore und Lupin hielten den Schaden mit diversen Flüchen in Grenzen. Die ihm gegebene Chance ließ Snape natürlich nicht ungenutzt, öffnete die Schlafzimmertür noch ein Stückchen mehr und sah hinein. Zu seiner Enttäuschung war jedoch nichts Auffälliges zu bemerken. Aber dann fiel sein Blick auf den Boden und in einer Ritze zwischen zwei Holzdielen entdeckte er etwas Eigenartiges. Blitzschnell hob er es auf und wandte sich wieder zu den anderen um.

Diese hatten ihre gezwungene Unterhaltung und die Rettung der ausgelaufenen Tinte schon wieder beendet. Snape schlenderte wieder zu ihnen hinüber, als wäre nichts geschehen.

"Hast du etwas gefunden, Severus?" fragte ihn Dumbledore milde. "Oder können wir jetzt endlich alle ins Bett gehen?"

"Nein, nichts," brummte Snape, dessen Hand sich in seiner Umhangtasche um etwas kleines und weiches schloss. Ihm war es keineswegs unangenehm bei seiner kleinen Durchsuchung beobachtet worden zu sein. Denn als er sich wieder umgedreht hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, dass Lupin und Hermine einen beunruhigten Blick tauschten.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Lupin und gingen hinaus.

Hermine seufzte, als sie sich Draco gegenüber sah, der sie arrogant angrinste und nur wegen Professor Dumbledore keinen gemeinen Spruch zu ihr sagte.

Schweigend gingen Dumbledore und Hermine voraus. Hinter ihnen betrachtete Snape das gefundene Beweismittel in seiner Faust. Im fahlen Licht des Schlossganges und der Laternen sah es aus wie ein hellrosa Blütenblatt. Seine Augen waren die ganze Zeit auf seine Handfläche gerichtet und aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte er, dass etwas aus Hermines Umhang auf den Boden fiel. Wieder bückte sich Snape und hielt ein zweites Blütenblatt in der anderen Hand.

"Hier sollten wir uns trennen," sagte Dumbledore am Ende eines Ganges. "Severus, du sorgst bitte dafür, dass Mr. Malfoy zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gelangt und ich werde Miss Granger nach Gryffindor bringen."

Zuerst schien es so, als würde Snape widersprechen wollen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders und nickte. Hermine bedachte Draco noch mit einem vernichtenden Blick, den er höhnisch erwiderte bevor jeder mit einem der Professoren mitging.

* * *

Lupin hingegen fühlte sich inzwischen sehr einsam und allein in seinem Zimmer. Traurig holte er seinen Pyjama unter seiner Bettdecke hervor. Er drückte das Hemd gegen sein Gesicht und atmete Hermines Geruch ein. Dann betrachtete er es wieder, ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und breitete das Pyjamaoberteil über seinem Gesicht aus. 

Dieser Tag war reichlich schief gegangen, wie die meisten der letzten Tage. Es hätte alles ganz anders ablaufen sollen und vor allem war dieses Ende einfach nicht gut genug. Remus vermisste Hermine und er war wütend darüber, dass Malfoy und Snape sich eingemischt hatten. Wie immer versuchte ein Teil seines Ichs diese Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während der andere Teil, den er dem Werwolf zuschrieb, danach lechzte sie ausleben zu dürfen.

Zehn Minuten später klopfte es an Lupins Tür.

Remus wollte niemanden sehen, also schlug er seine Arme über dem Hemd zusammen und ignorierte das Klopfen. Aber vielleicht war es Hermine, die zurückkam? Plötzlich sprang er doch auf und lief freudig zur Tür.

Doch als er sie öffnete, stand da Snape, der ihn gehässig angrinste.

* * *

Stumm lief Hermine neben Professor Dumbledore her die Treppen hinauf. Sie achtete kaum auf den Weg und hoffte nur bald in ihrem Bett liegen zu können. 

Dumbledore lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Weißt du, was mir Professor McGonagall heute berichtet hat, Hermine?" fragte er sie grinsend wie ein kleines Kind, das einen furchtbar lustigen Witz erzählen wollte.

"Nein," antwortete sie mißmutig. Sie hatte keine Lust auf Small talk. Mussten sie nicht schon längst bei der Fetten Dame sein?

"Sie meinte, sie hätte vor kurzem das erste Mal in ihrer Laufbahn als Lehrerin erlebt wie eine Schülerin für einen Professor schwärmt," sagte er immer noch kichernd. Hermine war plötzlich hellwach, geschockt und kreidebleich geworden. Zum Glück reichte die Beleuchtung nicht aus, um ihre Reaktion zu zeigen. "Natürlich habe ich sofort angefangen zu raten, wer es denn sein könnte," fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Ich liebe solche Ratespiele. Aber sie wollte es nicht preisgeben."

Er sprach nicht weiter und seine Sätze hingen noch eine ganze Weile in der Luft. Hermine seufzte. Ihr war nur zu klar, dass Dumbledore nicht dumm war und er ihr dadurch versucht hatte den Ball zu zu spielen.

"Es ist nicht verboten," murmelte sie leise. "Nirgendwo in den Schulregeln steht, dass man nicht für einen Lehrer schwärmen darf!"

"Nein, das steht da wirklich nicht, Hermine," antwortete Dumbledore ernst. "Aber es ist ja auch nicht nur Schwärmerei, oder? Ich befürchte fast, es ist schon viel zu weit fortgeschritten für ein paar mahnende Worte, habe ich recht?"

Sie zierte sich eine Weile und flüsterte dann ein "Ja".

Nun seufzte der Schulleiter tief. "Meine Güte, Hermine, Remus. Wer hätte das gedacht? .. Wo die Liebe hinfällt."

Verwundert sah sie ihn von der Seite aus an, als er wieder schwieg. _Das war alles?_ Mehr hatte er nicht dazu zu sagen? Keine Vorwürfe oder Vorschriften? Sie hätte zu gern gewußt, worüber Dumbledore jetzt gerade nachdachte, aber sie musste nicht allzu lange warten.

"Komplizierte, verzwickte Sache das," brabbelte er in seinen Bart. "Ihr müsst es weiter geheim halten, so gut es geht, sonst werde ich Remus kündigen müssen. Niemand würde es verstehen, besonders die Eltern nicht."

"Wollen Sie .. nicht schimpfen oder sowas in der Art, Professor?" fragte Hermine ihn nun.

"Wozu?" lachte Dumbledore amüsiert. "Ihr zwei habt es euch sicher gut überlegt und es war bestimmt nicht einfach. Ihr seit beide erwachsen und wer bin ich, dass ich der großen magischen Kraft der Liebe Vorschriften mache?"

Hermine erfasste eine große Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit Dumbledore gegenüber. "Dann darf ich .. wieder zu ihm zurück?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

Er schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. "Nein, leider nicht .. und ich muss dich um etwas bitten, Hermine." Dumbledore nahm ihre Hände fest in seine und schaute sie an. "Es ist keine Vorschrift oder Regel, es ist nur eine Bitte. Bitte halte dich ab sofort nie mehr als fünf Minuten in Remus privaten Räumen auf!"

"Nein!" sagte sie quengelnd und widerstand der Versuchung mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen. Eine Bitte von Dumbledore! Wie konnte man dieser nicht enstprechen? Eine Bitte von Dumbledore konnte man nicht so einfach abschlagen und man konnte sie auch nicht übergehen. Eine Bitte von Dumbledore war bindender als eine Schulregel von Hogwarts. "Bitten Sie mich um etwas anderes, Professor!" flehte sie. Er würde es auch von Remus verlangen und Hermine wusste, dass dieser zwar genau so unglücklich wie sie sein würde, aber er würde trotzdem Dumbledores Bitte entsprechen wollen.

Der Schulleiter lächelte sie aufmunternd an. "Es ist eine zeitlich begrenzte Bitte, Hermine. Sobald du deinen Abschluss hast und nicht mehr Schülerin von Hogwarts bist, dürft ihr gern machen was ihr wollt .. in einem gewissen Rahmen natürlich."

"Aber .. es ist doch noch so neu," sagte sie traurig. "Wir hatten doch gar keine Zeit füreinander."

"Wenn es bekannt wird, wird Remus gehen müssen. Versteh' mich doch, ich will nicht, dass euch wieder jemand sieht wie Mr. Malfoy und Professor Snape heute. Und .. trotz diesem Versuch am Montag, ist Remus nirgendwo sicherer als hier."

Mit seiner letzten Trumpfkarte hatte er Hermines Widerstand gebrochen. Ihr trotziger Gesichtsausdruck fiel trübsinnig zusammen und sie nickte schwach. "Also gut, nie länger als .. fünf Minuten."

"Danke," sagte er schlicht, führte sie über eine weitere Treppe und stand dann mit ihr direkt vor der Fetten Dame. Sie mussten das Bild erst aufwecken, dann nannte Hermine das Passwort und kletterte durch das Portraitloch.

Dumbledore machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Lupin, um auch mit ihm ein ernstes Gespräch zu führen.

* * *

"Was willst du noch?" fragte Remus Snape abweisend. 

Der Zaubertrankmeister streckte ihm seine Hand hin, in der zwei hellrosa Blütenblätter lagen. "Sage mir, Lupin," sagte Snape genüßlich langsam. "Wie kommt es, dass eins dieser Blätter in deinem Schlafzimmer lag und das andere aus Miss Grangers Kleidung fiel? Wie kann es sein, dass nach acht Stunden Lernen die Milchkanne noch voll, die Teekanne noch heiß und die Kekse kaum angerührt sind? Wie kann es sein, dass weder du noch Miss Granger übermäßig müde aussah? Im Gegenteil, ihr habt ausgesehen, als wärt ihr gerade erst .. _aufgestanden_!"

"Milch, Tee und Kekse haben sich magisch von selber gefüllt, Severus. Hermine und ich hatten Spaß am Lernen -"

"Das glaube ich!" fuhr Snape höhnisch dazwischen.

"_Am Lernen!_ Wir hatten oft Pausen gemacht, vielleicht sehen wir deshalb so frisch aus," vollendete Remus seine Verteidigung.

"Und die Rosenblätter? Wie erklärst du mir _das_, Lupin?" fragte sein Gegenüber aufmerksam.

"Keine Ahnung wie die dort hingekommen sind, Severus," brummte Lupin und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du mich jetzt bitte alleine lässt. Wie du siehst, war ich gerade dabei schlafen zu gehen." Er hob das Pyjamahemd höher. Krummbein, der die ganze Zeit ungesehen ein Schläfchen auf Remus Ofen gemacht hatte, war aufgewacht und trottete zur Tür. Zuerst strich er Lupin um die Beine und fauchte dann böse Snape an.

Dieser kniff argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen. "Ist das nicht Miss Grangers Katze?" fragte er.

"Ja, das ist Krummbein, _ein Kater_," verbesserte ihn Remus. "Was auch immer du von mir willst, Severus, ich bin mir sicher, das hat auch Zeit bis heute morgen! Gute Nacht!" Er versuchte die Tür zu schliessen, aber Snape trat schnell auf die Schwelle und hinderte ihn so davon.

"Was ich von dir will? Ich will ein Geständnis und dann will ich zusehen wie du hier _rausgeworfen_ wirst! _Das will ich!_ Zuerst dachte ich, Miss Granger hat dich in irgendeiner Weise verhext, aber seit heute bin ich mir sicher, dass _du_ derjenige bist, der hier die Fäden in der Hand hält!" wetterte Snape mit böse blitzenden Augen. "Wie hast du es angestellt? Der verbotene Fluch? Oder ein verbotener Trank?"

"_Ich_ habe gar nichts dergleichen getan, Snape!" sagte Lupin wütend geworden. "Was unterstellst du mir?!"

Snape trat etwas näher und kräuselte seine Lippen spöttisch. "Ich unterstelle nichts! Ich _weiss_, dass du mit Miss Granger zusammen warst. Du hast sie dir _gefügig_ gemacht, dich an ihr _vergangen_! Und dafür wirst du nicht nur rausgeworfen, sondern auch nach _Askaban_ kommen!"

"_Was?!_" Remus packte Snape am Kragen seines Umhangs und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. "Falls du in deinem übergroßen Rachedurst noch etwas von _Liebe_ verstehst, Snape, dann erklärt sich alles .. _alles_ damit! Ich liebe Hermine .. und sie mich! Gegenseitige Liebe, verstehst du?! Niemand hat hier irgendwen mit irgendetwas unter Druck gesetzt! Es ist einfach nur .. _Liebe _.."

Etwas in Lupin hatte große Lust Snape etwas Verstand einzuprügeln, aber die blinde Wut verschwand augenblicklich, als er in Severus' Augen die kühle Erwartung von Handgreiflichkeiten sah. Wie konnte er sich nur so provozieren lassen? Genau das hatte dieser Mistkerl doch gewollt! Er ließ ihn wieder los.

"Liebe," sagte Snape verächtlich, spuckte das Wort fast aus, als wäre es etwas Ekliges, was er besser nicht länger in den Mund nehmen wollte. "Die fadenscheinigste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe! Als wenn man jemanden wie _dich_ .. auch nur _anfassen_ könnte! Du bist ein _Werwolf_, oder hast du das bereits vergessen, Lupin? Du bist _abartig, nicht normal, ein Tier_!"

"Du kannst mich beschimpfen wie du willst, Snape, es bleibt dabei. Ich werde später mit dem Direktor darüber reden, aber _dir_ bin ich keine weitere Erklärung schuldig!"

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du hier rausfliegst!" giftete Snape erneut.

"Ich habe nichts Verbotenes getan," gab Remus zurück. "Oder willst du mich hier nur weg haben, damit mich dein alter und möglicherweise neuer Meister .. _Lord Voldemort_ .." Snape zuckte zusammen. " .. besser zu fassen bekommt?"

"Sprich seinen Namen nicht aus, _du räudiger Wolf_!" blaffte der Meister der Zaubertränke zornig. "Wenn ich nicht wäre .. "

" .. würde das ganze Schloss noch schlafen, Severus," sagte ein eben hinter Snape erschienener Professor Dumbledore gleichmütig. "Ihr zwei schreit ganz Hogwarts zusammen."

"Es tut mir leid, Professor," sagte Lupin müde.

"Er hat mit Miss Granger geschlafen, Direktor!" sprudelte es aus Snape heraus. "Er hat es eben selbst zugegeben! _Fragen Sie ihn!_ Sie müssen ihn _sofort entlassen_!"

Dumbledore sah von einem zum anderen und seufzte dann. "Besprechen wir das drinnen!"

Widerstandslos ließ Remus seine Kollegen in sein Zimmer, schloß die Tür und stellte sich danach mit hoch erhobenem Kopf hin. Wozu noch lügen? Je eher er die Wahrheit zugab, umso schneller würde er hier verschwinden können .. ohne, dass es Hermine mitbekommen würde. Vielleicht folgte sie ihm nicht, weil sie nicht wußte, wo er sich aufhielt. Vielleicht würden sie einander vergessen können .. irgendwann .. vielleicht .. wäre es wirklich besser so .. ja, vielleicht ..

"Eigentlich wollte ich allein mit dir reden, Remus," begann Dumbledore die Unterhaltung. "Aber Severus hat nun schon die Hälfte von selbst in Erfahrung gebracht, also sollte er dabei sein."

Snape blickte finster drein und stieß den immer noch aufgebracht fauchenden Krummbein mit dem Fuß von sich fort.

"Ich muss dich bitten, niemanden ein Sterbenswörtchen davon zu erzählen, Severus," sagte der Schulleiter mit Nachdruck. "Remus, ich werde dir _nicht_ kündigen." Lupin atmete innerlich auf und sein Herz hüpfte vor Freude und Erleichterung.

"_Das können Sie nicht tun!_" rief Snape erbost aus. "Er hat Miss Granger dazu _gezwungen_! Er ist eine _Bestie_! Er war schon _immer_ .."

Dumbledore hob seine Hand und brachte Snape mit einem gebieterischen Blick zum Schweigen. "Miss Granger hat zugegeben dem Verbrechen der Liebe schuldig zu sein," sagte er wieder etwas freundlicher. "Sie wurde _keineswegs_ dazu _gezwungen_, Severus, und es gibt keine Schulregel, die eine Beziehung zwischen einem Lehrer und einer _erwachsenen _Schülerin verbietet."

Der Zaubertranklehrer kniff seine bleichen blutleeren Lippen mühsam zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen.

"Gleichwohl würde die Hölle ausbrechen, wenn es bekannt werden würde. Also _muss_ ich alle Mitwissenden darum bitten, es bis zum Ende des Schuljahres zu verheimlichen. Severus, du wirst mit Mr. Malfoy sprechen und anordnen, dass er keinem von heute Nacht erzählt und auch du wirst es keinem erzählen .. nicht einmal _'aus Versehen'_!"

Rebellisch starrte Snape Dumbledore in die blauen Augen und zeigte keine Reaktion. Er fühlte sich in seine Schulzeit zurück versetzt und er hatte sich geschworen, dass er es nie wieder dazu kommen lässt. _'Du wirst keinem davon erzählen, dass Remus Lupin ein Werwolf ist, Severus!'_ hatte Dumbledore damals gesagt. Aber es war nicht fair, es war ungerecht, es war ein Fehler!

"Hast du mich verstanden, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Ja," sagte Snape mißgelaunt. "Es wird so geschehen wie _Sie_ es wollen, Direktor." Der Schuldige war, wie früher, Lupin. Er, nur er, war übrig geblieben von Snapes meist gehassten Mitschülern.

"Remus," wandte sich Dumbledore nun Lupin zu. "Du wirst dich ab jetzt höchstens fünf Minuten mit Hermine hier aufhalten! Ich will so etwas wie heute vermeiden. Unterrichten kannst du sie auch im Büro oder Klassenzimmer. Seit vorsichtiger! Ihr solltet euch zurücknehmen bis sie ihren Abschluss hat, in Ordnung?"

"Ja, Professor," nickte er zustimmend. Solch ein Kompromiss war ihm lieber als ein komplettes Verbot sich in Hermines Nähe aufhalten zu dürfen.

"Gut, gut, dann hätten wir das geklärt," sagte der Direktor zufrieden. "Remus, Remus." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ungewöhnlich ist es schon, _sehr sehr ungewöhnlich_."

"Ich weiß, Professor Dumbledore, aber .. es ist wirklich ernst. Ich liebe sie .. aufrichtig, Sir." Lupin lächelte flüchtig.

"Das will ich hoffen, Remus. Ohne Grund habt ihr sicher nicht so ein großes Risiko auf euch genommen, außerdem .. " Dumbledore zwinkerte verschwörerisch. " .. knisterte es vorhin gewaltig zwischen euch, als die Tinte umgefallen war."

Snape ließ ein mürrisches Schnauben hören und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Wie so oft konnte er die Entscheidungen von Dumbledore überhaupt nicht verstehen. Dieses süßliche Herumgesülze von ihm und Lupin demonstrierte nur ihre Schwäche, eine Schwäche die Severus nie wieder an sich heran lassen wollte und die er hasste wie die Pest. Leider zog sein abwertendes Geräusch Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.

"Liebe ist eine große Macht, Severus," sagte Dumbledore belehrend.

"Sie ist unnütz, zeitverschwendend und macht einen schwach und angreifbar," knurrte Snape. "Wenn der Lord Lupin will, braucht er sich jetzt nur Miss Granger bemächtigen. _Weitere Arbeit_ für uns andere vom Orden."

"Nichts zu danken," brummte Lupin ironisch, als sie sich beide grimmig anstarrten. "Ich habe mich _absichtlich_ verliebt, um dir eine weitere Chance zum _profilieren_ zu geben, Severus!"

"_Schluß jetzt!_" befahl Dumbledore. "Gehen wir und lassen wir Remus schlafen!" Er deutete zur Tür und Snape folgte nur zu gern dieser Aufforderung.

"Gute Nacht, Direktor und .. danke." Professor Lupin schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, nicht ohne noch einen bösen Blick von Snape zu bekommen.

Aber er scherte sich nicht mehr darum. Er konnte hier bleiben, das war das Wichtigste, hier bei Hermine. Inzwischen hatte er so oft ehrlich gesagt, dass er sie liebte, dass er keine Gewissensbisse mehr bekam. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, wenn er sich nur ihr hübsches Gesicht und ihre leuchtenden braunen Augen oder ihr wildes, lockiges, weiches und gut duftendes Haar vorstellte.

Krummbein nahm Anlauf, sprang und krallte sich an Remus Umhang fest.

"_Hey!_" Er lachte leise, als er ihn auffing und streichelte. "Hermine vermisst dich sicher schon. Willst du nicht zu ihr zurück?" Der Kater beantwortete die Frage, indem er sich wieder von Lupins Arm herunterwand, der Tür seinen buschigen Schwanz zeigte und auf den warmen gemütlichen Ofen hopste. "Die Antwort war eindeutig."

Remus ging ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich seinen Pyjama an und legte sich schlafen. Doch die wenigen Stunden bis zum Aufstehen verbrachte er hauptsächlich mit wirren Wachträumen, wälzte sich im Bett hin und her und drückte sein Kissen fest an sich.

Geweckt wurde er nach einer viel zu kurzen Nacht durch ein _Tok Tok Tok_ am Fenster und Krummbeins Fauchen und Kratzen auf dem Fenstersimms.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt .. 


	20. Schmerz

Zuerst einmal: Ich hatte eine Schreibblockade :(.

So viel ich auch überlegt habe, es wollte mir einfach nichts Gescheites einfallen. Und wenn ich etwas geschrieben hatte, habe ich es am anderen Tag wieder gelöscht. Aber dafür hatten A. und ich in dieser Phase jede Menge Zeit zum Spinnen. Wenn es nach A. gehen würde, sähe es auch ganz düster mit einem Happy End aus ;). Manches war gar nicht so schlecht und wird eventuell noch auftauchen, anderes war einfach .. überdreht **g**.

- **jess** Der Spion ist .. naja, noch bin ich gemein und fies. Das sieht man auch daran, dass ich in diesem Kapitel auch wieder auf einen Cliff hingearbeitet habe :D.

- **Meta** Sorry, mit dem schnell weiter schreiben wird wohl demnächst nichts draus. Ich gebe mir alle Mühe der Welt, aber ich fürchte je näher ich den wichtigen Themen und dem Ende komme, um so unsicherer und grüblerischer werde ich. Das erfordert ein bisschen mehr Zeit als die eine Woche, die ich mir vorgenommen habe. Ach ja: Viel Spaß mit diesem Cliff hier **fiesgrins**!

- **Abe** Ich gebe zu, zu allererst habe ich daran gedacht "deine heißgeliebte Freundin" einzubauen. Aber das gehörte zu den Dingen, die ich wieder gelöscht habe. Das Warten auf sie, macht doch sicher auch Spaß. **ggg**

- **Namida** Ich finde es gut, dass du deine Gedanken gleich aufschreibst. Das gefällt mir :). Von mir aus, musst du das nicht ändern. _" ..Ron endlich alles erfährt"_ Es ist so weit und ich bin selbst gespannt wie ich es noch weiter schreiben werde. Wie gesagt, A. hatte da eine sehr nette Idee ...

**Vielen lieben Dank an alle für die Treue durch inzwischen 20 Kapitel und eure super reviews :)! Allen einen schönen ersten Advent!**

**Schmerz**

* * *

Eine ganze zeitlang ignorierte Remus die Geräusche, doch dann hob er kurz seinen Kopf.

"Was ist denn? Geh auf den Ofen zurück, Krummbein!" murmelte er todmüde. "Oder geh zu Mine! .. Besser .. ich geh zu Mine .. und du in den Ofen .. " Er schloss seine Augen wieder. "Auf den Ofen."

Als das Klopfen und Kratzen zunahm und er nach einem wenig Dösen immer noch nicht wieder eingeschlafen war, stieg Lupin grummelnd aus dem Bett. Nach einem bösen Blick in Richtung Krummbein, ging er ins Bad, duschte, rasierte sich, putzte sich die Zähne und kam schon etwas munterer zurück.

"Okay, was ist los?" Vor dem Fenster saß eine dicke fette Eule und verlangte hartnäckig Einlaß. Remus nahm Krummbein vom Fenstersimms, was sich dieser nicht bieten ließ und sofort wieder zurück hopste, und öffnete das Fenster.

Die fette Eule und eine zweite, die gerade angesegelt kam, flogen ins Zimmer. Krummbein fauchte sie weiterhin angriffslustig an, was Lupin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zur Kenntnis nahm.

Da der Kater aber keine Attacken in Richtung der Eulen unternahm, konnte Remus ungehindert die Briefe von ihren Krallen binden. Beide trugen Hermines Handschrift. Er öffnete den ersten und las: "Guten Morgen, Geliebter .." Er musste grinsen wie ein Schuljunge. "Kommst du vor dem Frühstück noch schnell in die Eulerei? Dann können wir die Sache von heute morgen kurz bereden und der Tag würde nach einer Umarmung von dir auch viel schöner anfangen. In Liebe Mine." Das Grinsen auf Lupins Gesicht wurde noch breiter und er öffnete den zweiten Brief. "Steh auf, du Schlafmütze! Es ist bereits halb 8. Fünf vor 8 muss ich mich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machen! Mine."

Er sah auf seine Uhr. "_Verdammt!_" Es war zehn nach halb 8. "Du brauchst _10 Minuten_, um mir diesen Brief aus der Eulerei zu bringen!?" schalt er die zweite Eule, die empört klackerte und dann zusammen mit ihrer Kollegin davon flog.

Doch bevor er das Fenster schließen konnte, kam eine dritte Eule herein. Aber die Schrift auf dem Kuvert ähnelte nicht Hermines. Nachdem er die Eule davon befreit hatte, machte sich diese sofort wieder auf und davon. Er schloss das Fenster nun, sah wieder auf den Brief und überlegte, ob er ihn nicht einfach zerreißen sollte. Schließlich steckte er ihn sich in den Umhang, nahm seine Tasche und lief schnellen Schrittes wenig später durch die Gänge hinauf zur Eulerei.

Zum Glück kannte er alle Abkürzungen. Hätte er sich nicht an sie erinnert, dann wäre er nicht nur nicht innerhalb von zehn Minuten auf der letzten Treppe gewesen, sondern auch vollkommen außer Atem. Manchmal hatte es trotz diverser Schuldgefühle doch sein Gutes ein Tunichtgut gewesen zu sein. So öffnete er voller Vorfreude die Tür zur Eulerei, hinter der die Flügel rauschten und die Eulen ihre Schreie ausstießen und entdeckte Hermine keine fünf Schritte dahinter.

"Einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen, Mine! Es tut mir leid, dass ich so spät dran bin."

Sie überbrückten die Distanz mit schnellen Schritten und lagen sich in den Armen. Verliebt küsste er ihren Hals.

"O Remus, ich würde so gern einmal die ganze Nacht mit dir verbringen und am Morgen in deinen Armen aufwachen," seufzte Hermine dabei.

"Daraus wird leider in der nächsten Zeit nichts," murmelte er bevor er sie leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen küsste.

"Ich weiß, Professor Dumbledore hat mich auch darum gebeten."

"Und weißt du auch von Snape?" fragte Remus und sah sie ernst an.

Hermine streichelte seine Wange. "Was ist mit ihm? Ist er sauer?"

"Mehr als das. Er weiß von uns, aber darf es nicht ausplaudern. Ich schätze, er ist _mächtig_ böse."

"Na toll, noch mehr Munition für den Verräter," knurrte sie.

"Hey, hey, er ist es nicht, Mine," erwiderte Remus vorwurfsvoll.

"Du solltest dir eine Stunde lang die gesammelten Beweise von Ron und Harry anhören wie ich heute morgen, dann würdest du vielleicht auch Zweifel haben," sagte sie und rümpfte ihre Nase.

Lupin lachte leise. "Du bist so niedlich, wenn du das tust."

"Was tue?"

"Wenn du deine Nase so zusammenziehst. Das ist süß, unvergleichlich .. sexy."

"Die Nacht war wirklich sehr sehr schön," sagte sie und rümpfte wieder ihre Nase. "Wie können wir das wiederholen ohne das wir Professor Dumbledores Bitte übergehen?" Und erneut ein Nasenrümpfer.

"Zuerst einmal solltest du dir diesen Nasentick im St. Mungos behandeln lassen," schmunzelte er und ging ihrem spielerischen Knuff mit einem Schritt nach hinten aus dem Weg. Dann umarmten sie sich wieder so fest sie konnten.

"Ich könnte mich den ganzen Tag lang so an dich kuscheln," seufzte Hermine.

"Und ich könnte dich den ganzen Tag lang in meinen Armen halten." Remus wiegte sie ein wenig hin und her. "Du musstest also Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson heute morgen schon zuhören? Ich dachte, dass sind Langschläfer."

"Nun, so wie ich das sehe, werden ihre Hausaufgaben schlechter und ihre Liste von Snapes Aktivitäten länger und .. Ron wird immer zynischer." Sie versuchte sich noch enger an ihn zu drücken.

"Wieso das?"

"Naja. Ich hab's dir noch nicht gesagt. Er hat .. mir gestanden, dass er in mich verliebt ist und ich .. habe ohne Namen zu nennen gesagt, dass ich bereits in jemand anderen verliebt bin. Außerdem habe ich ihm versucht klar zu machen, dass ich mich nie in ihn verlieben könnte und ich ihn viel lieber als Freund behalten möchte."

"Ohh und jetzt ist er gekränkt, sauer und zynisch. Verständlich," murmelte Lupin. Stumm standen sie eng umschlungen in der Eulerei, bis er weiter sprach. "Ich fühle mich so beobachtet." Er blickte sich um, die Eulen starrten zurück. "Geh frühstücken! Ich esse in der Küche, das ist unauffälliger, und wir sehen uns dann heute in der dritten Stunde und dann nachmittags nach deiner letzten Stunde, ja?"

"Remus?" Hermine sah hoch zu ihm. "Sind wir jetzt .. _irgendwie .. zusammen_?"

"Das hoffe ich doch! Ich meine .. ich habe vor Professor Dumbledore und vor Severus gesagt, dass ich dich liebe und das es mir ernst ist." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er es noch immer nicht glauben. "Ich habe wider meiner Gewissensbisse .. mit dir .. eine .. fantastische Nacht erlebt und mein erster Gedanke heute morgen galt dir, mein Herz." Liebevoll streichelte er ihre geröteten Wangen. "Ok, mein zweiter Gedanke. Der erste war, Krummbein in großem Bogen rauszuwerfen." Sie lachte ihn amüsiert an und fuhr mit ihren Händen zärtlich durch sein angegrautes Haar. "Wenn wir nicht .. _irgendwie zusammen_ sind .. dann würde ich es mir sehr sehr sehr wünschen. Ich wünschte auch, wir könnte jede freie Minute miteinander verbringen."

Hermine gab ihm einen Zungenkuss. "Ein einfaches _Ja_ hätte gereicht. Solche Worte solltest du dir aufheben, wenn du mich rumkriegen willst."

"Nun jaah, ich wollte schon immer mal .. " sagte Remus zwinkernd, sah sich erneut um und sie lachte schallend.

"Du bist unverbesserlich, aber ich liebe es," sagte sie und küsste ihn wieder. Dann nahm Hermine sein Handgelenk und verdrehte es ihm fast, als sie auf die Uhr schaute. "_Mist!_ Wir müssen los! Bis später?"

"Unbedingt," antwortete er und sie verließen gemeinsam die Eulerei.

Resignierend nahm Professor Lupin noch ein rotbraunes Etwas wahr, das ihn bis zur Küche verfolgte.

* * *

Auf dem Weg zur zweiten Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei, begegnete Ron in einem Gang Anthony Goldstein, seinem seit ein paar Tagen _speziellen Freund_. Sie waren beide alleine und Ron bleckte böse grinsend seine Zähne. Seit er Quidditch spielte und an Kraft und Muskeln zugelegt hatte, war er für jeden ein ernstzunehmender Gegner.

Goldstein bemerkte ihn zu spät, Ron rempelte ihn mit solcher Wucht an, dass er an die Wand prallte.

"Hey! Pass auf wo du hinläufst, Goldstein!" knurrte Ron herausfordernd.

Tony runzelte die Stirn. Inzwischen kamen weitere Schüler den Gang entlang, verlangsamten ihren Schritt und schauten interessiert zu den beiden.

"Tut mir leid, Ron. Mein Fehler," wiegelte er ab und dachte, die Sache damit erledigt zu haben. Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ron es trotz Zuschauer weiter treiben würde.

"Hermine ist nicht da, also kein Grund für dich wie ein _Trottel_ in mich reinzulaufen!"

"Ich weiß nicht, was du damit meinst, Weasley, aber _du _bist ja wohl in mich reingelaufen! _Nicht umgekehrt!_" gab Tony wütend zurück.

"Was ich damit meine? Ich sag's dir, Dummbeutel!" Ron stippste ihm mit seinem Zeigefinger auf die Brust. "Ich will, dass du aufhörst Hermine mit heraushängender sabbernder Zunge anzustarren!"

Einige Schüler lachten. Darunter nun auch Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle.

"Ich kann anstarren wen ich will, Weasley!" rief Goldstein aus. "Du kannst mir das sicher nicht verbieten!" Sie blitzten sich beide zornig an. "Du bist ja nur frustriert, dass sie mit dir nur befreundet sein will, obwohl du ihr schon jahrelang hinterherläufst wie ein_ läufiger Hund_!"

_"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ machten die Zuschauer und konzentrierten sich auf Rons Reaktion.

Dieser packte Tony mit einer Hand am Umhangkragen und holte mit der anderen, geballt zu einer Faust, aus. "Du kleine eingebildete Made!"

Doch bevor zuschlagen konnte, hielt jemand hinter ihm seine Hand fest.

"_He!_" Ron wirbelte herum und zügelte seine Wut beim Anblick von Professor Lupin lieber wieder. "Oh."

"Was geht hier vor?" fragte der Lehrer, während sich alle anderen an wichtige zu erledigende Dinge erinnerten und die Menge sich bis auf Tony und Ron auflöste.

"Nur eine Meinungsverschiedenheit, Sir," brummte Ron.

Tony nickte zustimmend. "Ja .. eine Meinungsverschiedenheit."

"So?" Lupin zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und sah von einem zum anderen. "Dann schlage ich vor, ihr geht jetzt auch zu euren Stunden bevor ich euch für eure .. _Meinungsverschiedenheit_ noch eine Strafe geben muss!"

Die beiden Jungen ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und machten sich in entgegengesetzter Richtung auf den Weg in ihre Unterrichtsräume.

"Also, was war da eben los, Ron?" fragte Remus ihn, als er ihn eingeholt hatte.

"Naja .. es war .. meine Schuld, Remus," gab er reuemütig zu. "Seit ich weiß, dass Hermine einen Freund hat, habe ich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es Tony sein könnte."

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Er .. er sieht sie immer an!"

"Tut er das?"

"Jaah und dabei fallen ihm gleich die Augen raus, seine Zunge hängt bis zu den Knien und er bekommt einen Stä -"

Lupin hob seine Hand und unterbrach Ron: "Schon gut, ich bin im Bild."

"Also," fing der Professor wieder an. "Was denkt Hermine denn über Tony? Starrt sie ihn auch an?"

"Nein, aber als ich sie gefragt habe, ob er ihr Freund ist, ist sie der Antwort ausgewichen. Wo geht Hermine hin, wenn sie von dem Einzel-Unterricht mit dir kommt, Remus? Ist dir vielleicht mal was aufgefallen?"

"Nein, nein, keine Ahnung, Ron," sagte Lupin abwesend. "Hermine ist _sehr hübsch_. Sie wird sicherlich von _vielen_ hier .. a_ngestarrt_." Das ungute Gefühl, das in ihm aufstieg, fühlte sich verdächtig nach Eifersucht an. 'Dabei habe ich überhaupt keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein.' redete er sich ein. "Wir sehen uns in der nächsten Stunde!"

"Bis dann, Professor."

* * *

Die Unterrichtsstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war wieder sehr unterhaltsam und interessant. Sie übten verschiedene Verteidigungsflüche und Abwehrmechanismen. Die Schüler liebten praktischen Unterricht.

Professor Lupin erklärte zu Beginn der Stunde den gesamten Gryffindors, dass Hermine ab sofort in ihren Stunden doppelt so viel lernen müsse. Was, wie er augenzwinkernd anfügte, nur gut für diejenigen sein würde, die auch einmal Klassenerste werden wollen. Außerdem würde er sie ab und zu bitten, den Unterricht einmal selbst für ein paar Minuten zu übernehmen und er würde sich freuen, wenn die anderen Hermine dann das Leben nicht allzu schwer machen würden. "Nur, wenn _sie_ es nicht auch tut," flüsterte Ron grinsend in Seamus Ohr.

"Ich glaube auch, dass sie eine sehr strenge Lehrerin sein würde," murmelte Harry, als sie anfingen die Zauber zu praktizieren.

"Oh ja," stimmte ihm Ron leise zu. "Heilerin wäre aber auch nicht der richtige Beruf für sie. Stell dir nur mal vor, sie wäre e_infühlsam, lieb, freundlich und nett_."

Sie lachten. "Nun, an Madam Pomfreys Stil würde Hermine schon rankommen," sagte Dean kichernd.

"Jungs, _Jungs_, ich stehe _direkt_ neben euch! Es wäre nett, wenn ihr langsam so schlau währt und merkt, dass ich euch _hören_ kann," knurrte Hermine böse und lenkte ihren Angriffszauber von Neville direkt auf Ron, der überrascht nach hinten geschleudert wurde und auf dem Hosenboden landete.

Die Klasse lachte und diejenigen, die abgelenkt wurden und ohne Abwehr da standen wurden ähnlich wie Ron zu Boden gerissen.

Lupin drehte sich um. "Hey, hey, konzentriert euch! Ron, alles okay mit dir?"

Der Angesprochene stand ächzend auf und nickte.

"Hermine, auf ein Wort! Neville übe bitte kurz zusammen mit Dean und Seamus," sagte Professor Lupin in strengem Tonfall.

"Das war _unnötig_," raunte er Hermine zu, als sie zusammen in einer Ecke standen.

"Er hat es mit seiner dummen Äußerung herausgefordert," erwiderte Hermine stur.

"Trotzdem, ich möchte nicht, dass du so etwas noch einmal tust, in Ordnung?"

Sie schaute ihn trotzig an und antwortete: "Ja, _Professor_!"

"Gut. Dann .. geh zurück und seh mich nicht so an! Dieser Blick funktioniert nicht auf der beruflichen Ebene!" Nachdem sie ihre Unterlippe noch vorschob und mit den Wimpern klimperte, seufzte Lupin entnervt und nickte zu Neville.

"Ja ja, Mr. _Eisblock-Professor_," grummelte sie, hob ihr Kinn nach oben und drehte ihm mit schwungvoll herumwirbelnden Locken den Rücken zu. Ausdruckslos ging Hermine zu ihren Mitschülern.

* * *

Am Nachmittag war wieder einmal Quidditchtraining und Ron, der zu spät dran war, rannte die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinunter.

"He, Weezlebee!" rief Malfoy hinter ihm her. "Du rennst in die falsche Richtung!"

"Was willst du, Malfoy?" Ron blieb mit der Hand am Türgriff stehen und stellte seinen Besen auf den Boden. "Ich hab's eilig, aber für eine Tracht Prügel für dich, habe ich immer Zeit."

"Nur, dass ich dir keinen solchen Anlass dazu gebe wie Goldstein .. und Lupin," sagte Draco, während er die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter kam und Ron dabei abfällig musterte.

"Wovon sprichst du?" fragte Ron unruhig. Wer zu spät zum Training kam, musste später die Bälle einsammeln und einfangen und in die Umkleide bringen.

"Du bist wirklich nicht einer der Hellsten, Weezlebee," seufzte Malfoy kopfschüttelnd. "Kein Wunder, dass sich dieses Schlammblut lieber jemand anderem widmet."

"Hermine? Du weißt, mit wem sie zusammen ist?" Er ließ die Klinke los und trat interessiert auf den grinsenden Slytherin zu. "Rück schon mit der Sprache raus, Malfoy!"

"Nun, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich vermutlich auch nicht darauf kommen. Dein Hirn ist einfach _zu_ _klein_ und z_u beschränkt_!"

"Dafür sind meine Fäuste größer als deine!" knurrte Ron böse und ließ den Besen auf den Boden fallen.

"Denk' einfach mal nach, Weezlebee," sagte Malfoy noch immer mit einem arroganten Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Mit wem ist deine _ach so tolle Angebete_ am häufigsten zusammen? Eins und eins macht immer noch zwei."

Ron runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, als Draco an ihm vorbei in die Große Halle schritt. Immer noch in Gedanken erinnerte er sich dann an das Training, schnappte sich seinen Besen und rannte hinaus zum Quidditchfeld.

* * *

"Wow, du hast ja schon die Hälfte geschafft, Remus!" sagte Hermine beeindruckt.

Lupin schaut von den Arbeiten auf zur Tür und lächelte. "Ich habe die Pausen gut genutzt. Irgendwann muss ich damit fertig werden und je schneller um so besser."

Sie legte ihre Schultasche neben den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, ging herum und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

"Du warst heute ganz schön streng zu mir," maulte Hermine und schlang ihre Hände um Remus Nacken.

"Mine, du hast Ron _ohne Vorwarnung_ angegriffen. Ich hätte dir sogar Punkte abziehen müssen! Von meinem Standpunkt aus, war ich noch nett."

Ganz sanft küsste sie ihn. "_Das_ ist _nett_."

"Nein, _das_ ist _Folter_," widersprach Remus ihr. Zärtlich nahm er ihre Hand von seinem Hals und küsste ihren Handrücken. "An die Arbeit!"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. "Jawohl, Professor Snape, Sir!"

Lupin lachte leise.

Sich nur ab und zu einen verliebten Blick zuwerfend arbeiteten sie still an den restlichen Tests.

"Hast du .. mal wieder etwas von Pettigrew oder .. _ihr_ gehört?" fragte Hermine nach einer Weile.

Der immer noch ungeöffnete Brief in Remus Umhangtasche schien Feuer gefangen zu haben und er rutschte unwohl in seinem Bürostuhl nach vorn.

"Nein und das beunruhigt einen immer etwas, nicht wahr? Das könnte die sprichwörtliche Ruhe vor dem Sturm sein." Lupin lächelte humorlos. "Aber ich vermute, Peter hat einfach zu große Angst vor meinem neuen Bodyguard." Er deutete auf das grunzende rotbraune Knäuel vor dem Kamin.

"Tut mir leid," meinte sie achselzuckend. "Krummbein hat seinen eigenen Kopf. Du wirst ihn wohl oder übel ertragen müssen bis er sich ein neues Opfer gesucht hat."

"Das gute an Krummbein ist .. ich habe immer einen Teil von dir bei mir, Mine," sagte er lächelnd.

Hermine langte über den Tisch nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. "Das hast du lieb gesagt. Und dein Büro ist auf jeden Fall bequemer als die Eulerei."

"He, das war _nicht_ _solch ein Spruch_!" protestierte er lachend.

Die Tür sprang auf und Ron stand atemlos und nass im Raum.

Hermine ließ Lupins Hand los und drehte sich zu ihm um. Auch der Professor sah erstaunt zum Neuankömmling.

"Irrwicht .." keuchte Ron. "Sie wollten einen .. äh du wolltest einen .. in Seamus Schrank in .. der Umkleide .. kabine."

"_Fantastisch!_" rief Lupin aus, sprang auf und nahm sich eine leichte leere Truhe. "Komm mit Hermine, wir holen uns jetzt einen Irrwicht für den Unterricht nächste Woche!"

Die drei liefen über den Rasen zum Quidditchstadium hinüber. Dort angekommen waren auch Hermine und Lupin triefend nass vom typischen Oktoberregen.

Die anderen Mitglieder des Gryffindorteams standen um einen ab und zu wackelnden Schrank herum.

"Jeder, der keinem Irrwicht begegnen will, geht jetzt bitte zurück ins Schloss," sagte der Professor und stellte die Truhe ab.

"Meine Sachen sind da drin!" Finnigan zeigte auf den Schrank.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du im Schloss noch andere Sachen hast, Seamus," sagte Hermine mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

"Oh." Er grinste scheu und folgte Ginny und den anderen hinaus.

Ron wartete auf Harry, doch der blieb stehen bis alle raus waren. "Warum warst du nicht beim Training, Remus?" fragte er. "Du wolltest doch diese Woche kommen, wenn es dir wieder besser geht."

"Äh, tut mir leid, Harry. Es ist nur so, dass Professor Snape in meiner Abwesenheit jede Menge Arbeiten hat schreiben lassen und .. die muss ich jetzt noch korrigieren. Aber beim nächsten Training bin ich wieder dabei. Du musst mir nur einen genügend großen Zettel auf meinen Schreibtisch legen," antwortete er und legte Harry für einen Moment die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Nett umschrieben für _'Ich hab's vergessen.'_," meinte Harry.

"Bist du mir böse?"

"Nur, wenn du das nächste Mal auch nicht kommst."

"Ich werde kommen," sagte Lupin ernst. "_Versprochen!_"

Der Schrank wackelte. "Willst du dabei sein?"

"Nein, macht das lieber ohne mich. Ein Dementor wäre das Letzte, was ich nach so einem harten Training noch gebrauchen könnte!" winkte Harry ab und ging dann mit Ron hinaus.

"Also gut," Remus rieb sich die Hände, zog seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich vor den Schrank. "Oder möchtest du ihn einfangen, Mine?"

"Komm schon, Ron! Was _tust_ du?" fragte Harry seinen Freund vor der angelehnten Tür, durch die Ron neugierig hindurchschaute.

"Ich will zusehen," sagte er leise. "Sei ruhig, sonst versteh' ich kein Wort!"

"Nein, vielen Dank. So wie Harry keine Lust auf Dementoren hat, mag ich jetzt nicht Professor McGonagall begegnen. Aber ich halte dir die Truhe auf, wie wäre das?" fragte Hermine.

"Sehr gut." Er brachte sich in eine gute Position und deutete schließlich auf den Griff des Schrankes. Langsam ging er auf und eine große runde weißlich durchsichtige Kugel schwebte heraus.

"Wir _sollten_ aber nicht zusehen," flüsterte Harry, blickte jedoch wie Ron gebannt durch den Türspalt.

"Shhhhhh."

"_Riddikulus!_"

Der Vollmond verwandelte sich in einen Luftballon, aus dem die Luft entwich und Professor Lupin dirigierte ihn in die geöffnete Truhe. Hermine warf sich schnell nach vorn und klappte mit ihrem Gewicht den Deckel zu, der sich nach einem Handwinken von Remus magisch gänzlich verschloß.

"Gute Arbeit, Miss Granger!" lachte er und klopfte auf die Truhe. Diese wackelte böse. "Und nun schnell wieder ins Schloss und umziehen bevor wir uns noch den Tod in den nassen Klamotten holen!" Lupin wollte sich gerade nach der Truhe bücken, als er auf Hermines Gesicht ein verschwörerisches Grinsen bemerkte. "Was ist?"

"Wir sind allein, _Professor Lupin_, wie wäre es mit einem .. _Spruch_?" Leise summend zog sie sich den Schulumhang aus und warf ihn über die Truhe.

"_Spruch?_" murmelten Harry und Ron zusammen.

"Mine, bestimmt hat jemand das Feld nach den Gryffindors gebucht. Wir können nicht .. " Sie küsste ihn feurig und durch ihre feuchten Sachen hindurch konnten seine Hände sie auch spüren. "Zu öffentlich .." murmelte er geschlagen und erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch.

Rons Mund klappte gleichzeitig mit Harrys auf. Nur war Harry so klug gleich darauf seine Hand über den Mund seines Freundes zu legen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie in etwa dieselben Gefühle in diesem Augenblick verspürten und er musste sich wahnsinnig zurückhalten, um nicht vor Wut, Zorn, Empörung und Enttäuschung zu schreien.

Es vergingen nur wenige Minuten, in denen Ron und Harry das Liebespaar wie betäubt beobachteten, aber den beiden kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

Schließlich fand es Ron an der Zeit etwas zu unternehmen, als Hermine Remus das Hemd aus der Hose zog. Kurz entschlossen biß er in Harrys Hand. Harry schrie fluchend auf und ließ Ron los.

Wutentbrannt stieß Ron die Tür ganz auf und stapfte ein paar Schritte auf die erschrockenen Ertappten zu.

"_Duuuuu!_" Sein Zeigefinger deutete auf Hermine. "_Du .. Schlampe! Du wußtest .. und .. dann .._" Er wandte sich Remus zu. "_Er! Ich hab' dir erzählt und du .._"

"Ron, Ron, bitte .. ich kann das erklären," sagte Hermine.

"_HALT DEN MUND!_" schrie Ron so laut er konnte und sie zuckte angsterfüllt zusammen.

Remus schob sie schützend hinter seinen Rücken. "Ron .."

"_Klappe! Halt dein .. DRECKIGES MAUL, Remus! Was ich gesehen habe, sagt mir alles!_" blaffte er mit zornesrotem Kopf. Hinter ihm betrat Harry ungesehen von Remus und Hermine den Raum.

"_Du hast mich belogen! Ich habe dir vertraut, Werwolf! UND DU?! DU machst dich selber an sie ran!_"

Lupin schluckte betreten. Genau diese Reaktion hatte er befürchtet und deshalb gehofft, dass Ron es niemals erfahren würde. "Ich .. habe das nicht _gewollt_, Ron."

"_LÜGNER! BASTARD! MUTANT!_" Ron ballte seine Fäuste, um sich auf Remus zu stürzen.

Dieses Mal stellte sich Hermine vor Lupin. "_Du wirst ihn nicht anrühren!_" sagte sie bestimmend.

"Doch .. irgendwann tue ich das und dann kannst nicht einmal _du_ mich davon abhalten," drohte er, drehte sich um und lief hinaus.

"Das .. gibt's doch nicht! _Dieser Blödmann! Ron! Ron, warte!_" Hermine rannte hinterher und registrierte gerade noch betrübt, dass Harry anscheinend ebenfalls etwas mitbekommen hatte.

Als sie alleine und von draußen nur noch Hermines Rufe zu hören waren, sahen sich Harry und Remus stumm an.

Warum schrie er nicht genau so herum wie Ron? Diese Stille, die parallel zur gefühlsmäßigen Entfernung zwischen ihnen anzusteigen schien, machte Lupin fast verrückt. Unsicher machte er mit beschwörend erhobenen Händen einen Schritt auf Harry zu. "Harry, ich .."

Leicht seinen Kopf schüttelnd wich Harry vor ihm zurück und sah ihn angewidert an. "Wie konntest du das nur tun?" Dann drehte auch er sich um und ging.

Die Truhe wackelte.

Durcheinander und traurig setzte Remus sich auf sie und legte eine Hand auf Hermines Umhang. So alt und einsam wie in diesem Moment hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Harrys Blick und Worte schmerzten ihn noch mehr als Rons. Irgendetwas in ihm hatte sich seit seinen ersten Küssen mit Hermine immer eingeredet, dass es Harry vielleicht verstehen und tolerieren würde.

Es tat weh einzusehen wie sehr er sich geirrt hatte.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	21. Intrigen

Dieses Kapitel ist wieder etwas kürzer. Vielleicht ist das ein Anzeichen, dass ich nur langsam wieder aus der Schreibblockade herausfinde. Außerdem habe ich eine Idee von A. in die Tat umgesetzt. Ich hoffe, sie mag die Umsetzung **g** und ihr anderen natürlich auch ;).

- **Abe** Danke für dein liebes Lob :)! Freut mich wirklich, dass das letzte Kapitel so war wie du es magst. Und ich glaube, deine Zauberei hat gewirkt. Ich hatte zumindest schon mehr Lust zu schreiben als in meiner größten Blockade-Zeit **g**.

- **Jess** Der Spion. Okay, ich sag dir was: _Der Spion ist weder Remus noch Hermine._ Bringt dich das weiter? **fiesgrins** Nun, zumindest steckt etwas in dieser Aussage über das du an etwas kommen könntest - ganz ungewollt von mir. Allerdings muss man da schon _sehr_ darüber nachdenken, obwohl es eigentlich doch offensichtlich ist **orakel**.

- **Seraphine **Das Problem ist ja, dass ich selbst bei Cliffs nicht immer wirklich weiß wie es weiter geht **lach**. Also so einen großen Vorsprung vor euch habe ich nicht ;). Meist überlege ich ein, zwei Tage selbst wie es weiter gehen sollte. Gut, manchmal weiß ich es schon, aber nur in den seltensten Fällen **g**.

Da kommt das kurze Kapitel 21..

* * *

"_Ron! Bleib stehen! Bitte! Ich will mit dir reden!_" rief Hermine durch den strömenden Regen hindurch. 

Ron war zuerst auf's Schloss zugerannt, hatte es sich dann aber anders überlegt und lief nun blindlings auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Seinen Besen hatte er schon vorher wutentbrannt zur Seite geschleudert.

"_Ron!_" Sie bekam seinen Arm zu fassen und zog daran. Doch er schüttelte sie leicht ab. Hermine fiel auf den Boden. Durch das Geräusch aufmerksam geworden, drehte er sich zu ihr um. Sie saß immer noch im Matsch und wischte sich die Nässe aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich .. ich liebe dich, _verstehst du_?" sagte er, ging wieder einige Schritte zurück auf sie zu und blieb dann unentschlossen stehen. "_Ich liebe dich! Und er wußte das, verdammt! Er hat's die ganze Zeit gewußt! Und du .. du auch! Ihr habt es beide gewußt! .._ " Unruhig entfernte Ron sich erneut von ihr, nur um dann wieder zurück zu kommen. "_Ich wette, ihr habt heimlich über mich gelacht, was? Der dumme Ron, der wird das doch nie kapieren! .. Der kriegt noch nicht einmal mit, wenn ihm eine Eule auf den Kopf scheißt!_" Zum zweiten Mal ging er weg und drehte sich dann wieder um, damit er noch etwas los werden konnte. "_Wieso?_ .. Er ist so viel älter und .. ein Werwolf. Er bekommt nie Arbeit! Er kann dir nichts bieten, nicht mehr als ich, Hermine! Ich .."

"Ich liebe ihn, Ron," sagte sie nun leise.

"_Nein, das tust du nicht!_" widersprach er ihr, gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch den nassen Haarschopf.

"Doch, das tue ich." Sie rappelte sich hoch. "Ron, wir haben uns nicht ineinander verliebt, um dir zu schaden, dich zu ärgern oder dich zu verletzen. Es ist einfach .. _passiert_."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, das kann nicht sein! Das ist nicht .. _normal_! Er hat dich verhext oder ihr wurdet beide verhext! Er .. ihr .. könnt nicht .. _das ist unnormal_! _Er ist fast so alt wie dein Dad bei Merlin!_"

"Es ist das normalste und schönste auf der Welt, Ron und Professor Dumbledore will nicht, dass es jemand in der Schule erfährt, also .."

"_Er weiß es?_" fragte Ron schrill. "Er weiß es schon? Wer weiß es noch alles ... außer mir?! Wie lange ...? Was zum Teufel ..?!" Dieses Mal drehte er sich um, damit er von ihr weg kam. Nur weg von hier!

"_Ron!_" schrie sie wieder hinter ihm her.

"_Lass mich in Ruhe! Lass mich ja in Ruhe!_" rief er zurück und brauste weiter davon in den Wald hinein.

"Lass ihn gehen," sagte Harry, der hinter Hermine aufgetaucht war und hielt sie fest. "Er muss sich erstmal abreagieren."

"O Harry," schluchzte sie und umarmte ihn, während sich ihre Tränen mit dem Regen auf ihren Wangen vermischte. "Du .. du .. verstehst .. uns .. doch .. oder?"

"Ich verstehe .. Ron," sagte er kühl. "Ich verstehe ihn vollkommen!"

"He, ihr zwei!" erklang eine sehr bekannte tiefe Stimme aus der nicht weit entfernten Hütte. "Geht in's Schloss, sonst werdet ihr noch krank!"

"Hagrid!" rief Hermine erleichtert. "Hagrid, Ron ist in den Wald gelaufen!"

"Keine Sorge, ich werd' ihn zurückbringen, Hermine, aber geht endlich! Seit nass wie junge Welpen." Wenig später ging die Hüttentür wieder auf und Hagrid, gehüllt in seinen Maulwurfsmantel und bewaffnet mit seiner Armbrust kam wieder heraus. Er rief ihnen noch einmal zu, sie sollten ins Schloss gehen und stampfte dann in den Wald hinein.

"Komm, gehen wir rein! Ron wird wieder kommen, wenn es ihm besser geht," sagte Harry, nahm Hermine beim Arm und führte sie Richtung Schloss.

"Aber ihm könnte etwas passieren," murmelte sie.

"Viel schlimmer kann es nicht kommen," flüsterte Harry bitter. "Er steht vermutlich noch am Waldrand und wartet bis wir weg sind und wenn nicht .. Hagrid wird ihn finden."

"Remus," sagte sie und schreckte wie aus Trance auf. "Er ist sicher noch in der Umkleidekabine."

"_Gehen wir ins Schloss!_" forderte Harry sie erneut bestimmt auf. Hermine spürte am Tonfall, dass es die erste Bewährungsprobe war und die Mitteilung war klar: Er oder ich!

Widerstrebend folgte sie Harry, schwor sich aber, heute noch nach Remus zu sehen und herauszufinden wie es ihm ging.

* * *

Wenigstens war der Wald so dicht, dass kaum Regen dazwischen passte und nicht mehr unaufhörlich auf ihn prasselte. Ron war ein paar Minuten lang in eine beliebige Richtung gerannt ohne sich umzudrehen oder zu versuchen sich zu orientieren. 

Dies bereute er nun. Es war kalt und ungemütlich und nirgends konnte er die Lichter des Schlosses oder Hagrids Hütte durch die Bäume schimmern sehen.

Aber seine Wut und sein Hass waren noch so groß, dass sie immer noch nach einem Ventil suchten und die Angst sich verirrt zu haben unterdrückten.

Ron hob einen großen dicken Ast vom Boden und begann dann damit fluchend auf einen der Bäume einzuschlagen.

"_Ich töte dich! Ich töte dich! Ich .. bring .. dich .. um! .. Warum? .. Warum bin immer ich der Idiot? .. Sie war schon mit mir befreundet .. da hat es dich noch nicht gegeben, Remus! .. Ich hab', verdammt noch mal, die älteren Rechte! .. Ich liebe sie ... ich liebe sie so sehr ..._ "

Von wütenden Ausbrüchen ging die ganze Aktion in ein Schluchzen und Schmerzen in den Armen über. Letztendlich hockte er sich heulend auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm.

Als einige Äste auf dem Waldboden knackten, blickte er ängstlich auf und hörte auf zu weinen. Seine Hand hatte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab gezogen und langsam stellte er sich wieder auf zwei Beine. Eine mit Umhang und Kapuze verhüllte Gestalt schritt unerschrocken und leichtfüßig wie ein Reh auf ihn zu.

"Wie ich hörte, haben wir das gleiche Problem, Ronald Weasley," sagte sie und schob sich die Kapuze in den Nacken. "Vielleicht können wir unsere Probleme _gemeinsam_ lösen, was meinst du?"

Die rothaarige Frau mit den tiefblauen Augen lächelte. Ron brachte kein Wort heraus. Mit ihrer selbstverständlichen Art auf ihn zu zu gehen und dabei nicht gefährlich zu wirken verwirrte sie ihn.

"O wie unhöflich von mir. Mein Name ist Morrigan O'Shee, aber du kannst gern Morrigan zu mir sagen, Ron. Ich vermute, du hast schon von mir gehört?"

Er nickte langsam. Morrigan musterte ihn eindringlich und lächelte immer noch.

"Also, sobald du dich dazu entschließt in dieses Gespräch mit einzusteigen, können wir sicher klären .. ob es eine Lösung gibt, _die uns beide zufriedenstellt_." Sanft nahm sie ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und steckte ihn ihm in die Umhangtasche zurück.

* * *

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war voll und nirgends war ein Plätzchen frei, wo sie ungestört hätten reden können. 

"Komm mit!" Harry nahm Hermines Hand und zog sie hinter sich her zum Jungenschlafraum hoch.

Leider war auch der nicht leer.

"Seamus, würdest du uns bitte ein paar Minuten allein lassen?" fragte Harry seinen Mitbewohner.

Finnigan seufzte und rollte sich vom Bett hinunter. "Zehn Minuten, Harry. Länger halte ich es da unten nicht aus."

"Danke."

Harry verschloß die Tür hinter Seamus und drehte sich dann zu Hermine um.

"Also," sagte er, verstummte, holte ein Taschentuch aus seinem Koffer und trocknete damit seine Brille. Diese konnte sich glücklich schätzen, ab diesem Zeitpunkt das einzig saubere und nicht nasse an ihm zu sein.

"Also," sagte auch Hermine währenddessen und setzte sich auf sein Bett. "Du .. hast es ja gesehen."

"Nun, _was_ genau habe ich gesehen? Und jetzt erzähle mir nicht dasselbe wie Ron vorhin, Hermine! Ich will die ganze Story, von Anfang an!" Abwartend steckte Harry sich seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und beugte sich kurz ein wenig vor, um Hermine gleichzeitig auffordernd und böse anzustarren.

Doch diese bemerkte erst in diesem Augenblick, dass Harry diese Art abwartend dazustehen unbewußt von Remus übernommen haben musste. Lupin stand oft in dieser Pose vor einem Schüler oder der ganzen Klasse, wenn er eine Antwort erwartete. Irgendwann hatte auch Harry damit angefangen, aber Hermine hatte bis heute nie eine Verbindung zu Lupin gezogen.

"Okay." Hermine atmete tief durch und fing an zu erzählen. Sie erzählte von ihren ersten Empfindungen im Sommer über den ersten Kuss am Montag bis zur gestrigen Nacht, als sie erwischt wurden.

Zuerst hörte er ihr ohne jegliche Regung zu. Später öffnete er ab und zu den Mund, um etwas zu sagen und schloß ihn dann aber immer wieder. Dumbledore und Snape wissen also auch schon Bescheid, dachte er grimmig.

"Das ihr uns gesehen habt war ein Versehen .. es war meine Schuld. Es tut mir leid, dass gerade ihr beiden es _so_ erfahren habt, Harry," sagte sie am Ende und sah ihn forschend an.

Harry schwieg - unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Er war durcheinander, verwirrt und immer noch wütend.

"Wir .. wir lieben uns, Harry. Daran ist nichts Falsches oder Schlechtes."

"Den .. ganzen Sommer," sagte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme. "Den ganzen Sommer über und auch schon viel früher und danach habe ich Ron von dir schwärmen gehört. _Immer wieder_ habe ich ihm Mut gemacht und versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, es dir endlich zu gestehen, aber er .. ging lieber zu Remus und bat ihn um Hilfe .."

"Er hat mir ab da jedes Mal Ron's gute Seiten vorgehalten und mir romantische Sachen gesagt, die angeblich Ron über mich erzählt hat, Harry," erklärte sie. "Dabei war ich schon in ihn verknallt und .. womöglich war er es auch schon in mich und .. wollte es nur nicht wahr haben."

"Aber .. es war .. eigentlich immer klar .. dass du und Ron .. zusammenkommen würdet," murmelte Harry.

"So? Das war also _immer klar_?" fragte Hermine pikiert. War sie die einzige, die nie daran gedacht hatte? War denn niemand ihrer sogenannten _Freunde_ auf die Idee gekommen, dass _sie_ es vielleicht nicht wollte?

"Warum drängt sich Remus zwischen uns? Warum zerstört er unsere Freundschaft?" Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf Rons Bett.

"_Wie bitte?_" Sie starrte ihn überrascht und böse an. "Hast du mir überhaupt _zugehört_, Harry? Es war nicht geplant! Remus wollte es als Allerletzter. Er hat sich _tagelang _Gedanken gemacht, _besonders wegen Ron_!" Nichts in Harrys Augen verriet, dass dies seine Meinung über Lupins Verhalten änderte. "Hast du .. hast du gewußt, dass er sogar in deine Mom verliebt war, Harry? Hat er dir das erzählt?"

"Nein." Unbewußt rieb er sich die schmerzende Narbe auf seiner Stirn. "Ich habe oft versucht ihn auszufragen, aber er redet nicht viel .."

"Du warst eifersüchtig auf mich, nicht wahr?" fragte sie herausfordernd. "Anstatt mit dir hat Remus im Sommer viel Zeit mit_ mir_ verbracht, weil ich nicht so schnell apparieren konnte wie ihr. Und jetzt .. jetzt wart ihr beide eifersüchtig auf _ihn_, weil ihr mich nicht so oft zu Gesicht bekommen habt außerhalb der Schulstunden!"

Harry schwieg betreten. In gewisser Weise hatte sie Recht.

"_Versteh' doch endlich!_ Wenn er wirklich so gemein wäre sich in eine Freundschaft hineinzudrängen und sie zu zerstören - wie du sagtest - dann hätte er das schon damals getan! Aber er hat deine Mom in Ruhe gelassen, sie kampflos deinem Dad überlassen! Und bei mir .. konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ich etwas für ihn empfinden könnte. Das war für ihn so weit weg, dass er nicht einmal mitgekriegt hat, dass ich ihm beim Apparieren absichtlich ständig in die Arme gefallen bin."

"Aber ihr seit .. so _verschieden_, Hermine!" protestierte er, stand wieder vom Bett auf und ging ein paar Schritte durch das Zimmer.

"Nein, Harry. Ich kenne niemanden, der mir so ähnlich ist wie Remus. Was den Altersunterschied und all die anderen Sachen betrifft, die Außenstehende vielleicht stört, darauf pfeif' ich! Einzig Remus lässt sich davon vielleicht beinflussen. Ihn trifft die Ablehnung anderer Menschen mehr, als mich oder irgendjemand sonst. Er sagt zwar immer, dass er sich daran gewöhnt hat und damit klar kommt .. aber wenn es selbst Menschen sind, die er für Freunde hielt .. "

Gequält verzog Harry sein Gesicht, als ihm bewußt wurde wie sehr er Lupin vorhin verletzt haben musste. Jedoch - hatte dieser nicht auch ihn verletzt? Ihn und seinen besten Freund?

"Ron ist mein bester Freund, Hermine."

Sie stand auf und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Dann sei für ihn da! Tröste ihn und versuche ihn wieder aufzubauen, aber .. verteufel deine _anderen_ Freunde nicht .. nur weil sie sich lieben! .. Wir wollten Ron nicht weh tun, Harry, das musst du uns glauben!"

Er seufzte. "Ich .. ich denke .. ich verstehe .. dich .. euch, aber .. ich krieg's nicht so schnell in meinen Kopf rein. Das braucht .. Zeit."

Ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte sich auf Hermines Lippen. "Das ist ein Anfang. Mehr verlange ich gar nicht. Doch, eins wäre da noch: Red' mit Remus so wie du auch mit mir und Ron redest, okay?"

Harry nickte zögernd, erwiderte ihr Lächeln genau so schief und breitete ein wenig seine Arme aus. Doch bevor sie sich versöhnlich umarmen konnten, flog die Tür auf und Seamus kam herein.

"Ihr hattet sogar eine halbe Stunde. Sorry, aber ich brauche etwas Ruhe vor den Chaoten im Gemeinschaftsraum."

"Gut, ich .. muss sowieso noch wohin bevor es Abendbrot gibt." Hermine sah noch einmal kurz Harry an und verschwand dann schnell die Treppen hinunter und aus dem Portraitloch heraus.

* * *

Ganz vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich stampfte Hagrid durch den Wald. Seine Augen unter den buschigen Augenbrauen huschten aufmerksam hin und her. Ab und zu flüsterte er Rons Namen, aber der helle Lichtkegel der Laterne hatte ihn noch immer nicht erfassen können. 

"Was machst du hier, Hagrid?"

Der Halbriese fuhr erschrocken herum. "_Ron!_ Du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt. Dich suchen, was sonst? Hermine und Harry machen sich sicher schon Sorgen um dich! Komm, wir verschwinden hier besser schnell, bevor jemand hier im Wald merkt, dass wir da sind!"

"Wie du meinst." Ron zuckte mit den Achseln und folgte Hagrid, der zielsicher den Weg hinaus fand.

Kaum waren sie auf die Wiese vor dem Schloss getreten, kam ihnen im Dunkeln eine Gestaltentgegen. Schnaufend hielt er sich mit einer Hand den Hinterkopf, während die zweite ein Stück Pergament krampfhaft umschlossen hielt.

"Professor Snape," grüßte Hagrid ihn freundlich.

Snape, der augenscheinlich überrascht wirkte nicht allein zu sein und stehen blieb, nickte ihnen kurz zu. "Hagrid, Weasley."

"Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Professor?" fragte Hagrid stirnrunzelnd.

"Ja, ja, _natürlich_!" knurrte dieser böse. "_Weasley_, wenn ich Sie oder Potter noch _einmal_ in meiner Nähe erwische, wenn Sie _nicht in meiner Nähe_ sein _sollten_, setzt es Strafarbeiten! _Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?_"

"Ja, Professor," antwortete Ron gleichgültig. Er hatte nicht weiter vor, Snape zu beschatten. Wieso sollte er etwas tun, das Lupin half? Möglicherweise tat er sogar das genaue Gegenteil ..

Der frühere Todesser wankte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht weiter aufs Schloss zu und ließ die anderen beiden stehen.

"Wieder mal sehr schlecht drauf," kommentierte Hagrid diese Szene ironisch. "Willst du mir sagen, warum du in den Wald gerannt bist, Ron?"

"Nein. Bis dann, Hagrid!" Auch Ron machte sich auf den Weg zurück, blieb aber in respektvollem Abstand zu Snape.

"Der hat auch keine gute Laune," brummte der Wildhüter, sah ihnen jedoch nicht weiter nach und ging zurück zu seinem Essen in der Hütte.

* * *

Wie sie vermutet hatte, fand Hermine Lupin bereits wieder in seinem Büro vor. Doch als sie den Raum betrat stockte ihr der Atem. 

Ihre Schultasche lag ungeöffnet direkt auf dem Schreibtisch und daneben ein augenscheinlich mehrfach zerknittertes und geglättetes Pergament.

Remus sah sie aus müden, nassen Augen traurig an. Genau wie sie auch hatte er sich noch nicht geduscht oder anders abgetrocknet. Seine Haare waren noch ein wenig nass und hingen ihm strähnig ins fahle Gesicht. Er sah .. alt aus.

'Er _ist_ alt, _aber das ist mir egal_! So alt ist er nun auch wieder nicht!' dachte sie kämpferisch und schob den Gedanken weit von sich fort.

In Hermine stieg eine furchtbare Ahnung auf. Nervös befeuchtete sie sich ihre Lippen und ging um den Schreibtisch herum auf Remus zu. Sein Blick folgte ihr.

"Hast du .. ein Aphrodisiakum in deiner Tasche?" fragte er sie heiser. "Stimmt das alles, was sie behauptet?"

Sie blickte auf das Pergament und noch bevor sie den Brief las, sprang ihr die Unterschrift entgegen: _"In Liebe Morrigan"_. 'Diese Frau aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhh!'

Der ganze Brief war _sehr gut_ formuliert und Hermine bewunderte Remus Zurückhaltung, denn ganz offensichtlich hatte er nicht in ihrer Tasche gekramt, um die Wahrheit auf eigene Faust zu erfahren, sondern auf sie gewartet. Doch würde er ihr Glauben schenken? Suggestiv hatte Morrigan immer wieder darauf gepocht, dass Hermine ihn belügen würde und er ihr nicht vertrauen könne. Denn eine Lüge würde sie nur mit einer größeren Lüge übertünchen. Gleichzeitig schmierte sie ihm mit Süßholzgeraspel Honig um den Mund und betonte ihre eigenen Vorzüge.

"Wirst du mir _glauben_, wenn ich dir die Wahrheit erzähle oder hat es keinen Sinn?" fragte Hermine ihn ernst und tauchte tief in seine traurigen braunen Augen ab.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt .. 


	22. Gefühle

Ich hoffe, ich bin selber mit diesem Kapitel zufrieden. Ich veröffentliche es, obwohl ich nicht genau weiß, ob es das ist, was ich will. Sollte ich eventuell doch noch Änderungen vornehmen, werde ich es euch sagen ;). Irgendwie will sich noch nicht alles in meinem Kopf zusammenfügen. Hoffentlich kommt das noch :D.

- **jess** Ich habe fast das Gefühl, dass ich wegen dir und all den anderen, denen es jetzt vermutlich zu langsam voran geht ;) (mir persönlich auch, wenn ich ehrlich bin) das Ganze jetzt ein bisschen mehr raffe und so langsam wirklich auf das Ende und auf den Verräter zugehe.

- **Abe **Das mit deiner Notoperation hat mich leicht geschockt :-O. Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut? Mein Schreibstil wird besser? :) Das ist schön zu lesen **freu**. Ich hab mir ja auch Kritik zu Herzen genommen **grins**. Zauber ruhig weiter ;). Ich bin etwas .. ideenlos. Bei deiner Geschichte geht es mir wie den Leuten, die Hauptmann Karotte zuhören und alles tun, was er sagt **ggg**. (Hauptmann Karotte ist eine Figur aus Terry Pratchetts Scheibenweltromanen. Für die, die ihn nicht kennen.) Bei Karotte tun alle das, was er will, weil sie neugierig sind wie es weitergeht und was er als nächstes tut - so in etwa fühle ich mich bei deiner Story. Ich lese weiter, obwohl es mich etwas schaudert (nicht böse gemeint, nur auf das Pairing bezogen halt ;) ), aber ich lese weiter, weil ich neugierig bin.

Weiter geht's ...

* * *

"_Wirst du mir glauben_, Remus?" fragte Hermine erneut mit Nachdruck. 

"Ich .. ich weiß es nicht," sagte er und wandte den Blick von ihr ab. "Ich weiß nur, dass ich _ihr_ _nicht _glaube. Aber mein Kopf ist von den letzten Tagen so voll von .. von .. allem."

Zärtlich nahm sie mit ihren kleinen zierlichen Händen seine Wangen und zwang ihn sie wieder anzusehen. "Ich liebe dich."

"Die Frage ist doch .. liebe ich dich?"

"Schließ die Augen!" forderte Hermine ihn auf. "Na los!"

Sie unterdrückte ein verliebtes Seufzen, dass so rein gar nicht in diese ernste Situation passte und strich ihm liebevoll die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen fort.

"Mach deinen Kopf frei von allen Gedanken!" Und wieder entfernten ihre Fingerspitzen die Falten auf seiner Stirn. "Nicht denken! Versuche nun etwas ganz Neues, Remus. .. _Fühle!_ .. _Augen zu!_ .. _Kein Stirnrunzeln!_"

"Fühle, Remus! .. Fülle deinen Kopf mit deinen Gefühlen und stecke sie in die Schubladen eines Schrankes! .. Ganz oben kommen die Gefühle hin, die gerade am Größten sind .. alle anderen nach unten! .. Hast du sie geordnet? .. Gut. Und nun öffne die erste Schublade und sage mir, was dort drin ist!"

"Verwirrung."

"Gut. Weiter, die nächste Schublade!"

"Tiefe Zuneigung."

Hermine wölbte die Brauen. "Tiefe Zuneigung?"

"Ja."

"Denkst du, du könntest dieser Schublade noch einen anderen Namen geben?"

"Angst!"

"Nein, mach sie wieder zu! Geh zurück zu der davor, Remus!"

"Tiefe Zuneigung. .. Angst!"

"Sind sie verbunden? Sind beide Gefühle in einer Schublade?"

Er nickte leicht.

"Wovor hast du Angst?"

".. Es nicht ernst zu meinen. Verlust. Ablehnung. Streit. Mißtrauen. Eifersucht. Schmerz. Verlust. Verlust. Verlust."

Der Drang in ihr war zu stark und so küsste sie Remus leicht auf den Mund. "Augen zu! .. Was fühlst du jetzt in dieser Schublade?"

"Liebe," flüsterte er schwach.

"Fühlst du dich beeinflusst durch irgendeinen Fluch, einen Trank oder einen anderen Zauber oder ist diese Schublade .. echt? Prüfe dieses Gefühl sorgfältig bevor du antwortest!"

Nach einer Pause: "Echt, ganz echt."

"Schau mich wieder an!"

Lupin öffnete seine Augen und schluckte schwer. Es war lange her, dass ihn jemand nach seinen Gefühlen befragt hatte - und noch viel länger, dass er ehrlich darauf geantwortet hatte.

"Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir die Wahrheit erzähle?" fragte Hermine ihn zum dritten Mal. "Vertraust du mir?"

"Ja."

"Schließ' deine Augen wieder!"

"Hör' mal .."

"_Augen zu!_" Sie legte ihm ihre Hand über die Augenlider. "Ja, ich besitze ein Aphrodisiakum und .. ich habe es einmal benutzt. Ein einziges Mal. .. Zu! .. Ich .. ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Es tut mir so leid. .. " Sie atmete tief durch. "Denk nach, ja jetzt sollst du wieder denken und mach das Auge zu! .. Wann in den letzten Tagen fühlte sich etwas nicht richtig an? .. Wann hast du etwas getan, obwohl du etwas ganz anderes vor hattest?"

"Gestern? Ich konnte mich kaum bremsen. War es das?" fragte er und machte seine Augen erneut wieder auf. "Warum .. hast du das getan, Mine?"

"Du .. du hattest gesagt, du fühlst dich wie vierzehn," versuchte sie ihre Beweggründe zu erklären. Sein verständnisloser und vorwurfsvoller Blick rief erste reuemütige Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln hervor.

"Fünfzehn."

"Gut, fünfzehn und .. ich wollte aber nicht, dass du mich dauernd ansiehst und anfässt wie .. ein Teenager. Ich dachte, wenn du von mir .. ähm betört bist, dann wirst du auch endlich eine Frau in mir sehen, eine sexy, begehrenswerte Frau. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Bitte verzeih' mir! Bitte!"

"Hermine, Hermine," sagte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Und ich habe gedacht, du wärst die klügste Hexe deines Alters." Remus küsste sie sanft und lehnte dann seine Stirn gegen ihre. "Du bist die schönste, sexieste und begehrenswerteste Frau auf der ganzen Welt für mich! Dafür hätte ich kein .. Aphrodisiakum gebraucht."

"Ich weiß, es tut mir leid." Tränen liefen ihr heiß über die Wangen, teils aus Erleichterung, teils aus Wut auf sich selber. "Ich werd's .. nie wieder tun. Vergibst du mir?"

"Wie könnte ich das nicht? .. Du hast mir eben selber die Augen geöffnet. Ich liebe dich und will dich nicht verlieren. Wenn ich wegen einer Nacht .. die .. wunderschön war .. böse auf dich wäre, nur weil du einen klitzekleinen Fehler gemacht hast, wäre dein _kluger Plan_ mich zuerst an meine Gefühle für dich zu erinnern und dann das Aphrodisiakum einzugestehen .. ja fehlgeschlagen." Sie schniefte ein halbes Lachen in seine Schulter und er grinste leicht. "Shhh, nicht weinen. Egal, was für Fehler wir noch machen werden, sie wird uns nicht auseinanderbringen, okay? Keiner wird das! Wir werden das nicht zulassen!"

Hermine nickte schluchzend. "Ich kenne niemanden .. der .. so schnell verzeiht .. und in jedem Menschen .. so viel Gutes sieht wie du, Remus."

Sie küssten sich. Dann noch ein Mal und nochmal. Es war als würde jeder Kuss sie weiter in eine andere Welt katapultieren. Hermine vergaß, dass sie nach Ron schauen wollte und Remus dachte nicht mehr an den Schmerz und die Traurigkeit, die Harry und auch Morrigans Brief in ihm ausgelöst hatten. Das was er zum Leben und zum Glücklichsein brauchte hielt er in seinen Armen. Vermutlich würde er ihr alles verzeihen. _Alles._ Ein Kuss, ihre Hände in seinem Haar oder auch nur ein Blick oder Lächeln von Hermine reichten aus, um sein Herz zum Schmelzen zu bringen.

Plötzlich saß Hermine auf dem Schreibtisch und schubste alles darauf ohne hinzusehen auf den Boden. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt jeden einzelnen heißen Kuss zu genießen. Erst als sie sich langsam auf den Rücken gleiten ließ und er sich über sie beugen musste, um sie zu erreichen, sah Remus sie etwas irritiert an.

"Wir können nicht .. "

"O bitte!" flehte sie und ein Hauch Rot legte sich über ihre Wangen. "Das ist .. ähh eine meiner vielen .. Phantasien." Sie nestelte verlegen an seinem Hemdkragen nach diesem Eingeständnis.

"Du hast dir vorgestellt wir würden .. hier ..?" fragte er erstaunt und versuchte ihr verliebt die Röte aus dem Gesicht zu küssen. "Kein Grund rot zu werden, auch wenn du atemberaubend damit aussiehst, Liebes."

Hermine kicherte. "Ich habe es mir so gut wie überall vorgestellt. Du bist so viel besser als Viktor."

"Ich bin auch um einiges älter," murmelte Remus und saugte zärtlich an ihrem Hals. "Wenn das dein erster Überredungsversuch war, war das gar nicht schlecht."

"Wieviele Frauen hattest du?" fragte sie unvermittelt.

"Pppfffffffff." Er atmete langsam aus und richtete sich wieder auf. Sofort reagierte Hermine auf diesen Rückzug indem sie anfing sich die Bluse aufzuknöpfen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich wissen willst."

"Doch," sagte sie, nahm seine Hände und legte sie sich auf den BH.

Remus küsste sie und begann ihre Brüste durch den weichen Stoff hindurch zu massieren. "Vor Morrigan hatte ich nur eine Freundin in der siebenten Klasse. Mor war sonst in allem anderen meine Erste. Nach ihr und dem Krieg kam lange niemand mehr .. Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, kamen in größeren Abständen drei mehr oder weniger kurze Beziehungen." Während seiner Worte hatte er vergeblich versucht ihren BH zu öffnen. Hermine hatte mehr Geschick bewiesen und streichelte nun seine mit mehr Narben als Haaren bedeckte nackte Brust.

Sie schauten sich verliebt in die Augen und küssten und streichelten sich immer wieder. "Wolltest du eine von ihnen heiraten?" fragte sie dann weiter.

"Mine." Lupin seufzte und ließ erneut von ihr ab.

"Tut mir leid, tut mir leid. Ich .. würd's nur gern wissen. Ich schwöre auch nach deiner Antwort keine weiteren Fragen in diese Richtung zu stellen .. zumindest jetzt nicht. Sonst vergraule ich dich." Sie lächelte ihn unschuldig an.

Er nickte. "Ich hatte vor, Morrigan zu heiraten. Und jetzt sag' du mir, wie ich diesen neumodischen BH auf bekomme!"

Grinsend nahm sie seine Hände und öffnete mit ihnen den Verschluß.

"Vorn? Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

"Ich wollte sehen wie lange du dafür brauchst, um es selbst herauszufinden," neckte sie ihn.

Remus biß ihr dafür knurrend ins Ohrläppchen. Die Hände, die Hermine so sehr an ihm liebte wegen ihrer Sanftheit, kneteten ihre Brüste.

"Findest du sie groß genug?"

"Deine Brüste?" fragte er. "Sie sind perfekt! Und jetzt halt den Mund, Plappermaul, sonst ist die Stimmung gänzlich hin!" Sie lächelten sich an, nicht ahnend, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren.

"Ich finde sie _klein_," sagte eine eiskalte Stimme von der Tür aus. Erschrocken sah Remus hoch und Hermine blickte umständlich hinter sich. "Sie sind _mickrig_. Perfekt ist etwas Vollkommenes und Miss Grangers Brüste sind dies nicht." Snape genoß es sichtlich, als sich das Paar verlegen bedeckte. "Ich hatte angeklopft, aber Sie müssen mich nicht gehört haben, Lupin."

'Schick ihn weg! Oder lass ihn zusehen! Aber hör nicht auf!' heulte der Werwolf frustriert.

Unter betretenem Schweigen war nur das Rascheln der Kleidung zu hören. Schließlich hatten sie sich beide wieder so weit zugeknöpft, dass sie Snapes amüsiertem Blick trotzig begegnen konnten. Hermine hatte sich außerdem wieder vom Schreibtisch herunter auf zwei Beine gestellt.

"Ich sagte dem Schulleiter, dass sie sich Plätze außerhalb Ihrer privaten Räume suchen werden! Ich habe ihn davor gewarnt! Wenn ich jemand anderes gewesen wäre, wäre das _schöne_ _Schauspiel _beendet. Aber der alte Mann wollte nicht auf mich hören." Snape schnaubte abfällig. In Dumbledores Gegenwart würde er nie so über ihn sprechen, dachte Hermine verärgert. "Er meinte nur, Sie würden jeden noch so geheimen, versteckten Ort in Hogwarts kennen wie kein anderer und sich nicht entdecken lassen! Was für ein riesengroßer Irrtum!"

Remus sah erstaunt zu Hermine und wußte, dass sie an dasselbe dachte wie er. Hatte ihnen Snape gerade gewollt oder ungewollt den idealen Platz für ungestörte Zweisamkeit genannt? Ungewollt, sagte ihr Blick und Lupin grinste zustimmend.

"Entschuldigung, wir wurden etwas .. von unseren Gefühlen übermannt," murmelte Remus winkte mit seinem Zauberstab und die Unordnung um den Tisch herum verschwand.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper. _Sie_ hätte sich nicht entschuldigt! Snape hatte ganz bestimmt nicht geklopft. Sie kannte sein Klopfen und das hätten sie gehört. 'Er hat meine nackten Brüste gesehen!' Diese Erkenntnis sickerte erst jetzt so richtig in ihr Bewußtsein und sie schluckte. Unwohl zog sie sich den Umhang mehr über die Bluse und sah zum Zaubertranklehrer, der sie anzüglich anstarrte und eine Augenbraue hochzog.

"Ich muss allein mit Ihnen reden, Lupin! Ordensangelegenheit."

"Hermine gehört schon fast zum Orden," sagte Remus.

"_Fast_ ist nicht _ganz_. Wenn _Sie_ es ihr erzählen wollen, bitte, aber von _mir_ erfährt kein Uneingeweihter ein Sterbenswörtchen!"

"Wartest du bitte im Klassenzimmer, Hermine?" Er sah sie bittend an.

"Ja," antwortete sie grimmig. 'Aber nur, weil du es bist.' Damit verließ sie das Büro, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und ging die Treppe dahinter bis in den Klassenraum hinunter.

"Wenn sie dieses Temperament auch beim Sex an den Tag legt, kann ich Sie verstehen, Lupin."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das mit dir besprechen will, Severus, also komm' zum Punkt," erwiderte Remus und kratzte sich im Nacken.

Snape legte zwei Pergamente auf Lupins Tisch. "Dies hier habe ich von Arthur Weasley, der es von Geoffrey Hunt hat, dem Leiter der Abteilung für Werwolfkontrolle."

"Ich weiß, wer er ist."

"_Natürlich_ tun Sie das." Professor Snape lächelte süffisant. "Es ist eine Liste aller zur Zeit in England registrierter Werwölfe. Die andere Liste .. nun sagen wir es so: Sie stammt aus einer anderen .. Quelle. Sie haben sich wieder einen geholt, Lupin. Der Dunkle Lord soll die Trennung an ihm auch schon vollzogen haben. Und es hat funktioniert!"

Remus blickte auf die Pergamente. "Du weißt inzwischen also, was er vor hat?" fragte er.

"Dumbledore läßt mich nicht unwissend spionieren. Dadurch konnte ich gezielter vorgehen."

"Wieso hat es bei .. wem von ihnen geklappt und bei den fünf davor nicht?"

Snape deutete auf den Namen Thomas Writh. "Er wurde ähnlich früh wie Sie gebissen und ist allerdings mehr als doppelt so alt wie Sie. Aber es war trotzdem kein Fehlschlag."

"Dann braucht er mich nicht mehr?" fragte Lupin hoffnungsvoll.

Fast mitleidig blickte ihn Snape an. "Die Trennung war zwar erfolgreich, aber der Werwolf ist nicht stabil genug. Mr. Writh ist jedoch in .. realtiv .. guter Verfassung. Sie bleiben damit weiter ein lohnendes Ziel, Lupin - falls Sie es nicht freiwillig tun."

"Nie im Leben," sagte er kategorisch."Severus .. was ist eigentlich mit den fünf ersten Männern?"

"Tot," antwortete Snape. "Zuerst sollen sie verrückt geworden sein, dann ließ der Dunkle Lord sie von ihrem Leiden erlösen."

"Erlösen," murmelte Lupin. "Ermorden wäre wohl das bessere Wort. Schließlich sind sie durch ihn erst in diese Lage gekommen."

"Drei von ihnen haben es _freiwillig_ getan, Lupin, sie wollten um jeden Preis die Trennung."

Remus sah Snape stumm an. Es gab viele Werwölfe, die die Verwandlungen nicht aushielten und den Tod vorzogen. Die Einschränkungen im normalen Leben, die Ausgrenzung aus der Gesellschaft, es war ein Teufelskreis, dem nicht jeder gewachsen war. Aber Lupin zog viel Stärke aus dem Vorbild seiner Eltern, die ihm seit er gebissen wurde jahrelang Halt gegeben hatten.

"Mehr habe ich nicht in Erfahrung bringen können," sagte Snape und steckte beide Pergamente wieder ein. "Wenn ich mehr habe, werde ich Sie informieren."

"Danke, Severus." Remus lächelte dankbar, was Snape schon nicht mehr sah, da er bereits die Tür öffnete und ging.

Als er sich kurz am Türrahmen festhielt und dann weiterging, folgte ihm Lupin hinterher auf die Empore. Von Snapes kurze Unsicherheit war allerdings nichts weiter zu sehen.

Im Klassenraum nahe der Tür standen Hermine und .. Harry und schauten zu ihm auf. Dann schob sie ihren Freund in Richtung der Treppe.

Hasserfüllt wie immer blickten sich Snape und Harry an, als sie aneinander vorbei gingen.

Nervös strich Remus immer wieder über das Geländer und holte sich ein aufmunterndes Lächeln von Hermine bevor er wieder zu Harry sah.

Dieser schien genauso nervös wie er zu sein und schritt nur zögerlich die Stufen hinauf. Weder Remus noch Harry hörten Snapes leises Flüstern.

"Wie .. _WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN_!" Unbedacht und zornig verpasste Hermine Snape eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige. Nur eine Sekunde später bereute die Musterschülerin in ihr diese heftige Reaktion.

Der Professor wankte leicht, ließ sich jedoch weiter nichts anmerken und lächelte sie von oben herab spöttisch an. Seine schwarzen Augen sahen hoch und erspähten zufrieden die bösen Blicke von Lupin und Harry.

Beide waren schon auf dem Weg zu ihnen, als Hermine stammelte: "Nein! Alles in Ordnung, wirklich. Ihr müsst euch unterhalten! Bitte!"

Mit einem heiseren kehligen Lachen und wehendem Umhang verließ Snape das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

"Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Remus sofort.

"Nichts, nichts. Ich versuche mit Ron zu sprechen und ihr .. gebt euch bitte auch Mühe .. Mir zuliebe."

"Wirklich alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry.

"Ja, ja. Geht wieder hoch!"

Zögerlich kamen sie ihrer Aufforderung nach und stiegen die Treppen zum Büro hoch. Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatten, ging Hermine hinaus. Hoffentlich würde sie mit Ron sprechen können. Harry hatte ihr gesagt, dass Ron nach seiner Rückkehr ohne etwas zu sagen ins Bad gegangen war und seitdem die Dusche ohne Unterlaß lief.

* * *

Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Zuerst ließ sich Lupin wie üblich dahinter auf seinem Bürostuhl nieder, dann stand er jedoch wieder auf, zerrte den Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich wieder. 

"Möchtest du Tee?" Remus sprang wieder auf.

"Nein," sagte Harry leise. "Ich will reden."

"Gut, ähm über Hermine, nehme ich an."

"Über dich, Hermine, Ron, meine Mutter." Er nickte leicht.

"Was hat Lily damit zu tun?" fragte Lupin überrascht.

"Du warst in sie verliebt," antwortete Harry knapp.

Und erneut stand Remus auf und fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare. "Hermine hat's dir erzählt. Ich .. habe es ihr nicht verboten, vielleicht hätte ich es tun sollen."

"Warum? Was ist so schlimm daran? Hast du deswegen immer abgeblockt, wenn ich mit dir über meine Eltern sprechen wollte? Du .. hast nie von selbst angefangen zu erzählen! Dabei würde ich so gern mehr erfahren, Remus! Und das mit Hermine .. werde ich vermutlich nie verstehen!" Harry stand nun ebenfalls auf. "Aber .. du könntest es mir erklären."

"Okay," sagte Remus resignierend und lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch. "Man kann sagen, dass ich .. von Anfang an in Lily verknallt gewesen war. Wir lernten uns auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts im Hogwarts Express kennen. Sie war noch vor James, Sirius und Peter meine Freundin geworden. Wenn ich nicht mit den Jungs herumhängte, dann lernte ich mit ihr oder wir unterhielten uns. Als dann der Streit zwischen ihr und James anfing, war mir klar, dass sie es nicht ernst meinten und so in gewisser Weise ihre Zuneigung füreinander ausdrückten. Ich meine, später ließ dein Vater auch keine Gelegenheit verstreichen, um ihr zu zeigen wie toll er sie fand. James war einer meiner besten Freunde, Harry, und deswegen habe ich .. nichts unternommen, was uns zu Rivalen gemacht hätte. Außerdem hat Lily meine Gefühle nicht erwidert, wie ich später von ihr erfuhr."

"Du hast es ihr gesagt?"

"Kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit mit James. Was mich zu dem führt, weswegen ich es _dir_ nicht erzählt habe. Ich .. ich .. mißgönnte James sein Glück mit Lily und dir. Ich war noch nie so abgrundtief eifersüchtig wie zu dieser Zeit. Und .. ich hasste mich dafür. Da hast du deinen Grund, warum ich .. abblocke. Du .. du siehst aus wie James, Harry, aber aus deinen Augen blickt mich immer Lily an und es tut - trotz der längst vergangenen Zeit - immer noch weh. Seine erste große Liebe vergißt man nie .. erst Recht nicht, wenn sie unglücklich war und man sich mit _'was wäre wenn's'_ manchmal Abends den Kopf zermartert."

"Wußte mein Vater davon?"

"Wir .. haben nie wirklich darüber gesprochen .. aber er und Sirius waren klug genug, um es zu bemerken .." Lupin stockte, richtete seinen unsteten Blick auf Harry und lächelte gezwungen.

"Das heißt .. du hast dich manchmal gefragt .."

Mit einem Abwinken seiner Hand unterbrach Remus ihn. "Ich habe mich _vieles_ gefragt gehabt, Harry, aber es ist nun einmal anders gekommen. Vielleicht .. wäre es besser .. wenn wir es dabei belassen, wenn du .. einverstanden bist .."

"Wieder eine Wand hinter der du einen Teil der Vergangenheit versteckst?"

"Nur den Teil für den ich mich schäme," sagte er ehrlich. Ein paar Sekunden lang sagte keiner von ihnen etwas. "Ich weiß, wie Ron sich fühlen muss, Harry. Es geht ihm ähnlich wie mir damals. Die Sache ist nur die .. Mine erwidert meine Gefühle für sie." Er atmete tief durch und versuchte Harry nicht anzusehen.

"Was für Gefühle hast du für Hermine?" fragte Harry.

"Ich liebe sie," antwortete Lupin wie selbstverständlich und traute sich nun Harry in die Augen zu sehen. "Sie wärmt mein Herz. Es ist lange her, dass ich .. so intensive Gefühle für jemanden hatte. Sie weiß ganz genau, was ich denke und ich weiß, was sie denkt. Es ist irgendwie .. als .. als würde sie mich erst komplett machen, als wäre .. sie ein Teil von mir geworden .. nach nur ein paar Tagen. Obwohl .. wir uns ja nun schon länger kennen. Ich würde alles dafür tun, um sie glücklich zu machen."

"Und du denkst, du bist der Richtige für sie, der ihr dieses Glück geben kann?" Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Für ihn war diese Vorstellung einfach zu unglaublich.

"Nein," sagte Remus überraschend für Harry. "Ich bin zu alt für sie, zu .. gefährlich als Werwolf. Es gibt sicher tausend bessere Männer auf der Welt für Mine. Männer, die ihr mehr bieten können, die ihr das geben könnten, was sie verdient. Aber .. hier und jetzt will sie nur mich. Und das macht mich dankbar und glücklich und .. es ist einfach ein schönes Gefühl."

"O Mann." Harry schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Einerseits habe ich vor ein paar Minuten den Schmerz, den Hass und die Eifersucht in Rons Augen gesehen und dann sehe ich Hermine, rede mit ihr und mit dir und .. fühle mich hin und hergerissen zwischen euch."

"Heißt das, dass du uns verstehst?"

"Remus, meine Reaktion vorhin -"

"War absolut verständlich!"

"Nein, nein, ich war ducheinander und habe falsch von dir gedacht. Ihr beiden sprüht vor Liebe füreinander! Wenn man euch sieht und euch über einander reden hört, muss man .. es verstehen. Auch wenn .. ich es vielleicht _nicht_ _vollständig gutheiße_."

Lupin lächelte, legte Harry seine Hand auf die Schulter und zog sie gleich wieder zurück.

"Du .. du musst nicht immer so tun, als ob ich es nicht mehr mögen würde nur weil ich jetzt erwachsen bin, Remus."

"Tut mir leid."

"Warum muss das Leben so kompliziert sein." Harry setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und ließ die Schultern hängen.

"Damit man weiß, dass man noch am Leben ist," meinte Lupin weise und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

Sie sprachen noch über eine Stunde lang über Harrys Eltern, Hermine und schließlich auch über Snape. Das Gespräch wurde aber immer wiederdurch nachdenkliche Pausen geprägt.

Geduldig hörte sich Remus all die 'Indizien' an, die Ron und Harry gefunden hatten. Und selbst er musste zugeben, dass Snape trotz Ordenstätigkeiten und Schulstunden oft das Hogwartsgelände verlassen hatte in den letzten Tagen. Außerdem hatte sich Snape gleich fünf Bücher noch am Freitagvormittag aus der Bibliothek geholt. Allesamt aus der Verbotenen Abteilung und alle handelten von Werwölfen oder Tränken. Trotzdem tat Lupin diese 'Indizien' als das ab was sie waren, unbewiesene Verdächtigungen ohne jegliche Beweislast.

"Denkst du .. ich könnte heute noch mit Ron sprechen?" fragte er Harry unsicher.

"Nein, Remus, gib ihm ein paar Tage Zeit sich zu beruhigen. Er ist .. sehr wütend auf dich."

Danach verabschiedete sich Harry von Lupin, um vor dem Abendessen noch einmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren. Remus nutze die Zeit indem er sich duschte und sich neue Sachen anzog.

Ron erschien nicht zum Essen und ein Blick in Hermines Gesicht veriet Lupin, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte mit ihm zu sprechen. Am liebsten hätte er sie daraufhin tröstend in den Arm genommen, aber statt dessen ging er weiter zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich neben Snape und McGonagall.

"Was ist eigentlich los?" flüsterte Ginny Hermine ins Ohr.

"Nichts, wieso?"

"Weil du, Harry, Ron und auch Lupin Gesichter macht, als wenn jemand beerdigt worden wäre!" Ginny nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft. "Außerdem ist Ron nicht hier und dabei läßt er doch sonst keine Mahlzeit aus."

"Was hast du zu ihr gesagt, Severus?" fragte inzwischen Remus, während er lustlos an einem Sandwich nagte.

"Zu wem?"

"Du weißt ganz genau zu wem!" sagte Lupin böse.

"Frag sie doch selber, Lupin. Vielleicht sagt sie es dir." Snape grinste arrogant und sah zum Gryffindortisch hinüber.

"Irgendetwas _muss_ los sein," meinte Ginny nachdenklich. "Snape sieht aus, als ob wir nicht bald Halloween sondern Weihnachten haben."

Hermine blickte auf und wurde puterrot, als sie Snapes Blick begegnete. Wenn ich jedes Mal so reagiere, kann das ein schlimmes Schuljahr werden, dachte sie deprimiert.

Nach dem Essen kam Lupin noch an ihrem Tisch vorbei, beugte sich zu Hermines Ohr und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Sie nickte nur und versuchte nicht zu grinsen.

"Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Ginny neugierig. "Komm schon! Du verschweigst mir etwas, Hermine, und ich will jetzt endlich wissen was es ist!"

Hermine seufzte und nickte dann. "Also gut, du hast es dir gewissermaßen verdient. Gehen wir irgendwohin, wo wir in Ruhe reden können, Ginny."

In einem Abstellraum von Flichs Besen erzählte Hermine Ginny alles von Lupin und ihr und von dem heutigen Mißgeschick mit Ron und auch die Sache mit Snape, wobei ihr wieder die Wangen feuerrot brannten.

Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck wechselte mit jeder neuen Episode, die ihr Hermine erzählte.

"Er hat _WAS_ gesagt?" fragte sie am Ende. "Dieses miese, dreckige Schwein!" Dann folgte auch bei ihr das Hin und Her zwischen Mitleid für ihren Bruder und Erstaunen und Verständnislosigkeit für Hermine und Remus. "Es ist nicht so .. dass ich wirklich gedacht hätte, er würde darauf eingehen, wenn du es ihm sagst."

"Ach, dann hast du gehofft, er würde es mir ausreden?"

"Naja, er ist nun mal nicht der Typ Mann, der so etwas .. machen würde, weißt du? Aber er scheint dich wirklich zu lieben, wenn er so viel riskiert."

"Und ob er mich liebt, Ginny! Das hat er mir vorhin am Tisch zugeflüstert. Einfach so." Hermine lächelte das Lächeln eines bis über beide Ohren verliebten Mädchens.

Ginny umarmte sie. "Das mit Ron werden wir gemeinsam hinkriegen, Hermine. Ich werde euch helfen. Ich kenne meinen großen Bruder ja schließlich etwas länger und besser als ihr. Und keine Sorge: Er wird das packen, okay?"

"Danke."

* * *

Nachdem er vom Abendessen in seine privaten Räume gekommen war, tigerte Remus darin herum wie ein eingeschlossenes Tier. Die vielen Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages zogen wie Blitzlichter durch seinen Kopf. 

Einer der Gedanken hakte sich fest und wollte nicht so schnell verschwinden. Die Trennung war erfolgreich. Man konnte ihn heilen. Wenn sie dieses Wissen von Voldemort nutzen könnten, würde er nie wieder um Arbeit betteln müssen, nie wieder eine Verwandlung, nie wieder körperliche Schmerzen. Warum musste gerade Voldemort eine Lösung für etwas finden, das er sich schon seit überdreißig Jahren vom Hals wünschte?

Ob Hermine heute schon den Raum der Wünsche aufsuchen würde? Nein, vermutlich nicht. Also hatte es für ihn auch keinen Sinn dort hinzugehen. Er sehnte sich nach ihr. Diese Sehnsucht machte ihn fast verrückt. Es war schwer nicht ständig in ihrer Nähe sein zu können.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließ er sein Zimmer erneut und ging ruhelos durch das Schloß. Da es noch nicht spät war, fand er sich irgendwann in der Bibliothek wieder. Mit trivialen Büchern, die er schon zu seiner Schulzeit gelesen hatte, versuchte Lupin sich abzulenken.

Plötzlich stand Ron vor ihm. Dieser schien genauso überrascht zu sein wie er. Doch nach einem hasserfüllten Blick ging er an dieser Bücherreihe vorbei weiter. Remus stellte das Buch in seiner Hand zurück und lief hinterher. "Ron!"

"Professor Lupin?" Madam Pince verlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Dies hat Mr. Malfoy eben für Sie abgegeben!" Sie drückte ihm mit verdrießlichem Gesichtsausdruck einen Brief in die Hand. "Das nächste Mal sagen Sie Professor Snape, dass ich keinesfalls wie eine Eule aussehe!"

'Darüber würde ich streiten,' lachte der Werwolf. 'Zum Glück haben wir einen besseren Geschmack.'

Lupin sah auf das Pergament. Snapes Handschrift. Er öffnete den Brief. "Kommen Sie so schnell wie möglich in die Umkleideräume der Quidditchmannschaften. Ich habe neue Informationen! S. Snape."

'Nicht schon wieder dort hin! Nicht heute!' dachte Remus niedergeschlagen. Trotzdem stopfte er sich den Brief in seinen Umhang.

Als er zehn Minuten später die Umkleide betrat, war es stockdunkel. Es musste inzwischen fast halb zehn sein.

"Severus?" fragte er leise und druchforstete Schritt für Schritt die kleinen Räume mit lichterhellter Zauberstabspitze.

"_Stupor!_"

Lupin fiel sofort getroffen, schlug mit der Schläfe an einer Sitzbank auf und verlor das Bewußtsein noch bevor er gänzlich auf der Erde auftraf.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	23. Während Remus schlief

Diese Geschichte macht eine kreative Pause von 2 bis 4 Wochen. Dann setze ich zum Endspurt an :). Ich habe auch schon ein Ende im Kopf und bin heilfroh darüber, dass ich etwas gefunden habe, was mir zusagt. Der "Endspurt" wird schätzungsweise 2,3 Kapitel betragen.

Wenn ab und zu Wörter zusammen geschrieben sind (wie in den letzten Kapiteln), mag das wohl ein Fehler von fanfic sein, der immer bei meinen Korrekturen entsteht, die ich noch direkt im Document Manager vornehme.

**Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes und gesundes (Abe :) ) Weihnachtsfest und einen Guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr!**

**16.07.2005 YES! YES! YES! Ich freu mich so darauf :)))))))))))))))))!!!**

- **jess** Sagen wir es so: Malfoy weiß Bescheid. Er weiß wer der Spion ist und er hilft ihm auch. Malfoy ist sozusagen Mitwisser Nr. 1. Wißt ihr es nach diesem Kapitel auch? **ggg **_dein schreibstil is einfach klasse un fesselt mich immer wieder mein großes lob _Dankeschön **rot werd** und **freu** :))) Eigentlich wollte ich die Schreibtischszene auch weiter schreiben ohne Snape, aber der Gedanke an Snape war einfach zu verführerisch.

- **Abe** Es freut mich wirklich, dass es dir wieder besser geht :)! _geheimen unterschlupf_ Damit ist der Raum der Wünsche gemeint. Tja, was hat deine Freundin mit Ron angestellt? Muss sie denn was mit ihm angestellt haben? Reichen Worte nicht manchmal aus, um Menschen zu überzeugen? :D Nur .. läßt sich Ron darauf ein oder macht er einen Rückzieher? Ist er wirklich so verletzt, dass er wie Morrigan alle Register zieht, um Hermine doch noch zu bekommen? Wer weiß .. So lange ich noch nicht in meiner Pause bin, gucke ich bei dir vorbei ;). Ich bin sehr gespannt, was Snape bei dir sagen wird **g**.

* * *

"Remus?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme in die Dunkelheit von Lupins vernebelten Geist hinein. 

Er stöhnte, bekam die höllischen Kopfschmerzen aber leider nicht weg.

"Remus? .. Bitte. Von wem haben Sie den Brief in Ihrer Tasche? .. Wer hat Ihnen den Brief gegeben?"

Er wollte seine Hand zu seinem Kopf heben, doch sie gehorchte seinem Willen nicht. Wer hat mir den Brief gegeben?

"Se .. verus."

"Der Brief war von Professor Snape, aber _wer_ hat ihn Ihnen _gegeben_, Remus?"

Wer sprach da mit ihm? Wo war er? Warum war alles dunkel? Warum konnte er sich nicht bewegen? Warum schmerzte sein Kopf, wenn er versuchte diese Fragen zu beantworten?

"Wer .. hat Ihnen .. diesen Brief gegeben, Remus?"

"Mi .. nerva?"

Professor McGonagall seufzte. "Bitte, versuchen Sie sich zu erinnern, Remus. Ich war es nicht."

"Briefff .. Ma.. Madam .."

"Pomfrey?"

"N-ein." Auch ein Kopfschütteln war nicht drin. Lupin war müde, er wollte nur noch schlafen. Sie sollte ihn in Ruhe lassen! Alle sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen!

"Pince?"

"J-a .. sie ..uund ..Ma ..Ma .."

"Madam Hooch?" half McGonagall erneut.

"N-ein." Schlafen, Ruhe.

"Wer noch, Remus? Schlafen Sie mir nicht wieder ein! Ein Name noch und ich lasse Sie wieder in Ruhe!" McGonagall rüttelte leicht an seinen Schultern.

Wenigstens waren sie noch dran, auch wenn er sie nicht spürte. Aber den Kopfschmerz spürte er umso stärker. So entrang sich seiner Kehle wieder ein gequältes Stöhnen.

Eine zweite weibliche Stimme gesellte sich zu den Hintergrundgeräuschen dazu und schien mit Professor McGonagall zu schimpfen. Lupin blendete sie aus, versuchte erst gar nicht den Redeschwall zu verstehen.

"_Remus, wer noch_?" fragte McGonagall drängend an seinem Ohr.

"Ma .. Ma .. Malfoy."

Wie versprochen wurde er danach in Ruhe gelassen. Die wohltuende Dunkelheit legte sich nun auch wieder um seinen Kopf und seine Ohren. Remus schlief tief und fest ein.

* * *

Als er wieder erwachte, war er wieder in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Tastend entdeckte er einen großen Verband um seinen Kopf. Warum? Seine andere Hand wurde von jemandem festgehalten, der neben ihm sitzen musste. 

Lupin erinnerte sich an Stimmen, die ihn nicht schlafen ließen. An Stimmen, während er schlief und die er nicht verstand. Was war davor? Davor? Davor?

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Es war nicht hell, aber das vorhandene Licht der wenigen Fackeln reichte aus, um ihm weh zu tun. Stöhnend schloss er seine Augen wieder und drückte die Hand, die in seiner lag.

"Remus?" Es war Hermine, die besorgt in sein Gesicht schaute und zärtlich über seine Wange strich.

Er hatte Bartstoppeln. Wie spät war es? Was war passiert?

Erneut öffnete er seine Augen und hielt sie offen.

"Wie geht's dir?" fragte sie.

"Super," antwortete Lupin und verzog das Gesicht, als er sie beruhigend anlächeln wollte.

"Hey, tue nicht so machohaft! Ich denke, ich weiß besser wie es dir geht," sagte sie und streichelte behutsam sein Kinn.

"Warum .. fragst du dann?"

"Idiot." Sie küsste ihn.

"Was ist passiert? .. Wie spät ist es?" Nur ein paar Zentimeter konnte er sich nach oben drücken, dann hielt Hermine sofort dagegen.

"Liegenbleiben!"

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er noch einmal.

Sie atmete tief durch. "Sie haben ihn. _Snape._ Das heißt, sie _hatten_ ihn."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Seamus wollte gestern seine Sachen aus der Umkleidekabine holen und Neville und Harry sind mit ihm gegangen. Sie haben Snape erwischt wie er über dich gebeugt dastand. Du lagst bereits in einer großen Blutlache. Aber diese Dummköpfe haben sich auf Snape gestürzt anstatt Hilfe zu holen. Er konnte sie abwehren und rannte hinaus. Mit Hagrids Hilfe, der die Zauberblitze von seiner Hütte aus sah, haben sie Snape schließlich überwältigen können. Danach haben sie dich erst in den Krankenflügel gebracht."

Hermine machte eine Pause und Remus versuchte das eben Gehörte zu verstehen.

"Snapes letzter Fluch war ein Stupor und auch du wurdest von einem Stupor getroffen. Er behauptete, er habe den Fluch nicht gegen dich sondern gegen einen Todesser benutzt. Er hat so ziemlich alles abgestritten. Angeblich hat er einen Brief von dir bekommen, dich dort zu treffen, aber er konnte ihn nicht vorzeigen. Außerdem hat Madam Pince bestätigt den Brief, mit dem Snape dich zu sich bestellt hat, von Malfoy bekommen zu haben und Malfoy sagte, er habe ihn von Snape. Nur Snape konnte sich nicht erinnern so etwas geschrieben zu haben, geschweige denn ihn Malfoy gegeben zu haben. Aber die Handschrift und das Pergament stammen hundertprozentig von Snape. Irgendwann hat er die Beherrschung verloren und rumgeschrien, dass ihn jemand reingelegt hat. Harry hat auf Dumbledore eingeredet und ihm seine und Rons Beweise gezeigt. Dumbledore hat Snape geglaubt bis er Harrys Drängen nachgab. Tonks und Shacklebolt haben daraufhin den gesamten Kerker auf den Kopf gestellt und ein kleines Fläschchen vom Lähmfluch vom Montag in einem unsichtbaren Versteck in Snapes privaten Räumen entdeckt. Im Büro waren etliche Notizen und Bücher über Theorien über die Trennung vom Werwolf vom menschlichen Ich. Snape behauptete, das Meiste davon würde ihm nicht gehören und er wisse nicht wie es in sein Büro gekommen sei. Mit dem Rest habe er versucht herauszufinden, wie es Voldemort anstellt. Er meinte, er mache damit seine eigenen Untersuchungen. Nun, irgendwann konnte selbst Dumbledore ihm nicht mehr glauben ..und hat zugestimmt Snape einzusperren und nach Askaban bringen zu lassen bis sich alles aufklärt. Doch bevor ihn Auroren abholen konnten, ist er geflohen."

Dieser große Schwall an Informationen war nur schwer zu verdauen. Sein Kopf schmerzte immer noch, wenn er die Stirn in Falten legte und nachdachte.

"Also .. war es Snape?" fragte er.

"Selbst Dumbledore glaubt es, Remus," antwortete Hermine und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. "Seine Flucht war doch ein Eingeständnis."

"Ich würde auch fliehen .. auch wenn ich unschuldig bin," meinte er zweifelnd.

Hermine fing an sich auszuziehen. "Snape war eigenartig. Erst kämpfte er verbissen gegen Neville, Seamus und Harry, ist danach total ruhig gegenüber Professor Dumbledore und rastet dann wieder aus. Jedenfalls hat Harry das erzählt. Aber .. sie haben ihn geprüft, er steht nicht unter einem Imperius-Fluch." Sie schlüpfte nur noch in Unterwäsche zu ihm auf das Krankenbett unter die Decke.

"Was tust du?" Remus versucht sich wieder hochzustemmen, sank dann aber erneut in die Kissen zurück.

"Madam Pomfrey kommt erst um 6 Uhr morgen früh, bis dahin darf ich bei dir bleiben. Professor Dumbledore hat es mir erlaubt. Also habe ich deine Uhr zu 5 Uhr gestellt, damit sie mich weckt."

"Meine Uhr kann wecken?" fragte Lupin erstaunt und hob seinen Arm hoch, um einen Blick auf seine uralte Zeigerarmbanduhr zu werfen.

"Jetzt schon." Sie grinste verschmitzt. "Ich habe sie schon vorhin verhext, als ich herkam. Ich hätte auch die ganze Nacht im Stuhl verbracht, aber da du ja jetzt wach bist, kann ich mich auch an dir wärmen."

"Ich würde dich gern küssen, aber ich befürchte mein Kopf fällt ab, wenn ich ihn bewege." Hermine nahm ihm die Arbeit ab und küsste ihn lächelnd. "Du würdest bestimmt die Prüfungen schaffen, wenn sie sie dir schon vor dem Schuljahresende geben würden."

"Hmm, vielleicht. Aber leider tun sie's nicht." Nach einer bequemen Position suchend kuschelte sie sich immer näher an ihn. "Das Bett ist viel kleiner als deins."

"So kannst du mir nicht entwischen."

"Als ob du in der Lage wärst mich aufzuhalten," neckte Hermine ihn und küsste ihn wieder.

"Warum haben sie mich einen vollen Tag lang schlafen lassen?" fragte er.

"Du hattest viel Blut verloren, weil sich die Jungs unbedingt auf Snape stürzen mussten. Madam Pomfrey hat dann entschieden, dir ein starkes Schlafmittel zu verabreichen. Professor McGonagall war der Meinung, dass sie es auch tat, damit du nicht wieder gleich abhaust bevor deine Verletzung verheilt ist. Nur leider warst du total weggetreten, als sie dich befragen wollten. Sie haben nur noch aus dir herausbekommen, dass du den Angreifer nicht gesehen hast und das du den Brief von Madam Pince bekommen hast, die ihn von Malfoy hatte."

"Daran erinnere ich mich nicht."

"Kein Wunder. Du hast viel verpasst. Ganz Hogwarts stand Kopf wegen Snape! Du glaubst nicht wie schnell es sich herumgesprochen hatte! Die wildesten Gerüchte sind entstanden. Irgendeiner hat sogar behauptet, Snape hätte sich mit dir duelliert."

"Und wie ging es dir dabei?" fragte Lupin und streichelte sie sanft ohne seinen Kopf auch nur ein Stück zu bewegen. Dabei war die Decke so viel uninteressanter als Hermine.

"Ich .. bin lange nicht zu dir durchgekommen. Keiner wollte mich zu dir lassen und alle, die es mir vielleicht erlaubt hätten, hatten mit Snape zu tun. Professor McGonagall hat mir dann ein wenig erzählt und später auch Professor Dumbledore, aber er konnte mich erst heute Abend zu dir lassen."

"Tut mir leid, dass du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast, Mine."

"Das war doch nicht deine Schuld."

"Wenn wir hier noch ein Bücherregal und meinen Schreibtisch reinstellen, kann ich gleich hier im Krankenflügel wohnen bleiben," seufzte er.

"Morgen wird's dir besser gehen. Madam Pomfrey meinte, dass du schon morgen Mittag keine Schmerzen mehr haben dürftest. _Ohh_ das hab ich vollkommen vergessen. Wenn du aufwachst soll ich dir ja den Trank geben. Ich hab's Madam Pomfrey versprochen, sonst dürfte ich nicht bei dir bleiben."

"Weiß sie - ?"

"Nein, sie weiß nichts von uns. Keine Ahnung, was sie über mich denkt." Hermine drehte sich im engen Bett zum Nachttischchen und holte einen Becher herunter, den sie dann an Lupins Lippen hielt.

"Gngmm." Unwillig ruckte er mit dem Kopf zur Seite. Dabei wurde ihm rot und schwarz vor Augen, als sich sein Körper gegen diese Bewegung wehrte.

"_Du musst das trinken!_"

"_Nicht jetzt_ .. Vermutlich hat sie wieder ein Schlafmittel reingetan," murrte Remus und schnappte nach Luft. "Ich habe keine Lust wieder alles zu verschlafen!"

"Wenn du es jetzt nicht trinkst, dann nie. _Mund auf!_" Und wieder hielt sie es ihm an die Unterlippe und half ihm mit der anderen Hand den Kopf ein wenig zu heben. "Ich foltere dich so lange bis du das trinkst!"

Lupin trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn und alles drehte sich um ihn. Gehorsam trank er das fürchterlich schmeckende Gebräu in einem Zug aus und legte seinen Kopf dann wieder auf das Kissen zurück.

"Du solltest nicht neben mir schlafen .. ein Eimer wäre besser .. Ist mir schlecht," murmelte er matt.

"Das wird schon wieder." Zärtlich streichelte Hermine seinen Bauch unter dem Pyjama.

"Danke." Ein Hauch eines Lächelns huschte über seine Lippen.

Verzückt küsste sie ihn auf den Mund, auf seine Stirn und auf seine Augenlider.

"Womit habe ich dich verdient?" fragte er die Welt im Allgemeinen leise. "Ich bin nun wirklich kein .. kein .. Viktor Krumm."

"Du bist viel mehr für mich, Remus," antwortete sie ihm, während sie ihm immer wieder beruhigend durchs Haar strich.

Sein Atem wurde gleichmäßig und ruhiger.

"Glaubst du denn nicht, dass es Snape war?" fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd ohne noch eine Antwort zu erwarten.

"Wenn .. er .. jetzt .. bei .. Vol .. de .. mort .. ist, .. dann .. war .. er .. es."

"Ja, da könntest du Recht haben." Sie kuschelte sich an seine Seite und ließ ihre Hand auf seinem Bauch liegen. Neugierig ließ sie ihre Hand wenig später kurz tiefer wandern, nur um sie dann grinsend schnell wieder auf Remus Bauch zu legen. Er knurrte tief im Schlaf, wachte aber nicht auf.

Hermine rückte ihren Zauberstab unter dem Kopfkissen zurecht und schloss halb ihre Augen.

Als sie fast eingeschlafen war, löste sich ein Schatten von einer der Wände. Sofort zog sie den Stab hervor und richtete ihn auf die Stelle. Doch jemand, der ihr überlegen war und mit solch einer oder ähnlichen Reaktion gerechnet hatte flüsterte:

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Morrigan fing den Zauberstab auf und lachte leise und dann:

"_Incarcerus!_"

Seile legten sich um Hermines Körper und fesselten sie fest. Sie wand und sträubte sich.

"Remus! Remus wach auf!"

"Ooohhhh, ich glaube," sagte Morrigan und kam näher. "Remus hatte nicht gelogen, als er mir sagte, Madam Pomfrey wäre gut. Er scheint vollkommen weg zu sein." Sie winkte erneut mit ihrem Zauberstab und ein Seil verschloß Hermines Mund endgültig.

"Ich bleibe nicht lange. Ich wollte .. ihn nur sehen." Morrigan strich Remus liebevoll durchs braun-graue Haar. "Dieser Fluch um die Eulerei herum war schwer zu knacken. Aber ich liebe dich und sowas kann mich genauso wenig aufhalten wie .. ein kleines Mädchen." Ihre Augen blitzten zu Hermine hinüber.

"Mir war klar, dass du dich von meinem Brief nicht beeindrucken lässt, Remus. Du bist zu .. verständnisvoll und nett. Weißt du .." Sie beugte sich zu seinem Ohr. "Ich hätte auch _nie_ gedacht, dass ich einmal um dich kämpfen muss oder .. um dich kämpfen _würde_. Doch kaum warst du wieder in meinem Leben .. " Morrigan verstummte. Sie küsste den Mund, der ihren Kuss nicht erwiderte - ihre Liebe nicht erwiderte. 'Noch nicht.'

"Ich kann dich eine zeitlang nicht sehen, Remus," flüsterte sie geheimnisvoll, während sich Hermine, verschnürt wie ein Paket, mit jedem Wehren die Seile noch tiefer ins Fleisch schnitt. "Der Lord will sich kurzfristig einem anderen Ziel widmen, aber du wirst trotzdem bald zu uns kommen und dann trennen wir dich vom Werwolf und .. _von ihr_." Erneut küsste Morrigan ihn. Hermine indess zerrte wider besseren Wissens an den Seilen und stöhnte und ächzte. Ihre braunen Augen brannten vor Zorn und Hilflosigkeit.

Auf Lupins Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. "Mine," nuschelte er glücklich im Schlaf.

Morrigan richtete sich böse auf, ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes und sah Hermine an.

"Du wirst sterben," sagte sie grimmig. "Heute noch nicht .. dazu bist du noch zu wertvoll. Aber wenn es nach mir ginge .. " Der Zauberstab deutete unmißverständlich auf Hermines Stirn. "_Peng!_" Morrigan lachte humorlos. Dann richtete sie mit einem weichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ihre Augen wieder auf Remus. "Sag ihm, dass ich ihn liebe!"

Sie öffnete ein Fenster, verwandelte sich in eine Krähe und entschwand in die Nachtluft. Hermines Zauberstab fiel vor dem Fenster zu Boden und die Seile erschlafften so, dass sie sich alleine befreien konnte.

* * *

Hermine erzählte niemandem von Morrigans nächtlichem Besuch. 

Aber eines trat wie von Morrigan vorhergesagt ein. Drei Wochen lang hatten sie Ruhe. Es herrschte eine geradezu gespenstische Friedfertigkeit im Schloss und dessen Umgebung.

In diesen drei Wochen trafen sich Remus und Hermine zu immer verschiedenen Tagen und Zeiten im Raum der Wünsche. Dort machten sie meist das, wozu sie Lust hatten. Erstaunlicherweise verbrachten sie gleich viel Zeit zusammen lesend auf einer gemütlichen Couch mit unterschiedlichen Büchern in den Händen wie im riesengroßen Bett.

Hermine durfte außerdem ihre erste Stunde bei den Erstklässlern der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws übernehmen und Remus platzte fast vor Stolz als sie sie mit Bravour meisterte.

Snapes Stunden wurden unter den Lehrern aufgeteilt. Wobei Professor Flitwick manchmal Probleme hatte in die Kessel zu schauen, Professor Sprout ihre eigenen Zaubertrankzutaten aus den Gewächshäusern mitbrachte und Professor McGonagall war zwar nicht so gemein aber genauso streng wie es Snape immer war. Lupin hingegen, schlug oft und gerne während des Unterrichts in einem kleinen Büchlein nach, was wie Hermine als einzige in Erfahrung brachte _"Zaubertränke - schnell und leicht gemacht"_ hieß. Er hatte die Stunden der Siebentklässler bekommen und fühlte sich total überfordert damit.

Allerdings konnte Lupin in diesen Wochen nie mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen. Der Schulleiter war immer beschäftigt oder in Eile und hatte somit keine Zeit für ihn. Obwohl es Remus irgendwann vorkam, als würde ihm Dumbledore absichtlich aus dem Weg gehen.

Von Snape gab es keine Spur. Die Ordensmitglieder hielten jedoch die Augen offen und versuchten ihn fieberhaft ausfindig zu machen.

Immer wieder in diesen Tagen erhielt Lupin Briefe von Morrigan - doch im Gegensatz zum ersten landeten diese sofort im Feuer des Kamins. Er las keinen einzigen davon.

Dafür holten er und Hermine ihre Phantasie ausgiebig nach. Mitten in der Nacht schlichen sie sich ins Büro, verschlossen es und liebten sich auf dem Schreibtisch. Es war die skurillste Erfahrung in Lupins bisherigem Liebesleben - in Hermines sowieso.

Ron sagte kaum ein Wort zu einem von den beiden. Er sprach jedoch mit anderen ein wenig offener. Aber sobald Hermine einen Scherz machte, gefroren ganze Wörter, die Rons Mund verließen augenblicklich zu Eis. Er war der einzige, der die Stimmung dieser sonst so entspannten Wochen trübte.

Bis er Hermine von selbst zu einem klärenden Gespräch bat.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	24. Es beginnt

Ich war faul. Vier Wochen waren wohl zu gut geschätzt ;). Und 3 Kapitel - möglicherweise auch, es könnten doch etwas mehr werden, aber das Ende ist eingeläutet, ihr müsst also nicht mehr allzu lange warten. Es befindet sich alles in meinem Kopf :).

**Meta** - Ich halte dich nicht für naiv, ganz sicher nicht. Ihr könnt glauben, was ihr wollt, das ist ja das Schöne daran :D. Am 16.7.kommt Band 6, genau und darauf freue ich mich schon. Ich bin gespannt, ob mir nach diesem Band eventuell eine weitere fanfiction einfällt oder nicht. Lupin überlebt, Lupin überlebt **bet**.

**Cara Serpens **- Wow, dein review hat mich echt ein bisschen ins Herz getroffen. Ich wollte jetzt nicht existierende Personen damit in Verbindung bringen. Es ist alles nur ausgedacht soweit es nicht die HP-Bücher betrifft. Aber irgendwie bin ich auch stolz und ich freue mich, dass dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt. Über das Ende gebe ich keine Auskunft, aber dein review hat mir trotzdem Stoff zum Überlegen gegeben. Danke :).

**Abe** - Ich schaue gleich bei dir vorbei :D. Vielen lieben Dank für dein langes review! Ich liebe Morrigan irgendwie, sie ist mir ans Herz gewachsen. Aber Hermine auch **g**.

**Namida** - Ich freue mich über jedes review, egal wann es kommt:) Ich mag Morrigan! Immer noch :D. Ich glaube, neben Snape ist sie die Würze dieser fanfic.

**Celina** - Also wirklich! **Hände in die Hüften stemm** Zuerst dachte ich, mein Postfach will mich verulken. Dann dachte ich, jemand spammt die fanfic mit reviews voll und dann musste ich grinsen, als ich durch deine sagenhaften 23 reviews klickte. Vielen Dank, auch wenn du mich zuerst erschreckt hast ;)!

Es geht ein wenig unspektakulär weiter ...

* * *

Nach dem ewig gleichen Ritual, um den Raum der Wünsche zu betreten, stürmte Hermine hinein. Lupin, der auf der Couch lag, ein Buch las und mit seinen Zehen zur Musik wippte, sah zu ihr. Sie lächelte und er grinste zurück. 

Sie verbrachten hier inzwischen so viel Zeit miteinander, dass Schüler, die mit Lupin reden wollten, es sich angewöhnt hatten ihn entweder direkt nach den Stunden anzusprechen oder nach ihren letzten Stunden zum Verteidigungsklassenzimmer spurteten. Lupin's Büro war oft leer und Lupin selber unauffindbar.

"Ich habe Neuigkeiten," sagte Hermine und legte sich zu ihm auf die Couch. Sie rutschten in eine bequeme Position und er musste sein Buch zur Seite legen.

"Ich auch," meinte Remus dann und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Du zuerst!"

"Nein, du hast angefangen, Mine, also du zuerst!"

Da sie sowieso fast platzte, um es ihm zu sagen, stritt sie nicht weiter. "Ron will mit mir reden!" Sie grinste breit.

"Hey, das ist ja großartig," freute er sich mit ihr.

"Najaa, er macht daraus eine Art _Geheimaktion_. Spät abends in einem leeren Klassenzimmer." Hermine verdrehte leicht die Augen.

"Für ihn ist das eine _wichtige_ Sache, Mine. Ich denke, es ist nur gerecht, dass _er_ die Spielregeln bestimmt. .. Hoffentlich spricht er auch bald mit mir."

"Das wird er. Ganz bestimmt!" Hermine küsste ihn liebevoll auf Nase und Mund. "Jetzt bist du dran!"

"War das alles?" fragte Remus. "Du sprachst von Neuigkeit_en_."

"Das andere ist nicht so .. enorm .. wichtig," wiegelte sie ab und sah ihn auffordernd an.

"_Okay_," sagte er langsam, forschte in ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht und begann dann: "Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall haben eine einmalige Sache für eine kleine Auswahl von Schülern organisiert." Er machte eine theatralische Pause und erntete dafür zuerst einen bösen neugierigen Blick und dann einen Zungenkuss, der ihn vollends überredete lächelnd weiterzusprechen. "Morgen wird ein Aushang in der Großen Halle gemacht. Schüler der siebenten Klasse mit besonders guten Noten, darunter fällst auch du, dürfen nach den Weihnachtsferien versuchen ihre Prüfungen vorzeitig zu machen." Hermines Mund klappte auf. "Die Prüfer des Ministeriums haben sich bereit erklärt nächstes Jahr zwei Mal zu kommen. Wer nicht möchte, muss es nicht tun. Wer durchfällt kann es im Sommer noch ein Mal versuchen und wer es schafft, kann Hogwarts .. Monate früher mit einem Abschluß verlassen."

"Und wir könnten Monate früher .. öffentlich zusammen sein," murmelte Hermine mit freudig glänzenden Augen.

"Ganz genau, mein Schatz." Sie küssten sich verliebt. "Und jetzt bist du wieder dran!"

"Err .. mhmm .." Sie drückte sich an ihn und fing nervös an kleine Kreise auf sein Hemd zu malen. "Meine Eltern haben mir heute morgen eine äh Antwort zukommen lassen."

"Oh ah."

"Nun, ich habe dich ja nicht _soo_ genau genannt, nur ein paar Umschreibungen, wie du weißt." Hermines Zeigefinger spezialisierte sich nun auf Herzchen auf Remus Brust. "Meine Mom schrieb, das Dad nicht so begeistert war, dass ich mit jemanden zusammen bin, der nur wenig jünger ist als er. Sie meinte, er hätte sich ein paar Tage frei genommen .. zum Schutze seiner Patienten." Sie lachte ein wenig humorlos und steckte Lupin damit auch nicht wirklich an. "Außerdem würde sie gern wissen, wie dein Name ist und .. ob du das bist."

"Hat sie das so geschrieben?" fragte er.

"Der genaue Wortlaut war .. err .. _Es ist doch nicht etwa dieser müde grauhaarige Mann in den Lumpen, der dich im Sommer mit abgeholt hatte?_ So .. in etwa .." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie merkte wie sich Remus neben ihr versteifte. "Sie erinnert sich an dich, das heißt, sie mag dich."

"Ich übersetze solche Sätze nicht gerade mit _Sie mag dich_, Mine. Ich würde eher sagen, er bedeutet: _Jeder, aber doch nicht der!_"

Irgendetwas befand sich in Lupins Hemdtasche und Hermine tastete bereits unbewußt seit ein paar Minuten darauf herum. Und nach einer Weile Schweigen fragte sie schließlich nicht nur aus Neugier, sondern auch um die beklemmende Stimmung auf andere Dinge zu lenken: "Was ist da drin?"

Er seufzte und zog eine goldene Kette hervor, die er vor ihren Augen hin und her baumeln ließ.

"Was ist das?"

"Ehm, der Verkäufer hat behauptet, es wäre ein Otter," erklärte Remus, zog die goldene Kette mit dem Otteranhänger auseinander und öffnete den Verschluß, um sie ihr um den Hals zu legen.

Hermine ließ ihn wie betäubt gewähren. "Du .. du hast mir das gekauft? Aber .. "

"Keine Sorge. Professoren werden in Hogwarts gut bezahlt. Damit hast du deinen Patronus immer bei dir. Gefällt sie dir?"

"Ja," murmelte sie und strich mit den Fingern über die Kette. "Sie ist wunderschön, aber das hättest du nicht tun brauchen."

"Ach lass mich doch! Ich wollte dir irgendwas schenken, Mine. Einfach nur um dieses verblüffte Gesicht von dir zu sehen." Er streichelte ihr liebevoll die Wange, während sie die Stirn runzelte, sich aufrichtete und den Kopf schief legte.

"_Wo_ hast du sie her?"

"Wo sie her ist, ist doch nicht wichtig," versuchte er auszuweichen, doch er konnte ihren anklagenden Augen noch nie widerstehen. "Errr .. aus Hogsmeade."

"_Du warst in Hogsmeade?_" fragte Hermine ihn auch prompt schrill. Sie stand von der Couch auf. "Du hast die Hogwartsgründe _verlassen_, um mir eine Kette in Hogsmeade zu kaufen? _Bist du verrückt geworden, Remus? Sie hätten dich schnappen können!_"

"Mine, es ist drei Wochen lang nichts passiert. Ich weiß gar nicht, was los ist, weil keiner mit mir spricht! Vermutlich bin ich gar nicht mehr interessant für Voldemort." Er zuckte mit den Achseln und erhob sich ebenfalls. "Außerdem haben sie mich nicht geschnappt und die alte Frau hinter mir im Laden war Dung. Ich war also nicht alleine, mir ist nichts passiert."

"_Verdammt, Remus_, was ist bloß los mit dir?" fragte ihn Hermine verständnislos. "Wo ist der Remus, der immer auf Sicherheit ging? Der Remus, der mir nicht mitten im Unterricht Pergamentschnipsel mit angeblichen Unterrichtshinweisen gibt? Ich habe einen ganzen Karton voll .. voll .. _Mist!_"

"_Mist?_" Er zog mißbilligend die Augenbrauen nach oben.

"Nein, nicht Mist. Es war nur ein schlechtes Beispiel," seufzte sie bedauernd und strich sich die Locken aus den Augen und brachte wie so oft mit einer kleinen Geste Remus' Herz zum Klopfen. "Trotzdem könnte jemand anderes diese Botschaften lesen, Remus, so .. süß und romantisch sie auch sind."

Um Entschuldigung heischend legte er seine Arme um ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich heran. "Bitte glaube mir, ich bin kein großes Risiko eingegangen, Mine. Und dir gefällt die Kette doch, oder?"

"Ja, schon," gab sie schmollend zu. "Aber ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert .. nur weil du mir etwas kaufen willst. Das wäre es nicht wert, verstehst du?" Hermine sah zu ihm hoch und er nutzte die Gelegenheit und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. "Versprich mir, dass du so etwas nie wieder tust! Versprich mir, dass du nicht so .. durchdrehst wie .. Sirius damals!"

"Versprochen!" Ganz langsam bewegten sie sich engumschlungen zum Takt der Musik

"Sie haben dich nicht vergessen, Remus. Morrigan sagte, sie kümmern sich zuerst noch um ein anderes Ziel, dann wärst du wieder dran," sagte Hermine dann.

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Sie hat es mir gesagt. Als du nach Snapes Angriff mit mir im Krankenflügel lagst, kam sie, um dich zu besuchen, aber du hast geschlafen. Deshalb ist es so ruhig. Aber du könntest jederzeit wieder aktuell sein. Bitte sei vorsichtig!"

"Mhmm, vielleicht sollte ich doch einen ihrer Briefe lesen, um zu wissen, wann ich wieder '_aktuell bin',_" meinte er nachdenklich.

Sie schwiegen und wiegten sich im Arm haltend hin und her bis er sie hochhob und sie weiter auf der Couch kuschelten. Schon bald wurde das Kuscheln ernster und fordernder. Sie lachten und balgten sich.

Außer Atem sahen sie sich in die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich," sagte er ihr heute zum ersten Mal.

"Nicht so sehr wie ich dich liebe," antwortete sie wie immer.

"Das ist nicht wahr," murrte er gespielt beleidigt und versuchte sie mit Streicheleinheiten und Küssen vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Irgendwann begann er ganz vorsichtig sie auszuziehen.

Zuerst wollte Hermine es nicht zulassen. Doch dann schob sie Ron in Gedanken beiseite, er musste es ja nicht erfahren. Außerdem hatte sie jedes einzelne Mal mit Remus genossen und sie wäre dumm nicht auch dieses mitzunehmen. Es war selten genug, dass es von ihm ausging und nicht sie den Anfang machen musste. Aber diese seltenen Momente waren bisher immer die besten gewesen, da Remus sie nun so gut kannte, dass sie bereits beim langen und wunderschönen Vorspiel ihren ersten Orgasmus bekam. So schüchtern und verklemmt er war, wenn sie über ihre Phantasien sprachen, so feurig und phantasievoll konnte er sein, wenn sie zum praktischen Teil kamen. Hermine störte das rein gar nicht. Sie liebte ihn mit all seinen kleinen Fehlern und Macken.

"Ist irgendwas?" fragte Lupin sie als er sich so nackt wie sie selbst neben Hermine legte, nachdem er sich mit einem Verhütungszauber belegt hatte.

"Nein, nein," sagte sie und kam erschrocken aus ihren Träumereien zurück. "Ich .. musste nur eben daran denken, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

"Schon wieder?" neckte er sie lächelnd und küsste sanft ihre steife Brustwarze.

"Na warte!" Hermine rutschte auf der Couch nach unten und begann mit Mund und Händen Remus' Männlichkeit zu verwöhnen.

Stöhnend sank er in die Couchkissen zurück und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Bei Viktor hatte sich Hermine nie dazu überwinden können und sie hatte auch mit Remus darüber gesprochen. Im Gegensatz zu Viktor hatte Lupin keine Eile damit und drängte sie auch sonst zu gar nichts. Letzte Woche fand sie es von sich aus an der Zeit ihm das zurück zu geben, was er ihr immer, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen, so großzügig gab. Nach und nach fand sie Gefallen daran, wenn er ihr so ausgeliefert war und ihren Namen stöhnte.

Sie hörte auf, als sie merkte, dass er erregt genug war und sie heute wohl nicht wie üblich vorwarnen würde. Küssend erreichte sie über seinen Bauch wieder seine Lippen. Remus streichelte ihren Rücken und Hermine erschrak unwillkürlich, als er die Augen wieder öffnete. Sie blickte in zwei gierige gewaltbereite feurig glänzende Abgründe.

Knurrend drückte er sie in die Kissen, massierte ihre Brüste und biß ihr leicht in die Schulter.

"Remus, Remus .. bitte .."

Noch immer sah sie jemandem in die Augen, der mehr Tier als Mensch zu sein schien und sie erinnerte sich an eine lange Nacht, in der sie nur geredet hatten und Arm in Arm in diesem Raum eingeschlafen waren.

_Mitten in dieser Nacht wurde Hermine durch Rufe und wilden Bewegungen neben ihr geweckt. Lupin schien einen äußerst lebhaften Alptraum zu haben und sie weckte ihn, was ihr ein paar blaue Flecke einbrachte. Verstört hatte Remus sie angesehen und gemurmelt, dass sie lebe. Nachdem Hermine Licht gemacht hatte, drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und setzte sich mit seinem Gesicht in seinen Händen auf die Bettkante. Es dauerte lange bis sie ihn dazu bekam, dass er ihr von seinem Traum erzählte. Doch dann erfuhr sie sehr viel mehr. Remus beichtete ihr, dass der Werwolf in ihm oft, fast immer, präsent war und versuchte ihn und seine Taten zu beinflussen. Er berichtete von Träume, die nicht die seinen waren und Gedanken und Wünsche, die nicht ihm gehörten. "Ich weiß, dass sich das eigenartig anhört, Mine, aber .. ich schwöre dir, es ist wahr!" hatte er gesagt und sie mit Tränen in den Augen angeschaut. Hermine hatte noch nie darüber gelesen, dass sich Werwölfe auch an Tagen, an denen kein Vollmond war, mit ihrem Alter Ego auseinandersetzen mussten, aber sie behielt ihre Zweifel angesichts Remus' Verzweiflung für sich. Viel schockierender fand sie sein Geständnis, dass der Werwolf es wohl speziell auf sie abgesehen hatte und Remus immer öfter träumte .. Hermine zu töten. Danach flossen bei ihm die Tränen in Strömen und sie tröstete ihn in ihrem Schoß bis er wieder einschlief._

_Sie verstand daraufhin auch seine grundlose Eifersucht an Halloween, als sich Tony neben ihr an den Gryffindortisch setzte und Remus versucht beherrscht eine viertel Stunde später die Große Halle verließ. Bei allen anderen konnte er es noch lachend darauf schieben, dass ihn sein Platz zwischen Professor Trelawney und Madam Pince nicht besonders gut gefallen hatte. Hermine jedoch wußte ganz genau, dass dies nicht stimmte. Kurz darauf übersah Lupin - genau wie bei Ron - Fehler und Schulregelverstöße beim Jungen aus Ravenclaw. Er versuchte indirekt seine Eifersucht und seine Schuldgefühle den beiden gegenüber dadurch wieder gut zu machen. Als ihn Hermine darauf ansprach reagierte er gereitzt und wies es weit von sich - bis er sich selbst dabei erwischte als er einen Test von Goldstein bewertete._

"Bitte .. lass es uns heute ruhig angehn, okay?" Sie sah ihn ängstlich an.

Lupin blinzelte. "Es .. tut mir leid. In ein paar Tagen ist Vollmond. Es tut mir leid."

Hermine lächelte seinen wieder braunen und vor Liebe sprühenden Augen entgegen und streichelte seinen Nacken. "Es ist okay. Ich verstehe dich."

Sie küssten sich und es wurde wundervoller sanfter und langer Sex.

"Du hast ihn gesehen, nicht wahr?" fragte Remus sie danach. Sie lagen sich ununterbrochen streichelnd und küssend immer noch auf dem Sofa. "Er war .. zu stark, außer Kontrolle. Mir fehlt der Trank."

"Ja, ich hab ihn gesehen. Aber ich weiß, dass du ihn im Griff hast, Remus. Ich hatte Angst, aber ich vetraue dir." Sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust. "Du würdest mir nie weh tun."

Lupin hob ihr Kinn mit seinen Fingern und sah ihr in die Augen. "Nie. Niemals würde ich dir weh tun, Mine. Und ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendjemand anderes weh tut."

"Ich muss gehen," seufzte sie traurig und küsste ihn.

Widerstrebend ließ er sie aufstehen und sah ihr verträumt zu wie sie ihre Sachen zusammensuchte und sich anzog.

"Meine Eltern haben geschrieben, dass sie dich gern in den Weihnachtsferien kennenlernen würden," rückte Hermine nun mit dem heraus, das ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele brannte. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und zog ihre Schuhe an.

"Oh, ehm, ich weiß nicht," stammelte er unsicher.

"Denk' wenigstens darüber nach." Sie gab ihm einen Zungenkuss zum Abschied. "Bis morgen und wünsch mir Glück!"

"Viel Glück!"

* * *

Summend betrat Hermine nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zögernd setzte sie sich neben Ron. 

Als er sich zu ihr beugte und ihr etwas zuflüsterte, ernteten die beiden ungläubige Blicke von den anderen Gryffindors. Hermine nickte und machte sich dann daran ein paar Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Spät Abends kam Hermine in den Jungenschlafraum zu Harry. "Eh, Harry, darf ich mir die Karte der Rumtreiber für heute ausleihen?" fragte sie ihn leise.

Harry sah sie erstaunt an, zuckte dann schließlich mit den Achseln, denn ihm war die Heimlichkeit mit Ron vorhin ebenfalls nicht entgangen, und kramte sie ihr heraus.

"Danke, du bekommst sie morgen wieder!"

"Nur keine Eile."

* * *

"Harry, Harry!" 

"Was .. _ist_ denn?" knurrte er, setzte sich seine Brille auf und war nur noch halb so böse als er in Rons besorgtes Gesicht schaute. "Was ist los?"

"Hast du .. Hermine gesehen?"

"Zuletzt als sie sich die Karte von mir ausgeliehen hat bevor ich ins Bett gegangen bin," antwortete Harry schlaftrunken. "Warum?"

"Wir .. wollten heute miteinander reden und hatten ausgemacht uns um elf unten in den Kerkern zu treffen. Sie ist nicht aufgetaucht. Ich habe eine halbe Stunde lang gewartet und sie dann den Weg entlang gesucht, aber .. sie war nirgends zu sehen."

Schlagartig war Harry wach und wußte Rons Besorgnis einzuschätzen und zu teilen.

"Denkst du ..?"

"Ich weiß nicht .. vielleicht hat sie es sich anders überlegt und ist im Mädchenschlafsaal."

Harry stand auf und zog sich schnell Sachen über. "Nur leider kommen wir da nicht rein. Und du weißt genau wie ich, dass .. "

Natürlich wußte Ron das und genau wie Harry wollte auch er nicht daran denken oder es aussprechen. Unruhig zerknüllte er den unsichtbarmachenden Hut in seinen Händen bis Harry schließlich fertig war und sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

"Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Ron.

"Wir sollten irgendwie jemanden der Mädchen wecken und wir sollten prüfen, dass sie nicht bei Remus ist."

Ron zuckte zusammen und seine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Hass und Abscheu, was Harry jedoch nicht mitbekam, da er angefangen hatte Gegenstände die Treppe herauf fliegen und gegen die Tür knallen zu lassen.

"_Was zum Teufel soll das?_" zischte Lavender, die im Nachthemd an der Tür erschien.

Hinter ihr gähnte Ginny, die der Krach ebenfalls geweckt hatte. "Was iss denn?"

"Wir müssen mit Hermine reden. Ist sie in eurem Zimmer, Lavender?" fragte Harry und wechselte einen Blick mit Ginny.

"Ich schau nach," murrte Lavender, drehte sich um und ging.

"Was ist los?" flüsterte Ginny als sie weg war.

"Vermutlich nichts," antwortete Ron ebenso leise. "Geh wieder ins Bett, Ginny!"

Lavender kam wieder. "Nein, sie ist nicht in ihrem Bett oder im Bad und jetzt verschwindet wieder, damit wir schlafen können!" Sie knallte die Tür zu.

"Also dann .. gehen wir zu Remus!" sagte Harry. "Und hoffen wir, dass sie bei ihm ist!" fügte er an.

Ron schwieg.

Noch bevor sie später an Lupins Tür klopfen konnten, gesellte sich Ginny zu ihnen. Unter ihrem Umhang hatte sie nur ihr dünnes Nachthemd an und deswegen fröstelte sie. Harry seufzte, aber er hatte keine Lust auf eine Diskussion, bei der er sowieso den Kürzeren ziehen würde und Ron war augenscheinlich gerade nicht in der Lage seiner Schwester Paroli zu bieten.

Harry übernahm das Kommando und klopfte. Dann klopfte er noch einmal lauter und länger.

Fünf Minuten später öffnete ihnen Remus, gehüllt in seinen Bademantel über langen Pyjamahosen, die Tür.

Erstaunt betrachtete er die drei Schüler vor ihm und sah dann den Gang hinauf und hinab. "Was ist los?" fragte auch er irritiert.

"Ehm Remus, wir, eh, ist Hermine bei dir?" rückte Harry langsam mit der Sprache heraus.

"Nein wieso?" Remus sah von einem zum anderen und runzelte die Stirn. "Sie wollte sich mit Ron treffen soweit ich weiß."

Harry sah zu Ron, doch dieser starrte stur ein Stück Wand an. "Ron hat eine halbe Stunde an dem Ort auf sie gewartet, wo sie sich treffen wollten, aber sie ist nicht gekommen. Und sie ist jetzt auch nicht im Mädchenschlafsaal, Remus," erklärte Harry ohne jegliche Wertung. Aber Remus war ebensowenig dumm wie er oder Ginny und schneller als bei ihnen wechselte die Besorgnis in Angst mit einem Hang zur Panik über.

"Was?" war alles was er im ersten Moment hervorbrachte, dann stürmte er ins Zimmer zurück, machte Licht und begann sich zerstreut in aller Eile anzuziehen. Harry, Ron und Ginny blieben draußen und warteten.

"Wir müssen Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall wecken!" sagte Lupin hastig. "Wir müssen das gesamte Schloß wecken und alle nach ihr suchen!"

"Ron, du holst mit Ginny zusammen Professor McGonagall! Harry, wir wecken Professor Dumbledore!" befahl er wieder etwas klarer denkend und übersah Rons grimmiges Gesicht.

Die vier trennten sich.

"Was .. was ist mit der Karte der Rumtreiber, Harry? Hast du sie dabei?" keuchte Remus. Außer Atem kamen sie am Wasserspeier an.

"Nein, leider hat sich Hermine die Karte für heute Nacht ausgeliehen."

"_Verdammt!"_ Lupin schlug wütend auf eine Wand ein.

* * *

"Du bist schon wieder so eigenartig, Ron," brummte Ginny. "Dann werde ich wohl das Reden übernehmen müssen. Keine Sorge, Hermine kann gut auf sich aufpassen, ihr wird schon nichts passiert sein." 

Sie kamen bei McGonagalls Zimmer in der Nähe von Gryffindor an und während Ginny klopfte, vergewisserte sich Ron kurz, dass sich die Karte der Rumtreiber noch immer in seiner Tasche befand.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt .. 


	25. Gewinner und Verlierer

Was lange währt wird endlich gut? Auf jeden Fall geht es holprig weiter. Denn ich habe lange nicht mehr geschrieben. Ich werde jetzt nicht in eine Ecke gehen und mich schämen, sondern einfach weiter schreiben ;).

Gewinner und Verlierer

* * *

Es war kalt und Lupin schüttelte sich fröstelnd, nicht nur äußerlich. Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich über seinen grauen Bart und inzspizierte bereits zum dritten Mal die sonst kaum benutzte Kammer in den Kerkern. Seine "Hmm"s und "Mhhm"s gingen Remus langsam auf die Nerven. 

Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick kamen hinter Lupin an.

"Keiner der Schüler in Gryffindor weiß, wo sich Miss Granger befindet, Albus," informierte ihn McGonagall ernst. "Sie befindet sich definitiv nicht in ihrem Haus."

"Was ist mit den anderen Räumen? Das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung und das Büro? Lehrerzimmer?"

Professor Flitwick schüttelte den Kopf. "Madam Pince und Mr. Filch sind gerade in der Bibliothek und Professor Sprout ist noch nicht vom Lehrerzimmer zurück."

"Und ihr wolltet euch wirklich hier treffen?" fragte Dumbledore erneut Ron.

Dieser nickte. "Den Raum hier hatte ich ausgesucht. Treffen wollten wir uns an der Ritterrüstung draußen."

"Über ihre Strafe reden wir noch, Weasley," zischte McGonagall aus einem ihrer Mundwinkel. Aber auch sie war wie alle anderen besorgt und hoffte, sich damit etwas abzulenken.

"Wir sollten morgen bei Tageslicht nochmal die Hogwartsgründe nach Miss Granger durchsuchen. Doch vielleicht ist sie bis dahin wieder zurückgekehrt," befand der Direktor grüblerisch.

"Grmpf. Sie wissen so gut wie wir alle, dass Hermine nicht einfach so verschwinden würde, Direktor!" Lupin hatte genug. Er wußte ganz genau, wo sie war und was er zu tun hatte. Mit einem Ruck drehte er den anderen den Rücken zu und prallte gegen Hagrid, der gerade mit seiner ganzen Fülle den Raum betrat.

"Is' niemand beim Quidditchfeld oder in der näh'ren Umgebung zu sehn, Professor," meldete dieser Dumbledore.

Filch, Sprout sowie Hooch, Pince und Pomfrey kamen und schüttelten ihre Köpfe in Richtung des Schulleiters.

"In Ordnung," murmelte Dumbledore traurig, während Remus fast durchdrehte und nach einer Lücke in den Menschen um ihn herum suchte.

'In Ordnung? Nichts ist in Ordnung! Ich muss hier raus! Sofort!' dachte er. 'Wir haben eine ganze Stunde vergeudet, dabei ist doch ganz klar, was geschehen ist und was ich tun muss!'

"Hagrid, bitte bringe Professor Lupin in seine Räume und bleibe dort bei ihm bis zum Frühstück," ordnete der Direktor an.

Ein paar Lehrer hoben erstaunt ihre Augenbrauen und sahen sich an. Hagrid nickte beflissen.

"_WAS?_ Das können Sie nicht tun, Dumbledore!" fauchte Remus wütend und trat mit bedrohlich funkelnden Augen auf seinen Vorgesetzten zu.

Wieder tauschten die Umstehenden perplexe und empörte Blicke bei dieser ungewöhnlichen Szenerie.

"Gib mir deinen Zauberstab, Remus," forderte Dumbledore ruhig. Er streckte seine Hand aus, aber nicht um sie abwartend in der Luft zu halten, sondern um sich mithilfe eines kleinen Taschenspielertricks selbst den Zauberstab aus Lupins Umhang zu besorgen.

Reflexartig packte Remus Dumbledores Handgelenk, um sich seinen Stab wiederzuholen. Die beiden Männer starrten sich an. Dumbledore ruhig und unnachgiebig, Lupin wütend und verzweifelt wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Schließlich ließ Lupin Dumbledores Hand wieder los und seufzte niedergeschlagen. "Es tut mir leid."

"Hagrid wird dir erzählen, was in den letzten Wochen passiert ist, dann wirst du mich verstehen." Dumbledore steckte Lupins Zauberstab in seine Robe und nickte Hagrid zu.

Der Wildhüter legte eine seiner großen, prankenartigen Hände auf Remus Schulter und sagte leutseelig: "Keine Sorge, Remus, bis zum Frühstück ists nicht mehr lang."

* * *

Harry, Ron und Ginny saßen noch sehr lange im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum am Kamin. Zum Glück wurden alle ihre Mitschüler wieder ins Bett geschickt, so dass sie nach ihrer Rückkehr aus den Kerkern keine lästigen Fragen beantworten mussten. 

"Wenn wir zusammen runtergegangen wären, dann wäre das nicht passiert," flüsterte Ron mit hängendem Kopf. Doch bevor Ginny und Harry etwas erwidern konnten, um ihm seine Schuldgefühle zu nehmen, fuhr er schon bitterböse fort: "Wenn Lupin nicht wäre, _dann_ wäre das erst Recht nicht passiert!"

"Komm schon, Ron," brummte Ginny missmutig. "Du kannst nicht dein Leben lang Lupin für alles Schlechte auf dieser Welt verantwortlich machen!"

"Vielleicht nicht für alles, aber für _das_ hier!" giftete Ron.

"Ron .." versuchte nun auch Harry behutsam sein Glück.

"Halt deinen Mund, Harry! Ich weiß ja, dass ihr alle auf seiner Seite steht, das habe ich schon längst kapiert! Aber das Hermine jetzt bei Voldemort ist, hat allein dieser _Werwolf_ verschuldet! _Ganz allein!_" Er stand auf und ging mit düsterem Gesicht die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf.

"Mhmm, weißt du, was komisch ist, Harry?" fragte Ginny nachdenklich, nachdem sie ihrem Bruder hinterhergesehen hatte.

'Komisch?' Harry begegnete fragend ihrem Blick.

"Wir waren doch die ganze Zeit da unten in dieser Abstellkammer, nicht? Hermine hat mir kurz von ihrem Treffen mit Ron erzählt .. und ich könnte schwören, sie hatte gesagt, sie wollen sich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer treffen oder in der Nähe von einem."

"Vermutlich .. haben sie den Plan geändert oder du hast dich verhört."

"Ja, vermutlich," nickte Ginny und stand auch auf, um zu Bett zu gehen.

"Du weißt schon, dass du da eben an deinem eigenen Bruder und meinem besten Freund gezweifelt hast, Gin?" fragte Harry sie, als er ebenfalls aufstand.

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt, Harry, und wir sind im Krieg und haben es hier auch mit Liebe zu tun." Seufzend kam sie die zwei Treppenstufen, die sie bereits hochgegangen war, wieder herunter. "Sobald sich ihm eine Chance bietet, wird Lupin hier verschwinden. Wer würde davon profitieren? Da hätten wir den Lord, der ihn haben will und Ron, der ihn hier aus dem Weg haben will."

"Aber das hätte doch nur Sinn, wenn .." Harry erschrak zutiefst vor diesen Gedankengängen.

"Wenn Hermine noch hier wäre und Ron und der Lord gemeinsame Sache machen würden," vollendete Ginny seinen Satz düster.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das würde Ron niemals tun!"

Ginny lachte kurz und bitter. "Verstehe mich nicht falsch, Harry, ich liebe meinen Bruder. Aber so verletzt wie in den letzten Wochen, habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Selbst _ich_ habe nicht mit ihm reden können. Es gibt immer Momente, in denen sich Wertvorstellungen ändern. Er ist jetzt ein erwachsener, junger Mann und seine große Liebe wurde ihm von Remus vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Was würdest du tun, wenn du in seiner Lage wärst? Was würde _er _tun, Harry?" Nach diesen Worten entschwand sie schnell in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

* * *

Unruhig wie ein eingesperrtes Tier ging Lupin in seinem privaten Raum auf und ab und hörte sich Hagrids Erzählung an. 

Der instabile Werwolf, vom menschlichen Körper getrennt, hatte Angst und Schrecken verbreitet. Auf seinen Streifzügen wurde er von maskierten Todessern begleitet und von Greyback befehligt. Mehrere Auroren und Mitglieder des Ordens mussten aufgrund seiner Angriffe im St. Mungos behandelt werden. Ihre Verletzungen waren fürchterlich. Immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen schlossen sich, angesichts der neuen Bedrohung, Voldemort an. Und man munkelte, dass die Werwölfe beim Lord Schlange standen, um sich dem Trennungsprozess zu unterziehen. Was, bei diesem offensichtlichen Erfolg, auch kein Wunder war.

Doch so schrecklich und blutrünstig diese Angriffe waren, so abrupt endeten sie mit dem Tod des Wergeschöpfes vor ein paar Tagen.

Immer wieder flogen Remus Augen zur Tür. Doch was sollte, was konnte er schon ohne Zauberstab ausrichten? Hagrid saß in einem abgewetzten Sessel und räusperte sich. Er wusste nicht genau, was er von den Begebenheiten halten sollte. Er wusste nur, dass er Professor Lupin keinesfalls fort und von den Hogwartsgründen lassen durfte. Dumbledore hatte sich dahingehend ihm gegenüber ganz klar ausgedrückt.

"'s wird alles in Ordnung kommen, Remus," versuchte ihn der Wildhüter aufzumuntern.

"Doch nur, wenn du mich gehen lässt," forderte Lupin nicht zum ersten Mal etwas Unmögliches vom gutmütigen Halbriesen.

"Das geht leider nicht," erwiderte Hagrid auch jetzt wieder geduldig.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später saßen alle beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Als wenn in der Nacht zuvor nichts gewesen wäre. Doch Hogwarts wäre nicht Hogwarts, wenn nicht inzwischen auch alle Nichtbeteiligten Bescheid gewusst hätten. Die Stimmung war bedrückend. Es wurden bedeutungsvolle Blicke gewechselt und leise getuschelt. Nur Malfoy und seine Kumpanen ergötzten sich wie immer an der allgemeinen Traurigkeit.  
Professor Lupin war der erste, der dieser Atmosphäre nicht standhielt. Ohne einen Bissen angerührt zu haben, erhob er sich und verließ die Halle auf dem kürzesten Weg durch die Tür hinter dem Tisch der Professoren. 

Harry und Ginny hingegen achteten ganz genau auf jede Regung von Ron. Jeder von ihnen schien ihren leisen Verdacht widerlegen zu wollen. Aber er machte sich durch nichts unverdächtig oder auch verdächtig.

"Hallo Remus," wurde Lupin begrüßt, als er in dem kleinen Raum durchatmete.

"Tonks," murmelte er und lächelte der Aurorin müde zu. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob Dumbledore mich einfach so aus den Augen lässt."

"Ich war die logische Wahl," erklärte sie ihm. "Ich habe bisher keine Blessuren vom Werwolf abbekommen." Schweigend musterte Tonks Remus. "Ich weiß davon. Es tut mir leid."

Professor Lupin betrachtete sie mit einem Funken Misstrauen und Missverständnis in den Augen. Natürlich wusste Tonks davon, sonst würde sie jetzt nicht wie ein Schatten an ihm kleben. "Jeder weiß es." Seine Schritte waren energisch, als er an ihr vorbei den Raum verließ.

"Nein, ich weiß, dass ihr euch gern habt," flüsterte Tonks und folgte ihm. "Beim Vollmond ... Sie hat sich verplappert," fügte sie an.

Lupin warf ihr einen Blick über seine Schulter zu. Dann führten ihn seine Füße wie selbstverständlich in den Kerker zu der Kammer. Tonks folgte ihm stumm.

Im Fackelschein starrte Remus zum wiederholten Male in jeden Winkel des kleinen Raumes. "Ich habe es _gewußt_, es war fast offensichtlich und doch hätte ich nie gedacht, dass er sie sich aus Hogwarts holen könnte!"

"Wir gehen davon aus, dass es Helfer im Schloß gibt." Tonks war mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen stehen geblieben.

"Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass sie mitten in der Nacht durchs Schloß wandert! Warum bin ich nur so ein verdammter_ Idiot_!"

KRACH.

"'tschuldigung." Tonks hatte einen Stuhl fallen gelassen, den sie von einem kleinen Tischchen genommen hatte.

Tonks, natürlich Tonks. Immer etwas vertrottelt. Lupin musterte sie eingehender. Er wusste ganz genau, wo sie ihren Zauberstab trug und er hatte lange genug Seite an Seite mit ihr gekämpft, um zu wissen, dass er ihren Stab ebenfalls beherrschen konnte. In seinem Kopf reifte ein kurzfristiger Plan.

* * *

"Ich seh' euch dann in der ersten Stunde." Ron stand vom Tisch auf und ließ keinem seiner Freunde mehr eine Chance mit ihm zu reden. Harry versuchte es trotzdem und rief seinen Namen. Jedoch umsonst. 

Einige wenige Minuten später erreichten sowohl Harry als auch Ginny den Ausgang der Großen Halle. Ein verständiger Blick huschte zwischen ihnen hin und her und sie versuchten mit Ron Schritt zu halten ohne das er sie sah.

Ron verschwand für einige Zeit in der Küche bei den Elfen. Danach ging er so unschuldig wie möglich, allerdings mit einer verdächtigen Beule unter seinem Pullover, Richtung Kerker. Ginny und Harry folgten ihm.

Anstatt zur Abstellkammer zu gehen, schlug Ron den Weg zu einem alten, leerstehenden Klassenzimmer ein. Ginny zog Harry am Umhangkragen in eine dunkle Nische, als sich ihr Bruder zu allen Seiten umschaute. Atemlos roch Harry, so zusammengedrängt mit ihr, an Ginnys Haaren. Doch sie war viel zu sehr auf Ron fixiert, um davon etwas zu bemerken. "_Dieser Mistkerl_," zischte sie enttäuscht. In diesem Fall hasste sie es, Recht zu haben.

Nachdem er niemanden entdecken konnte, zog Ron einen rostigen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche. Die Tür gab erst nach, als er sich fest dagegen stemmte. "Ich bring dir was zu ..." Ron nahm die Hand vom Pullover und Kuchen und Brötchen rutschten auf den schmutzigen Kerkerboden.

Wieder packte Ginny Harry am Schlafittchen und zerrte ihn in den Gang hinaus. Ron war inzwischen im Klassenzimmer verschwunden. Sie konnten ihn halblaut nach Hermine rufen hören.

Wie eine Salzsäule fanden sie Ron im Zimmer stehen. In beiden Händen hielt er einen Zauberstab. "Aber..." Hilflos sah er zu seiner Schwester. "Wieso ist sie nicht hier?"

"_Dummkopf!_" schalt Ginny ihn und schlug ihm hart auf den Hinterkopf. "_Idiot!_"

"Warum tust du das, Ron?" fragte hingegen Harry tief enttäuscht. "Du hast sie verraten, du hast _uns _verraten!"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte doch nur... Morrigan versprach, ihr nichts zu tun .. Ich.." Er senkte den Kopf voller Scham. "Sie sollte doch hier sein, nur so lange bis der Werwolf bei ihnen ist."

"_Dummkopf, Idiot!_" Ginny haute ihm noch eine runter und fand wohl keine passenderen Bezeichnungen. Ihre Bruder wehrte sich nicht gegen ihren Ausbruch, sah er doch ein, ihren Zorn verdient zu haben.

Plötzlich ertönte weit entfernt ein lautes Rumpeln und Poltern. Erschrocken lauschten die Drei den Geräuschen und stürmten kurz darauf hinaus. Eine erstickte Frauenstimme war zu vernehmen und ein Mann, der sich pausenlos zu entschuldigen schien.

Als sie um die letzte Biegung rannten, erkannten sie Lupin, der die Tür der Abstellkammer mit einem Fluch verschloß. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und die Kleidung hatte noch mehr Risse als sonst. Und irgendwie roch es angesengt.

Einen winzigen Moment lang sah er zu ihnen hinüber. Harry konnte erkennen, wie Lupin überlegte, ob einer von ihnen ihm gefährlich werden konnte, ihn aufhalten konnte.

"Kümmert euch um Tonks!" rief er ihnen zu und lief zu der Treppe, die aus den Kerkern hinauf zur Eingangshalle führte.

In der Kammer rumorte es derweil. Tonks warf sich gegen die Tür. "Remus, Remus mach keinen Unsinn, _verflucht noch mal_! _Lass mich raus!_" tobte sie.

Ein Zögern, dann rannten Ginny, Harry und Ron wieder los. Ginny öffnete für Tonks die Tür und versuchte gleich darauf die Jungen einzuholen, die sofort den Professor verfolgten. Als Tonks sich befreit sah, dachte sie auch nicht lange nach und heftete sich an Ginnys Fersen.

Professor Lupin hetzte durch die Halle und öffnete die schwere Holztüre am Eingang durch einen Fluch aus Tonks Zauberstab. Die Schüler, die gerade das Frühstück und damit die Große Halle verließen, sahen ihm erstaunt hinterher. An der frischen, morgentlich kalten Luft lief Remus, hakenschlagend wie ein Hase, Richtung Grenze der Hogwartsgründe. Seine Haken waren nicht unbegründet, denn neben ihm schlugen Lähmflüche in den Boden.

"_Hör auf damit, Idiot!_" Im Vorbeilaufen versetzte Ginny ihrem Bruder erneut eine Kopfnuss. Ron war als einziger stehengeblieben, um Lupin mit einigen Flüchen zu stoppen.

Ron setzte ihr nach und keuchte: "Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, aber dein ständiges Hauen hilft trotzdem nicht unbedingt," murrte er.

Ginnys Augen blitzten böse. "Mir schon." Schneller, noch schneller muss es gehen. Sie schaffte es, ihren Bruder hinter sich zu lassen und zu Harry aufzuschließen.

Blitze zuckten aus Tonks Stab in Lupins Hand und trafen auf die magisch geschützte Zaunpforte. Er konnte Morrigan sehen. Sie war mit ein paar vermummten Gestalten aus dem nahen Wald getreten und erwartete ihn bereits.

"Tus nicht!" schrie Harry hinter Lupin her. Sein Ruf ließ den Professor tatsächlich langsamer werden. Doch Morrigan hatte ein überzeugenderes Argument in ihrer Hand. Eine Kette baumelte aus ihren filigranen Fingern und blinkte und blitzte Lupin entgegen. Hermines Kette. Der freundliche Otter kam ihm jetzt eher wie ein höhnisches Frettchen vor.

Tonks hatte, trotz Stolperer und Verwünschungen, endlich Ron erreicht und entriß dem verdutzten Missetäter seinen Zauberstab.

"_Stehenbleiben!_" schnaufte sie in ungewohnt schroffer Art und zielte auf Lupins Rücken.

Kaum einen halben Meter vor dem Zaun, der ihn nur noch wenige Minuten lang durchlassen würde, blieb Remus stehen und drehte sich um.

Zwischen ihm und Tonks befanden sich Harry und Ginny. Ron hatte sich neben der Metamorphin positioniert und aus dem Schloß waren Rufe zu vernehmen.

"Komm zurück, Remus, und wirf den Zauberstab weg!" Tonks Mine drückte Entschlossenheit aus und aufmerksam ging sie Lupin entgegen.

"Ich bin ihre einzige Chance. Vielleicht lässt er uns gehen, wenn er das hat, was er haben will," stieß Lupin schwer atmend aus.

"Wenn er das hat, was er haben will, sterben noch mehr Menschen, Remus," hielt ihm Tonks entgegen.

"Ich finde einen Weg ohne das dies geschieht, du musst mich nur gehen lassen!" Hinter Lupin knisterte die Pforte und er machte einen Schritt rückwärts.

"Keine Chance. Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich sagte _stehenbleiben_!" Tonks erreichte Harry und Ginny, die dem Ganzen mit gespannter Atemlosigkeit folgten.

Die noch weit entfernten Todesser wurden unruhig. Das dauerte schon viel zu lange. "Sie hält nicht viele Schmerzen aus, das törichte, störrische Mädchen," rief nun Morrigan provozierend in die Unterhaltung hinein.

"Ich _muss _gehen", beharrte Lupin, drehte sich um und erreichte die Pforte.

"Und ich _muss _dich aufhalten." In Tonks Stimme klang Bedauern und sie schoß den Lähmfluch auf Lupins Rücken ab.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	26. Offenbarungen

Noch einen letzten Wunsch? Außer Ginny, die höchsten noch einen Kurzauftritt bekommt, wenn überhaupt. Ansonsten wird diese Geschichte jetzt bald ihr Ende finden.

Offenbarungen

* * *

War vorher alles blitzschnell abgelaufen, so schien das Folgende quälend langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, zu sein. 

Der Professor zog den Kopf zwischen seine Schulterblätter und griff nach der Pforte. Hinter ihm ertönte ein dumpfer Aufprall und ein abgelenkter Fluch traf den Zaun, welcher unter dessen Wucht zitterte.

"_Lauf!_" hörte Lupin Ron schreien. "Und wehe, du bringst sie nicht gesund zurück!"

Die Pforte schloß sich und Lupin erlaubte sich einen Blick zurück. Tonks lag stöhnend auf dem Boden und Ron ließ einen Stein fallen, mit dem er sie wohl niedergeschlagen hatte. Ginny und Harry hingegen waren einstimmig Lupin gefolgt. Harry wollte gerade durch die Pforte treten, als der Schutzzauber wieder zu wirken begann und ihn zurückwarf.

"Nehmen Sie uns mit!" Ginny sah ihren Lehrer flehend an. Doch dieser schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und setzte den restlichen Weg bis zu Morrigan und den anderen Todessern rennend fort.

"Wurde auch Zeit", säuselte sie und umarmte Lupin. Dabei nahm sie ihm den Zauberstab ab. Durch den Zaun hindurch konnte man sie alle von einem Moment auf den nächsten verschwinden sehen und auch hören.

* * *

Dunkelheit. Dunkelheit und auch Benommenheit. Was war noch mal geschehen? Was ist überhaupt los? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Lupins Augenlider flatterten, als er sie zu öffnen versuchte. 

Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnerte, war das Apparieren. Und danach nichts mehr, nur noch Dunkelheit und ein andauernder, dumpfer Schmerz an den Handgelenken. Lupin hob den Kopf und setzte seine Füße auf eiskalten Steinboden. Er bewegte seine Zehen. Eindeutig Steinboden, er konnte ihn fühlen, denn er trug weder Socken noch Schuhe. Ketten rasselten neben ihm. Seine Arme zerrten kurz an Eisenketten, die diese seitlich an seinem Körper an den Handgelenken fixierten. Panik überkam ihn und er versuchte sich erneut ohne Erfolg zu befreien.

"Lumos"

Jemand hielt ihm eine irritierend grelle Zauberstabspitze vors Gesicht. Lupin blinzelte. Er konnte noch immer nicht ganz klar denken.

"Die Nachwirkungen des Fluches werden bald nachlassen. Dann können wir anfangen." Die Stimme kam ihm vertraut vor.

"So schnell schon?" fragte die aufgeregte Stimme einer Frau. Das war eindeutig der irische Akzent von Morrigan.

"Morrigan?" fragte Remus in den dunklen Raum hinein. Das Wort klang wie Papier auf einem Reibeisen.

Offenbar waren noch mehr Personen im Raum, denn leises, gedämpftes Gelächter erklang. Die helle Spitze des Zauberstabes blendete ihn immer noch.

"Sollten wir ihm das Mädchen bringen? Vielleicht ist er dann fügsamer." Der arrogante, näselnde Tonfall ganz in seiner Nähe ließ Remus annehmen, dass es sich um Malfoy senior handeln könnte. Da seine Füße nicht fixiert waren, holte er versuchsweise aus und trat dem Mann gegen das Schienbein. Malfoy hielt hörbar die Luft an. Wenn Lupin Schuhe getragen hätte, wäre dieser Tritt schmerzhafter gewesen.

"_Du mieser, kleiner Abschaum der Zaubererschaft!_" heulte Lucius auch gleich fluchend auf. Lupin gestattete sich ein Lächeln. Er sah nicht viel, war gefesselt und hatte dennoch Malfoys steifes Bein erwischen können. Nicht schlecht für einen Gefangenen in einer solch auswegslosen Lage.

Jemand packte Lupin an den Haaren, bog seinen Kopf bis zur Wand nach hinten. Doch die kläffenden Worte waren nicht für ihn bestimmt. "Der_ Abschaum_, Lucius, wird dem Lord den Sieg bringen. Und _ich _habe ihn erschaffen."

So sehr die Angst um Hermine Lupins Herz umklammert hielt, so grotesk amüsant fand er diese Situation. "Greyback, alter Wadenbeißer," flüsterte er. "Lange nichts mehr zu Beißen bekommen, dass du schon deinesgleichen anknurrst?"

Lupins Hinterkopf wurde unsanft gegen die Wand geknallt. Er stöhnte benommen.

"_Verflucht, lass das!_" schimpfte die erste Stimme und befreite Lupin aus Greybacks Griff. "Keiner darf ihn anrühren, solange wir ihn nicht getrennt haben. Riskiere noch einmal eine Verschiebung der Trennung und du riskierst dir den Zorn vom Dunklen Lord zu zuziehen!"

"Oder meinen." Wieder war es Morrigan.

"Sieh es ein, O'Shee, der Dunkle Lord hat jetzt, was er will. Dein Zorn oder deine Meinung ist nun vollkommen uninteressant," giftete der alte Werwolf.

"_Ruhe jetzt!_" herrschte sie die erste Stimme an, der Lupin nun ein Gesicht geben konnte. Der Zauberstab leuchtete jetzt nämlich in den kargen Raum hinein.

"Severus."

Snapes hasserfüllte Augen richteten sich für einen kurzen Moment auf Lupin. Danach sah er der Reihe nach die anderen Todesser an. "Geht jetzt, ich muss noch einiges vorbereiten. Bei diesem hier darf nichts schief gehen."

Lucius spuckte Lupin ins Gesicht, bevor er humpelnd den Kerker zusammen mit Greyback und einem weiteren Todesser verließ. Morrigan blieb und sie rührte sich auch nicht, als Snape ihr ein aufforderndes "Nun?" entgegen hielt.

Lupin wischte sich seine Wange an der Schulter ab. "Es war also ein Fehler, dir zu vertrauen," stellte er dabei fest. "Wie geht es Hermine? Darf ich sie sehen?"

Der ehemalige Hauslehrer Slytherins wandte sich von Morrigan ab und seine Lippen kräuselten sich höhnisch. "Deine Sorge um Miss Granger ist noch immer rührend, Lupin. Warum sorgst du dich nicht lieber um dich selbst?"

"Weil sie mir das Wichtigste auf der Welt ist," antwortete Lupin ruhig. Hier und jetzt würde er sich sicher nicht von ihm provozieren lassen.

Snape richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Morrigan. "Ich muss allein mit ihm reden," sagte sie.

"Der Dunkle Lord hat das verboten. Du könntest ihm helfen. Er traut dir nicht mehr über den Weg."

"Meine Familie .." brauste Morrigan auf.

Snape hob barsch eine Hand und unterbrach sie. "Die Unterstützung deiner Familie ist unumstritten und hilfreich. Ihr Reichtum und Einfluß mag dir einen gewissen Stand einräumen, aber vor dem Misstrauen des Lords bist du trotzdem nicht sicher, O'Shee."

"Dann bleib eben hier, alte Fledermaus," murrte sie beleidigt und ging auf Remus zu. "Du hast meine Briefe gelesen?" fragte sie ihn leise. Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. Morrigan seufzte, drehte sich kurz zu Snape um und senkte ihre Stimme noch etwas mehr "Ich .. erzähle es dir nachher." Das war ihr zu dumm. Sie würde einige ruhige Minuten mit Remus beim Dunklen Lord einfordern. Es ist ihr gutes Recht, wie sie fand. Genauso wie ihr Remus nach der Trennung gehörte. Mit einer O'Shee brach man keine Abmachungen, nicht einmal ein Lord Voldemort!

Morrigan warf Snape einen hochmütigen Blick zu und ihre roten Haare wippten energisch, als auch sie hinaus ging und die beiden Männer allein ließ.

In seiner gewohnt kühlen und sachlichen Art packte Snape Lupin an den Haaren, um sich dessen Hinterkopf anzusehen. "Schmerzen?" Der Lichtschein des Stabes suchte alles ab.

"Nein. Ich will Hermine sehen, sonst füge ich mir Schmerzen zu," sprach Lupin die merkwürdigste Drohung seines Lebens aus.

Der Todesser ließ ihn wieder los und hob eine Augenbraue. "Interessant. Du hast ihre Briefe wirklich nicht gelesen." Er ging zur schweren Eisentür.

"Hermine, ich will sie sehen, hörst du?" Lupin zerrte wild an seinen Ketten.

"Nur Geduld, du wirst sie sehen. Hör auf dich zu wehren und es wird alles wie geplant ablaufen."

"_Verräter!_" rief ihm Lupin noch nach. Die Tür schloß sich hinter Snape und ließ Remus in der Dunkelheit zurück.

* * *

"Habt Ihr die Bücher bekommen?" Snape hatte seine Todessermaske angelegt, bevor er sich in dem dämmrigen Raum mit dem Anderen traf. Seine Worte klangen dumpfer dahinter hervor. Er hatte den Anderen bisher immer nur maskiert treffen können. 

"Natürlich, so wie es der Dunkle Lord verlangte." Der Unbekannte holte zwei dicke Wälzer aus seiner Tasche und behandschuhte Hände streckten sie Snape entgegen. "Und glaubt Ihr wirklich damit das Verfahren zu verbessern?"

Snapes spitzes Kinn erhob sich. Er stolzierte auf den Fremden zu und nahm ihm die Bücher ab. "Ihr habt hier nicht _irgendwen_ vor Euch. Wenn es jemand schafft, die Bestie stabil zu halten, dann ich."

Der Vermummte lachte verhalten. "Ich weiß ganz genau, wen ich vor mir habe, _Professor Snape._"

Der Meister der Zaubertränke besah sich die Einbände und erwiderte gelangweilt: "Dann seid Ihr mir einen Schritt voraus." Hinter der Maske lächelte er allerdings ein böses wissendes Lächeln. "Aber diesen Schritt habe ich eben aufgeholt."

Der Andere lachte wieder. Seine Arroganz und Unerschütterlichkeit schien sich mit der von Snape duellieren zu wollen. "Seid Ihr Euch da sicher?"

Snape griff sich an die Maske und nahm sie ab. "Ich hatte Euch im Verdacht, doch jetzt weiß ich es sicher." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. "_Pince._"

Das Lachen wurde lauter und er oder besser sie klatschte in die Hände. "Sehr gut, Snape, haben mich die Bücher verraten?" Sie nahm Kapuze, Schal und Maske ab. Irma Pince' Augen leuchteten belustigt. "Nun, da Ihr nicht mehr in Hogwarts seid, ist es sowieso egal, nicht wahr?"

"Hätte ich es eher gewusst, hätte unsere Zusammenarbeit besser verlaufen können." Snape war weniger amüsiert. Er klang wie ein eingeschnapptes Kind, dem man ein Geheimnis verschwiegen hatte.

"Niemand wusste davon und das soll auch so bleiben. Nur so kann ich dem Dunklen Lord das ganze Wissen der Bibliothek von Hogwarts zur Verfügung stellen." Madam Pince lächelte überlegen. "Oder ihm andere, wichtige Informationen liefern."

Snapes Mund verzog sich unwillig. "Ich dachte, dafür war ich vorgesehen."

"Je mehr, desto besser. Und wäret Ihr allein ein Verbündeter, wäre der Verlust nach Eurer ungeschickten Tat beim Quidditchfeld umso größer, nicht wahr?"

Wütend trat Snape auf sie zu. "Der Zettel kam von Euch! Ihr habt mich reingelegt! Ihr kennt die Schrift von jedem Professor an der Schule."

Pince schmunzelte und nickte zufrieden. "Malfoys Erinnerung daran, dass die Nachricht von Euch kam, war schon fast zu einfach zu manipulieren. Ihr habt allerdings Eure Chance ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, Snape. Ich gab Euch die Gelegenheit den Werwolf bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt vom Gelände zu schaffen. Meine eigene Tarnung war mir zu wichtig, um es selbst zu versuchen."

Seine Augen funkelten weiterhin zornig. "Und deshalb habt Ihr beschlossen, mir die meine zu nehmen? Kommt mir ja nicht mehr in die Quere, Pince!" Der Umhang wallte hinter ihm, als er sich nach seiner Drohung umdrehte, um zu gehen.

"Jeder muss Opfer bringen, Snape!" rief sie ihm hinterher.

Das dieses dumme Frauenzimmer auch noch das letzte Wort haben musste! Snape trat gegen eine Tür und spie auf den Boden aus. Wer glaubte sie, wer sie ist? Pah!

* * *

Irgendwo tropfte Wasser auf den Boden. Nachdem Lupin tagelang, wie es ihm vorkam, allein gewartet hatte, war er bei diesem gleichmäßigen Geräusch eingeschlafen. Schlaff hing er an den Ketten und schnarchte sogar leise. 

"Remus," sprach ihn Morrigan an, um ihn zu wecken. Sofort schreckte er hoch. "Hier, ich habe dir etwas zu trinken mitgebracht."

Gierig trank Lupin das kühle Wasser aus dem Becher, der ihm an den Mund gehalten wurde, und verschluckte sich dabei. Morrigan klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. "Ich muss dir was sagen, es steht in meinen Briefen, weißt du?"

Lupin sah sich in dem vom Zauberstablicht leidlich erhellten Kerker um. "Ich bin kein Priester. Erleichtere dein Gewissen bei jemand anderem!"

"Darum geht es nicht, Remus. Es ist nur so ..." Sie druckste weiter herum ohne endlich auf den Punkt zu kommen, was ungewöhnlich für sie war.

Lupin seufzte. "Snape hat mir versprochen, dass ich Hermine sehen darf. Also, wo ist sie nun?"

"Hermine, Hermine, _hör mir endlich zu!_" blaffte Morrigan gereizt. "Was ich dir sagen will ist _wichtig_!"

Lupin musterte Morrigan kühl. "Dann sage es mir endlich! Allerdings wüsste ich nicht, was wichtiger wäre als Hermine."

Morrigan zog einen Schmollmund und näherte sich ihm. "Du wirst deine Meinung noch ändern, Remus. Ich kenne dich." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste seine Wange. Lupin drehte sich zur Seite. Aus einer dunklen Ecke seines Gefängnisses war ein leises Geräusch zu vernehmen.

"Was war das?"

"Wahrscheinlich eine Ratte. Dieser Ort ist nicht gerade komfortabel. Aber in Irland wird es uns gut gehen." Morrigans Hände lagen auf Remus Brust und sie sah zu ihm auf. "Die Schmerzen sollen furchtbar sein."

Lupin runzelte die Stirn und versuchte mit ihren Gedankensprüngen mitzuhalten. "Ich werde _nicht_ mit dir nach Irland gehen, Morrigan," erklärte er ihr ungeduldig. "Und wenn du mir die Schmerzen ersparen willst, dann hilf mir hier heraus! Befreie mich, mach mich los!" Seine Ketten schepperten wieder.

Morrigan machte ganz den Eindruck, als würde sie wirklich darüber nachdenken. "Das geht nicht," sagte sie traurig, streichelte seine Brust und küsste sein Kinn. Lupin versuchte nicht mehr sich ihr zu entziehen. Angekettet an einer Wand war das sowieso kaum möglich.

Morrigan stellte sich wieder auf die Zehenspitzen. "Was ich dir sagen muss, Remus. Unsere Nacht vor ein paar Wochen. Sie ist nicht folgenlos geblieben."

Eine lange, unangenehm lange Stille entstand.

"Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du dir eine Familie wünschst," fügte Morrigan dann honigsüß an.

Lupins Gesichtsausdruck war wie versteinert. Seine Gedanken versuchten diese neue Information zu verarbeiten und zu den richtigen Schlüssen zu kommen.

Und erneut war ein Geräusch aus der dunklen Ecke zu hören.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	27. Die Flucht

_Da bin ich wieder ..._

* * *

Endlich reagierte Lupin und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "_Das ist nicht wahr. Du lügst mich an!_"

Morrigan wollte gerade antworten, als zwei weitere Gestalten aus der Ecke traten. Snape hielt mit einer Hand Hermines Mund zu, obwohl er sie vorher mit einem Lähmfluch belegt hatte. Sicher ist sicher. Aus Morrigans zuerst überraschtem, dann aber wütendem Gesichtsausdruck konnte Lupin entnehmen, dass auch sie von der Anwesenheit der Beiden nichts gewusst hatte.

"Der Lord hat .." begann die stolze Irin zu wettern und wurde jäh von einem Fluch aus Snapes Zauberstab zum Schweigen gebracht, welcher auch sie lähmte.

Snape atmete tief ein und aus, warf Remus einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Dieser Blick ließ auch Lupin das Wort im Halse stecken bleiben. Der Meister der Zaubertränke ging von der starr stehenden Hermine zur nicht weniger unbeweglichen Morrigan hinüber. Lupin beobachtete ihn mit stummem Interesse und riss kurz an seinen Eisenketten.

Der Todesser legte Morrigan eine Hand auf den Bauch, murmelte einen Fluch, lauschte und richtete sich danach auf. "Sie_ ist _schwanger," teilte er danach dem ganzen Raum und Lupin im Besonderen mit.

Remus blickte zu Hermine, froh sie einigermaßen wohlbehalten zu sehen. "Warum sollte ich _dir_ mehr glauben als Morrigan?" fragte er Snape leise.

Snapes Mund kräuselte sich spöttisch. "Weil ich der einzige bin, der dir aus dieser misslichen Lage heraus helfen kann, Lupin. Die Frage ist nur noch, ob du dich hier und jetzt für die richtige Seite entscheidest." Er deutete nacheinander auf Hermine und Morrigan.

Lupin war unschlüssig. Er betrachtete Morrigan und Hermine. "Ich möchte alleine mit Hermine sprechen," sagte er dann.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Sei froh, dass die beiden gelähmt sind. Frauen können laut und unangenehm sein. Du kannst mit ihr reden, Lupin, aber nicht allein. Die Umstände lassen nicht zu, dass ich mich vor dem Verließ mit einer gelähmten O'Shee sehen lasse."

Hermine japste nach Luft, als sie sich endlich wieder bewegen konnte. Sofort stürzte sie zu Remus und küsste ihn stürmisch. Snape machte hinter ihr ein Geräusch, welches von Ekel herrührte.

"Ron er.. Er hat mich verraten. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte.." stammelte sie an Lupins Lippen.

Lupin bedauerte es, sie nicht anfassen zu können. "Es geht dir gut, Mine, das ist das Wichtigste." Sein Gesicht drückte sich lange an ihre Wange, viel zu lange. Und doch nicht lange genug.

Hermine spürte die Veränderung, fühlte seinen Entschluss und löste sich von Lupin. "Nein, Remus, bitte nicht," flehte sie ihn an und blickte in seine braunen Augen.

"Es geht nicht anders. Du hast noch dein ganzes Leben vor dir und ein anderes, unschuldiges Leben braucht mich." Traurig begegneten seine Augen den ihren.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Remus. _Sie lügt dich an, Snape lügt dich an! Bitte, glaube ihnen nicht!_"

Lupin wandte seinen Blick von Hermine ab. "Es tut mir leid. Egal was passiert, ich ... werde dich nie vergessen. Nie aufhören dich ... " Seine Stimme versagte und er kämpfte mit dem Kloß in seinem Hals.

"Nein, nein," schluchzte sie und schlang ihre Hände wieder um seinen Hals. "Bitte, ich liebe dich, Remus. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Ihre Tränen an seinem Hals weichten Lupins Herz und seine Entscheidung auf. Hilfesuchend sah er zum angewidert drein blickenden Snape. Dieser ließ Hermines Weinen auf seine Art versiegen - mit einem erneuten Lähmfluch.

"Gut, die Wahl war richtig, um hier heraus zu kommen." Snape nahm Lupin die stocksteife Hermine vom Hals und sprach weiter: "Aber das war zu erwarten. O'Shees Familie ist wohlhabend und einflussreich genug, um euch beiden Schutz zu bieten."

"Sie hassen mich," widersprach Lupin unwillig. "Sie haben mich schon in unserer Jugend einen Schmarotzer geschimpft."

"Nur das du dieses Mal der Schmarotzer bist, der ihrer _geliebten_ Tochter ein Kind angehängt hat," erwiderte Snape mit Amüsement in der Stimme. "Da wäre ich zu gern dabei."

"Ich hab nicht .." begehrte Remus unter weiterem Eisenkettenzerren auf, wurde aber von Snape barsch unterbrochen.

"Wie dem auch sei. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist groß, dass der Dunkle Lord an etwas anderem Interesse findet, wenn ihr zwei erstmal unter dem Schutz der O'Shee Familie in Irland weilt und der Vater deiner Freundin dafür anderes für den Kampf gegen das Ministerium zur Verfügung stellt. Das wird er doch, oder?" Snape löste den Fluch von Morrigan, die erst zögerte und für einen Moment so aussah, als würde sie Snape die Augen auskratzen wollen. Dann jedoch schlang sie, wie zuvor Hermine, ihre Arme um Lupin und küsste ihn. Remus drehte sich zur Seite, erwiderte den Kuss in keinster Weise.

Snape wiederholte seine Worte murrend: "Das wird Seamus O'Shee doch tun, oder?"

"Ja, natürlich," beantwortete Morrigan endlich Snapes Frage, streichelte Lupins Wange und warf Hermine dabei einen triumphalen Blick zu. "Aber zuerst müssen wir Remus doch vom Werwolf trennen, nicht wahr?"

Snape stöhnte und belegte Morrigan zum wiederholten Male mit einem Lähmfluch. "Das geht nicht, O'Shee, weil Lupin wie alle anderen sterben würde," log er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Ein Versuch wäre sinnlos. Eine Quelle aus Hogwarts hat mir Bücher gebracht, die dies beweisen." Ein scharfer Blick zu Lupin, überzeugte diesen, daraufhin keine Fragen zu stellen. "Wir müssen jetzt los und es darf keiner erfahren, dass ich euch hier herausgeholfen habe, verstanden?"

Lupin nickte dankbar, verwirrt und vorsichtig. Die befluchten Frauen waren zu keinem Nicken fähig und sehr, sehr widerwillig nahm Snape nun die Flüche von ihnen beiden. Hermine und Morrigan sahen zuerst den Todesser, dann sich gegenseitig böse an. „Kein Wort, will ich von euch beiden hören oder mein Plan wird nicht funktionieren," sprach Snape mit tiefer Stimme. „Lupin hat sich entschieden, also gebt Ruhe!"

Aus dem Zauberstab schossen Blitze und Remus war von den Eisenketten befreit. Minuten später hatte Snape ihn und Hermine mit Zauberstäben ausgestattet. Gleich würde der Dummkopf kommen, den er herbestellt hatte und der ihm ein Alibi geben würde.

„Also gut," sagte er schnell. „Der Verdacht darf nicht auf mich fallen. Gleich kommt jemand durch diese Tür und ihr müsst mich und ihn gleichzeitig schocken. Wendet euch dann nach rechts. Dort sitzen zwei Todesser an einem Tisch, die ihr überwältigen müsst. Hinter dem Tisch ist ein Geheimgang, nutzt die Fackel an der Steinwand und geht den Gang erst rechts, dann immer geradeaus. Er wird euch hier heraus führen und ihr müsst nur noch apparieren. Miss Granger, geben Sie dies Professor Dumbledore!" Snape stopfte der verdutzten und noch immer tränenüberströmten Hermine ein Stück Pergament in den Umhang. „Vergessen Sie es nicht und verlieren Sie es unter keinen Umständen!"

„Snape?" An der Tür zum Verließ wurde gerüttelt und sie wurde aufgestoßen, da sich die Riegel nicht davor befanden. Wurmschwanz stand in der Tür und Remus Schockzauber traf ihn unvorbereitet mitten in der Brust. Snape hingegen wurde von zwei wütenden Flüchen aus Hermines und Morrigans Zauberstäben niedergestreckt. Vermutlich hatten sie nur zu gern darauf gewartet, um dies zu tun. Die Zeit für Worte war vorbei.

Mit aufs äußerste angespannte Nerven stürmten die drei hinaus und liefen in die von Snape gewiesene Richtung. Remus war dankbar, aber auch ein wenig enttäuscht. Vielleicht war er noch nie seinem Ziel so nahe gewesen den Fluch des Werwolfs zu kurieren. Die beiden Frauen räumten auch die zwei Todesser aus dem Weg und Hermine öffnete den Geheimgang, den Lupin hinter ihnen wieder schloss.

Es schien alles reibungslos zu verlaufen bis sie nach einer viertel Stunde endlich den Ausgang erreichten und an die frische Luft kamen. Als Remus aus dem Gang auf die Wiese trat und sich umsah, erblickte er Morrigan und Hermine, die sich gegenseitig mit ihren Zauberstäben bedrohten.

„Mine, bitte lass es sein," sagte er seufzend und ging zu ihr, um ihr Handgelenk mit dem Stab zu senken. Sie ließ ihn widerstandslos gewähren.

„Das kannst du nicht tun, _sie lügt_, Remus," flüsterte sie. „Das ist .. nicht fair!"

„Kennst du den Fluch, den Snape angewandt hatte?" fragte Lupin sie leise. Hermine nickte schniefend. „Dann geh, überzeuge dich selbst! Aber lass dir nicht allzu viel Zeit, wir müssen hier weg!"

Morrigan warf hochmütig ihren Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich lasse das _Schlammblut_ nicht an meinen Bauch," fauchte sie. „Das kannst du vergessen, Remus!"

Lupins Augen blitzten böse und er nahm Hermine an der Hand, ging mit ihr die wenigen Schritte, die sie von der Irin trennten. „Du wirst es ihr erlauben oder erwarte kein Entgegenkommen von mir, Mor!"

Doch die Todesserin starrte ebenso böse zurück, in ihren blauen Augen war größtmöglicher Widerstand zu sehen. „_Du_ kannst mich anfassen, aber nicht das kleine _Flittchen_," sprudelte es gehässig aus ihrem Mund.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben erhob Lupin die Hand gegenüber einer Frau, doch er brachte es trotzdem nicht übers Herz Morrigian für diese Worte abzustrafen. Ungenutzt sank der Arm wieder an seine Seite. „Du hast doch schon gewonnen, Mor," sagte er gequält und sah sie bittend an. „Gib ihr die Gewissheit, die du in ihrer Situation auch haben wollen würdest. _Bitte._"

Hermine wischte sich mit der freien Hand über das verweinte Gesicht. Die andere genoss die Berührung von Remus Fingern, genoss wohl das letzte Zusammensein. Sie hatte aufgegeben noch irgendwas ändern zu können. Nicht heute, nicht jetzt, dazu brauchte sie einen klareren Kopf.

Ein siegreiches Lächeln umspielte Morrigans Lippen. Er hatte sie nicht geschlagen, hatte das kleine Miststück nicht ihr gegenüber verteidigt und sie ist jetzt in der Lage ihn noch besser für sich zu stimmen. „Also gut, aber mach schnell," murrte sie gereizt und winkte Hermine näher zu sich heran. „Solltest du aber irgendetwas falsches versuchen, wirst du es bereuen, verstanden?"

Hermine nickte langsam. Sie war gar nicht in der Lage _„etwas falsches"_ zu tun. Das würde man dann doch eher Morrigan zutrauen als ihr. Geknickt holte sie tief Luft, murmelte den gleichen Zauberspruch wie Snape zuvor und berührte Morrigans Bauch nur mit den Fingerspitzen. Wenn sie noch gehofft hatte, es wäre eine Lüge, wurde sie nun enttäuscht. Der magische Schwangerschaftstest projizierte das neue Leben in Hermines Kopf. Ein Leben, das zur Hälfte dem Mann gehörte, den sie liebte. Wie vom Blitz getroffen zog sie die Hand zurück und senkte den Kopf.

Sie spürte Remus Hand auf ihrem Rücken, fühlte den Trost, den er ihr zu spenden versuchte und die Trauer, den Verlust in sich selbst. Dann sprach Lupin wieder. „Wir müssen hier fort! Zuerst nach Hogsmeade, dann bringen wir dich zur Schule und .."

„ .. machen uns auf nach Irland," vollendete Morrigan Remus letzten Satz voller Genugtuung und Vorfreude.

Unsicher sah Remus von einer Frau zur anderen. „Also bis gleich in Hogsmeade. Ich nehme Hermine mit." Vielleicht wollte er ihr beim Apparieren helfen, vielleicht wollte er aber auch nur noch einmal in ihrer Nähe sein ohne an Ketten zu hängen. Sie hatten viel Zeit vertrödelt. Der erste Fluch des ersten Verfolgers traf genau an der Stelle ein, an der Remus zuletzt stand. Schnell schloss er Hermine in seine Arme und verschwand mit ihr von diesem Ort. Nach ihnen beiden war ein weiterer Knall zu hören, als Morrigan vor den Todessern floh, denen sie eigentlich selbst angehörte. Ihr Vater würde sich etwas ausdenken müssen, denn niemand verließ Lord Voldemort einfach so und erst recht nicht aus einem so _unbedeutenden_ Grund wie Liebe.

In Hogsmeade angekommen, bot sich Morrigan ein unerfreulicher Anblick. Lupin und Hermine hatten die Nähe zueinander nicht aushalten können und küssten sich heiß und innig mitten auf dem Weg.

Doch bei dem Knall, den Morrigans Erscheinen verursachte, trennten sie sich wieder und schlugen den Weg zur Schule ein. Ein merkwürdiges kleines weißnebliges Tier sprang aus Remus Zauberstab. Ein Biber oder etwa ein Otter? Schnell sauste es ihnen voran nach Hogwarts, überbrachte die Nachricht an Hagrid, das Hermine kam. An der Grenze zu den Hogwartsgründen wurden sie dann auch schon vom Halbriesen empfangen, der aufgeregt ein Schlupfloch für sie öffnete, durch welches Remus Hermine nun ohne viel Federlesen hindurch schubste.

„Bist wieder da, Hermine," freute sich Hagrid und machte eine einladende Geste zu Lupin. „Schnell, Remus!"

Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss verreisen, Hagrid, ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Schließe den Schutz und verständige Dumbledore! Und bitte frag jetzt nicht weiter." Lupins Augen verharrten volle zehn Sekunden lang in denen von Hermine, dann drehte er sich um und ging die wenigen Schritte zu Morrigan zurück, sprach kurz mit ihr.

Plötzlich knallte es laut und die beiden waren verschwunden. Hagrid schloss den magischen Schutzzauber wieder und legte seine prankenartige Hand auf Hermines Schulter, die wieder zu schluchzen anfing. „Wird alles wieder gut, wirst sehn, Hermine."

Sie wischte sich mit den Ärmeln über das Gesicht. „Und wenn es nicht seins ist? Und wenn es nicht seins ist," murmelte sie vor sich her.

Der Halbriese sah sie fragend an, dann dirigierte seine Hand sie vom Tor weg über den Weg und über den Rasen bis hin zum Schloss. „Wird alles wieder gut," wiederholte er sich hilflos. Aber er wusste ja nicht, was passiert war und er wusste auch nicht, was noch passieren würde.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ...


	28. Drei Geschichten

_Vielen lieben Dank für die reviews, sie erhalten diese Geschichte am Leben :). Ich dachte, ich würde sie zu einem Ende führen, aber es macht einfach Spaß sie immer weiter voran zu treiben. Also wird ein Ende wohl noch nicht so schnell daher kommen. Wenn ich mir etwas wünschen würde, dann wäre das wohl: mehr reviews! ;) aber ich bin zufrieden mit dem, was ich bekomme :D._

* * *

Eine Woche war vergangen. Sieben Tage gehetzte Flucht durch ganz England lag hinter ihnen. Jetzt galt es nur noch das Meer zu überwinden, um Irland zu erreichen. Irland bedeutete Sicherheit. Der alte Seamus würde toben. Lupin war gespannt, ob Morrigan sich wirklich gegen ihren Vater durchsetzen oder ob Seamus O'Shee den verhassten Werwolf, also ihn, nur zu gern Voldemort ausliefern würde.

Dies war der schwierigste Teil der Jagd. Ein ums andere Mal waren Morrigan und Lupin Todessern oder deren Sympathisanten entkommen. Morrigans Wandel vollzog sich dabei immer mehr. Wenn er wach neben ihr oder in ihrer Nähe lag, dachte Remus oft darüber nach, ob sie auch schon früher so bestimmend und arrogant war. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er damals diese Charaktereigenschaften von ihr anziehend fand. Vor Liebe blind, ließ er sich herum kommandieren und tat alles, um sie nicht zu verlieren. Jetzt, Jahre später, gerieten sie jeden Tag aneinander. Morrigan umschmeichelte ihn nicht mehr so stark, war sich seiner sicher und ließ deshalb ihre Maske fallen. Ihre vielleicht sogar unbewusste Maske. Remus hingegen bot ihr die Stirn, denn es ging ihm nur um ihr gemeinsames Baby. Es war ihm schleierhaft wie er zum Wohle des Kindes mit dieser Frau zusammenleben sollte. Nichts in ihm konnte die Flamme, die in ihrer beider Jugend so lichterloh gebrannt hatte, wieder schüren. Sein Herz gehörte einer anderen, gehörte Hermine. Der analytische Teil von Lupin hoffte, er würde diese eigentlich zum Scheitern verurteilte Liebe vergessen und Morrigan, nun, wenigstens ein wenig so lieben wie früher.

"Können wir nicht einfach auf das Schiff apparieren?" fragte Morrigan schnippisch. Es war wie in einem schlechten Film. Sie standen im früh abendlichen Nebel nebeneinander an Holzkisten gedrängt und beobachteten, wie Arbeiter in einem englischen Hafen an der Irischen See ein Schiff beluden. Zwischen ihnen schwirrten Gestalten in Kutten. Vorhin konnten sie Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy sogar bei einem Streitgespräch belauschen, so nah gingen diese an ihnen vorbei.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie würden uns hören. Außerdem durchsuchen sie jedes Schiff, das Richtung Irland fährt. Wir müssen uns etwas anderes überlegen."

"Ich wüsste da etwas anderes," hauchte Morrigan plötzlich dicht an seinem Ohr, während sich ihr Körper an Lupins Rücken schmiegte. Ihre Hände griffen zielsicher um ihn herum.

"_Hör auf damit!_" schnauzte Remus uncharmant und schob ihre Finger fort. Besorgt beobachtete er weiterhin das Beladen des Schiffes.

Doch Morrigan ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren und startete einen weiteren Versuch.

Remus drehte sich herum und stand nun gebückt an die Holzkisten hinter ihm gedrückt. "Was, bei Merlin, soll das werden?" raunte er ihr strafend zu. "Bist du noch ganz bei Trost?"

Schmollend schob sie ihre Unterlippe vor. Doch dies wirkte bei ihm nicht mehr, vielleicht nie mehr. Als sie dies bemerkte, antwortete sie: „Früher hättest du das aufregend gefunden, gefährlich .." Sie sieht ihn schelmisch an.

„Früher wollte ich dich auch noch beeindrucken und hätte dafür alles getan," gab er ehrlich zurück und drehte sich wieder herum.

Allerdings hätte er es besser wissen sollen. Ein weiteres Mal krabbelten Morrigans Finger um Remus herum, auf seinen Bauch zu und wieder tiefer. Lupin schloss die Augen, stöhnte gequält und dann auch aufgrund der Berührung auf und ließ mehrmals seine Stirn gegen die Holzkiste vor ihm sinken. So leise wie möglich versuchte er damit seinen Unwillen auszudrücken, was Morrigan jedoch nicht daran hinderte weiter zu machen.

„_Lass das endlich!_" brauste er nun doch viel zu laut auf und zerrte ihre Hände aus seiner Hose. Zugleich versuchte er seine körpereigenen Reaktionen wieder entsprechend einzudämmen. Ein Blick zum Schiff verriet ihm, dass die Todesser seine Worte gehört haben müssen, denn sie verharrten auf ihren Plätzen und sahen herüber.

„Wir müssen hier schnell weg," flüsterte er. Nur eine Sekunde später nahm er Morrigan bei der Hand und sie disapparierten.

* * *

Eine Woche war vergangen. Sieben Tage voller Wut und Ärger lagen hinter ihm. Er war nur von Dummköpfen umringt, von stümperhaften Idioten! Nach ihrer gelungenen Flucht mussten Köpfe rollen und der Lord nahm sich zwei ganz besonders vor: Snape und Pettigrew. Eine Weile brachte es ihm Genugtuung ihnen durch den Crucio Schmerz zuzufügen. Da Peter jedoch die größere Schuld traf, wie ihm Severus glaubhaft versicherte, und dieser zudem das geringere Opfer war, beließ der Lord es inzwischen dabei, nur noch diesen zu bestrafen. Snape hatte wieder einmal erfolgreich den Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen, auch wenn er nicht ohne Blessuren davon gekommen war.

Zwischen England und Irland wurden Nachrichten gewechselt. Voldemorts waren wild, bösartig und voll von Drohungen. Seamus O'Shee versuchte sein Bestes und blieb diplomatisch - besser gesagt, einer seiner Angestellten blieb diplomatisch. Der Alte selber schäumte, ähnlich wütend wie der Dunkle Lord, war jedoch nicht bereit Zugeständnisse zu machen, bevor er nicht mit seiner verzogenen Tochter gesprochen hatte.

Peter Pettigrew wand sich jammernd am Boden, als den Lord eine Nachricht von Lucius Malfoy erreichte. Der Überbringer kam nicht einmal bis zur Tür, als ihn Voldemorts zorniger Fluch von den Beinen riss. Nichts! Nur Fehlschläge! Versager!

* * *

Eine Woche war vergangen. Sieben Tage tiefe Traurigkeit. Man hatte ihr viele Fragen gestellt, es wurde viel über sie gesprochen. Nur Hermine selbst ließ alles an sich vorbei laufen, sprach selten und einsilbig. Ihre Mitschülerinnen ließen sie irgendwann in Ruhe, alle ließen sie irgendwann in Ruhe. Doch heute kam Professor McGonagall hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Denn heute hatten andere ohne Hermines Wissen beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war, sie wieder zum Unterricht zu schicken.

Minerva McGonagall hatte sich Unterstützung mitgebracht, Ginny Weasley folgte ihr auf dem Fuße. Alle anderen saßen beim Frühstück, während vor den Fenstern Schneeflocken tanzten. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür.

"Sie werden heute Ihre Schulstunden besuchen, Miss Granger," eröffnete ihr ihre Hauslehrerin und sah auf sie herab.

Hermine hatte all die Tage kaum ihr Bett verlassen, Tränen zum Weinen waren nicht mehr in ihr. Nur noch diese depressive Traurigkeit. Sie rührte sich nicht.

"Du hast einiges nachzuholen," sagte Ginny nach einem kurzen verständigen Blickaustausch mit Professor McGonagall. Sie setzte sich auf Hermines Bettrand. "Erst recht, wenn du die Schule eher abschließen willst."

Stille. Keine Stille der unangenehmen Sorte. Es war eher etwas wie angespannte Stille. Erwartungsvolle Stille.

"Warum sollte ich das tun," erklang es dumpf unter der Decke hervor.

"Nun," begann Professor McGonagall. "Weil Sie dann die Schule verlassen könnten, wenn Sie bestehen. Ich würde mich jedoch freuen, wenn sie dann den einen oder anderen Lehrer ersetzen würden."

Erneut Stille. Stilles Nachdenken.

"Ich kann sie auch so verlassen, wenn ich wollte."

Ginny überlegte fieberhaft in welche Worte sie es am besten kleiden könnte, damit ihrer Hauslehrerin nicht zu viel preisgegeben wurde. "Professor Lupin hätte gewollt, dass du einen guten Abschluss machst, oder?" Die Jüngste der Weasleys gratulierte sich insgeheim selbst für diese Wortwahl und die Formulierung als Frage. Gespannt sahen sie auf die Decke, unter welcher sich Hermine verbarg.

"Vielleicht," murmelte es.

Ginny lächelte schwach. "Nur vielleicht?"

Stille. Dieses Mal konnte man sie jedoch hören, diese Stille war greifbar, sie wehrte sich, wand sich, wollte sich verändern und keine Stille mehr sein.

"Er hätte es gewollt," gab Hermine resignierend zu. Widerstrebend steckte sie den Kopf heraus, ließ einen einzelnen Schniefer hören.

Professor McGonagall bedachte Ginny mit einem beeindruckten Blick. "Miss Weasley wird Ihnen helfen sich zurecht zu machen und sie nach dem Frühstück zu Ihrer ersten Stunde bringen," sagte sie nüchtern. "Am Nachmittag wünscht Professor Dumbledore eine Unterredung. Und jetzt stehen Sie schon auf, _Herrgott_! Das Leben macht keine Pause nur wegen Ihnen!" Wie üblich trafen Strenge und Fürsorge bei der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor aufeinander. Sie drehte sich herum und ging hinaus.

Ginny und Hermine sahen sich an, betrachteten sich intensiv. "Er lebt, also ist er nicht aus der Welt."

"Ich .. er hat sich entschieden. Nicht für mich," erwiderte Hermine matt.

"Und das hält dich ab?" Ginny grinste schief. "Die Hermine, die ich kenne, würde ihren Abschluss mit Auszeichnung bestehen und dann kämpfen. Sie würde kämpfen und sich nicht selbst bedauern."

"Sagte die Schwester des Verräters," entschlüpfte es bitter Hermines Mund. Allerdings bereute sie diese Worte sofort, als Ginny getroffen zusammenzuckte. "Entschuldige."

"Schon vergessen," murmelte Ginny. "Er zerfleischt sich selbst, Hermine. Er hat Lupin geholfen zu fliehen, damit _dir_ geholfen wird, nicht damit Lupin aus dem Weg ist. Du hast alles Recht der Welt wütend auf ihn zu sein, aber ... vielleicht kannst du ihm auch irgendwann verzeihen."

"Ich .." seufzte Hermine. "Ich geh mich waschen." Flugs verließ sie das Bett, um im benachbarten Bad zu verschwinden.

* * *

Das Schiff wurde langsamer. Er konnte es spüren, fühlte die vom Boden weitergeleiteten Vibrationen. Der Kurs wurde gewechselt, hoffentlich hieß dies der Hafen wurde angesteuert und nichts anderes. Angespannt saß Remus neben Morrigan und lauschte. Sie trugen beide Todesserkutten und Masken, die sie Gefolgsleuten des Dunklen Lords im letzten englischen Hafen abgenommen hatten. Remus Plan war einfach und bisher glücklicherweise auch erfolgreich. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass so ein alter Fischkutter bestialisch stank. Zum Glück war Morrigan diese Tatsache erst spät klar geworden. Aber nach einigem Ringen und einem Silencio-Fluch von Lupin schlief sie nun neben ihm, mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter. Der Fischkutterkapitän lag unter Morrigans Imperius. Er war der Meinung nach Frankreich zu schippern, brachte sie jedoch - hoffentlich - direkt nach Dundalk, einem irischen Hafen.

Mit noch etwas mehr Glück würde niemandem in der Zwischenzeit die fehlenden zwei Todesser auffallen, die gefesselt, geknebelt und unter dem besten Stupor, zu dem Remus imstande war, in einer Holzkiste in einem Lagerhaus lagen. Einer Holzkiste mit der Aufschrift "Lebende Fracht" und dem Ziel Deutschland.

Der Motor jaulte auf, das Boot schwankte auf kleinen Wellen, drehte sich erneut. Dies musste der Hafen sein! Vorsichtig rüttelte Lupin an Morrigans Schulter. Sie erwachte und streckte sich stumm, nur um gleich darauf aufgrund des Gestankes die Nase zu rümpfen. Ein böser Blick traf Remus braune Augen. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte ihr ihren Zauberstab zurück.

"Das zahl ich dir heim, Remus John Lupin," knurrte sie, als sie wieder sprechen konnte.

"In einer lebensbedrohenden Situation kann man eben nicht erster Klasse reisen. Aber die Realitäten hast du ja noch nie begriffen, Morrigan Fionnghuala O'Shee!"

"Ich stinke nach _Fisch_," jammerte sie und stieß gegen ihn, als sich der Kutter erneut abrupt drehte.

"Aber wenigstens wie _lebender_ Fisch und nicht _toter_," flüsterte Remus. Er hatte die Augen auf die Tür gerichtet, hinter der er die Treppe nach oben wusste. "Wir sind da." Oder sie wurden gerade gestoppt, aber Lupin wollte jetzt lieber positiv denken.

Sofort war Morrigans Verärgerung wie weggeblasen. Aufregung und die Vorstellung ein ausgedehntes Bad zu Hause zu nehmen nahmen deren Platz ein.

Sie standen auf, richteten die schwarzen Zaubererumhänge und schoben sich die Masken vor die Gesichter.

"Sollten wir erwartet werden, wovon ich ausgehe, dann wirst du uns beide hier wegapparieren, so nah wie möglich an den Landbesitz deiner Eltern," sagte Remus und strich sich noch mal nervös über den Umhang. "Du kennst dich hier besser aus."

"In Ordnung," murmelte Morrigan. Jetzt hatte sie ebenfalls seine Stufe der Anspannung erreicht und umfasste fest das Ende ihres Zauberstabes.

Das Schiff zu verlassen wurde einfach. Sie trafen niemanden an. Doch als sie über den Steg liefen, kamen ihnen zwei ebenfalls verhüllte Gestalten in der Finsternis entgegen.

Morrigan straffte ihre Gestalt und Lupin konnte spüren, wie sie unter der Maske die Zähne bleckte. Sie war eine Irin durch und durch und sie konnte es gar nicht ertragen, dass sich ihr jemand in den Weg stellte.

Doch ein weiteres Mal war Ihnen das Glück hold. „Habt ihr was gesehen?" fragte ein junges Stimmchen unter der der Verhüllung der ersten Gestalt.

„Nein, auf dem Kutter sind sie nicht," blaffte Morrigan sogleich zurück. Kaum hatten sie irischen Boden betreten, oder in dem Fall einen irischen Bootssteg, nahm ihr Akzent genau um die Nuance zu, um jedem in ihrer Nähe Respekt und Angst einzujagen.

Die beiden Gestalten bleiben stehen, sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Dann gingen sie ihnen voraus zurück zum Festland. Auch hier übernahm Morrigan die Führung und deutete auf eine Lagerhalle. „Ihr seht dort nach,wir kümmern uns um die Seite!" Die offenbar wirklich noch jungen Todesser nickten und taten anstandslos, was ihnen die herrische Stimme von Morrigan O'Shee befohlen hatte.

Kaum waren sie außer Hörweite kicherte sie belustigt. „Was für törichte Narren!"

Jetzt war es nur noch ein kurzer Weg, ein vielleicht zwei Mal apparieren und schon waren sie in der Nähe der O'Shee Ländereien. Lupin überließ auch dies ganz Morrigan, sie kannte sich am besten aus und er war erst ein Mal in seinem Leben hier gewesen. Und dies auch nicht für lange Zeit.

Mit einem Knall erschienen die beiden Flüchtlinge auf einer grünen Anhöhe Irlands. Remus war sogleich fasziniert von diesem Anblick, doch er konnte sich nicht lange genug daran satt sehen, denn Morrigan nahm ihn erneut mit, indem sie ihn umarmte. Die Sonne streckte ihre ersten Strahlen hervor, als sie eine dichte Hecke erreichten.

„_Da sind sie!_" rief jemand hinter ihnen und sie wirbelten erschrocken herum. Die Todessermasken und die Umhänge hatten sie inzwischen abgelegt und auf dem Weg hierher versteckt. Doch es war kein Todesser, der da mit zwei weiteren Gestalten auf sie zu gerannt kam.

„Aengus!" riefen Morrigan und Remus zugleich und beide wirkten sie erleichtert.

Aengus war ein Handlager der O'Shee-Familie, gut, vielleicht gehörte er in all den Jahrzehnten auch schon zur Familie selbst. Er war groß, mächtig groß, über zwei Meter groß und besaß eine typisch irisch kräftige Statur. Sein früher einmal blondes Haar ist inzwischen vollständig ergraut und die Falten in seinem Gesicht sind eindeutig mehr geworden. Doch er wirkte so frisch und stark wie immer, trotz seines fortgeschrittenen Alters. Lupin grübelte kurz und entschied, dass Aengus inzwischen der sechzig näher sein müsste, als der fünfzig. Seine Erinnerungen an den kräftigen Mann waren zwiegespalten. Zu oft hatte Aengus ihn aufgrund Seamus O'Shees Wunsch hin „besucht". Er hatte ihm Geld geboten, ihm Prügel angedroht, ihn verprügelt. Doch Aengus war ein kluger Mann mit einem ausgesprochen guten Sinn für Humor und Remus und er hatten in dieser Zeit Freundschaft geschlossen, auch wenn Aengus Treue für beide glasklar war.

„Schnell, wir müssen hier weg! Erst auf dem Land des Alten sind wir sicher," sagte Aengus, als er bei ihnen ankam. „Sie sind ganz in der Nähe!"

Schon erklang das Knallen von Hexen und Zauberern, die nicht weit von ihnen entfernt apparierten.

Aengus und seine Begleiter schoben Morrigan und Lupin durch die Hecke hindurch und folgten ihnen. Jeder von den Fünf hielt seinen Zauberstab vor sich her. Aengus deutet mit seinem auf einen großen, uralten Baum. „Dort ist die Barriere, die müssen wir erreichen!" schnaufte er und so schnell sie konnten liefen sie darauf zu. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie wurden von wütenden Flüchen gehetzt, die sie nur ab und zu beantworteten. Viel zu sehr mussten sie darauf achten sich beim Hakenschlagen nicht gegenseitig über den Haufen zu rennen.

Aengus wurde haarscharf von einem Fluch gestreift, er schob Morrigan vor sich her, schützte sie mit seinem massigen Körper. Ein anderer von den Handlangern hatte nicht so viel Glück und ein Fluch verwundete ihn am Arm, doch es war nichts, was ihn aufhalten konnte.

Hinter dem Baum öffnete Aengus die Barriere, mit der Seamus O'Shee seinen Besitz schützte und alle konnten wohlbehalten hindurch schlüpfen. Von ihren Verfolgern war nun nichts mehr zu sehen.

Die Luft war erfüllt vom allgemeinen Schnaufen und Durchatmen. Morrigan hustete und legte unbewusst ihre Hände sacht auf ihren Bauch, als wenn sie _es_ schützen wollte. Remus hatte seine Hände auf den Knien abgestützt und rang nach Luft, aber Morrigans unbedachte Geste entging ihm nicht. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen oder lieber losheulen sollte.

„Remus?" Aengus Stimme ertönte neben ihm und Lupin richtete sich auf.

„Ja?"

„Tut mir leid, aber der Alte hat genaue Anweisungen gegeben, _wie_ er dich zu Gesicht bekommen will," murmelte der Hüne bedauernd. „Er hat sich in den letzten Tagen ziemlich geärgert."

Der Werwolf in Remus knurrte, dann schloss er jaulend die Augen. Lupin schaffte es noch, die Arme etwas hochzuheben, da traf ihn der erste Faustschlag präzise in den Magen. 'Wehr dich, du Waschlappen! Wehr dich doch endlich!' Aber Lupin wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sich Wehren erstens zwecklos und zweitens noch schmerzhafter war, als es über sich ergehen zu lassen. Er gab dem geifernden Werwolf in ihm nicht nach und der zweite Faustschlag ließ die Region um seinem rechten Auge gefährlich knirschen. Ein dritter Faustschlag, offenbar hatte noch jemand anderes als Aengus Hand an ihn legen wollen, traf ihn direkt an der Leber und presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Der vierte Faustschlag auf sein Kinn war nicht mehr ganz so schmerzhaft, denn Dunkelheit und Morrigans wütendes Gekeife ließen sich auf Lupins Bewusstsein herab. „_Hört auf damit!_ Was macht ihr da?! Hört _sofort_ auf damit!" Aber dies war Seamus O'Shees Besitz und hier galten _seine_ Regeln und nicht Morrigans. Lupin schmeckte Blut, nach dem nächsten Faustschlag. Und so änderte sich auch die Dunkelheit in kurzzeitiges grelles Rot. Morrigans Rufe drangen wie aus weiter Ferne zu ihm durch und bald schon war ihm auch das vollkommen egal. Ein Bild flackerte auf, bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde: Hermine.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ...


	29. Gefangen in Sicherheit

Ein Schwall eiskaltes Wasser zog Lupin rabiat aus der Sanftheit der Dunkelheit, der er zuvor so schön verfallen war. Seine Augenlider flatterten und als er ins Helle über ihn blinzelte konnte er dunkle Schemen erkennen. Unter ihm spürte er Holzbohlen, was bedeutete, dass er sich wohl nicht mehr draußen befand. Er stöhnte, als die Schemen endlich Konturen annahmen.

Aengus stand über ihn gebeugt und lächelte freundlich. Neben ihm stand Seamus O'Shee. Sein Haar war fast so grau wie das seines viel größeren Angestellten. Nur vereinzelt zeigte es noch das Feuerrot, welches auch Morrigan zu Eigen war.

„Verdammtes Werwolfschwein", murrte Seamus und richtete sich auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war das genaue Gegenteil von dem des Anderen.

Remus schaffte es sich auf seine Ellenbogen hoch zu drücken. „Mr. O`Shee, Sir," murmelte er unter Schmerzen. Wieder einmal tat ihm so ziemlich jeder Knochen im Körper weh und er spürte Schwellungen an Auge und Kinn.

Morrigans Vater zeigte unwirsch mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn. „Halt dein Maul! Halt bloß dein Maul!" Man sah ihm den inneren Zwist an, als er sich abwinkend von Lupin abwandte. Dieser sank sogleich wieder auf den Boden zurück.

Aengus beließ ihn jedoch nicht in dieser Position, beugte sich herunter und umfasste Remus Arm an der Achsel. „Komm hoch!" seufzte er. „Du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit hier liegen bleiben."

Wasser triefte von Lupins Gesicht und Oberkörper, als er mehr schlecht als recht neben Aengus stand und sich bereitwillig von diesem stützen ließ.

Seamus O´Shee drehte sich herum und seine blauen Augen bohrten sich eisig in Remus braune. „Du bringst mich in Teufels Küche, Werwolf! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dir deiner Schuld mir gegenüber immer bewusst sein wirst und .. Reue wirst du auch noch spüren!"

„Das tue ich schon," gab Lupin leise zurück. „Nicht geplant, ein großer Fehler .." kam es eher abgehackt von ihm.

„Ein _riesengroßer _Fehler, oh ja!" Man sah dem Alten an, dass er noch viel mehr sagen wollte. Aber entweder war er jetzt und hier nicht mehr dazu in der Lage oder er hatte einfach genug von den letzten Tagen. Zudem befand sich der Auslöser für seinen Ärger nun in seiner Hand. Und seine Worte zuvor waren sicher keine leeren Drohungen.

„Lass ihn uns verarzten, Daddy", ließ sich eine dritte Person vernehmen. Ihre Stimme war weich und sanft wie eine kuschelige Decke. „Sieh ihn dir doch an. Sie haben ihn genug zugerichtet, findest du nicht?"

Remus hob den Kopf, hielt sich krampfhaft an Aengus fest und sah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Er konnte drei Frauen erkennen. Morrigan mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, zusammengekniffenen Lippen und einem bitterbösen Blick, der auf ihren Vater und Aengus gerichtet war. Neben ihr stand ihre Stiefmutter Niamh, ebenso schön, jedoch mit dunklen Augen und schwarzem Haar. Die Sprecherin flankierte ihre Mutter auf der anderen Seite. Morrigans Stiefschwester Roisin hatte das dunkle Haar ihrer Mutter und die hellen blauen Augen ihres Vaters geerbt. Sie war noch sehr jung, als Remus das erste und einzige Mal hier war. Aber sie hatten sich gut verstanden. Vermutlich konnte er deshalb die Besorgnis um ihn in ihren Augen sehen. Sein geschundenes Gesicht versuchte kurz zu lächeln, doch die Schmerzen ließen ihn diesen Versuch gleich wieder einstellen. Es sah dann doch mehr wie eine Grimasse als wie ein Lächeln aus.

Niamh stöckelte auf ihren Ehemann zu und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Seamus, bitte, du kannst ihn nachher sicher noch öfter zusammenfalten, wenn es ihm besser geht." Ihrem Augenaufschlag konnte der Patriarch der O`Shee-Familie noch nie widerstehen.

„Also gut. Geht mir aus den Augen! Ich muss nachdenken", brummte er und küsste seine Frau flüchtig.

Diese nickte Aengus zu und ihr Angestellter schleifte Remus zur Tür des großen Wohnraumes. Die drei Frauen und eine weitere Angestellte folgten ihnen.

* * *

Remus hatte sämtliches Zeitgefühl verloren, als er in einem weichen, warmen Bett erwachte. Er spürte heilende Flüche und Salbe auf seinem Gesicht und den schmerzenden Rippen. Früher hatte er dieses Anwesen gehasst und er war auch froh, als Morrigan ihn nach zwei Wochen Aufenthalt damals davon befreite.

Er schlug die Augen auf und versuchte aufzustehen. Da ihn niemand davon abhielt, befand er sich vermutlich allein in diesem dunklen Raum. Er trug nur eine Unterhose, die nicht einmal die seine war. Im Dunkeln konnte er das Hindernis nicht sehen gegen welches er nun stieß.

„Hmpf!"

Ein Licht flammte auf und einige Fackeln entzündeten sich an den Wänden des Zimmers. Aengus stand nicht weit von Remus entfernt und schmunzelte gütig. „Endlich wach?" fragte er launig. „Du siehst schon besser aus."

„Was aber sicher nicht dein Verdienst ist", grummelte der Werwolf verdrießlich.

„Das ist das Schicksal meines Jobs, Moony. Zuerst vermöbele ich die Leute und dann verarzte ich sie." Aengus griff nach ein paar Sachen, die auf einem Sessel lagen. „Hier! Cousin Colin lässt grüßen!" Schwungvoll warf er sie Remus zu, der sie auffing.

„Colin .. den gibt es auch noch?" fragte Lupin und entfaltete dann Hemd, Hose und Mantel. Alles leuchtete in perfektem Senfgelb. „Bei Merlin, er trägt noch immer diese scheußliche Kleidung!"

Aengus lacht laut auf. „Oh ja. Nachdem Morrigan ihn nun jahrelang mehrfach hat abblitzen lassen, wird er Roisin im kommenden Sommer heiraten. Der Alte hat schließlich nachgegeben. Er will einen starken Nachfolger in der Familie und Morrigan hat er dahingehend aufgegeben gehabt. Und mit eurem Erscheinen und den .. Umständen glaubt er nun Recht behalten zu haben."

Remus hatte angefangen sich anzuziehen. Socken in senfgelb, wunderbar. „Merlin behüte, das ich die O'Shee-Familie führe", murmelte er amüsiert. „Dann doch lieber einer wie Colin .. in einem seiner pinkfarbenen Anzüge. Er zeigt Stärke, er zeigt Präsenz .. wie ein Papagei." Sie lachten. „Ich hätte mir auch besseres vorstellen können, als mich wieder hier in die Fänge des Raubtieres zu begeben, Aengus, glaube mir."

Der Hüne nickte langsam, als er zusah wie sich Lupin Hose und Hemd anzog. „Ich weiß. Sie hat dich reingelegt. Sie ist ganz anders als ihre Mutter. Mehr wie Niamh…", sagte er und verstummte. Dann atmete er tief durch und tauchte aus der Vergangenheit wieder auf.

Der Werwolf horchte auf. „Sie hat mich reingelegt?"

Aengus zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte sacht mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe sie nur mit Roisin sprechen hören, aber wie du weißt, halte ich mich aus solchen Sachen heraus."

Lupin nickte und straffte seine Gestalt, nachdem er die, natürlich senfgelben, Stiefel angezogen hatte. „Wie sehe ich aus?" fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Wie mein Frühstücksei," antwortete Aengus schmunzelnd. „Komm, ich soll dich zum Alten bringen sobald du wach bist!"

„Wo ist Mor?"

„Sie ist in der Stadt. Sie kauft neue Sachen für dich und sich. Vermutlich mehr für sich .. Niamh ist bei ihr und zwei meiner besten Leute." Aengus rieb sich über die Stirn. „Aber es sieht so aus, als könne man diese .. leidige Sache diplomatisch beilegen. Es wird den Alten jedoch eine Menge kosten."

Remus begleitete Aengus zur Tür und legte die Stirn in Falten. Seamus O'Shee war ein Mann mit einem großen Imperium. Er war der Pate, der Mafiaboss der Zaubererwelt. Es gab nichts, was seine Leute nicht besorgen konnten, nichts, was er nicht verkaufte und nichts, was ihn nicht interessierte. Schon deshalb hatte er darauf geachtet, dass er im Krieg immer beiden Seiten diente. Und beide Seiten wussten dies, akzeptierten es und mehrten durch ihre Käufe bei ihm sein Vermögen.

Morrigan hatte Remus nie davon erzählt. Er bekam es in den zwei Wochen seines ersten Besuches mit und es ärgerte ihn damals maßlos, dass sie es ihm nicht anvertraut hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Trennung erfolgte danach zwischen ihnen.

So in Gedanken ließ sich Lupin willenlos zum Zimmer des Patriarchen führen. Aengus bedeutete ihm zu warten, klopfte und trat ein.

Wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Eichentür erneut und Aengus winkte ihn hinein. Die Sonne durchflutete den großzügigen Raum und Remus Augen blinzelten überrascht. Seinem Gefühl nach hätte es mitten in der Nacht sein müssen. Aber wieso sollte Morrigan mitten in der Nacht einkaufen gehen? Der Werwolf versuchte sich sogleich wieder zu fassen und trat dem großen Schreibtisch entgegen, an dem Seamus O'Shee saß. Hinter ihm stand ein kleiner hagerer Mann, im gleichen Alter wie Lupin. Er hatte eine spitze Nase, schütteres aschblondes Haar und ein gehässiges Grinsen auf den schmalen Lippen. Seine großen Geheimratsecken ließen ihn älter wirken, als er war. Doch dies machte sein tiefblaues Zauberergewand wieder wett, welches ihn durchaus jugendlich erscheinen ließ.

_~Fantastisch, ich sehe aus wie ein Ei und er trägt heute mal sogar annehmbare Kleidung,~_ dachte Remus grimmig.

Trotz allem war die Kleidung von Colin O'Shee komplett aufeinander abgestellt. Selbst sein Ring hatte einen tiefblauen Stein. Mit einem zweiten Blick registrierte Lupin, dass der Ring außer dem Stein aus Silber bestand. Auch das Medaillon um Colins Hals schimmerte silbern. Es würde Remus nicht wundern, wenn das Medaillon selbst Colin vor Werwölfen schützen sollte. Irgendwie schmeichelten ihm diese Feststellungen. Colin hatte Angst vor ihm, auch wenn er ihn jetzt gerade hämisch und selbstgefällig ansah.

Aengus war hinter Lupin stehen geblieben und Seamus lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Es knarzte im Holz.

Der Federkiel entglitt ihm aus den Fingern, als er Remus kurz angewidert musterte. „Heute Abend werden Abgesandte vom Dunklen Lord meinen Grund und Boden betreten. Ich will, dass du dabei bist. Schließlich geht es um dich." Ein ausgestreckter Finger deutete kurz auf Lupin. „Du wirst jedoch _kein Wort_ sprechen und dich _komplett_ aus der Verhandlung heraus halten. Hast du mich verstanden, Missgeburt?"

Remus Wangenknochen mahlten kurz wütend. Doch Widerspruch wäre gerade ziemlich dumm gewesen. „Ja, Sir."

„Du genießt zur Zeit meinen Schutz, weil meine Tochter offenbar nicht von dir lassen kann, dein Kind in sich trägt und sich auch sonst recht widerspenstig benimmt", erklärte Seamus mit hörbarem Unverständnis in der Stimme. „Zum Vollmond wirst du den Wolfsbanntrank von meinem Trankmeister bekommen. Noch vor der Geburt .. des Kindes .. wirst du meine Tochter heiraten. Der Termin steht noch nicht fest."

„Es wird auf jeden Fall kein großes Fest sein", meinte Colin in die entstandene Pause hinein.

„Sicher nicht", grummelte der Alte. „Wer will schon einen Werwolf in der Familie?" Seine stechenden Augen richteten sich wieder auf Lupin. „Sollte Morrigan einem Abbruch der Schwangerschaft zustimmen, Werwolf, warum auch immer .. verlierst du meinen Schutz und wirst den nächsten Todessern ausgeliefert."

Ein kurzes Räuspern kündigte Remus Frage an. Er versuchte ein Vibrieren der Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Warum _zwingt_ Ihr sie nicht dazu?" fragte er gerade heraus.

Seamus legte seine Hände mit ausgespreizten Fingern auf die Tischplatte vor sich. „Das könnte ich. Aber es gibt Umstände, die mich davon Abstand halten lassen. Letztendlich ist sie noch immer meine Tochter, mein Fleisch und Blut."

Lupin grinste innerlich. Er vermutete, dass Seamus trotz seiner Bestimmtheit, trotz seiner Stärke sich doch ab und zu dem Willen seiner drei Frauen beugen musste, um den Haussegen nicht in eine Schieflage zu bringen. „Ich verstehe, Sir", murmelte er hingegen folgsam.

Seamus betrachtete ihn einen weiteren Moment eindringlich, als versuche er, Remus Gedanken zu lesen. Dann sah er an ihm vorbei zu Aengus und nickte diesem zu. „Er kann gehen!"

Was so viel bedeutete wie, er soll gehen und du hast dafür zu sorgen. Aengus Hand umschloss Lupins Oberarm. Dieser drehte sich gehorsam um, damit er mit seinem Wachhund zusammen den Raum verlassen konnte. Doch hinter ihnen erklang kurzes Gemurmel, dann hastige Schritte.

Colin versperrte ihnen daraufhin den Weg hinaus. Es musste lächerlich wirken. Ein kleiner Mann in tiefblauer Kleidung versperrte einem großen Mann in senfgelber Kleidung, der von einem noch größeren Hünen geführt wurde, den Weg.

„Versuche gar nicht erst zu fliehen, Werwolf", knurrte Colin ihn leise an. „Behalte das Gefühl du seist ein Gast, aber vergiss nicht, dass du mehr ein Gefangener bist! Ohne unsere Hilfe bist du Freiwild. Also mache ja keine Dummheiten!"

Remus hob die Augenbrauen, sah auf Colin herab und beugte sich dann hinunter, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, das weder der Alte noch Aengus hören konnten.

Colin erstarrte zu einer Salzsäule, sämtliche Gesichtsfarbe entwich ihm und er griff sich an das Medaillon.

Nachdem nun Colin keine weiteren Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen, spürte Remus einen kurzen Druck auf seinem Oberarm. So geleitet von Aengus machte er einen Bogen um den kleinen Mann und verließ das Büro des Alten.

Auf dem Gang ließ sein Bewacher ihn nun los. „Du kannst dich auf dem Gelände frei bewegen", erläuterte er ihm. „Die Zusammenkunft mit den Todessern wird nach dem Abendessen stattfinden. Ich werde dich dann dort hin bringen, Remus."

Lupin seufzte, kratzte sich im Nacken und sah sich auf dem holzgetäfelten Flur um. „In Ordnung. Bis dahin finde ich schon einen Weg, um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben."

Aengus rang kurz mit sich selbst. Er ist nicht neugierig, stellt normalerweise keine Fragen und bekommt dennoch am meisten von allen im O'Shee-Imperium mit. Schließlich hustete er knapp. „Remus?"

Fragend wandte der Werwolf den Kopf zu Aengus und grinste dann wissend, was Aengus auf der Seele brannte. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich weiß, dass er Angst vor mir hat und das sein Silber und sein Medaillon ihn keineswegs davor schützen würde, wenn ich mich direkt vor seiner Tür in einen Werwolf verwandeln würde. Genau so wenig wie du oder andere Wächter ihn vor dem Werwolf schützen könnten."

Aengus lächelte. „Nun, deine Worte waren wohl treffender als seine dümmliche Drohung." Er nickte ihm zu und drehte sich dann herum, um seinen Aufgaben nachzugehen.

Lupin vermisste die frische Luft und so wählte er den Weg, der ihn, wie er annahm, aus dem Gutshaus hinaus führen würde. Ein bisschen Sonne, ein bisschen Wind und der Duft der Natur. Genau das, was er und seine heilenden Knochen jetzt brauchten.

* * *

Es dauerte vielleicht fünf Minuten, dann erreichte Remus eine verglaste Tür, die auf die Terrasse hinaus führte. Er ging hinaus und saugte die Luft wie ein Taucher ein, dem der Sauerstoff ausgegangen war. Resignierend stützte er seine Hände auf dem Geländer ab und ließ seinen Blick und seine Gedanken in die Ferne schweifen. Er war so weit weg, dass er die Schritte nicht hörte.

Erschrocken tauchte er aus seinen Gedanken auf, als sich eine kleine Hand auf seinen Unterarm legte und Roisin für ihn urplötzlich neben ihm stand.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie freundlich und suchte in seinem Gesicht nach einer Antwort.

„Roisin .. oh .. gut," beantwortete er ihre Frage einsilbig. Im Laufe der vielen Jahre ist aus dem kleinen Kind eine wunderschöne Frau geworden. Doch er kannte Morrigan und auch Niamh zu gut, um auch Roisin zu misstrauen.

Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und lehnte sich neben ihm an das Geländer aus Holz.

„Wir sind uns ähnlicher als du glaubst, Remus", erklärte sie ihm leise, fast zaghaft.

Dieser Satz überraschte ihn und ließ alle seine Alarmglocken läuten. Sein Argwohn wuchs ins Unermessliche. „Wirklich?" fragte er fast spöttisch. „Nimm mir das nicht übel, aber das glaube ich dir nicht!" Ein kurzes freudloses Lachen begleitete seine Worte. Ein Seitenblick zu ihr zeigte ihm ihren verletzten Gesichtsausdruck und er verfluchte sich innerlich für seine Bitterkeit. „Es .. tut mir leid. Ich wollte, es ist nur .." stammelte er entschuldigend. „Irgendwo in den letzten Wochen ist wohl mein Mitgefühl auf der Strecke geblieben und ich habe es durch eine Menge Selbstmitleid ersetzt. Verzeih mir!"

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ..


	30. Verhandlungen 1

Sie sahen sich gegenseitig fest an und Roisin nickte schließlich. „Entschuldigung angenommen. Du hast wirklich jede Menge durchgemacht."

„Also", begann er langsam und stützte seinen Ellenbogen auf das Terrassengeländer. „Du scheinst bestens über meine Geschichte informiert zu sein, was jedoch nicht verwunderlich ist, wenn man bedenkt welcher Familie du angehörst. Dann erzähle mir deine Geschichte, Roisin!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns um Mitternacht heute hier draußen. Bis dahin sollten die meisten schlafen. Bis auf Aengus und meinen Vater zumindest. Wir gehen dann zu einem Ort, an dem wir auf jeden Fall allein und ungestört sind." Ihre Augen hatten einen flehentlichen Ausdruck, als sie erneut ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm legte. „Bitte, du musst mir vertrauen! Vielleicht können wir beide davon profitieren!"

„Wir werden sehen", antwortete Remus verhalten. „Du musst verstehen, dass ich nicht ohne näheres Wissen Vertrauen fassen kann. Wir kennen uns kaum und der Rest deiner Familie gehört nicht gerade zu meinen besten Freunden."

„Das verstehe ich", seufzte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Also, Mitternacht?" fragte sie nach.

„Ja bis um Mitternacht", bestätigte er nach kurzem Zögern.

„Gib Colin bloß diese_ hässlichen_ Sachen zurück sobald dir Morrigan neue Kleidung bringt. Sie sehen an dir .. unpassend aus", gab sie ihm noch einen Ratschlag und schmunzelte. „Und vergiss nicht sie vorher auf Kindergröße zurück schrumpfen zu lassen!" Merkwürdige Worte, wenn man bedachte, dass Roisin Colin bald heiraten würde.

„Keine Sorge, das tue ich auf jeden Fall!" rief er ihr nach und sah an sich herunter. Er hoffte inständig, dass Morrigan ihm nicht so etwas Ausgefallenes kaufen würde. Das würde sie nur tun, um ihm eins Auszuwischen. Also standen die Chancen nicht gerade schlecht, dass sie ihn ärgern würde wollen. Aber vielleicht hatte er nach seinen Verletzungen einen kleinen Mitleidsbonus. Vorsichtig betastete er sein Gesicht und verließ die Terrasse. Bis zum Abend konnte er sich hier auf dem Gelände noch ein wenig die Beine vertreten.

* * *

Lupin blieb sehr lange draußen. Er sah Zauberer und Hexen geschäftig hin- und herlaufen. Neugierig und auch abschätzig wurde er dabei von ihnen gemustert und begutachtet. In weiter Ferne leuchteten ab und zu Flüche auf, die offenbar die Grenzen des Grundstücks schützen sollten. Dabei wurde ihm bewusst wie hilflos er ohne einen Zauberstab hier ist. Und er nahm an, dass er wohl nie das Vertrauen des Alten genießen würde, um wieder einen Zauberstab zu bekommen. Aber vielleicht lohnte sich in diese Richtung eine Frage an Aengus.

Die Sonne neigte sich dem Horizont entgegen und ein erster Rotton zog sich über den Himmel, als er wieder das Haupthaus betrat. Fast sofort warf sich ihm Morrigan an den Hals und küsste ihn. Da er noch nicht mit ihrer Rückkehr gerechnet hatte dauerte es einige Sekunden ehe Lupin die Überraschung verdaut hatte und sie von sich drückte.

„Mor", murrte er dabei in mahnendem Tonfall. „Tue nicht so, als würde ich dich jetzt bis an unser Lebensende unsterblich lieben. Du weißt, dass dem nicht so ist."

Sie lächelte ihn liebenswürdig falsch an. „Und du tue nicht so, als würde ich davor zurückschrecken dich zu deiner Liebe zu mir zu zwingen", flötete sie. „Du kannst ruhig etwas _Dankbarkeit _zeigen. Du bleibst am Leben, bekommst eine Familie und ein gutes Leben und alles durch mich." Sie deutete auf einen Tisch, auf dem sich zwei Papiertüten stapelten. „Zieh dich um, Werwolf, du siehst mir zu sehr nach speichelleckenden Colin aus!"

„Nichts lieber als das", atmete er erleichtert auf, ging auf den Tisch zu und schnappte sich die Tüten.

Wenig später zog er sich in dem Zimmer um, in dem er vorhin auch die senfgelbe Kleidung von Colin anziehen musste. Die Kleidung, die ihm Morrigan besorgt hatte, war edel. Beste Stoffe, nichts kratzte und alles nagelneu. Sie ähnelte seiner sonstigen Kleidung, war in schwarz und weiß gehalten. Dann zog er die weißen Hemden aus einer Tüte, runzelte die Stirn, drehte und wendete sie. Rüschen am Hals, Rüschen an den Ärmeln und ein Schnitt wie aus dem Mittelalter. Lupin seufzte. Das war also ihre kleine Rache. Er hasste Rüschen, er fand sie überflüssig und Morrigan sollte das wissen. Zum Glück konnte er den schwarzen Mantel überziehen, was er auch sogleich tat. Prüfend sah er in den mannshohen Spiegel und drehte sich zur Seite. Wenn man von den weißen Rüschen absah, die hier und da unter dem schwarzen Mantel hervor lugten war diese Kleidung nicht schlecht. Schlicht und dennoch gut, fast wie Kleidung wie sie sonst Snape trug. Kurz fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch das grau-braune Haar und wollte sich eben vom Spiegel abwenden, als er eine Gestalt hinter sich darin erblickte.

Niamh O'Shee hatte ihrer Neugierde nachgegeben und fast lautlos Remus Zimmer betreten. „Viel besser als die abgerissenen Sachen deines ersten Besuches hier", stellte sie lapidar fest und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Lupin drehte sich herum und sah an sich herunter. „Ja, ehm, Morrigan hat eine recht gute Wahl getroffen." Sie hatten vor Jahren nicht viel miteinander zu tun gehabt. Er konnte sich nur erinnern, dass Morrigans Stiefmutter ebenso wie alle anderen nicht gerade von ihm begeistert war. Sie hielt ihn für einen Bettler, was er technisch ja auch war, sie hielt ihn für die falsche Wahl. In einem Gespräch sagte sie ihm einst auch auf den Kopf zu, er wäre nur hinter Morrigans Geld her oder gar hinter der Macht der O'Shee-Familie. Remus hatte damals nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und geantwortet, er würde sich sicher nicht wie sie selbst für Geld und Macht prostituieren. „_Oh._" Bei diesem Gedanken hob er die Hand zu seiner linken Wange, als würde er den Schlag von früher auch heute noch spüren.

Sie grinste bei seiner Gestik, nahm die Arme herunter und trat ein, zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. „Nun, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du ein _Werwolf_ bist, Remus, dann hätte ich deine ungehobelten Worte zu jener Zeit auf das _wilde Tier _in dir geschoben und dich vielleicht .. nicht geschlagen."

Diese Offenbarung verunsicherte Lupin, doch dann klopfte es an der Tür. Da ihm Niamh offenbar nicht aus dem Weg gehen wollte, quetschte sich Remus irritiert zwischen ihr und den Tisch hindurch und öffnete die Tür. Aengus stand davor und ließ seinen Blick über die neue Kleidung schweifen. „Sieht doch schon besser aus", meinte er fachmännisch. „Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen, Remus. Bist du fertig?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort war es nun an Mrs. O'Shee sich zwischen den beiden Männern hindurch nach draußen zu schlängeln. „Dann bis gleich, Remus", säuselte sie.

Aengus und Remus sahen ihr nach. Der Hüne packte Lupin wieder einmal am Oberarm. „Halt dich bloß von ihr fern!"

„Ich habe nicht um ihren Besuch gebeten. Weiß der Geier, warum sie hier war", gab der Werwolf zurück.

Aengus ließ ihn los und Remus schloss die Tür, als er aus dem Zimmer trat. Dann deutete er mit dem Daumen zurück. „Kannst du jemanden Colins Sachen zu ihm zurück bringen lassen, Aengus?"

„Sicher, kein Problem", erwiderte dieser einsilbig. Dann blieb er wieder stehen und senkte seine Stimme. „Hör zu, Niamh ist .. wie Morrigan. Man könnte wirklich meinen sie wären Mutter und Tochter und nicht Roisin und Niamh." Aengus sprach zwar leise, aber auch deutlich und eindringlich auf Remus ein. Dieser erwiderte den Blick des größeren Mannes verständnislos. „Niamh bedeutet Ärger", fuhr Aengus deshalb hastig fort. „Es gab Männer, die ihretwegen gefeuert oder .. sogar ermordet wurden, _verstehst du_?"

Jetzt war es Lupin ernst dreinzublicken und schnell zu sprechen. „Du meinst, sie will ..?" fragte er und lachte ungläubig. Aengus nickte. „Ein weiteres Problem, das ich nicht gebrauchen kann!"

„Sie ist schwer von ihrem Ziel abzubringen, Remus. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich ihren unangemeldeten Besuch gegenüber Morrigan erwähnen. Ganz nebenbei, vollkommen ungewertet. Die beiden könnten sich gegenseitig ausschalten. Sie sind sich so ähnlich, dass sie auch streiten können wie zwei Raubkatzen."

„Gute Idee. Sehr gute Idee. Danke." Lupin nickte und sie nahmen ihren Weg zum Speisezimmer wieder auf. „Der Alte nimmt ihre Eskapaden hin?"

Aengus seufzte schwer. „Er ist ihr voll und ganz verfallen, Remus. Was Niamh sagt ist die Wahrheit. Was sie will wird getan. Man muss schon etwas Gutes in der Hinterhand haben, um nicht immer nach ihren Regeln spielen zu müssen."

„Und du hast etwas in der Hinterhand?" erkundigt sich Remus noch bevor sie den Saal betraten.

Aengus lächelte vieldeutig. „Sagen wir es so: Seamus O'Shee mag seiner Frau vieles glauben, aber am meisten Vertrauen hat er in mich."

Aengus schickte ihn allein in den Speiseraum und alle Augen richteten sich auf Remus. Mit einem gemurmelten Guten-Abend-Gruß ging er sogleich zum letzten leeren Stuhl, gegenüber von Morrigan und neben Roisin und Tante Erin, eine steinalte Hexe, die ihn jedoch noch mit wachen Augen abschätzig anblickte.

„Nun, da wir alle da sind können die Elfen auftischen," sprach der Alte, an seinem angestammten Platz an der Stirn des Tisches und klatschte in die Hände. Der Tisch füllte sich mit den besten Speisen und Getränken und unter leisen Gesprächen begann das Abendessen.

Remus hatte Glück, weder Roisin noch Tante Erin schienen erpicht darauf ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen. Er aß sich satt und trank vielleicht ein Glas Rotwein zu viel. Aber so wie er das sah, hatte er später sowie6so den Mund zu halten und bis um Mitternacht würde er schon wieder klar denken können.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später befand sich der männliche Teil der O'Shees plus Remus im Kaminzimmer. Nach und nach gingen alle bis auf Seamus O'Shee, Colin und ein noch immer leicht angetrunkener Lupin hinaus. Im Kaminzimmer wurde ihm ein Whiskey aufgezwungen und da dieser direkt vom Alten gereicht wurde, sah er sich gezwungen ab und zu an diesem Alkohol zu nippen. Der Qualm einiger Pfeifen und Zigarren waberte noch durch den Raum, als Aengus und einer seiner Mitarbeiter ein paar Todesser durch die Tür geleiteten.

Zwei von ihnen gesellten sich zu Aengus und dem anderen direkt an der Tür, die anderen beiden traten näher. Seamus stand bereits, Colin und auch Remus erhoben sich nun von ihren Sesseln.

„Seamus O'Shee" , begrüßte eine wohlklingende Stimme den Alten und reichte ihm die Hand. Der Mann hatte langes blondes Haar und zog ein steifes Bein hinter sich her.

Lupin grinste dümmlich, als er auch den zweiten Unterhändler erkannte. Severus Snape folgte Lucius Malfoy auf dem hinkenden Fuße. Der Werwolf in Remus kicherte haltlos. Vielleicht würde ihm Snape auch aus dieser Lage helfen können? Auch Colin wurde mit einem Handschlag von Malfoy begrüßt, Lupin hingegen vollkommen ignoriert. Snape hatte die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt und begnügte sich mit einem Kopfnicken. Doch auch er sparte Remus vollkommen aus. Dessen Hilfsgedanken sanken gen Null. Er war hier sicher und sowohl aus dem Weg von Voldemort als auch vom Orden.

Seufzend ließ sich Lupin wieder in den wohlig weichen Sessel sinken und trank von seinem Whiskey. Gleichzeitig versuchte er wieder einigermaßen klar zu werden, um dem nun folgenden Gespräch auch folgen zu können.

Unweit von ihm setzten sich die Männer in eine Runde zusammen.

Malfoy streckte sein steifes Bein weit von sich und stützte sich auf seinen Gehstock. „Was hat _der_ hier zu suchen?" fragte er geradeheraus den Hausherrn und warf als erster die Höflichkeiten über Bord. Der Lord hatte sie nicht wegen Höflichkeiten hergeschickt. Er brauchte und wollte diesen Werwolf oder mehr als einen brauchbaren Ersatz. Seamus O'Shee muss klar sein, dass er sich bei keiner Einigung auf eine Seite stellte und Voldemort kannte den Alten gut genug um zu wissen, dass Seamus genau das keinesfalls riskieren würde. Die Verhandlungen würden hart werden und Lucius Malfoy war ein fast so starker Geschäftsmann wie O'Shee. Snape hingegen sollte sich größtenteils zurückhaltend verhalten und versuchen die Gedanken vom Alten zu durchdringen und zum Nutzen vom Dunklen Lord verwenden.

Seamus schmunzelte schmal und schwenkte mit seinem Glas in die Richtung von Malfoy und Lupin. „_Er_ ist hier, weil es um_ ihn_ geht", erklärte er lapidar.

„Jaah, ich bin gespannt wie viel mein Leben wert ist", hörte Remus sich gut gelaunt selbst sagen. Durch seinen Alkoholschleier hindurch traf ihn Seamus' böser Blick wie ein Blitz und er zuckte zusammen. Auch Colin sah finster zu ihm hinüber. Lupin konnte sich gerade noch so zurückhalten, diesem blau gefärbten Clown nicht mit dem Whiskey zu zuprosten.

Um Lucius Lippen erschien kurz ein amüsiertes Grinsen. „Der Dunkle Lord will diesen Werwolf haben, Mr. O'Shee und wie wir inzwischen wissen sind Sie nicht bereit ihn uns auszuliefern. Also, was bieten Sie dem Dunklen Lord im Gegenzug an, dass ihn diesen empfindlichen Verlust verschmerzen lässt?" Malfoy machte eine Pause, doch der Alte merkte, dass der Todesser mit seiner Litanei noch nicht am Ende war und wartete weiter ab. „Zudem .. haben wir ja auch den Verlust einer guten Todesserin zu beklagen und _ihr_ Leben ist dem großen Seamus O'Shee sicherlich auch einiges wert wie sich der Dunkle Lord sicher ist."

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt ...


	31. Verhandlungen 2

Inzwischen bewegte sich Hermine mehr wie ein Zombie durch die Flure von Hogwarts und durch ihre Schulstunden. Doch sie funktionierte und sammelte weiter gute Punkte ein. Dennoch lachte sie nie, aß wenig und die Schatten um ihre Augen zeigten durch weinte Nächte, in denen sie sich allein in den Raum der Wünsche oder auf ein Klo zurückzog.

Im Schloß nahm man erstaunt zur Kenntnis, dass Madam Pince nach einem Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore von vier Auroren abgeführt wurde. Gerüchte wallten hoch und auch Hermine wurde befragt, ob ihre Entführung etwas damit zu tun gehabt hätte. Aber sie sprach nicht darüber sondern kapselte sich noch mehr von den anderen ab.

Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem ihr Bill in der Eingangshalle über den Weg lief. Sie wusste, dass er im Orden war, sie wusste, dass er vielleicht mehr Informationen hatte. Er hingegen wusste nicht, dass Hermine sich aus mehr als nur Besorgnis über die Lage des Kampfes und speziell über Lupin bei ihm informieren wollte.

Bereitwillig flüsterte er ihr in einer dunklen Ecke zu, dass ihres Wissens Remus noch lebt und heil Irland erreicht hatte. Dort würden wohl Verhandlungen über seine Auslieferung geführt werden. Aber Bill hob gleich beschwichtigend die Hände und erklärte, dass alles gegen eine Auslieferung spräche. Nach ihren Informationen wäre Remus Lupin in relativ guten Händen in Sicherheit. Der Kampf gegen die Todesser und Voldemort hingegen verliefe schleppend in beide Richtungen. Mal hätte die eine Seite die Oberhand, mal die andere. Offenbar würde der Dunkle Lord auf eine mächtige Waffe aus Irland warten. Irgendetwas, das er anstatt eines ausgewachsenen Werwolfes gegen den Orden und die Zaubererschaft, die sich ihm noch verweigerte, verwenden würde können. Hermine dankte Bill und irgendwie fühlte sie sich besser nach diesem Gespräch.

Die nachfolgenden Tage arbeitete sie noch verbissener an ihren Aufgaben. Sie wollte den verfrühten Abschluss im Winter schaffen, sie wollte so schnell wie möglich ein gutes Ergebnis abliefern, damit sie Hogwarts mit erhobenem Haupt verlassen konnte. Damit sie ihn suchen konnte.

Auch ihr Verhältnis zu Ron verbesserte sich. Das lag zum einen daran, dass sie einen ganzen Samstagnachmittag lang mit diesem in ein Zimmer eingesperrt wurde (Harry und Ginny hatten beide in diese Falle gelockt) und zum anderen merkte sie selbst, dass sie Ron – trotz allem – einfach nicht auf ewig würde böse sein können. Sie verschwendete Ressourcen daran, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen oder ihn zu ignorieren, die sie anders verwenden könnte.

Ihre Zeit würde kommen. Und dann würde sie bereit sein, um Morrigan in den Hintern zu treten.

* * *

Seamus O'Shee faltete seine Hände in seinem Schoß, nachdem er sein Glas abgestellt hatte. Dann lächelte er entspannt, nur um eine Sekunde später verärgert Snape anzustarren. „Ich schlage vor, Sie lassen das, Snape. Es verwundert mich, dass der Dunkle Lord es immer noch mit Ihnen gegen mich versucht."

Severus Snape nickte unmerklich. Es überraschte ihn selbst auch, aber er würde sich hüten bei seinem jetzigen wackeligen Status dem Dunklen Lord zu widersprechen. Schnell hatte er sich wieder aus dem Kopf des Alten zurückgezogen, schwieg jedoch vorerst noch.

O'Shee schien zufrieden und widmete sich wieder Malfoy und dessen vorhergehenden Worten. „Nun, sagen wir es so: Was stellt sich der Dunkle Lord denn als gleichwertigen Ersatz für den Werwolf und meine Tochter vor, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte er ruhig.

Lucius seufzte innerlich. Dieses Hin und Her könnte noch die ganze Nacht dauern. Zum Glück hatte Voldemort durchaus Vorschläge gemacht, die ihm genehm wären. Und wie es sich für einen Geschäftsmann gehörte erhöhte Malfoy die Forderung um das Doppelte. Er räusperte sich. „Der Dunkle Lord _verlangt_ zehn Gebirgstrolle und sechs Drachen für den Werwolf."

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nahm Seamus O'Shee diesen Einsatz hin. „Und was .. _verlangt_ .. er für meine Tochter?" fragte er nach mit einer gewissen Betonung in seinen Worten.

„Ein Todesser ist lebenslang ein Todesser. Er hat dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen oder verwirkt sein Leben. Der Dunkle Lord verlangt ein Leben für ein Leben. Für Eure Tochter will er einen Eurer Männer", erklärte Malfoy mit einem gehässigen Grinsen.

Seamus O'Shee nickte langsam, dann warf er Aengus einen Blick zu. Sein Angestellter erwiderte diesen Blick gelassen. „In Ordnung. Der Mann ist dem Dunklen Lord gewährt", stimmte der Alte schließlich zu. Colin ließ neben ihm seine angehaltene Luft entweichen. Auch Lupin schien wieder vollkommen nüchtern zu sein. Er verhielt sich ruhig und hütete sich davor noch mehr Whiskey zu trinken.

Eine Pause entstand. In seinem Sessel beugte sich der Alte nach vorn, stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf dem Armpolster ab. Dann lächelte er wieder. „_Dieser_ Werwolf ist keine zehn Gebirgstrolle und sechs Drachen wert. Davon abgesehen, dass selbst _einer_ von jeder Sorte schon schwierig zu besorgen und unter Kontrolle zu halten ist."

Malfoy erwiderte Seamus Lächeln. „Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Sie _alles _besorgen können _zu jeder Zeit_ und _in jeder Größenordnung_."

„Aber nur wenn das Geld, die Gegenleistung stimmt", erwiderte der Alte und sah zu Lupin herüber. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich etwas bekomme, was ich auch haben will."

Snapes Mundwinkel hoben sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde amüsiert. Er selbst hielt nicht viel von Verhandlungen. Sie konnten sich in die Länge ziehen und er verstand sie als vertane Zeit. „Wir wissen, dass Sie drei Drachenfarmen haben. Auf einer werden zurzeit zwei ausgewachsene Drachen und zwei Drachenwelpen gehalten", erläuterte der schwarzhaarige Spion monoton und mischte sich damit in die Verhandlung ein. Dies bescherte ihm einen empörten Blick von Malfoy. „Zudem wissen wir von mindestens vier Trollen in Schottland, die Ihre .. Organisation dort kontrolliert."

Allein Colins überraschter Gesichtsausdruck verriet allen Anwesenden, dass Snape Recht hatte. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Was trieb den Alten nur dazu, ausgerechnet diesen dummen Emporkömmling zu seinem Nachfolger aufzubauen? O'Shee hielt sich doch sonst für so schlau.

Seamus O'Shee lehnte sich zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Nachdenklich ruhten seine Augen auf Snapes Hakennase. Dann lächelte er ein weiteres Mal unverbindlich. „Sie sind gut informiert." Eine stumme Aufforderung, eine stumme Anklage traf wieder Aengus an der Tür. Dieser nickte seinem Chef ernst zu. Unauffälligkeit gehörte zu ihrem Geschäft und sie mussten das Leck oder die Auffälligkeiten finden, die sie verraten haben. Auch wenn man es hier mit durchaus mehr als Ebenbürtigen zu tun hatte.

„Ich kann dem Dunklen Lord die zwei Drachen und die Drachenwelpen überlassen und gebe ihm die sechs Männer dazu, die sie auf der Farm halten und an die die Drachen gewöhnt sind. Allerdings nur für die Zeit, die er sie benötigt – also bis die Drachen tot sind, vermutlich." Der Alte machte eine Pause. Dann holte er tief Luft. „Dazu bin ich bereit, zwei Gebirgstrolle in die Hand der Todesser zu geben."

Malfoy hob die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird nicht reichen." Und als müsse er deutlicher werden fügte er seinem Satz ein wichtiges Wort hinzu: „Das wird _ihm_ nicht reichen."

Seamus O'Shee stand auf, ging zu einem Bild an der Wand und öffnete ein Geheimversteck darin mit seinem Zauberstab. Es dauerte nicht lange und er kam mit einer rotbraunen Kladde voller Pergamente zurück, die teilweise daraus hervor schauten.

„Das ist mein letztes Angebot. Diese Papiere enthalten Informationen über sämtliche Hauselfen von Hogwarts. Ihre Namen, ihre Gewohnheiten, wann sie das Gelände verlassen, wohin sie dann gehen und mit was sie eventuell erpressbar wären oder gar ihre Dienste einer neuen, anderen Herrschaft unterordnen müssten. Der Stand ist von vor zwei Jahren." Der Alte reichte Malfoy die Kladde und setzte sich dann wieder hin.

Lucius war überrumpelt und drehte sich zu Snape. Eine lautlose Unterhaltung fand zwischen ihnen statt. Snape streckte auffordernd die Hand nach der Kladde aus, die Malfoy ihm widerstrebend aushändigte. Sogleich öffnete der ehemalige Meister der Zaubertränke das Sammelsurium und steckte seine Nase in die Aufzählungen und Zeichnungen.

„Sie haben Informationen von Hauselfen aus Hogwarts sammeln können", stellte Snape dann nach wenigen Minuten mit reichlich Bewunderung in der Stimme fest. Doch er hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff, um nicht mehr dazu zu sagen. Stattdessen spielte sich erneut ein Kampf zwischen ihm und Malfoy ab. Snape wusste, dass Lucius diese Informationen als wertlos erachtete, weil er Hauselfen für wertlos hielt. Aber der Dunkle Lord würde erfreut über diese Unterlagen sein.

Remus Lupin hingegen rutschte nervös in seinem Sessel hin und her. Auch ihm war wie Snape die Brisanz dieser Informationen bewusst. Ein Gefühl der Schuld und der Machtlosigkeit machte es sich wie eine schlechte Mahlzeit in seinem Magen gemütlich.

Die Stille breitete sich im Zimmer aus. Dann stand Malfoy schwerfällig auf, humpelte zu Seamus O'Shee herüber und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Einverstanden! Setzen Sie den Vertrag auf!"

Der Alte stand ebenfalls auf und drückte Lucius Hand. Dann forderte er Colin mit einem Kopfnicken dazu auf einen magischen Vertrag aufzusetzen. Sofort sprang Morrigans Cousin auf, eilte zu einem Tisch, auf dem bereits Pergament und Federkiel lagen und setzte sich daran die Vereinbarung schriftlich festzulegen.

Lupin erhob sich ebenfalls, leerte sein Glas auf den Schreck hin und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er wusste nun, dass er alle in Hogwarts in Gefahr gebracht hat. Ihm war speiübel. Nachdem sich die Wachen mit Blicken zu Seamus und Lucius vergewissert hatten, ließen sie Lupin auch ziehen und er verließ unbehelligt das Zimmer.

Er wusste nicht wie spät es war und so steuerte er gleich die Terrasse an. Vielleicht würde Roisin schon auf ihn warten, vielleicht würde er die Rosen am Rand der Terrasse auch einfach mit seinem Mageninhalt düngen.

Der Himmel war zwar bereits schwarz, aber Mitternacht war es noch nicht. Leider war er auch nicht allein. Morrigan erwartete ihn bereits und strahlte ihn an.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte sie dann besorgt, drückte sich an ihn und küsste Remus.

Dieser ließ alles über sich ergehen. Er konnte nichts ausrichten, er konnte nicht helfen. Irgendwie ist nun alles egal. „Ich .. doch. Vielleicht zu viel Alkohol", antwortete Lupin rau.

„Wie ist es verlaufen? Hat Vater es geschafft?" Morrigan spielte an den hervorschauenden Rüschen an Remus Hals herum.

Der Werwolf stieß Morrigan nun von sich und öffnete die Knöpfe seines Mantels. Luft, er brauchte mehr Luft. „Ja, sicher. Meine Freunde werden zwar alle sterben, aber wir beide sind hier .. _frei_." Das letzte Wort spuckte er förmlich aus. Remus streifte den Mantel ab und warf ihn über das Geländer, dann öffnete er auch die oberen Knöpfe des Hemdes. Er atmete schwer, stützte sich am Geländer ab und beugte sich vor. Seine Handknöchel waren ganz weiß vom festen Zupacken am Geländer.

„Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein, Remus! Hauptsache wir sind zusammen. Du, ich und unser Kind. Wenn man Familie hat braucht man keine Freunde."

„Noch so eine Weisheit der Morrigan O'Shee", knurrte Lupin wütend. Die Lethargie war überwunden, jetzt herrschte die Wut, der Zorn in ihm.

Morrigan schlang ihre Arme um Lupin und lehnte sich an seinen Rücken. Sie antwortete nicht, überließ ihm seinen Unmut. Remus seufzte und musste sich eingestehen, dass ihre Wärme ihm gut tat. Er war verzweifelt, hatte zu viel getrunken und spürte den Stein der Schuld in sich.

„Du kannst nichts tun", versuchte es die Irin nun sanft und streichelte seinen Bauch. Langsam drehte er sich herum und lehnte nun mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz.

„Ich _muss_ aber etwas tun. Ich _will_ etwas tun!" Vielleicht ist da noch die alte Morrigan vor ihm. „_Bitte!_"

Sie hob eine Hand und strich ihm über die Wange. Auch das fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an. Und Lupin gab dem Gefühl und ihrer Hand nach, beugte sich etwas herunter, um Trost in ihren weichen Lippen zu suchen. Trost, den er momentan brauchte und herbei sehnte.

Doch dann entnebelte sich sein Geist wieder und er zog den Kopf zurück. Das war vollkommen falsch. Vielleicht sollte er Morrigan etwas zu tun geben, um nicht wieder in Versuchung zu gelangen. „Deine Mutter war vor dem Abendessen in meinem Zimmer. Sie hat nicht gesagt, was sie wollte. Hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung?" fragte er so unschuldig wie er konnte.

Morrigan biss an und ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Sie war bei dir? Dieses untreue, alte Klappergestell!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Lupin stehen und polterte ins Haus zurück. Vermutlich auf der Suche nach … dem untreuen, alten Klappergestell.

In der immer kühleren Nachtluft krempelte Remus sich die gerüschten Ärmel bis zur Armbeuge hoch. Seine Gedanken schweiften nach Hogwarts. Die Elfen waren zähe, kleine Geschöpfe. Er hoffte inständig sie würden sich gut genug wehren können. Oder aber Snape ließ dem Orden noch einmal seine Hilfe zukommen.

Bis kurz vor Mitternacht drückte sich Remus dann in einer dunklen Ecke der Terrasse herum. Seinen Mantel hatte er wieder übergezogen. Er sollte das viel zu verräterische weiße Hemd verdecken. Aus dem Haus waren ab und zu die beiden streitenden Frauen zu hören. Sie schienen sich in jedem verfügbaren Zimmer anzubrüllen und Gegenstände nach einander zu werfen. Mittlerweile müssten auch Voldemorts Abgesandte das Haus verlassen haben.

Als es immer ruhiger wurde und auch niemand, nicht einmal Morrigan oder Aengus, nach ihm suchte, trat Remus wieder etwas mehr ins Fackellicht hinein.

„Da bist du ja!" raunte Roisin aus einer weiteren dunklen Ecke. Schnell war sie bei ihm und zog ihn an seinem rechten Handgelenk hinter sich her von der Terrasse herunter.

„Wo geht es hin?" fragte Lupin, der nun vollständig wieder klar denken konnte.

„Shhh. Ein Versteck aus meiner Kindheit", informierte sie ihn knapp.

So liefen sie schnell und im Zickzack über den Rasen bis zu einem leicht bewaldeten Hügel. Dort zog Morrigans Stiefschwester Remus in eine Art Höhle zwischen einigen Steinen und Bäumen und Büschen. Die Höhle war gerade groß genug für sie beide und auf dem Boden lag bereits eine alte, löchrige Decke. Lupin sah sich flüchtig um bis auch er sich darauf setzte. Er sah Jungenspielzeug wie einige Zwillen und selbstgebastelte Schwerter aus Holz, Pfeil und Bogen und eine Zielscheibe. Alles bereits sehr alt und sicher nicht mehr brauchbar.

Remus zog seine langen Beine an und betrachtete Roisin nun genauer, die ihm gegenüber saß. „Also, du kannst mir helfen?" fragte er sie.

Sie seufzte und schob sich nervös die Haare aus den Augen. „Ich will .. uns beiden .. helfen. Ich wäre keine O'Shee, wenn ich nicht auch meinen Vorteil daraus hätte, nicht wahr?" meinte sie ehrlich und lächelte schwach.

„Ja, natürlich. Das war zu erwarten." Remus schraubte seine Erwartungen zurück. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur darum, dass Roisin seine einzige Chance war hier fort zu kommen. Dennoch misstraute er ihr und ihre Worte haben sein Vertrauen auch nicht gesteigert. Was auch immer sie von ihm wollte, was auch immer sie ihm erzählte oder welchen Vorschlag sie ihm machte, am Ende würde vermutlich auch er einen gewissen Preis dafür zahlen müssen.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt …


	32. Pläne

** oooLillyooo** Hab vielen Dank! Ich werde diese Geschichte nicht aufgeben ;). Ich werde sie zu Ende bringen. Reviews spornen einen immer an. Und ich bemühe mich schon seit Jahren immer mal wieder Zeit und Kreativität für die Geschichte aufzubringen. Ich bleibe dran und möchte sie wirklich zu Ende bringen, falls mir nicht wieder irgendetwas einfällt, das sie noch mehr in die Länge ziehen könnte wie in dem folgenden Kapitel ;).

* * *

Roisin holte tief Luft. „Ich will und werde diesen Lackaffen nicht heiraten", erklärte sie bestimmend und sah Remus mit demselben Trotz an, den er bereits von Morrigan kannte. „Und du sollst mir dabei helfen, dass er doch Morrigan heiratet."

Soweit es ihm möglich war, lehnte sich Lupin an die Lehmwand hinter ihm zurück und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du erwartest also von mir, dass dieser .. Lackaffe .. und vor allem Mor mein Kind großziehen?" entgegnete er. „Morrigan nicht zu heiraten und sie einem anderen zu überlassen ist kein Thema", fügte er an. „Es geht mir nur um das Kind, das sie trägt, und das zur Hälfte auch mein Kind ist."

Sein Gegenüber lächelte spitzbübisch und auch ein wenig arrogant. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es von dir ist?"

Remus schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. „Wie willst du das Gegenteil beweisen?"

Morrigans Halbschwester zog ein paar Pergamentblätter aus ihrer Kleidung hervor. „Die sind von meiner Mutter. Wenn sie nämlich nicht streiten sind Morrigan und sie die besten Freundinnen." Sie reichte die Blätter an Lupin, der darin Morrigans Schriftbild erkannte. Dann deutete sie auf einige Stellen und sprach weiter. „In diesem Brief erklärt sie ihr, dass sie sich die langweilige Zeit bei den Todessern mit einem Werwolf vertreibt. Hier schickt sie ihn in die Wüste, weil er ihr zu psychopathisch vorkommt. Im anderen Brief schildert sie euer Wiedersehen und sieh' hier unten, da ist ihr schon übel. Sie meint, sie hätte vielleicht eine Erkältung."

Ein Seufzen erklang. „Das ist doch recht vage, wenn auch zumindest verdächtig", sagte Lupin monoton. Das Kind - nun doch nicht von ihm? Ein prüfender Blick in Roisins Gesicht verriet ihm, dass sie noch ein weiteres As im Ärmel hatte.

Ein weiteres Pergamentstück legte sie auf die anderen. Ein Brief, offenbar hastig geschrieben und dieses Mal an Seamus gerichtet. Ein Satz sprang Remus an wie eine Faust, die sich um seinen Magen schloss und fest zudrückte.

_Entweder Remus oder dieser psychopathische Greyback_! Lupin las weiter. _Ich will Remus, auch wenn er nicht der Vater ist, Vater! Niemand wird den Unterschied merken. Werwolf ist Werwolf._

„Werwolf ist Werwolf", wiederholte Lupin lauter, aber noch leise genug, um seinem aufkeimenden Zorn nicht zu viel Lautstärke zu schenken. Er war versucht, den Brief zu zerknüllen, doch Roisin nahm ihm die Briefe schnell weg.

„Ich muss sie wieder zurücklegen, ohne dass es einer merkt", erklärte sie und ihre Stimme klang nun sanfter, als würde sie so etwas wie Mitleid für ihn empfinden.

Lupins Faust ballte sich und seine Wut ließ sich nicht länger zügeln. Ein Grollen ertönte aus seiner Kehle und wurde lauter. Blind vor Zorn schlug er auf die Höhlenwand neben ihm ein. Er bekam nicht mit wie Roisin versuchte ihn mit _Shhh_-Lauten zum Schweigen zu bringen. Purpurrot flackerte es vor seinen Augen. _Werwolf ist Werwolf. Greyback!_ Ausgerechnet Greyback!

„Ich bring sie um! Ich werde ihr heute Nacht die Kehle zudrücken. Ganz langsam!" polterte er weiter.

„Shhh", knurrte Roisin und fiel ihm mit beiden Händen in den Arm. „Hör auf damit! Ich habe einen Plan, Dummkopf! Zügel dich, sonst erwischt man uns noch hier!"

Lupins tierisch klingendes Grollen verebbte nach und nach. In ihrer Nähe knackten Zweige. „Remus? Komm heraus! Ich soll dich zum Haus bringen." Aengus wohlklingende Stimme näherte sich, das Licht seines Zauberstabes leuchtete ihm voraus.

„Verdammt nochmal!" Roisin wirkte mehr als zerknirscht und enttäuscht, als sie gestört wurden. „Das ist deine schuld", zischte sie leise. „Wir müssen uns morgen wieder hier treffen, Remus! Geh schon, bevor Aengus mich auch noch entdeckt!"

Der Werwolf sagte kein Wort mehr, nur sein böses Knurren begann wieder wie ein Hintergrundgeräusch zu erklingen. Mit einem noch böseren Gesicht erhob er sich aus dem Versteck und schritt Aengus' Zauberstablicht entgegen.

„Was soll das?" fragte Lupin den Anderen schlecht gelaunt.

Seamus Angestellter hob die Schultern. „Miss Morrigan vermisst dich." Er lächelte schmal. „Sie hat gewonnen, falls du dich das gefragt hast. Aber nimm dich trotzdem in Acht. Sie sind sich ähnlich und das Letzte, was dir hier passieren sollte ist vom Alten erwischt werden, wenn dich gerade Niamh in ihr schwarzes Netz zerrt."

Remus blitzte Aengus böse von der Seite aus an, als sie zusammen ihren Weg Richtung Haupthaus fortsetzten.

Trotz der Dunkelheit bemerkte der Ire Remus Wut und sah über seine Schulter zurück zu der Stelle, von der sie kamen. „Du siehst nicht besonders glücklich aus, Remus", stellte Aengus fest.

„Sollte ich irgendeinen Grund dafür haben?" erwiderte der Werwolf mürrisch.

Der Hüne hob abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Du bist am Leben."

„Ich wäre lieber tot, wenn meine Freunde dafür nicht in Gefahr wären. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Seamus mir eins auswischen wollte, als er ihnen die Informationen über die Elfen von Hogwarts gegeben hatte."

Aengus seufzte. „Dann irrst du dich."

„Du bekommst Geld dafür, dass du ihn in Schutz nimmst. Das musstest du antworten." Lupin kickte einen großen Stein aus seinem Weg.

„Nein", sagte Aengus ernst. „Du irrst dich. Es war nicht die Idee vom Alten."

Sie waren fast am Haus angekommen und Lupin packte den Iren vorn an dessen Robe. „Wer dann? Wer war es? Sag es mir", blaffte er mutig.

„Ich will dir nicht wieder weh tun, Remus. Lass los!" Die Stimme des Hünen klang leise. Es war ein Ratschlag, keine Drohung. Als Lupin nicht gleich reagierte, bohrte Aengus ihm seine Zauberstabspitze in den Bauch.

Lupin sackte in sich zusammen und löste seine verkrampften Finger vom Iren.

Schließlich gelangten sie wieder ins Haus, in dem es bereits sehr, sehr ruhig war. Aengus verließ ihn erst, nachdem Lupin sein Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Da bist du ja!" Morrigan kam im Fackellicht näher und Remus war fast überrascht, sie noch voll bekleidet zu sehen. „Wo bist du gewesen?" In ihren Händen befand sich eine Schachtel voller Pralinen. Die Hälfte davon fehlte und sie steckte sich nach ihrer Frage eine weitere in den Mund und schob sie genüsslich von einer Wange in die nächste.

„Hab mich auf dem Gelände verlaufen", erwiderte Remus unbestimmt. Seine Fäuste ballten sich. Der Werwolf in ihm schrie vor Wut und Rachedurst. Sie hatte ihn belogen und betrogen und er war vollkommen auf sie herein gefallen und hatte Hermine im Stich gelassen, hatte alle im Stich gelassen.

„Ich glaube, ich fange bereits mit den Gelüsten an. Willst du auch eine?" Morrigan nahm eine andere Praline in die Finger und hielt sie Remus vor die zusammengepressten Lippen.

Dieser kämpfte den inneren Zwist aus. Roisin hatte einen Plan. Wenn er bereits jetzt sein neues Wissen in ihr verlogenes Gesicht brüllte, dann könnte er diesen Plan zunichtemachen. Er musste sich beherrschen und Morrigans Spiel noch mitspielen. Er musste seine Hoffnung ganz in Roisin setzen, wenn er hier wieder fort wollte. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete er deshalb seinen Mund und ließ sich von ihr die Praline in den Mund schieben. Ihre Finger spielten dabei mit seinen Lippen und sie lächelte.

In Remus Mund öffnete sich die Schokolade und offenbarte ihren süßen Inhalt, eine Flüssigkeit, die ausgesprochen gut schmeckte. Der Nachgeschmack ließ Lupin stutzen. „Sind die mit Alkohol gefüllt?" fragte er irritiert.

Morrigan schüttelte den Kopf. „Als wenn ich schwanger Pralinen mit Alkohol essen würde. Schmeckt sie dir nicht? Willst du eine andere?" Ihr Blick suchte die restlichen Pralinen in der Schachtel ab. „Die hier war auch lecker." Sie nahm eine weitere und hielt sie Lupin hin.

Doch dieses Mal lehnte er ab. „Ich möchte nicht." Er ging durchs Zimmer, spähte am Fenster durch die Gardine. „Denkst du ich könnte meinen Zauberstab irgendwann wieder bekommen?" fragte er so harmlos wie möglich. „Ich fühle mich nicht gut, nicht sicher ohne ihn."

Morrigan umarmte ihn und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. „Vielleicht, irgendwann. Aber du brauchst keinen Zauberstab, um dich gut zu fühlen, oder?"

Der vermeintliche Alkohol breitete sich in Remus aus und er runzelte die Stirn. Dann lächelte er und drehte sich herum. „Nein, es reicht, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist", flüsterte er zärtlich und strich ihr über die Wange.

„Komm, iss doch noch diese Praline!" Erneut hielt sie ihm die schokoladene Köstlichkeit vor den Mund. „Tue mir den Gefallen!"

„Natürlich, wenn es dich glücklich macht." Er öffnete den Mund und aß auch diese Praline auf. „Sie schmeckt wie die andere."

„Oh, dann habe ich vermutlich doch die selbe Sorte erwischt", meinte Morrigan mit naivem Augenaufschlag. „Lass uns schlafen gehen. Morgen stelle ich dir dann den Zaubertrankhersteller vor, der dir deinen Wolfsbanntrank herstellen wird. Er wirkt verrückt, ist aber ein fähiger Mann."

Sie hatte keine Probleme damit Remus zu sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Seine Gegenwehr war aufgeweicht. Und es hatte sie nur zwei Pralinen gekostet. Wenn sie es richtig anstellte, dann würde er von nun an immer so sein. Liebevoll, anhänglich und gefügig. Doch bereits in dieser Nacht fragte sich die Irin, ob sie ihn nicht doch lieber ohne Liebestrank überzeugen würde wollen. Es war nicht wie in Hogwarts, es war nicht wie vor dieser kleinen Schülerin. Remus war einfach nicht Remus. Möglicherweise ließe sich noch eine andere Lösung finden.

* * *

Remus neue Charakterschwäche wurde jedem klar, als er Morrigan beim Frühstück ihr Ei köpfte, ihr Brot mit Marmelade in Herzchenform bestrich und ihr bereitwillig auch so jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas.

Morrigan genoss diese Fürsorge am Anfang. Aber dann wurde es ich zu viel. „Gib mir den verdammten Toast! Ich brauche keine Herzchen darauf", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Natürlich, verzeih mir", entschuldigte er sich sogleich und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Colin grinste breit. „Lupin, du wirkst so verändert", stellte er jovial fest.

Remus sah fast ein bisschen entrüstet zu dem Emporkömmling. „Wieso verändert?"

„Nun, ich habe dich hier noch nie so .. nett mit meiner Cousine umgehen sehen. Stehst du vielleicht unter einem Imperius?"

„Halt die Klappe, Colin!" fauchte Morrigan böse.

Doch Lupin legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Beruhige dich, Liebling. Nur weil er sich selbst und Macht mehr liebt als dich oder deine Schwester, kann er diese tiefe Zuneigung nicht verstehen, die ich für sich empfinde." Er sah zu Colin über den Tisch. „Ich bin nicht verändert. Ich habe nur erkannt wie viel mir Mor bedeutet. Sie ist die Liebe meines Lebens. Es spielt überhaupt keine Rolle, dass das Kind, das sie trägt, nicht von mir ist."

Roisin, die alles bisher mit einer steilen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen beobachtet hatte, hörte auf zu kauen und hielt die Luft an. Bisher hatte sie gedacht, er hätte nur einen Liebestrank bekommen, doch jetzt sah es so aus, als wäre dieser auch noch mit Veritaserum versetzt gewesen. Geschockt richtete sich ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Remus. Zum Glück merkte es niemand, denn alle Augenpaare richteten sich nun auf Remus und Morrigan. Diese keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Das .. das stimmt doch gar nicht, Remus .. Schatz", beeilte sie sich schnell zu sagen. „Woher hast du denn das Ammenmärchen?"

Lupin runzelte die Stirn. „Ammenmärchen? Das stand doch in deinem Brief. Das Kind ist von Greyback. Aber das macht nichts, wirklich nicht. Ich liebe dich über alles. Du bist mein Herz, mein Sonnenschein, meine Luft zum Atmen." Dümmlich lächelte er sie an.

Seamus O'Shee betrat nun das Esszimmer. Er aß nie zusammen mit der Familie Frühstück. Verwundert hörte er Remus letzte Worte. Dann grinste er böse und nickte Morrigan zu. „Nicht schlecht. Zumindest wird er dann nicht wieder über das Grundstück irren und kann nicht verloren gehen", kommentierte er seine Schlussfolgerung pragmatisch. „Colin, komm mit!" Die beiden Männer verließen zusammen den Raum. Der Alte rief und Colin sprang. Der Alte rief und alle sprangen. Aengus stand in einer Zimmerecke und rieb sich die Nase. Das gefiel ihm nicht. Remus konnte er einschätzen, aber ein Remus unter einem Zauber ist viel schwerer zu kontrollieren. Es sei denn der Zauber wäre von ihm selbst gewesen.

* * *

Finley Kavanagh war kein großer Mann, er war kein kräftiger Mann, auch nicht gutaussehend oder charismatisch. Finley Kavanagh hatte außerdem bereits mehr Tage hinter sich gebracht als diese noch vor ihm lagen. Die Anstellung bei einer reichen, einflussreichen, irischen Familie hatte ihm sein Sohn vermittelt. Denn Finley Kavanagh hatte eine Gabe und das waren seine Zaubertrankkünste. Er war erstaunlich gut darin und bekam auch den komplizierten Wolfsbanntrank ohne große Mühe zusammen. Dafür hatte Finley Kavanagh bereits erste Anzeichen des Alters. Er ging nicht gern hinaus, war stur köpfig und vergaß auch schon mal etwas (nicht jedoch eine Zaubertrankzutat). Dies alles wusste Seamus O'Shee und doch hatte er ihn eingestellt. Ein alter, vergesslicher Mann, den selbst dessen undankbarer Sohn loswerden wollte war wie geschaffen für den Geschäftsmann, wie geschaffen für den gedachten Zweck.

Finley Kavanagh hatte bereits alle Zutaten für den Wolfsbanntrank beisammen. Er konnte eigentlich nicht glücklicher sein. Im Haus der O'Shees hatte man ihm einen Teil der Kellerräume eingerichtet. In einem Zimmer stand sein Bett, das andere war komplett zu einer Braustube ausgerüstet worden. Die Zutaten quollen nur so aus den Vorratsräumen hervor. Das alles musste teuer gewesen sein, aber Finley Kavanagh scherte sich nicht darum. Er hatte einen warmen Platz, bekam zu essen und zu trinken und wurde nicht mehr ständig von seinem Sohn angeschrien, wenn er mal wieder das Teewasser vergessen hatte. Nein, hier durfte er Zaubertränke brauen. Und bereits gestern hatte er damit angefangen. Ruhig legte er sich das Rezept für den Wolfsbanntrank zurecht. Er musste diesen bald brauen, denn er würde benötigt werden.

Die Tür zu seinem Brauzimmer wurde aufgestoßen. Eine schöne Frau trat ein, älter als die von gestern, aber genau so schön und selbstbewusst. Sie klopfte nicht an, eine O'Shee muss nicht anklopfen. Und Finley Kavanagh war es von gestern gewohnt, dass die Frauen in diesem Haus offenbar nichts vom Anklopfen hielten.

„Ich brauche ein Gegenmittel gegen einen Liebestrank und .. „ Niamh zögerte. „Oder kann man einen Liebestrank mit einem anderen Trank übertrumpfen, damit mir dieser Mann für eine Nacht verfällt?" Oder zwei, schließlich ist er ein Tier. Nur bei dem Gedanken daran lief der Hausherrin ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Finley blickte sie aus trüben blassblauen Augen an. Das weiße Haar stand ihm wirr vom kleinen, knochigen Kopf ab. „Man kann alles, Gnädigste! Sie wollen einen Mann für eine Nacht, der bereits einer anderen durch einen Liebestrank verfallen ist?"

Sie nickte. „Genau das!"

Der Zaubertrankhersteller lächelte schmal. „Das Aphrodisiakum der Banshee. Es ist von kurzer Dauer, man gerät in Leidenschaft für die Person, die einem bei der Einnahme gegenübersteht, weil man glaubt nur noch diese eine Nacht füreinander zu haben und danach zu sterben. Trotzdem schaltet es den Liebestrank nicht komplett aus. Wenn es nicht gerade ein starker Liebestrank war."

Niamh gestikulierte kurz. „Es ist euer Liebestrank gewesen, nehme ich an."

„Oh, der von gestern?" Kavanagh runzelte die Stirn und tippte sich an die Finger. „Das Aphrodisiakum dürfte ihn für diese Zeit ausschalten. Ja."

„Gut, ich will es heute Abend haben", bestimmte sie.

„Aber dann werde ich ihn nicht so stark hinbekommen, Gnädigste. Normalerweise benötigt er eine Woche."

Niamh winkte ab. Seamus würde heute wieder auswärts schlafen. Heute oder nie. „Heute Abend."

Finley verbeugte sich tief. „Wie Ihr wollt!"

Nachdem sie sein Brauzimmer verlassen hatte, seufzte der alte Mann schwer. „Alles muss immer gleich sein." Er kramte in den Schränken nach den Zutaten. Der Wolfsbanntrank musste eben noch etwas warten. „Der arme Mann. Was hat er nur verbrochen?" brabbelte Kavanagh in seinen Bart.

Er war gerade dabei das Feuer unter einem Kessel zu entzünden, als es an seiner Tür klopfte.

„Hä?"

Die Tür ging auf. Roisin lächelte freundlich und kam herein. „Meister Kavanagh, ich brauche eure Hilfe!"

Finley Kavanagh kratzte sich an der Nase. „Ein Liebestrank? Ein Aphrodisiakum?" vermutete er.

Roisin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte gern einen Trank, der genau so etwas wieder neutralisiert. Ein Gegenmittel."

Er schüttete etwas Wasser in den Kessel. „Wann?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Ihr dafür benötigt."

Finley drehte sich zu ihr herum. „Holt es Euch heute Abend ab."

Sie nickte beflissen und langte nach dem Türgriff. „Dankeschön!"

Finley Kavanagh schüttelte erneut den Kopf, als er wieder allein war. „Was hat der arme Mann nur verbrochen?" murmelte er immer mal wieder, während er die Tränke braute.

* * *

Morrigan zerrte Remus nun schon durch das ganze Haus. Dann betraten sie endlich ihr Zimmer. „Woher hast du das? Woher weißt du das mit dem Brief?" fragte sie ihn eindringlich.

Er lächelte liebevoll. „Das ist doch nicht wichtig, Mor. Wichtig ist, dass ich dich trotzdem liebe. Wichtig ist, dass ich dir verzeihe, dass du mich angelogen hast, weil .. ich dich liebe."

Morrigan verdrehte die Augen, als er sie wieder streichelte. Er ging ihr auf die Nerven. Es begann sie zu langweilen und sogar anzuwidern. Was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht? Konnte dieser Zaubertrankwicht nicht etwas Vernünftiges herstellen? Etwas, dass Remus nicht zu einem Narren machte? Sie beschloss Finley Kavanagh einen Besuch abzustatten und ihn um einen Trank zu bitten, der besser ihren Wünschen entsprach. Vielleicht konnte er ihr auch gleich ein Veritaserum brauen.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt …


	33. Zaubertranküberschuss

_Keine weiteren Reviews? Kein "Werd endlich fertig!" oder sowas in der Art? ;) Ich würde auch ein "Liest sich blöd" nehmen._

* * *

Aengus stand an der Tür des Alten, als Morrigan auf ihn losstürmte. „Ich muss mit ihm reden! _Sofort!_" Alles an ihr deutete darauf hin, dass sie ein _Nein_ nicht akzeptieren würde. Wenn sie es schon nicht aus Remus heraus kriegen würde, dann doch wohl aus ihrem Vater. Denn nur er wusste davon, nur ihm hatte sie es geschrieben und erzählt.

Der Hüne öffnete ihr die Tür ohne sie aufzuhalten oder Fragen zu stellen. Seamus O'Shee mochte es gar nicht bei der Arbeit oder auch beim Zusammenstellen von wichtigen Arbeitspapieren gestört zu werden. Allerdings machte er bei genau drei Personen eine Ausnahme. Morrigan war eine davon. Aengus folgte der stürmischen Irin jedoch und tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Arbeitgeber aus. Der Alte seufzte und nickte ihm zu. Daraufhin ging sein Wachhund wieder hinaus.

Seamus rollte Pergamente zusammen und steckte sie in eine Tasche. Von seinem Speichellecker war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Gut so. „Du hast es ihm gesagt! Wieso hast du es ihm gesagt? Willst du uns auseinander bringen? Was hast du vor, Vater?"

Ihr Vater kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht einmal wovon du da sprichst, Mor", sagte er aufrichtig.

„Remus weiß, dass das Baby nicht von ihm ist. Das kann er nur von dir oder aus dem Brief wissen, den ich dir gesandt habe!" Zornesröte überzog ihre Wangen und ließ ihre rote Haarmähne noch wilder aussehen.

„Von mir weiß er es nicht und .. „ Seamus ging wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch, tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die geheime Schublade und diese öffnete sich. Dann wühlte er sekundenlang darin. „ .. der Brief ist auch noch da, wo er sein sollte." Er richtete sich wieder auf, zeigte ihr den Brief aus der Ferne und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aengus!"

Sein Angestellter betrat den Raum und sah den Alten fragend an.

„Ist hier jemand drin gewesen, der nicht drin sein sollte?" fragte ihn O'Shee.

„Nein, Herr. Hier darf nur die Familie herein und alle, die Sie bestimmen, mein Herr", kam Aengus prompte Antwort.

Morrigan blitzte ihn an. „War hier jemand öfter als gewöhnlich drinnen? In letzter Zeit?"

Aengus schürzte die Lippen, als müsse er nachdenken. „Nicht, als ich Dienst hatte", antwortete er. Morrigan fühlte er sich nicht so verpflichtet wie dem Alten. Wozu Dinge preis geben, wenn es nicht erforderlich ist?

Doch Morrigan warf nun ihrem Vater einen auffordernden Blick zu, als würde sie Aengus schon viel zu lange viel zu gut kennen. Was genau genommen auch der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Und als du nicht Dienst hattest? War jemand öfter hier als sonst? Colin vielleicht?" fragte nun Seamus mit strengem Blick.

Aengus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht Colin. Aber Roisin war ein paar Mal hier ohne einen bestimmten Grund zu haben oder zu nennen."

„Diese kleine …!" Morrigan war bereits an Aengus vorbeigestürmt, bevor sie ihre Flüche vervollständigen konnte.

Der Alte schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Ich nehme Connor heute mit, Aengus. Bitte achte darauf, dass sich die Frauen nicht schon wieder die Augen auskratzen. Dieser Werwolf bringt nur Ärger! Verluste und Ärger!" schnaubte er. „Falls es nicht anders geht, lähme sie. Lähme sie alle! Und stecke den Werwolf in unseren speziellen Raum im Keller, wenn er Ärger macht!"

Der Hüne versuchte nicht zu breit zu schmunzeln, aber seine Mundwinkel hoben sich für wenige Sekunden. Dann nickte er. „In Ordnung, mein Herr." Damit war Aengus für den heutigen Tag der mächtigste Mann auf dem Anwesen. Ein gutes Gefühl, wenn man meint dem Chaos die einzig richtige Ordnung entgegen zu setzen.

Seamus O'Shee packte die restlichen Sachen zusammen und eine halbe Stunde später verließ er das Haus, dann sein Anwesen. Für Streitigkeiten hatte er keinen Nerv und keine Zeit. Er nahm einen Großteil seiner Angestellten mit zu einem Treffen mit seinen, nun, Geschäftspartnern.

* * *

Roisin ließ den ganzen Tag über Morrigan an ihre Tür klopfen. Selbst als ihre Stiefschwester mit Flüchen dagegen vorging, hatte sie nur ein müdes Lächeln dafür übrig. Die Tür wackelte zwar und sah von außen auch nicht mehr wie eine Tür aus, aber sie fiel nicht. Wie es für Schwestern üblich ist, hatten die beiden schon frühzeitig ihre Scharmützel. Irgendwann war es selbst für ihren Vater zu bunt geworden und er ließ jede ihrer Türen mit speziellen Schutzzaubern behandeln, so dass sie sich auch gegenseitig aus dem Weg gehen konnten. Diese Zauber hielten die Schwestern auch heute noch davon ab sich regelmäßig an die Gurgel zu gehen.

Erst gegen Abend legte Roisin das Bild von einem jungen, gutaussehenden Mann an die eben gelesene Stelle ihres Buches und wartete auf die Grübchen, die bei dem Mann immer beim Lächeln erschienen. Dann schloss sie das Buch.

Sie war auf der Hut, doch Morrigan hatte es bereits am Tag aufgegeben bei ihr einzubrechen. Und so war Roisin die dritte Frau von der Finley Kavanagh an diesem Abend Besuch bekam.

Kurz nachdem ihn auch Roisin verließ machte sich der Zaubertrankmischer daran endlich auch den Wolfsbanntrank herzustellen. Nur zwischendurch hielt er inne, kramte in einer Ecke der Braustube und stellte sich ein paar Dinge zurecht.

Remus hatte diesen Tag hauptsächlich in Morrigans Nähe verbracht oder auch da, wo er ihrer Meinung nach sein sollte. Ab und zu bekam er dafür auch eine Praline. Die schmeckte ihm aus Morrigans Fingern sowieso besonders gut. Er stellte sie nicht in Frage.

Am Abend nun saß er wieder mit den verbliebenen O'Shees im Esszimmer am Tisch. Nur Seamus und Colin fehlten. Eine gewisse Spannung lag in der Luft. Selbst Tante Erin fiel auf, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte.

Morrigan hatte zuerst überlegt Remus den Cocktail aus Veritaserum und Bindungstrank in den Wein zu schütten. Doch Finley hatte davon abgeraten. Sie solle es ihm am besten pur geben, meinte er. Roisin hingegen grübelte schon das ganze Abendessen lang wie sie Lupin das Gegenmittel verabreichen konnte, wenn ihre Schwester die ganze Zeit anwesend war. Niamh setzte voll und ganz auf die Mithilfe ihres verschwiegenen Personals. Den Trank würde sie Remus schon irgendwie einflößen. Und falls nicht, dann würde sie eben einen Imperius verwenden. Ein Unverzeihlicher auf den sie sich verstand. Aber ein Zaubertrank hatte für sie mehr Klasse. Man sollte einen Zaubertrankmischer schon nutzen, wenn man diesen direkt im Haus hat.

Aengus besah sich die Spannungen von der Tür aus. Doch er fühlte sich nicht überfordert. Mit all der Macht, mit der er kurzfristig ausgestattet worden ist, konnte er vermutlich alle Personen hier ganz leicht unter Kontrolle bringen. Er wünschte sich regelrecht einen Aussetzer von Morrigan und Niamh. Innerlich rieb sich der Hüne die Hände und hoffte, er würde wenigstens eines dieser Weibsbilder lähmen dürfen. Nur, um ihnen ihr ständiges Gezicke, in das er ab und zu hineingezogen wurde, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig aus dem Weg war, heimzuzahlen.

Die Hausherrin erhob sich nach einer guten Stunde und das Abendessen war beendet. Die fast unsichtbaren Hauselfen räumten den Esstisch binnen weniger Sekunden ab. Lupin hielt noch einen Hühnerschenkel fest und blieb sitzen, um diesen noch zu Ende abzunagen. Morrigan blieb stehen und sah zu ihm. „Kommst du?"

„Ja, gleich, mhm, nur noch das, zu Ende", murmelte er bittend und sah hoch zu ihr.

Sie fuhr ihm mit der Hand sanft in den Nacken. „In Ordnung. Iss dich satt, kleiner Werwolf." Bald würde er fast wieder der Alte sein, nur fester an sie gebunden. Das ließ sie seine Ergebenheit ertragen.

Roisin sah ihre Chance gekommen. Alle gingen langsam ins Nachbarzimmer hinüber, um den allgemeinen Schlaftrunk zu sich zu nehmen, der normalerweise aus reichlich Alkohol bestand. Sie blieb zurück bei Remus und tippte ihn an.

„Hm?"

„Hier, spül das Hähnchen damit hinunter", sagte sie und reichte ihm den kleinen Flakon mit der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit.

„Was ist das?"

„Nur Wasser." Sie versuchte so vertrauenswürdig wie möglich auszusehen.

„Oh, danke!" Lupin schien durch den Liebestrank wirklich sämtliche Gehirnzellen verloren zu haben, denn er öffnete das Fläschchen und trank das Gegenmittel ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Leider drehten sich genau in diesem Moment Niamh und Morrigan herum, um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch alle das Esszimmer verließen.

Morrigan erfasste die Situation als erste und stürmte zurück. Sie entriss Lupin den Flakon, den dieser bereits geleert hatte und warf ihrer Schwester einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Was hast du vor? Willst du ihn vergiften?"

Kurzentschlossen griff sie nach ihrem Zaubertrank und drückte auch diese Flasche Remus in die Hand. „Trink das!"

„Wozu?" Remus Gedanken begannen sich zu entnebeln und er fragte sich gerade, ob er in letzter Zeit viel geschlafen hatte.

„Um .. das Hühnchen hinunterzuspülen", erklärte Morrigan nach kurzer Überlegung. „Tue es!" Vielleicht konnte sie ihn doch noch dazu bewegen.

Der Werwolf vertilgte den Rest des Hühnerschenkels in Sekunden und zuckte die Schultern. Auch der dunkelgrüne Trank von Morrigan fand seinen Weg in Lupins Körper. Er schmeckte anders, als der davor. Irgendwie falscher und ekliger. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Wäähh, was war das?"

„Wer hat dir verraten, dass das Kind, welches ich erwarte, möglicherweise nicht von dir ist?" versuchte Morrigan gleich einen Test, wobei sie Roisin dünn anlächelte. Diese trat den Rückzug an, wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Deine Schwester natürlich!" antwortete Remus fröhlich. „Übrigens, wann heiraten wir endlich?" Innerlich schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Was redete er da? Was passierte mit ihm? Der Zaubertrank mit dem Gegenmittel zirkulierte noch in ihm und Veritaserum und Bindungstrank kämpften ebenfalls um die Oberhand. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er sich selbst dabei beobachten wie er singend und tanzend zum Schafott hüpfte. Verrückt!

Roisin schnaubte abfällig. „Willst du ihn sein Leben lang mit Zaubertränken füttern?" wählte sie nun den Angriff. Nur Niamh und Aengus waren noch im Raum und verfolgten diesen Zwist neugierig.

Morrigan trat an ihre Schwester heran. „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein! Das geht dich gar nichts an, also halt dich gefälligst da raus!"

Niamh klatschte in die Hände. „Kommt schon, Mädchen, nehmen wir einen Wein zusammen und vertragen uns wieder!" Dieser Ausspruch verschaffte ihr ungläubige und auch misstrauische Blicke.

„Zaubertrank?" murmelte Remus verwirrt. „Was .. was war da drinnen?"

Aengus hielt es für gegeben nun alle aus dem Esszimmer zu scheuchen und ging zum Werwolf, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hoch. „Los, Remus, trink einen Whiskey mit mir!"

Die Spannungen folgten der kleinen Gesellschaft und auch der im Nebenzimmer konsumierte Alkohol konnte daran nichts ändern. Remus fühlte sich schlecht. Als würde sein Innerstes ganz langsam grün anlaufen und rosten oder faulen. Er war wortkarg und trank dankbar einen Whiskey nach dem anderen.

Langsam leerte sich auch das Kaminzimmer. Morrigan nahm Remus den letzten Whiskey ab. „Du hast genug getrunken", befand sie und sie erhoben sich. In diesem Augenblick betrat eine Angestellte den Raum und ging auf Morrigan zu, nachdem sie kurz zur Hausherrin gesehen hatte.

„Entschuldigt, Madam, aber da gibt es ein Problem mit dem Wolfsbanntrank lässt Ihnen der Zaubertrankmischer ausrichten", sprach sie leise und schüchtern. Wenn Morrigan die Wahrheit herausbekommt und das würde sie, dann würde sie eine Menge Ärger bekommen. Aber der Schutz der Hausherrin war der kleinen Angestellten ja sicher, bis zu einem Grad, zumindest hoffte sie das.

„Was für ein Problem?" wollte Morrigan wissen.

„Das hat er nicht gesagt", antwortete die Angestellte unsicher.

„Verdammt nochmal! Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie gab Remus einen Kuss und verzog das Gesicht. „Du hättest bereits nach dem ersten Whiskey aufhören sollen!" Damit ging sie hinaus, auf den Weg in den Keller.

„Nur mit Alkohol lässt sich der ganze Wahnsinn hier ertragen", erwiderte der Wahrheitstrank aus Lupin. Er wankte leicht. Doch da kam bereits ein Arm unter seinen Arm, um ihm zu helfen.

„Würdest du mich begleiten, Remus?" fragte Niamh. „Nicht, dass ich auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer verloren gehe."

„Ich denke", begann Aengus und verstellte den beiden den Weg. „Ich kümmere mich um Remus, Herrin. Er kann in seinem Zustand vermutlich weder Euch noch sich selbst ohne Schaden zu einem der Zimmer bringen."

Niamh richtete sich auf und hielt sich an Lupins Arm fest. „Das glaube ich nicht. Wir werden ja sehen, Aengus. Geh uns aus dem Weg!"

Der Hüne zögerte und trat dann folgsam beiseite. Er hatte beschlossen, den beiden zu folgen und da war er nicht der einzige. Roisin folgte Aengus, Aengus folgte Remus und Niamh. Lupin hatte bisher kein weiteres Wort gesagt. Seine Blase drückte gewaltig und er hoffte, er würde bald eine Toilette finden. Er war sich nur nicht so sicher, welcher Teil von ihm keine Toilette brauchte. Sein Magen rumorte und gluckerte. Er war viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um die Gefahr zu erkennen, in die er gerade lief.

Niamh blieb vor ihrem und Seamus Räumen stehen und holte nun ihren Zaubertrank aus ihrem Täschchen. Er war blutrot. „Hier, trink das!"

Remus kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Nein, eh, ich sollte nichts mehr trinken. Wirklich. Mir ist .. übel. Mehr als übel", stammelte er. Geschafft hielt er sich an der Wand fest und lehnte sich dann schließlich mit dem Rücken daran.

Die Hausherrin entstöpselte die Flasche, mit einer Hand hielt sie Lupin kurzerhand die Nase zu. Schweiß trat auf dessen Stirn, als er den Mund öffnete und den nach Kirschen und Erdbeeren schmeckenden Trank hinein geschüttet bekam. Er schluckte ihn nach kurzem Würgen hinunter.

Damit hatte Niamh das buchstäbliche Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Remus entflammte nicht voller Leidenschaft. Er wurde grün im Gesicht, umfasste seinen Magen und übergab sich direkt auf Niamhs teure Schuhe. Diese begann hysterisch zu brüllen, was Aengus und Roisin als Anlass nahmen aus ihren Verstecken zu treten und zu Hilfe zu eilen. Lupin kauerte auf dem Boden, bis seine Arme seinen Körper nicht mehr halten konnten und er gänzlich nach unten sank.

„Linky!" rief Aengus einen Hauselfen direkt beim Namen.

Sofort erschien dieser in ihrer Nähe. „Wie kann ich Euch behilflich sein?"

„Hol mir Finley Kavanagh sofort aus dem Keller herauf und er soll irgendwas .. irgendwas für eine Heilung mitbringen!"

Der Hauself verbeugte sich und verschwand wieder. Sekunden später stand er wieder mit dem Zaubertrankmischer im Korridor.

Finley erfasste die Situation nach einem kurzen Blick und runzelte die Stirn. „Er hat alle drei Tränke bekommen?" fragte er, sah zu Roisin. Diese nickte. Dann schaute er zu Niamh und auch diese nickte.

Morrigan atmete schwer, als sie nun ebenfalls ankam. „Was zum ..?"

„Ihren Trank auch? Hat er Ihren auch bekommen?" fragte Finley sie ernst.

„Eh … ja. Auch?" Sie sah sich um und ihr Blick bohrte sich böse in die Augen ihrer Stiefmutter, bevor sie wieder sorgenvoll zu dem sich vor Krämpfen windenden Lupin sah.

Finley kramte in den mitgebrachten Sachen herum und nahm eine Salbe für die innere Anwendung zur Hand.

„Er hat auch drei Whiskey getrunken", half Aengus dem Zaubertrankmacher, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen.

Kavanagh öffnete den Mund. „Oh, wenn das so ist. Dann sollte er es erst einmal in den nächsten Stunden rausbringen, bevor ich ihm helfen kann. Also, ehem, alles, was er im Körper hat."

Aengus beugte sich herunter und versuchte Remus hoch zu helfen. „Linky, räum hier auf!" Der Hauself verschwand und einen großen Teil von Lupins heraus gebrachtem Innenleben nahm er gleich mit.

„Dann bringen wir ihn nach unten und Ihr könnt nach ihm sehen, wenn Ihr meint, Ihr könnt ihm helfen", meinte Aengus zu Finley, schlang Lupins Arm um seine Schulter und zog und schleifte ihn Richtung Keller in den _speziellen Raum_, den Folterraum. Finley folgte ihnen kopfschüttelnd. „Nur gut, dass das nicht der Werwolf ist, was?" lachte der Alte vor sich her. „Genau genommen ist er das", erklärte Aengus ächzend. „Dann gibt es ein Problem", meinte der Zaubertrankmacher nach einer Weile leise. „Oh ja, das ist nicht gut."

Zurück blieben drei geschockte Frauen, die sich aber schnell wieder erholten, sich böse anstarrten und die Schuldfrage stumm auf jeweils die andere schoben.

Nach kurzem Anstarren wirbelte Morrigan als erste herum und folgte Aengus und Finley in den Keller. Niamh verschwand in ihren Räumen und Roisin suchte nach einem Alternativplan, nachdem sie in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt war.

* * *

Im privaten Folterraum der O'Shee-Familie versuchte Aengus es Remus so bequem wie möglich zu machen und stellte ihm einen Eimer vor die Folterbank. Kein schöner Ort, aber hier war er wenigstens vor den Verrückten in Sicherheit.

Jedenfalls glaubte Aengus das bis Morrigan in der offenen Tür stand.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt …


	34. Nichts ändert sich

„Was ist los mit ihm?" herrschte die Irin Aengus böse an.

Der Angestellte sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Was los mit ihm ist? Ich würde sagen, er wurde von euch Weibsbildern vergiftet."

„Rede nicht in solch einem Ton mit mir, Aengus!"

Finley Kavanagh drängelte sich an Morrigan vorbei, als der Hüne sich gerade aufrichtete, um Morrigan gehörig seine Meinung sagen und ihr auch gleich seine Vollmachten unter die Nase zu reiben. Der Zaubertrankmischer war noch nicht ganz bei Remus angekommen, als sich dieser plötzlich erhob.

„To .. Toilette!"

Hektisch sah sich Aengus um. „Da hinten, in der Ecke!"

„Gürtel .. Gürtel …!" japste der Werwolf als er in Richtung des Örtchens spurtete, als würde es ihm wieder prächtig gehen.

Aengus winkte mit seinem Zauberstab und befreite Remus mit einem Fluch vom Gürtel. Dann drängte der Angestellte Finley und Morrigan aus dem Folterraum und schloss die schwere Tür. „Linky! Kümmere dich um Remus. Räum auf! Das könnte.. unappetitlich werden."

Im Korridor lehnte sich Aengus an die Tür und seufzte.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich länger für die Zaubertränke brauche. Ich hatte nicht einmal genug Zeit, um ein echtes Veritaserum zu brauen. Alles musste schnell gehen. Und für eine Person waren die Tränke nicht verdaubar", stammelte Finley. Seine Finger umklammerten ein Buch wie einen Schild vor seinem Körper. Er hätte die Frauen warnen können, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das zustand. „Er wird den Wolfsbanntrank nicht nehmen können. Er wird nichts ausrichten können. Die Verwandlung muss er ohne Trank überstehen. Es geht nicht anders."

Aengus hob die Hand, um Kavanagh zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Wir finden eine Lösung. Doch jetzt muss Remus erst einmal wieder gesund werden. Das schafft Ihr doch, oder?"

Der Zaubertrankmischer nickte. „Ja, sicher."

Morrigans Lippen waren zu einem dünnen, blassen Strich verkommen. „Was für Tränke hat er bekommen?" fragte sie Finley. „Was haben ihm Roisin und Niamh gegeben?"

„Eine Art von Veritaserum und der Bindungstrank, ein Gegenmittel gegen einen Liebestrank, der Trank der Banshee", erläuterte Kavanagh. Nachdem er fragende Blicke erntetet, fügte er an: „Der Trank der Banshee, er entfacht die Leidenschaft für eine Nacht."

„Ist er nun der Alte oder bleibt etwas von den Tränken an ihm hängen?" fragte Morrigan interessiert weiter.

„Ich werde ihn heilen können, er wird also wieder der Alte werden, nur, dass es bei der Verwandlung für ihn schwer wird."

Morrigan biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Ihr ihn vollständig heilt. Ich will, dass er mir gehört! Unternehmt etwas in diese Richtung!" Ihre blauen Augen sahen kühl in die Gesichter der beiden Männer.

Finley sah zu Aengus, dann zurück zu Morrigan. „Er ist geschwächt, gnädige Frau. Ich kann momentan nichts dergleichen für Euch tun sonst stirbt er womöglich sogar bei der bald anstehenden Verwandlung."

Die Irin schnaubte. „Ein Nein gibt es hier nicht, alter Mann, nicht für mich! Findet eine Möglichkeit sonst werdet Ihr keine Gelegenheit mehr haben Eure Antwort zu bedauern." Nach einem weiteren kühlen Blick, warf sie ihre Haare in den Nacken und stolzierte davon.

Aengus legte Kavanagh eine Hand auf die Schulter, dieser schluckte schwer. „Keine Sorge. Ich werde dem Alten morgen berichten und wir warten ab, was er dazu zu sagen hat. Gebt mir Bescheid, falls sie Euch heute noch von der Arbeit abhält. Ich halte sie Euch dann vom Leib."

Aus der Folterkammer war ein dumpfes Geräusch zu hören. Es klang, als wäre ein Sack auf das Holz gefallen.

„Linky!"

Der Hauself erschien. „Wie kann ich Euch behilflich sein?"

„Können wir hinein ohne, dass irgendwas.. du weißt schon?" Aengus griff nach der Türklinke und wartete kurz ab.

Der Hauself hob die haarlosen Brauen. „Die Kammer ist vollständig gereinigt, Herr!"

Aengus holte tief Luft. „Gut, du kannst gehen!"

Lupin konnte sich ein paar Stunden erholen. Er schlief und wurde in halbwachen Momenten vom Trankmischer behandelt.

* * *

Er war noch nicht vollständig genesen, als ihn Aengus abholte und nun saß er vor dem großen, hölzernen Schreibtisch des Seamus O'Shee. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich wach zu halten und rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Vermutlich würde er sich hier wieder übergeben. Doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern seit letzten Abend etwas gegessen zu haben.

Seamus starrte ihn an, die Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte verschränkt. Sie waren allein, nicht einmal Aengus war anwesend. Wenn er gedacht hatte Remus mit dem Starren einzuschüchtern, dann war ihm nicht klar wie egal diesem das zurzeit war. Er hoffte nur bald wieder in die Horizontale zu kommen, damit er sich weiter erholen konnte.

Der Alte stand auf. „Dein Leben hat mich viel gekostet, Werwolf. Und du dankst es mir, indem du hier Unfrieden stiftest?"

Lupin wusste, dass dies eine rhetorische Frage war und antwortete nicht. Allerdings konnte er einen Teil von sich nicht zur Ruhe zwingen und so öffneten sich seine rissigen Lippen doch noch und er hörte sich voller triefendem Sarkasmus sagen: „_Natürlich_, ich bin selbst schuld. Was lasse ich Morrigan auch von einem anderen schwängern? Und sicherlich hätte ich wissen müssen, dass drei wild gewordene Hexen mich vergiften wollen!"

Seamus machte einen kurzen Schritt auf Remus zu und deutete an, die Hand heben zu wollen. Jedoch der Geschäftsmann in ihm unterband die angedachte Tätlichkeit. „Pass auf wie du von meinen Frauen sprichst, Werwolf, sonst endet dein Artenschutz hier und jetzt!"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Lupin die Augen geschlossen und den Schlag erwartet, bei Seamus ersten Worten allerdings öffnete er die Lider wieder.

Es herrschte Stille. O`Shee schien nachzudenken, Remus versuchte nicht zu brechen.

„Die Tatsache, dass du nicht der leibliche Vater bist ändert nichts an der Situation", sprach Seamus nun endlich mit fester Stimme. „Meine Tochter hat einen starken Willen und sie will dich. Ich habe ebenfalls einen starken Willen, aber ich konnte Colin und sie nicht zusammenführen."

Ein heiseres Lachen ertönte. „Ihr Wille endet dort wo der Wille Ihrer Frau und Ihrer Töchter beginnt", befand der Werwolf mutig. „Nun, außer Roisins Wille. Sie fügt sich ihrem Vater, weiß der Geier wieso", ergänzte er stirnrunzelnd und sah zu den vor Wut funkelnden Augen des Alten. „Eh .. Sir."

Seamus O`Shee schnaubte. „Morrigan sollte ihn heiraten nicht Roisin. Colin soll meine Geschäfte übernehmen, wenn ich nicht mehr bin. Aber nein! Morrigan schleppt mir einen Werwolf an und Roisin verguckt sich in den Nachbarsbengel, _einen verdammten Muggel_!" Wild fuchtelte er mit dem Zeigefinger vor Lupins Nase herum. Dieser wurde davon nur noch grüner im Gesicht.

„Warum Colin?" kam es ehrlich fragend aus Remus Mund. „Ich meine, warum nicht Aengus oder Niamh allein oder Morrigan allein oder Roisin allein? Warum, bei Merlin, ausgerechnet dieser bunte, ängstliche, kleine Mann?"

Der Alte sah drein, als hätte man ihm diese Frage noch nie gestellt. „Weil er bereits alles über meine Geschäfte weiß. Ich muss ihn nicht einarbeiten, ihm nichts erklären. Er weiß mit Zahlen umzugehen, er kann passabel zaubern, " Plötzlich unterbrach er sich selbst. „_Das geht dich gar nichts an, Werwolf! Verflucht noch eins, ich bin dir keine Erklärung schuldig!_"

Remus unterdrückte einen weiteren Impuls in Seamus Arbeitszimmer zu reihern. „Ich dachte nur …" brachte er mühsam hervor. „Wollte nur bei einer Lösung .. des Ganzen .. helfen .. Sir."

„Aengus erzählte, sie hätten dir alle drei diverse Zaubertränke verabreicht," sprach der Alte nun etwas ruhiger und mit gewisser Genugtuung in der Stimme. „Das wird nicht noch einmal passieren. Hier wird nur noch der Wolfsbanntrank gebraut. Für die nächste Verwandlung entsteht gerade ein separates Haus. Die Lösung ist klar. Morrigan wird dich heiraten, Wolf und du wirst den Bastard anerkennen. Roisin wird Colin heiraten. Punkt. Und dazu bekommst du noch einen Rat von mir, ganz kostenlos und ehrlich." Seamus beugte sich zu Lupin herunter, starrte ihm fest in die Augen. „Finger weg von meiner Frau!"

_~Eine Familie von Irren! Eine Familie von Psychopathen!_ schrie es in Remus. Verzweifelt versuchte er diese Worte nicht laut auszuspucken. Trotzdem konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und löste den Augenkontakt mit Seamus, um sich über die rechte Stuhllehne zu beugen und ihm praktisch sein letztes Statement sichtbar zu machen.

* * *

Die darauf folgenden Tage und Wochen verliefen ruhiger. Das lag womöglich auch daran, dass Morrigan Lupins schwere Verwandlung dazu ausnutzte ihn mit einem Imperius-Fluch zu belegen. Nach seiner Rückverwandlung besuchte sie ihn in dem geschützten Haus und verhexte ihn. Nun doch. Letztendlich. Sie steckte alle ihre Wünsche und Vorstellungen in diesen Fluch und Remus hatte diesem nichts entgegenzusetzen. Sie hatte die volle Kontrolle über ihn und er benahm sich nicht direkt wie ein verliebter Trottel wie noch zuvor. Nicht ganz das, was sich Morrigan wünschte, aber sie versuchte nicht allzu oft daran zu denken, dass er sie nicht aus eigenem Willen heraus liebte.

Roisin verhielt sich zurückhaltend. Ihr bereits angedachte Plan war wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt und sie besaß keinen Plan B. Ihr Vater hatte verboten, dass Kavanagh einen anderen Zaubertrank mischte, als den Wolfsbanntrank. Sollte jemand einen anderen Trank haben wollen, war dafür jetzt die Zustimmung des Alten erforderlich.

Die Tage wurden kürzer. Der Schnee kam und mit ihm ein Anflug von Depression, die sich in Remus festsetzte. Ihm fehlte etwas, das auch der Imperius-Fluch nicht ersetzen konnte. Er wusste nur nicht genau was.

Der Schnee schmolz alsbald wieder und der Hochzeitstermin wurde festgesetzt. Extra dafür sollte ein Beamter aus dem Ministerium kommen.

Den neuesten Nachrichten zufolge tobte der Krieg Voldemorts noch immer. Es gab noch Zauberer und Hexen, die sich nicht unterordneten, die sich wehrten und Hogwarts wurde beharrlich zu einem der letzten sicheren Orte.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt …

Poll: Hermine oder Morrigan oder jemand anderes? Wer soll Remus "Herzblatt" sein? ;) Vote Now! (User-Profilseite)


	35. Verschwörung 1

Auf dem Fensterbrett landete ein Vogel. Lupin konnte sich nicht an dessen Art erinnern. Der Vogel war klein, nicht besonders hübsch und er schien auch auf dem Brett nicht das zu finden, was er sich erhofft hatte. Es dauerte also nicht lange, da schwang sich der kleine Vogel wieder in die Luft. Der ehemalige Professor sah ihm melancholisch hinterher.

„Nur noch zwei Tage", hörte er Morrigan hinter sich im Bett schläfrig murmeln.

Er drehte sich zu ihr herum und schmunzelte leicht. „Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht." Dann knöpfte er die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu und betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel. Verwirrt blinzelte er seinem Spiegelbild zu, doch das merkwürdige Gefühl war schon wieder verschwunden. „Hättest du mich genommen, wenn du kein Kind erwarten würdest?" fragte er Morrigan dann.

Die Irin gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und reckte und streckte sich. Ihr flammend rotes Haar bedeckte fast das ganze Kopfkissen. „Nein, du bist mir eindeutig zu langweilig", spottete sie übermütig.

Remus ließ sich zu ihr auf das Bett fallen und berührte sanft aber bestimmt ihre Seiten, was Morrigan zum Anlass nahm aufzuschreien und zu Lachen. „Hör auf damit! Hör auf, du Mistkerl!" forderte sie kichernd.

Lupin hörte im ersten Impuls auf und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. „Wehe das Kind kommt nicht nach dir", murrte er. „Schon schlimm genug, dass …. Ausgerechnet ..." Es war, als würde seine Zunge die Worte einfach nicht heraus bringen wollen. Die Furchen zwischen seinen Augenbrauen wurden tiefer.

Morrigan legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie schon viele solcher Momente umschifft und heute hatte sie etwas ganz Besonderes für ihn. „Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich. Sieh in deinem Umhang nach!"

Augenblicklich war er wieder auf den Beinen, nahm seinen Umhang von einer Stuhllehne und begann diesen zu durchsuchen. Dann hielt er seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe, Magie ließ seine Fingerspitzen prickeln. Misstrauisch sah er zu der Frau, die er bald heiraten würde. „Wieso?"

Morrigan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vater vertraut dir eben nun etwas mehr und Aengus wird dich … noch etwas mehr im Auge behalten."

Erneut ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen, seinen Zauberstab dabei begutachtend. „Ich frage mich so wieso, warum sie mir misstrauen. Als wenn ich irgendwo anders sein wollen würde!" Remus freie Hand rutschte unter die Bettdecke und streichelte sanft Morrigans Bauch, in dem sich spürbar etwas regte und der den Inhalt nicht mehr verbergen konnte. Sehr zum Missfallen der immer auf ihr Äußeres bedachten Irin.

* * *

Dieser Tag verlief wie die vielen, vielen anderen zuvor mit einer Ausnahme: Der Beamte vom Ministerium erschien, um die restlichen rechtlichen Dinge zu klären. Schließlich war Remus ein Werwolf.

Der Beamte war klein, dicklich und auf seiner Nasespitze balancierte er eine Brille, die ihm stets von der kleinen Nase zu rutschen drohte. Er stellte sich als Olfus Pickel vor. In der einen Hand hielt er einen großen, zugedeckten Käfig in der anderen seine Aktentasche. Beides streckte er weit von sich, als Aengus ihn an der Barriere zu den Gründen der O`Shees in Empfang nahm. Er hatte eine Assistentin dabei. Sie überragte ihn deutlich, hatte glattes, aschblondes Haar, welches sie jedoch zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden hatte, und braune Augen. Auch sie trug eine Aktentasche. Im Gegensatz zu dem extrovertierten Olfus benahm sich Mrs. Kelly eher zurückhaltend. Da Olfus wie ein Wasserfall zu reden vermochte, ergänzten sich die beiden Beamten vom Ministerium ganz wunderbar. Beide waren in verschiedenen Grautönen gekleidet.

Aengus ließ Seamus O`Shee und Morrigan informieren, als der neue Besuch am frühen Abend endlich ankam.

Der Beamte palaverte mürrisch über Todesser, den Krieg, Irland und Englands Entfernung und die erschwerte Reise dadurch. Offenbar erhoffte er sich etwas mehr Geld unter der Hand nach der Hochzeit. Im Käfig befanden sich vier Tauben. Morrigans Wunsch. Ihr gefiel die durchaus romantische Vorstellung direkt nach der Hochzeit Tauben in den Himmel steigen zu lassen. Und das Ministerium bot diesen zusätzlichen Dienst an. Also, warum auch nicht?

Remus lernte Olfus Pickel und Mrs. Kelly erst zum Abendessen kennen. Keiner der beiden erweckte sein Interesse. Im Gegenteil erinnerten sie ihn doch an das bevorstehende Ereignis. Lupin aß nicht viel und verschwand als erster, als das Abendessen beendet wurde. Aengus fand ihn auf der Terrasse vor den geschlossenen Fenstern des Salons. Lupin atmete schwer. Schweiß benetzte seine Stirn und trotzdem war er dazu in der Lage Aengus mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu begrüßen.

„Ganz ruhig, Remus", versuchte dieser sogleich auf den Werwolf einzuwirken und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Ruhig einatmen – und dann ausatmen. Was ist los mit dir? Kalte Füße?"

Lupin wandte dem Hünen seinen Kopf zu. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Vermutlich. Es gibt bald kein Zurück mehr." Plötzlich zog er seinen Zauberstab und betrachtete ihn im schummrigen Licht.

„Was meinst du mit bald kein Zurück mehr?" fragte ihn Aengus leise lachend. „Ich fürchte, einen Ausweg wird es für dich nicht mehr geben. Es sei denn Morrigan oder der Alte entscheiden sich anders."

„Ich will gar keinen Ausweg", wehrte Remus gleich ab. „Ich will sie heiraten .. denke ich. Ich weiß nicht." Nachdenklich fuhr er mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über den Zauberstab.

Roisin erschien in der Tür und sah von einem zum anderen. „Remus? Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte sie sogleich. „Komm", fügte sie an, kam schnell näher und hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Vater hat erlaubt, dir wieder einen Trank bei Meister Kavanagh zu holen."

Lupins Gesicht erhellte sich und er steckte den Zauberstab weg. „Ja, der wird mir helfen", befand er zustimmend.

Die beiden ließen Aengus zurück. Doch an diesem Abend würde er ihnen folgen. Denn er war sich sicher, dass noch etwas anderes nicht stimmte.

* * *

Im Keller, dessen Räume sich Finley Kavanagh nun sehr heimisch eingerichtet hatte, schubste Roisin den protestierenden Lupin von sich gegen die geschlossene Tür. „Er ist schon wieder nicht ganz bei sich", murrte sie.

„Was?" fragte der Werwolf verwirrt, bevor ihn Roisins Fluch traf und die dicke Verschleierung vertrieb, die sich in seinem Kopf breit gemacht hatte.

Der Zaubertrankmeister stand mit einem Becher in der Hand nicht weit entfernt. Seine Knie zitterten leicht. „Das kann uns den Kopf kosten. Das wird uns den Kopf kosten. Er wird mich töten lassen!"

Roisin winkte ab. „Ich sagte doch, das nehme ich alles auf mich. Schieb alles auf mich, Meister Kavanagh! Ich will hier sowieso nicht bleiben! Das ist vorbei!" Ein weiterer Plan war gereift. Und Seamus O`Shee lockerte die eng gezogene Grenze, die es jemanden im Haus ermöglichte sich einen Zaubertrank von Finley zu besorgen, als es Roisin vor vier Wochen heftig von einem Pferd warf.

Die Jüngste der O`Shees nutzte die Hilfe Kavanaghs nach ihrer Verletzung weiterhin schamlos aus, indem sie ihn mit der falschen Behauptung erpresste, er hätte sie unsittlich berührt und niemand würde seiner Beteuerung glauben, er wäre unschuldig, wenn sie das Gegenteil sagte.

Seitdem brach sie regelmäßig Morrigans Imperius, die diesen jedoch ab und zu erneuerte, wie sie meinte. Dazwischen befand sich – wie immer – Remus, der mit Roisin an einem Fluchtplan bastelte und versuchte, Morrigan einen unter ihrem Imperius stehendes Selbst vorzuspielen.

„Ich hasse das!" murrte Lupin, nahm Kavanaghs Becher entgegen und leerte ihn in einem Zug. „Mir geht es nicht .. viel besser", meinte er danach. „Wie weit sind wir?"

„Neil hat alles Nötige besorgt und er hat auch bereits einen Kutter gefunden, der uns nach England fahren wird. Es ist nur … „ Roisin warf Kavanagh einen kurzen Blick zu und seufzte dann. „Ich habe noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden die Barriere unbemerkt zu öffnen. Aengus oder einer seiner Leute stand stets hinter mir, wenn ich es versucht habe. Und das war in letzter Zeit vielleicht .. zu häufig."

Remus stellte den leeren Becher ab und ging in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab. „Der Graben hatte nicht funktioniert, weil die Barriere sich nach unten erweitert hatte, nicht wahr?" sinnierte er leise. Die anderen beiden antworteten nicht. Von ihren bisherigen Treffen wussten sie, dass Lupin so seine Erinnerung wieder erlangte und dazu laut denken musste. „Von beiden Seiten. Selbst ein Hindernis hatte nicht gewirkt. Das ist fast noch besser als in Hogwarts." Abrupt blieb er stehen und wandte seinen Kopf Roisin zu. „Was ist mit den Hauselfen?"

Sie sah in verdutzt an. „Was soll mit denen sein?"

„Hast du einen Elfen darunter, dem du vertraust? Der uns nicht verraten wird? Der uns vielleicht auf die andere Seite der Barriere bringt?"

„Ver .. trauen? Einem Hauselfen?" kam es von ihr unsicher zurück.

_Natürlich._ Seine Schultern sanken wieder etwas nach unten. „Hauselfen sind für dich einfach nur da, nicht wahr? Sie helfen dir, tun alles. Sie kochen, putzen ohne zu Murren, aber wieso sollte man sich für sie interessieren!"

„Hee, das ist unfair! Ich bin so aufgewachsen! Ich werfe dir auch nicht deine Kinderstube vor, _Wolf_!" gab sie schlecht gelaunt zurück.

„Aber den Werwolf wirfst du mir vor, wie deine gesamte Familie!" schnaubte Lupin. „Mein Name ist _Remus_, nicht Wolf!"

Finley hob die Hände und trat zwischen die Streitenden. „Ich bin mit einem Elfen bekannt. Linky. Er erzählte sogar einmal von Hogwarts von einem weiteren Elfen namens … Dupfy? Dipfi? Nein, Dobby! Ein freier Hauself. Linky scheint ihn zu bewundern."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen packte Remus Kavanaghs Schultern und rüttelte ihn sacht. „Das ist wunderbar! Können Sie ihn dazu bringen, dass er uns hilft? Wir könnten ihn mitnehmen. Nach Hogwarts. Roisin, du könntest ihn befreien, ihm etwas Anzuziehen schenken!"

Die junge O`Shee lachte freudlos auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das funktioniert. Genau genommen ist Vater der Hausvorstand. Wir würden Linky keinen Gefallen tun, wenn er hier bleiben müsste und sie heraus finden, dass er uns geholfen hat."

Lupin holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und betrachtete ihn im Kerzenlicht. „Finley, Sie müssen dem Elfen die Gefahren klar machen, bevor sie ihn um Hilfe bitten. Seien Sie sicher, dass er es nicht Seamus O`Shee erzählt. Vielleicht nehmen Sie Roisin besser mit in die Küche. Als .. Gebieterin kann sie Linky möglicherweise überzeugen." Silbriger und goldener Rauch floss aus seinem Stab, als er ohne den Mund zu bewegen einen Fluch aussprach. Der Rauch verband sich und explodierte dann in einer Art kleinem Feuerwerk. Mit festem Blick sah Remus Roisin in die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht wie ernst du es meinst, aber jetzt wo ich meinen Zauberstab wieder besitze wäre ich sogar bereit mir meinen Weg hier heraus frei zu kämpfen. Ich _will_ hier nicht bleiben! Ich _werde_ nicht hier bleiben!"

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick trotzig. „Ich bin nicht wie Morrigan. Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Krieg. Neil ist ein Muggel. Lieber kämpfe ich in England, als hier in Sicherheit Colin heiraten zu müssen!"

„Ich will nur, dass du dir der Gefahr bewusst bist, Roisin. Du könntest sterben bei dem Versuch von hier zu fliehen. Du könntest sterben, noch bevor wir England erreichen. Du könntest sterben, wenn wir England erreichen."

Sie senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß." Dann sah sie wieder auf und lächelte schwach. „Einen ähnlichen Vortrag hältst du hier jedes Mal, Lupin. Danke, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Aber mir ist auch klar, wofür ich sterben würde und das ist mehr wert, als diese verlogene Familie hier zusammen!"

Es klopfte. Und sie zuckten zusammen wie es Verschwörer immer tun, wenn sie sich ertappt fühlen.

Remus winkte mit dem Zauberstab. Auf dem Tischchen erschienen Karten ausgebreitet und jeder hielt ein paar von ihnen in der Hand. „Hinsetzen!" befahl er knapp und sie setzten sich an den Tisch.

„He- herein!" rief Finley, nach einem Kopfnicken von Lupin, danach mit brüchiger Stimme und räusperte sich.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt …


End file.
